


The Message

by shipstiel



Series: Klance Fics [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Slow Burn, Wrong number, keith is so done, lance can't spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 132,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipstiel/pseuds/shipstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>
    <strong>(4:07) okay, but considr this, and hear me out here</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>(4:08) so like, a photobooth u can do with ur pets like there’ll be lil costumes that u can dress them up in, and u can do liek, period costumes and shit with them</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>(4:09) omg, can u imagine, u and ur cat/dog, and theyre in a lil 1800s dress and one of those lace umbrella things omg so cute</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>(4:15) Why the FUCK are you texting me at four in the morning with this</strong>
</p><p class="p1">— </p><p class="p1">Keith is texted by accident by some idiot one day, and honestly he's not even sure why he responds. Or why he keeps responding. Yet somehow he finds himself drawn in, and okay, so maybe this fool is mildly entertaining after all. Who would've thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I'd try my hand at writing an actual chaptered fic for this fandom, rather than all the oneshots I've done in the past. And yes, shitty description is shitty. I'll fix that at some point. 
> 
> Keith is bold font, Lance is bold italics.

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

Keith sighs. The problem with these long bus rides in the afternoon is the fact that they’re so _boring._ He alternates between staring out the window and browsing aimlessly on his phone, which really isn’t any less boring for him. 

His phone buzzes suddenly and he frowns. He doesn’t know who’d be texting him at this time of day, considering Shrio’s at work, but he’s pretty much willing to take any entertainment he can get at this point, so he checks his messages to see who texted him. 

 

(4:31)  ** _Shit hunk, allura’s rly gonna kill me this time_**

 

Keith checks the number. It’s unfamiliar to him, and of an unfamiliar area code, and after a moment he types out a reply. 

 

(4:34)  **I think you have the wrong number. I don’t know who any of those people are.**

 

(4:35)  ** _Wait, this isn’t hunks new phoen??_**

 

(4:35)  **No. Like I told you, I don’t know who that is.**

 

(4:37)  ** _Shit, she’s at the door, I can hear her walking by_**

 

Keith isn’t sure why he even responds but it’s not like he has anything better to do right now. 

 

(4:38)  **What did you do?**

 

(4:39)  ** _I may have acciendtally walked in on her changing_**

(4:39)  ** _Again_**

 

(4:40)  **Maybe you deserve it then if you were perving**

 

(4:42)  ** _I wasn’t perving!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was accident!!!!!_**

 

Keith rolls his eyes. This person’s grammar is atrocious. Before he has the chance to respond, another message comes in. 

 

(4:45)  ** _SHIT_**

(4:45)  ** _SHE SAW HTE LIGHT FROM MY PHOEN_**

(4:45)  ** _SHIT_**

(4:45)  ** _SHE COMIng_**

(4:46)  ** _GLSKFLKDSjllsdfksdjpf_**

 

Keith looks down at the last messages in confusion and mild alarm. There are no more after that and after a moment he just shrugs. He guesses that the conversation is over then. 

He just decides to put the entire weird exchange from mind, but with no more distractions available, he’s left staring out the window again in boredom. 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Keith has almost forgotten about the entire situation two days later, when he receives another message. 

 

(7:26)  ** _Im so boored_**

 

Keith looks at the foreign number in confusion for a moment before he realizes who it’s from. 

 

(7:29)  **This is still the wrong number, I think you need to ask your friend to retype his number for you.**

 

(7:30)  ** _I kno this isn’t hunk, hes busy and so is everyoen else_**

 

Keith shrugs. He might as well respond, at least it’ll give him a legitimate reason to not do his homework, again. (Keith knows that it’s a pretty fucking flimsy excuse, but that’s besides the point). 

 

(7:32)  **Guess you survived then?**

 

(7:33)  ** _Ye_**

(7:33)  ** _But im stuck in bed :((_**

 

(7:34)  **Why?**

 

(7:35)  ** _I fell dwon the stairs and cracked a rib :’(_**

 

(7:37)  **You fell down the stairs? How did you manage that?**

 

(7:38)  ** _I was runnig from alluras wrath and I tripped_**

(7:38)  ** _ow_**

 

(7:39)  **Guess you deserve it for the peeping.**

 

(7:39)  ** _i waSNT PEEPIG_**

 

(7:40)  **Sure, sure. Of course.**

(7:41)  **Does your phone not have autocorrect?**

 

(7:43)  ** _is broken D: I dropped ti in a puddle_**

 

Keith rolls his eyes. Of course. 

 

(7:44)  **That still doesn’t explain how you manage to spell quite that terribly.**

 

(7:46)  ** _i am on morfine for pain_**

(7:46)  ** _cracked ribs r not fun_**

 

(7:48)  **Shouldn’t you be asleep or something?**

 

(7:49)  ** _i cant slep anymoer ive slept soooo much_**

 

(7:50)  **Oh.**

 

(7:51)  ** _ur boring_**

(7:52)  ** _i wanna milkshaek_**

(7:52)  ** _but hte nurse wont get me one :(_**

(7:53)  ** _i asked allura but apperantly she is “at wrok and 'to busy"_**

(7:55)  ** _maybe i shuld go get one myself_**

 

(7:56)  **That sounds like a terrible idea. Don’t do that.**

 

(7:56)  ** _im gonna go_**

(7:56)  ** _wsih me luck_**

(7:57)  ** _wait shud i get choclate or strawbrery_**

 

(7:57)  **Neither! Stay in bed, you have a cracked rib!**

 

(7:58)  ** _noo im gunna get bublegum_**

 

(7:58)  **GET BACK IN BED!**

 

(7:59)  ** _how am i gunna get past the nursejf she is v mean_**

 

(7:59)  **You don't need to get past the nurse if you just stay in bed!**

 

(8:01)  ** _im goin now wihs me luk_**

 

(8:02)  **Don’t you dare!**

 

There’s no response for the next few minutes and Keith’s sure that the idiot’s really managed to get himself killed this time. 

 

When he finally does receive an answer, it’s in the form of a bunch of jumbled text that reads:

 

(8:06)  ** _jfslkdfjaslkdjf asdfasdghalsdgjasf hepl heeelppplp_**

 

Keith looks at the message in confusion, just like he did the last one of its kind.  

 

(8:07)  **Everything alright?**

 

He waits for a few moments for a response but receives none and puts the phone on his desk but still finds himself checking back every few minutes to see if there’s a response. 

Dammit, this makes it even _harder_ for him to focus on his homework. Not like he was doing it before though. 

He doesn’t receive another message for the rest of the afternoon. 

 

—

 

**Saturday A.M.**

 

The next morning Keith receives another message from the strange number, and he’s honestly not even sure why he’s surprised at what it says. 

 

(10:11)  ** _the nurse took my phoen awy :(_**

(10:13)  ** _she only just gaev it back_**

 

(10:17)  **So I guess that she caught you then?**

 

(10:19)  ** _ye :’((_**

(10:20)  ** _but allura broght me one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

(10:20)  ** _a mikllshake_**

(10:21)  ** _it was vanilla tho :(_**

 

(10:23)  **What’s wrong with vanilla? It’s a great flavour.**

 

(10:24)  ** _ewwwww_**

(10:24)  ** _wat was tat_**

 

(10:25)  **What was what?**

 

(10:25)  ** _u spell flavor wrogn_**

 

(10:26)  **What do you mean? It looks right to me.**

 

(10:27)  ** _why is ther a u????!?!?!?!?!??!?!_**

(10:27)  ** _ew r u british_**

(10:27)  ** _or cnadian_**

 

(10:29)  **I grew up in Canada so that’s how we learned how to spell it. Besides, I don’t know how you can criticize my spelling when yours is the equivalent of that of a four year old.**

 

(10:30)  ** _watever_**

(10:31)  ** _so do u have liek, a pet moose or somethin_**

 

Keith rolls his eyes. 

 

(10:33)  **That’s a stereotype.**

 

(10:33)  ** _do u like, liv fr mapel sirup????_**

 

(10:34)  **I’m actually not that into maple syrup, honestly.**

 

(10:35)  ** _but u????? r canadiann????_**

(10:35)  ** _my life is lie??????_**

 

(10:37)  **Well, I’m assuming you’re American, so I could ask you if you’re obsessed with McDonalds then.**

 

(10:38)  ** _Mcdonalds is_**

(10:38)  ** _mysHIT_**

 

(10:39)  **Of course it is.**

 

(10:39)  ** _dont tell me u dont liek mcdnadls b c then im not sur if we could be freinds anymor_**

 

(10:40)  **I wasn’t aware that we were friends in the first place.**

 

(10:41)  ** _wat do u men wer not friends, we r BESTRIES_**

 

(10:42)  **I think you might have taken a little too much morphine.**

 

(10:43)  ** _nuuuu, im gret_**

(10:43)  ** _so bestie wasup_**

 

(10:44)  **I’m not your “bestie.”**

 

(10:44)  ** _:’( u wound me strang e phon man_**

(10:44)  ** _wait_**

(10:45)  ** _r u man_**

(10:45)  ** _gas p_**

(10:45)  ** _idk_**

 

(10:46)  **Yes, I am male.**

 

(10:47)  ** _brruh same e_**

 

Keith shakes his head. He still isn’t quite sure why he’s wasting his time on this, but he still finds himself responding. 

 

(10:49)  **How interesting.**

 

(10:50)  ** _is that…………….._**

(10:50)  ** _SRCASM I HER_**

(10:50)  ** _uUR MEAN STRNG PHON MAN_**

 

(10:52)  **Are you sure that morphine was all you took?**

 

(10:53)  ** _:( why r u so mean wer bests_**

 

(10:53)  **I’m a random stranger you accidentally texted.**

 

(10:54)  ** _but u txted BACk_**

(10:54)  ** _u like talkign to me strange fon e man_**

 

(10:55)  **Ah yes, I love texting people who can’t spell that are high out of their minds on morphine. My life has been meaningless up until now.**

 

(10:55)  ** _:’)ily2_**

 

(10:57)  **How is it that you understood sarcasm before but not now??**

 

(11:00)  ** _i gtota go strng phone man ill talk to u later byeeeee_**

 

(11:01)  **Bye**

 

—

 

**Monday P.M.**

 

Keith is in class next time the strange kid texts. 

 

(1:23)  ** _Lmao i’m sry about the whole morphine texting thing_**

(1:23)  ** _Whoops_**

 

(1:26)  **It’s okay. How are you doing now?**

 

(1:27)  ** _a lot better. I’m only on tynol now_**

 

(1:27)  **Tylenol?**

 

(1:28)  ** _yeah! that one._**

(1:28)  ** _so wassup_**

 

Before Keith gets the chance to respond his teacher catches him on his phone and he nearly gets it confiscated. 

When they turn away again he sneaks his phone out so that he can type out a response. 

 

(1:35)  **I’m in class.**

 

(1:36) **_lmao i got out of classes today bc of the whole rib thign_**

(1:36)  ** _r u in college or hs?_**

 

(1:37)  **I can’t tell you that. You could be a stalker.**

 

(1:38)  ** _lol how am i gonna find you based on that_**

**_oohhh i am stlaking u now bc i know ur age + - 4 yrs_ **

 

Keith rolls his eyes. 

 

(1:41)  **I have to go I need to pay attention to this lesson.**

 

(1:41)  ** _boo :(_**

 

(1:43)  **Bye**

 

(1:43)  ** _byeee_**

 

_—_

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

(6:02) **_omg i just realized its the week aniversery of us talknig_**

(6:02) **_so i think u should give me a gift, to thank me 4 the awesome converstion_**

(6:03)  ** _whats ur name strange phone man_**

 

(6:08)  **I thought you weren’t stalking me**

 

(6:09)  ** _im noooottttttt_**

(6:09)  ** _i can’t call you strange phone man forever_**

 

(6:11)  **I didn’t know you were planning on talking to me for that long**

 

(6:12)  ** _of COURSE i’ll talk to u strange man don’t worry_**

 

(6:13)  **Trust me, I wasn’t**

 

(6:13)  ** _D:_**

(6:13)  ** _you wound_**

 

(6:15)  **Do you really have nothing better to do than text me?**

 

(6:17)  ** _you’re texting back, aren’t u ;))_**

(6:18)  ** _fine, if you don’t wanna tell me ur name then I wont tell u mine_**

 

(6:19)  **Oh no, how will I survive?**

 

(6:20)  ** _ur just a rlly sarcastic person arent u_**

 

(6:21)  **Yep**

 

(6:21)  ** _cool cool_**

(6:22)  ** _so how was class_**

 

(6:24)  **That was two days ago, I don’t know how relevant it is anymore.**

 

(6:24)  ** _just tryin to make conversation :(_**

 

(6:25)  **Why? Don’t you have friends to irritate?**

 

(6:26)  ** _but ur so fun to annoy ;)_**

 

(6:27)  **I honestly don’t know why I respond anymore**

 

(6:27)  ** _admit it, u liiiikkeee talking to me_**

 

(6:28)  **I tolerate you.**

 

(6:29)  ** _only “tolerate?” ur cruel_**

 

(6:29)  **Well I never claimed to be nice.**

 

(6:29)  ** _:’(_**

(6:29)  ** _u sadden me strange phone man_**

(6:31)  ** _soooooo_**

(6:31)  ** _whats canada like?_**

(6:32)  ** _do u guys actually like drink milk from bags_**

 

(6:34)  **You’re really bored, aren’t you?**

 

(6:34)  ** _how did u know??????_**

 

(6:35)  **It’s pretty obvious**

 

(6:35)  ** _so do u like, still live in canada_**

 

(6:36)  **Stalker**

 

(6:37)  ** _I am a smol innocent child!! !! I do not stalk ppl_**

(6:37)  ** _u wish i was stalking u_**

 

(6:38)  **Why on earth would I want that**

 

(6:38)  ** _idk, you tell me ;-)_**

 

(6:39)  **You don’t make a lot of sense, do you?**

 

(6:40)  ** _eh_**

(6:40)  ** _OMG u should be the one saying that, shouldn’t u?_**

(6:40)  ** _get it_**

(6:41)  ** _cus ur canadian_**

 

(6:42)  **Hilarious.**

 

(6:42)  ** _ikr_**

(6:43)  ** _sooo_**

(6:43)  ** _what’s ur name?_**

 

(6:44)  **I wouldn’t tell you if I was in high school or college, what makes you think that I’m going to tell you my name?**

 

(6:44)  ** _plssss_**

 

(6:45)  **No :p**

 

(6:45)  ** _omg!!!!! u used an emoji_**

(6:45)  ** _this is a historic day_**

 

(6:47)  **You can’t see it but I’m rolling my eyes right now.**

 

(6:49)  ** _;’( tell me ur name_**

 

(6:49)  **What’s with the winking crying face?**

 

(6:50)  ** _It’s to show that im saddened by ur words but im still playful and a fun guy to talk to_**

 

(6:51)  **You are one strange person.**

 

(6:51)  ** _awww u know u love it_**

 

(6:52)  **Keep dreaming**

 

(6:54)  ** _;(( i gtg i gotta help wash dishes_**

 

(6:55)  **Have fun with that**

 

(6:55)  ** _will do ;-) byyyeee_**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, feel free to comment if you enjoyed this first chapter, I love feedback! Also, if you have any suggestions or anything that you'd like to see in future chapters, I haven't written much ahead so I'm open to ideas! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was written while I was busy procrastinating all my actual responsibilities... Why am I like this
> 
> Anyway, at least there's a new chapter now aha

**Thursday P.M.**

 

(4:15)  **So, hypothetically, what would you do if you were fighting with old friends and things were getting really awkward.**

 

(4:17)  ** _omg, ur asking me for advice??!!!!_**

(4:17)  ** _im honored by u strangge phone man_**

 

(4:19)  **Okay, nevermind.**

 

(4:19)  ** _nooooo i wanna give u advice_**

(4:22) **_YOU SHOULD JSUT HUG AND MAKE IT UP WITH HTEM THO BC YOU KNOW HUGS R A GR8 WAY TO STNREGHTN FRIENDSHIPS_**

 

(4:23)  **Yep, I knew this was going to be a mistake.**

 

(4:23)  ** _:p_**

(4:24)  ** _So what’s the sitch that ur askin little ol me for advice?_**

 

(4:25)  **Oh, it’s nothing. It’s just one of my friends and his personal drama.**

 

(4:25)  ** _oooooohhhh sounds…._**

(4:25)  ** _DRAMAtic_**

 

(4:26)  **Yes, that is where the word comes from**

 

(4:27)  ** _ur lucky i like u strange phone man_**

 

(4:28)  **Wow, again, I just feel so blessed.**

 

(4:28)  ** _< 3_**

(4:29)  ** _jk i know ur sarcastic but still..._**

(4:29)  ** _< 3 _**

 

(4:31)  **So, in your words, “wassup.”**

 

(4:32)  ** _just chillin_**

(4:32)  ** _eatin chips_**

(4:32)  ** _watchin tv_**

 

(4:34)  **What are you watching?**

 

(4:35)  ** _……_**

(4:35)  ** _i may or may not be watching mlp_**

 

(4:37)  **My little pony?**

(4:37)  **Like, the kids show?**

 

(4:38)  ** _noooooooo_**

(4:39)  ** _okay, so maybe yes_**

 

(4:41)  **Wow, I have never been this disappointed in you, and I lived through the morphine incident**

(4:41)  **Well, incidents.**

 

(4:43)  ** _:’(_**

(4:43)  ** _those were pretty fuckign funny tho_**

(4:44)  ** _except when that awful nurse took my phone D:_**

 

(4:47)  **At least it saved me from having to talk to you for a few hours**

 

(4:47)  ** _u know u could jsut block me_**

 

(4:48)  **But then who would I have to annoy me?**

 

(4:48)  ** _:’) im touched_**

(4:49)  ** _so what r u up to_**

 

(4:55)  **I’m actually about to watch some tv myself.**

 

(4:55)  ** _omg what show_**

 

(4:57)  **Star Trek**

 

(4:57)  ** _OMG OMGF GH I LVOE STAR TREK_**

(4:57)  ** _which one???????!!!!??!?_**

 

(4:59)  **Original series**

 

(4:59)  ** _ashfdhhh !!!!!!!_**

(4:59)  ** _my fave_**

 

(5:00)  **You sound like morphine you again, but yeah, Star Trek’s pretty awesome**

 

(5:00)  ** _omg_**

(5:01)  ** _ur not all bad strange phone man_**

 

(5:02)  **Thanks?**

 

(5:02)  ** _ur welcome :)))))))))_**

 

(5:04)  **I actually have to go, my phone’s about to die**

 

(5:05)  ** _sure, sure, the age old excuse ;)_**

(5:05)  ** _ill leave u to watch ur star trek have fun!!!!!!!_**

 

(5:07)  **Will do**

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

(1:57)  ** _mama dnde oclutaste la cinta de enmascarasr y las grajeas de caramelo esta vez?? pq realmente las necesitrare luego_ **

(2:03)  **????**

 

(2:05)  ** _oh shit sorry_**

(2:05)  ** _that was supposd to be for my mom_**

 

(2:07)  **Why are you asking her where she hid the jellybeans and masking tape**

(2:07) **How do those two things even belong in the same sentence**

 

(2:07)  ** _u speak spanish?????? omg_**

 

(2:08)  **No, but I do know how to use google translate**

 

(2:09)  ** _ooh, smart_**

(2:10)  ** _btw, the message is a loong story lol_**

 

(2:11)  **You’re really bad at texting the right person, aren’t you**

 

(2:11)  ** _yeah :/_**

(2:12)  ** _one of my few flaws_**

 

(2:13)  **Yes, one of them**

(2:14)  **Although I’m not sure that I would list the amount of flaws you have as being ‘few’**

 

(2:14)  ** _:p ha ha_**

(2:14) **_hilarious_**

(2:15) **_oh shit i gtg_**

 

(2:16) **_???_**

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

(3:23) **_OMG U MADE ME GET MY PHONE TAKEN AWY_**

 

(3:28) **Oh no, did you get caught?**

 

(3:29) **_YEA_**

(3:29) **_I WAS IN CLASS BRO_**

(3:30) **_OMG IVE NEVER BEEN CUAGH T_**

(3:30) **_AND I TXT ALL TE TIME IN CLASS_**

(3:31) **_MY PERFECT TEXTING STREAK brOKEN_**

 

(3:33) **Whoops. Totally not my fault though.**

 

(3:34) **_totally all ur fault_**

(3:34) **_i know how u can make it up to me_**

 

(3:35) **Nope, not telling you my name. I was texting in class too and I didn’t get caught. Guess you just weren’t careful enough.**

 

(3:36) **_If ur tryin to say ur better at the class txting thing then i am then ur SO WRONG BRO_**

 

(3:37) **Well, if you look at the evidence presented then it would seem like that.**

 

(3:37) **_ULL NEVER EB BETER THEN ME_**

 

(3:38) **You’ll**, be**, better**, than****

 

(3:39) **_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_**

(3:40) **_i have no autocorect :(_**

(3:41) **_so watsup_**

 

(3:42) **I guess you’ve forgiven me then? lol**

(3:43) **Stuck on the bus, seriously bored.**

 

(3:44) **_ooohHH! I have an idea_**

 

(3:45) **Yeah?**

 

(3:46) **_let’s play…_**

(3:46) **_20 QUESTIONS_**

 

(3:47) **I’m assuming you don’t mean the intellectual version, so I guess you mean the “fuckboy" game?**

 

(3:47) **_OMG U KNO ABUOT FUCKBOYS???_**

 

(3:48) **Why wouldn’t I?**

 

(3:49) **_cus dude, ur like, 80 yrs old_**

 

(3:50) **You literally know I’m either in college or high school**

 

(3:51) **_u hav told me NOTHING so im gunna have to assume ur 80_**

 

(3:52) **Idiot.**

 

(3:53) **_:(((( don’t u wanna know more abt ur bestie_**

 

(3:53) **You know what, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll let you try to guess my name if you promise never to call me your bestie again**

 

(3:54) **_never again?!?!?! D:_**

(3:54) **_eww, i have to guess? how many guesses do i get_**

 

(3:55) **You can guess until you get it**

 

(3:56) **_fine, but u also have to tell me ur age_**

(3:56) **_ill tell u mine if u tell me urs ;)_**

 

(3:57) **Fine, but just because I’m bored.**

(3:58) **I’m eighteen**

 

(3:59) **_ohh, so legal age then ;))_**

(3:59) **_lol, jk, jk_**

(3:59) **_so ur in high school? bc same then lol_**

(4:00) **_i turn 18 in 2 months :p_**

 

(4:01) **This wasn’t part of the deal, but I’m feeling generous so I’ll tell you, yeah, I’m in high school**

 

(4:02) **_ooohh now i get to guess ur name!!_**

 

(4:03) **Yeah, that is what I said**

 

(4:04) **_okay, so im gonna guess now_**

(4:04) **_ur name is…_**

(4:05) **_leonard!!!!!!!_**

 

(4:06) **…..**

(4:06) **I regret this already**

(4:07) **Of all the choices**

(4:07) **You picked ‘Leonard’**

(4:08) **Oh my god, why**

 

(4:09) ** _i panicked :/_**

(4:09) ** _besides, i bet there are some ppl named leonard out there_**

 

(4:10) **Well, needless to say, you were wrong.**

 

(4:11) **_awww :(_**

(4:11) **_okay, ur name is….. JOSEPH_**

 

(4:12) **You’re terrible at this**

 

(4:13) **_:’(_**

(4:13) **_okay, forreals this time_**

(4:14) **_james_**

(4:14) ** _edward (cullen ;))_**

(4:14) **_william_**

(4:14)  ** _adam_**

(4:14)  ** _dean_**

(4:15) **_PHILLIPE_**

(4:15) **_SAM_**

(4:16) **_bob_**

(4:16)  ** _billy bob_**

(4:16)  ** _billy bob joe_**

 

(4:16) **I’m just gonna stop you right there, those were all horribly wrong**

 

(4:17) **_:(_**

(4:17) **_omg is ur naem lance_**

(4:17) **_bc that woud be soo weird_**

 

(4:18) **And why would that be weird? That name’s pretty normal compared to the other ones you tried**

 

(4:19) **_no reason_**

 

(4:20) **Your name is Lance, isn’t it**

 

(4:21) **_nooo, of course not!_**

(4:21) **_okay, so mayb e yes_**

 

(4:22) **Wow, you’re really bad at keeping secrets, aren’t you**

 

(4:23) **_:/ yeah_**

(4:23) **_tell me ur naaaame_**

(4:23) **_u knw mine now_**

 

(4:24) **Nope**

 

(4:24) **_fine, but im just gonna keep guessign terrible options….._**

 

(4:25) **Fine, I’ll give you a hint, but only if it’ll make you shut up quicker**

 

(4:25) **_yaaay! :D_**

 

(4:26) **It starts with the letter ‘k’**

 

(4:26) **_OMG ok_**

(4:30) **_kaden, kael, kaelan, kahn (almost startrek lol), kaleb_**

 

(4:31) **Are you seriously just listing names alphabetically from like, a baby names website or something**

 

(4:32)  ** _…noo_**

 

(4:33) **Alright, that’s it. I’m imposing a ban. You only get one guess per day.**

 

(4:34) **_:’(_**

(4:34) **_not gonna lie, probs a good idea_**

(4:34) **_is my guess 4 today already done ;0_**

 

(4:35) **You can have one more**

 

(4:36)  ** _…._**

(4:36) **_KARL!!_**

 

(4:37) **Wrong**

 

(4:37) **_:( dont worry strange phone man i will discoevr it soon enugh!!!_**

 

(4:38) **Your spelling never fails to make me cringe**

 

(4:38) **_awe_** _(◕‿◕✿)_ ** _ur welcome_**

(4:39) **_holy shit, u wanna hear the kinda bs i gotta put up wth_**

 

(4:41) **Shoot**

 

(4:44) **_ok, so i may have brought up the whole seeing allura changing thing again, but they were talking about wearing dresses and ALL I SAID WAS THAT ALLURA HAS A NCIE BODY LIKE SEROIUSLY DUDE IF U HAD SEEN IT (even by accident tho) BUT IT WAS LIKE A TOTALLY INNOCENT COMMENT and then Pidge (one of my ohter friends) TOTALY sided with her and they formed this little girl gang to beat the shit out of me and now they’re not takling me anymore, women amiright_**

 

(4:45) **Sorry to be the asshole who has to say this, but it kind of sounds like it was your fault**

 

(4:46) **_WHAT?!!?!?! I AM SO OFFEFNSD_**

(4:46) **_not gonna lie tho, ur probs rihgt_**

 

(4:47) **Of course I am, I’m always right**

 

(4:48) **_:p i wish thre wa s a middle finger emoji tho_**

 

(4:49) **Maybe you should write the phone company**

 

(4:50) **_you know, i know u were sarcaastic but thats actually a good idea_**

 

(4:52) **Nope, okay, I’ve had enough of you today, I think I have reached my limit of tolerance**

 

(4:53) **_fine, i’ve gotta go write apple now anyway ;)_**

 

(4:54) **BYE LANCE**

 

(4:55) **_byee ;)))))))))))))))))_**

 

— 

 

**Saturday A.M.**

 

(4:07) **_okay, but considr this, and hear me out here_**

(4:08) **_so like, a photobooth u can do with ur pets like there’ll be lil costumes that u can dress them up in, and u can do liek, period costumes and shit with them_**

(4:09) **_omg, can u imagine, u and ur cat/dog, and theyre in a lil 1800s dress and one of those lace umbrella things omg so cute_**

 

(4:15) **Why the FUCK are you texting me at four in the morning with this**

 

(4:16) **_well ur up, rnt u??_**

 

(4:17) **You woke me up with your dumbass business ideas**

 

(4:18) **_my busnines ideas r gr8_**

 

(4:20) **I am literally begging you to leave me the fuck alone right now**

 

(4:20) **_eheh 420_**

(4:21) **_fine :( but this isnt over_**

(4:22) **_OMG I STILL HAVNT GUESSED UR NAEM YET_**

 

(4:23) **GOOD NIGHT, LANCE**

 

(4:24) **_:’( night_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translation: Mom, where are the masking tape and jellybeans hidden this time because I really need them later (It was spelling mistakes just like the others, so if you type it into google translate it won't look exactly like that lol) 
> 
> So first thing, because I'm sure that this is going to bother anyone who speaks any amount of Spanish, I used google translate to translate Lance's text intended for his mom, and yes, I KNOW google translate is garbage, but I don't speak a word of Spanish except for what Dora taught me, and I don't know anyone who speaks Spanish so I was kind of stuck there. That being said, if you speak Spanish and can propose a better translation, PLEASE rescue me from this mistranslated hell
> 
> As always, feel free to comment feedback or suggestions, I love all your comments they make my day :)
> 
> UPDATE: I received several messages on ideas Spanish translation and in the end I just decided to pick one, but thank you all so much for helping out, you all are so lovely :D <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while feeling like death itself... Being sick is terrible and I'm leaving with my family on a trip states side tomorrow :(

**Saturday P.M.**  
   
(2:46) _**i haev DECDIDED**_    
(2:47) **_I kno w what ur name is_**  
  
(2:49) **I honestly thought you would have guessed earlier, judging by how enthusiastic you were about it last night, or this morning I guess.**  
   
(2:51) ** _i just woke :(_**  
   
(2:53) **I’m just gonna ignore that fact, because otherwise the disappointment would just be too much for me**  
   
(2:54) _**U WONT BE DISSPAOINTED WHEN I GUESS UR NAME RIGHT**_  
   
(2:56) **Alright, shoot**  
   
(2:58) _**KLAUS**_  
   
(3:00) **You’re somehow getting worse at this, and needless to say, I’m still disappointed**  
   
(3:02) **_:’( i thoguht i had it this time_**    
   
(3:04) **Emphasis on the “thought”**  
   
(3:05) _**:p so wat hav u been up to today**_  
   
(3:07) **Nothing really, been doing some reading, cleaning the house, stuff like that. Guess I don’t really need to bother asking what you’ve been doing considering you just woke up**  
   
(3:08) y **eah lmao, gonna admit, i’m not too proud of that wake up time but whatevs**  
(3:08) **the sad thing is the only resason im awake now is bc i have swim soon na d i hav ego get ready lmao**  
   
(3:09) **You swim? Competitively?**  
   
(3:10) _ **yea :D**_    
   
(3:11) **Are you any good?**  
(3:12) **Probably not**  
   
(3:13) _ **:p hilariosu**_    
(3:13) _**ill have u know that i am a GRET swimmer**_  
(3:14) _**amazingly fast like u wouldnt beleive**_  
   
(3:15) **Alright then, I totally believe you**    
   
(3:16) Y _ **OU LSITEN TO ME U LITTEL SHIT**_    
(3:16) **_I AM HTE BES T SWIMER_**    
(3:17) _ **I WOULD KICK UR ASS STRNAG PHOEN MAN**_  
   
(3:18) **Well that would be easy considering I can’t swim**  
   
(3:19) **_WHAATT????????????????????_**  
(3:19) **_???????!?!?!?!??!?!?!?_**  
(3:20) _ **THE SHIT????????**_  
(3:21) _**U???? BUT????? ?????**_  
(3:22) **_and u call me a disspaointment_**  
   
(3:24) **It’s not really a big deal Lance, I mean, I don’t exactly live by the ocean and I never go to the pool or anything so…**  
   
(3:25) **_hah, u told me where u live, and HOW IST HAT NOT A BIG DEAL????_**  
   
(3:26) **Wow, you figured out I live somewhere in all the area of North America not at the coast and stop acting like me not begin able to swim is the biggest scandal ever or something**  
   
(3:27) **_no, that was the kim k sex tape bUT THIS IS CLOSE_**  
   
(3:28) **:p Whatever Lance**    
   
(3:28) **_UGHHH I HAEV TO GO BUT THIS ISNT OVER!1!!1!1!!!_**  
   
(3:30) **Goodbye, Lance, have fun with your dumb water activities**  
   
—   
   
**Saturday P.M.**  
   
(8:16) ** _AND ANOTHER THIGN_**  
(8:17) ** _ILL HAVE U KNOW THAT SWIMIGN IS A GRET PHYSICAL ACTIVITY AND IT GETS U IN SHAEP AND THERES A REASON THAT LIEK EVERYONE LOVES IT IT SNOT MY FAULT UR A WEIRDO THAT DOESNT_**  
(8:23) **_????? im trying to argue with u and ur not even aswering_**    
   
(8:35) **As much as I would love to continue this pointless conversation I actually have something I need to be doing so I can’t talk right now**  
   
(8:36) ** _boo, you whore :(_**  
   
—  
   
**Sunday A.M.**  
   
(9:07) **I just read your last message, did you call me a whore??  
**    
(9:46) **_its a refrence…_**  
(9:46) **_from mean girls??????????_**  
(9:47) **_pls tell me uve seen mean girls  
_**    
(9:48) **Can’t say I have**  
   
(9:48) **_O_**    
(9:48) **_MG_**    
(9:49) **_WHAT??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!_**  
(9:49) **_OH_**    
(9:49) _ **MY GOD**_    
(9:50) **_THIS IS LIETERALLY THE WORST THIGN_**  
(9:50) **_AND U CALL ME A DISSAPOINTMENT?????_**  
   
(9:51) **Is it like, necessary for you to have a freak out every single day or…**  
   
(9:52) ** _ITS NECESARY WHEN U HIT ME WITH THIS BULLSHIT_**  
(9:53) **_THATS it_**  
(9:53) **_I AM GOIGN TO MAKE U WATCH MEAN GIRLS WITH ME_**  
   
(9:54) **And just how are you planning on doing that?**  
   
(9:55) ** _…. shit idk_**    
(9:55) **_omg ill face time u and we can watch it at the same time_**  
   
(9:56) **What makes you think that I would FaceTime you**  
   
(9:57) **_come ooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_**    
(9:57) **_i swear im not a stakler_**    
(9:57) ** _were friends now….. kyle???????_**  
   
(9:58) **wrong**  
   
(9:59) **_D’: ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh whats ur naaaammmeeeeeeee_**  
   
(10:00) **Patience you must have, young padawan**  
   
(10:01) **_aw man, i love star wras but im jsut sad now_**  
   
(10:02) N **ot my fault you’re a bad guesser**  
(10:02) **Like, come on, there aren’t that many ‘K’ names out there Lance, it shouldn’t be that hard**  
   
(10:03) _ **i knooooow :’(**_  
(10:03) ** _ill trade u for it  
_**    
(10:04) **You’re not getting out of this one that easy**  
   
(10:05) **_:p jsut u wait…. imma figure this out some day strnge phone man_**  
   
(10:06) **Maybe then you can stop with the godawful nickname**  
   
(10:07) **_nah it kinda has a nice ring to it doenst it  
_**    
(10:07) **Have I told you you’re an idiot**  
   
(10:08) **_not today yet actualyl its gr8_**  
   
(10:09) **Yeah, well you’re an idiot**    
   
(10:09) _**aww an d i was doing so well :(**_  
   
(10:10) **There’s always tomorrow**    
   
(10:11) _ **ooohhh i haev an idea**_  
   
(10:12) **It’s probably a dumb one, knowing you**  
   
(10:13) _**shhh :(**_  
(10:13) _**cmon dont u wanna hear it**_  
   
(10:14) **Fine, just because I have nothing better to do**  
   
(10:15) _**yay!! <3**_  
(10:16) _**sooo, i know something we coukd do...**_  
   
(10:16) **Are you coming on to me right now?**  
   
(10:17) __**SHSUH WHNE IM TLAKING :p  
 **  
(10:17) **Well, you aren’t exactly ‘talking’, are you?**  
   
(10:18) __**I CANNOT DEAL W UR SASS TDAY BRO  
 **  
(10:19) **Okay, fine, I’m listening now**    
   
(10:20) __**u better be -.-**  
   
(10:21) **Just get it over with, Lance  
**    
(10:22) **okay ok**  

(10:22) _ **u can show me what u look liek**_

(10:23) **Sounds exactly like the sort of thing a pedo would request**

(10:24) _**how can i be a pedo when im literslly younger than u**_

(10:25) **I'm sure you'll find a way**

(10:26) _**:'(**_  
(10:26) _**i thoguht we were friends bro**_

(10:27) **... Fine**  
(10:27) **I'm not sending pictures or anything but I'll describe what you look like if you do**

(10:28) **_DEAL!!!!!_**

(10:28) **Ok, so you go first then**

(10:29) **_u brtter not be tricking me steanfe phone man... -.-_**

(10:30) **Cross my heart**

(10:32) _**ok, so im 6 foot 4, totally muscly yknow liek, I work out and I haev brown hair and blue eyes, think adonis type and eyah**_

(10:33) **Wow, that was so unbelievably fake it's alarming**

(10:34) _**...ok u caught me**_  
(10:35) **_i may or may not be a 5'10 Latino boy_**

(10:36) **Sounds more accurate**

(10:37) _**:p now its ur turn**_

Keith takes a moment to figure out what he's going to say. He's not sure why he's so nervous about this, after all, it doesn't matter what some idiot he's only talked to by text before thinks, right? After a moment he takes a quick breath and types out a response.

(10:41) **I'm about 5'9, of descent from somewhere in Asia but I don't know where because I've been in foster care since birth, I don't know I have black hair, longer in the back, a bit shorter in the front, grey eyes**  
(10:41) **That's about it I guess**

(10:41) _**okay, two thigns**_  
(10:41) _**fisrt of all, HAH im taller then u**_  
(10:42) _**secnd, U TOTALLT HAVE A MULLET**_

(10:42) **What do you mean, a mullet**  
(10:42) **I do not have a mullet**

(10:42) _**NO BUT U TOTALLY DO**_  
(10:42) _**SHORTRR IN THE FRONT LONGER IN THE BACN**_  
(10:43) _**AKA BISUNESS IN THE FROTN PARTY JNT THR BACK**_

(10:44) **I DO NOT HAVE A MULLET**

(10:44) _**U CANT FOOL ME MULLET MAN  
(10:45) HOLY SHIT THATS UR NEW NAEM, MULLET MAN**_

(10:45) **LISTEN TO ME LANCE I DO NOT HAVE A MULLET**

Keith touches his hair self consciously as if to check his claims then his eyes widen. Maybe he does have a little bit of a mullet.  
Suddenly, a picture comes in, of the same conversation they've just been having but the perspective on it's reversed so it's obviously a screenshot from Lance's phone. And on the top--where the contact name is, it now reads: "MULLET MAN!!".

(10:47) _**HAH NOW U HAVE THE BAME TO MATCH**_

(10:48) **oh my god you are such an idiot**

(10:48) _**whagever, mullet man**_

(10:49) **You are quite literally the bane of my existence**

(10:50) _**ily2**_

(10:51) **GOODBYE LANCE**

(10:52) _**byee ;))**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw... I am literally so sorry if you're an ESL speaker with all of Lance's typos lmao sometimes I die a little inside having to spell words like that
> 
> Also, the formatting might be a little wonky because I had to type this out on my phone since my laptop is on the fritz but dear god if it isn't the most painfully frustrating thing ever. I'll fix any possible formatting issues when I get back from my trip and I can get my laptop working properly again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I just realized that one of my one shots hit 5K hits and the excitement is so real rn lmao 
> 
> Anyway, here is a chapter from Lance's perspective! 
> 
> Keith is bold  
> Lance is bold italics  
> Pidge is underlined  
> Allura is italics  
> Hunk is bold underlined italics

**Wednesday A.M.**

 

Lance resists the urge to bang his head on the desk out of boredom. English class is quite literally, the worst thing, and The teacher moved him away from Pidge after the last time they got caught talking. Now they sit on the other side of the room from each other and it sucks. 

He pulls out his phone after a moment and types out a message. 

 

(10:18) **_so mullet man hows class goign_**

 

(10:21) **Lance, it's been three days and I've probably told you to stop calling me that like, eight times.**

 

(10:22) **_babe ur no fun :'(_**

 

(10:23) **I'm not your 'babe,' Lance**

 

(10:24) **_u brak my heart D':_**

 

(10:24) **You're in a strange mood today, aren't you**

 

(10:25) **_juts got a goodngihts sleep thas all_**

 

(10:26) **You probably could benefit quite a bit from "beauty rest"**

 

Lance grins and shakes his head. 

 

(10:27) **_sassy_**

(10:27) **_i liek it_**

 

(10:28) **So, do you have a guess for me today?**

 

(10:29) **_YEA!!_**

(10:29) **_ur naem is..... KEN_**

 

(10:30) **I don't belong to the Barbie world, Lance**

 

Lance rolls his eyes and lets out a little huff of a laugh. 

 

(10:31) **_aww i thougth i had it thsi tine_**

 

(10:32) **You always think you have it**

 

(10:33) **_im startign to think ur name doesnt actully startt with k_**

 

(10:34) **Don't blame me for your incompetence**

(10:37) **?**

 

(10:38) **_sorry i was googleing thta bigass word_**

 

(10:39) **And it took you four minutes to do it?**

 

(10:40) **_shhhhhh_**

 

Lance is about to type out another, more witty response, when his phone buzzes and he gets a notification for another text. Except, this time it's not from his strange phone man, it's from Pidge. 

 

(10:40) Are you texting your boyfriend again

(10:40) The mullet one

 

(10:41) **_hes nt my boyfrind pidge!!!!!!!!_**

 

(10:42) **?? Who's not your boyfriend**

 

Lance's eyes widen. He totally sent that to the mullet man rather than Pidge. Shit. 

 

(10:43) **_no oen srry tht was for my freidn shes being dumb_**

 

(10:44) **Even dumber than you?**

(10:44) **That's quite a feat**

 

(10:45) **_:p ha ha_**

 

Lance switched conversations so he could respond to Pidge this time. 

 

(10:46) **_hes nt my bf pigde :(_**

 

(10:47) Sure, is that why you were too busy texting him to respond to me?

 

(10:48) **_i txted him by accidtn when i tried to txt u :p_**

 

Lance received another message from the strange phone man and switched conversations again to talk to him. 

 

(10:48) **So is this the same friend that teamed up with Allura to beat your ass after the whole peeping thing**

 

(10:49) **_yea :( that was tramatic_**

 

(10:50) **Tell her I admire her and she's an inspiration**

 

Lance rolls his eyes and snickers under his breath. Before he even gets the chance to respond, his phone buzzes with another message and when he looks up he sees Pidge giving him an unimpressed look. 

He looks down at his phone to read: 

 

(10:51) God Lance, get a room

 

(10:52) **_fuck u pidge_**

****

(10:53) Nah, I'm sure you'd rather be fucking him

 

(10:54) **_KATIE. HOLT._**

(10:54) **_WATHC UR TONGE YOUNG LADY_**

 

(10:55) Look up

 

Lance looks up to see Pidge discretely flipping him off from across the room and he returns the favor quickly as the teacher faces the blackboard to write some bullshit about symbolism. 

 

(10:56) **_she just flipepd me off im so ofended_**

 

(10:57) **You probably deserved it though**

 

(10:58) **_eh i flipped ger of back tho so it's ok_**

 

His phone buzzes again before he gets a response from the other boy and he expects to see Pidge texting him with some witty comeback but instead it's from Allura. 

He opens up the conversation and realizes it's a group chat. With him, Pidge, Allura, and Hunk. And it's titled: "Lance's BF Situation". 

Fuck his entire life. 

The message from Allura reads: 

 

(10:59) _So I hear Lance has been talking to his boyfriend again_

 

(11:00) **_HES NOT YM BOFYRIEND_**

 

(11:01) **_Yea, like whats up with that man, did u guys meet on like, online dating or somethin_**

 

Lance looks at the conversation in despair. Not Hunk too. 

 

(11:02) No, remember, he was trying to text you and he fucked up the entire number

(11:02) Then they kept talking bc it's true love

 

(11:03) _Awww, I ship it_

 

(11:04) **_NOOOOOOOO_**

 

(11:05) **_Just remembr to wear protection_**

 

(11:06) **_HUNK!!!!!!!!_**

 

Lance looks up to see Pidge's shoulders shaking as she laughs. Fucker. 

 

 (11:07) **??**

 

Lance realizes that he's completely forgotten about the mullet man amongst his dumbass friends and he switches back to that conversation, to see that he completely missed one of the other's texts a few minutes ago, asking which of Lance's friends are in that class.  

 

(11:07) **_srry my freibds r awfl they made a gropuchat to gossip abotu me wiht me in the convo ehile theyre doing it_**

(11:07) **_its juts pige in this class bt she got the ohters in on it_**

 

The group chat is going wild but Lance just ignores it for now. It's not like anything he says would change their minds. God, once they start getting obsessed with something like that, they never let it go. 

 

(11:08) **Are they still teasing you about your "boyfriend"?**

 

(11:09) **_yea, te fuckers_**

 

(11:10) **Shouldn't you be responding to them then?**

 

(11:11) **_Nah id rather talk to you_**

 

(11:12) **:)**

 

 —

 

(11:09) **_where do u guys think Lance went_**

 

(11:10) Well he's still typing on his phone so he must be talking with his boyfriend again

 

(11:11) _What's his name, anyway?_

 

(11:12) I don't think Lance even knows that himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a more descriptive heavy chapter than the previous one, so let me know what you thought of this format! Also, this is a shorter chapter, since I had to write this one on my phone as well because my computers still acting up and I'm in the airport right now lol. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, let me know what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, long time no update. Life has been absolutely insane because everyone decided to suddenly be productive the classes I missed due to being sick and then going away so I've spent the last week just trying to catch up and I finally did so I finally had the chance to write this. Sorry for the wait, but things should be calming down a bit now, meaning more regular posting! 
> 
> Also, holy shit, I just realized that we've hit over 2,500 hits 300 kudos, that's great, thank you all! :D
> 
> Once again:  
> Lance is bold italics  
> Keith is bold  
> Pidge is underline

**Thursday P.M.**

 

(1:19) **_psst, pidge_**

(1:21) **_pidge_**

(1:22) **_PIGE I KNW UR JUST IGNORING ME_**

(1:23) **_PIGDE_**

 

(1:23) WHAT

 

(1:24) **_ur smart, right_**

 

(1:25) Did you seriously distract me from the lesson just to ask that

(1:26) And yes Lance, I'm smart

 

(1:27) **_ok so waht r some naems starting with k_**

(1:28) **_strnge phone man is makig me guess his name and idk what it is ive tried so many_**

 

(1:29) Ugh, is this some sort of weird foreplay you guys do

 

(1:30) **_PIDGE WERE NOT TOGEHER  
_**   


(1:31) Sure Lance, whatever you say

(1:32) Idk, try Kyle?

 

(1:33) **_i already tried kyle :(_**

 

(1:34) Well idk, there aren't that many names that start with K

 

(1:35) **_YEA IKR_**

(1:36) **_strulge of my life_**

(1:36) **_shit i gtg he respomded_**

 

(1:37) #WHIPPED.

 

(1:38) **_:p fuck off_**

 

(1:39) Bye Lance have fun with ur boyfriend

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

(4:27) **_what do u think i could do with my life_**

 

(4:30) **Idk, I guess you could trick someone into marrying you some day**

 

(4:31) **_noo not like that lol like job wise_**

 

(4:32) **Oh**

(4:32) **Idk**

 

(4:33) **_nether do i and my mom is makign me do college aplications_**

 

(4:34) **That's rough**

 

(4:35) **_well what are u doing after hs_**

 

(4:36) **Honestly, I don't really know**

(4:36) **Maybe the airforce**

 

(4:37) **_oooooh i could totally do that_**

(4:37) **_i would be the BEST pilot_**

(4:38) **_i woudl totally kick ur ass_**

 

(4:39) **Yeah, no**

 

(4:40) **_ur just intimidatde by my freakihsly good look s and charm_**  

 

(4:41) **I have literally never seen your face and if your version of charm is misspelling every other word then I can at least say you tried**

 

(4:42) **_:p and whose fault is it that uve never seen my face, ur the one who wouldnt facetime iwth me_**

 

(4:43) **Can't say I regret it too much**

 

(4:44) **_u just get funnier every day dont u_**

 

(4:45)  **It’s a gift**

 

(4:46) **_cmoooonnnnnnn fcetime with me_**

 

(4:47) **No thanks**

 

(4:48) **_imma call u_**

 

(4:49) **Well I’m not going to pick up**

 

A moment later Keith gets a message saying that he’s being requested for a FaceTime. He rolls his eyes and presses decline. 

 

(4:51) **_ughghhhhhh strange phone man ur cruel_**

(4:52) **_omg but i totes know ur name now_**

 

(4:53) **And?**

 

(4:54)  ** _…….. KURT_**

 

(4:55) **Aaand another failure**

 

(4:56) **_DD’:_**

(4:57) **_if u dont shape up im gonna start calling u bestie again_**

 

(4:58) **Well then you don’t get to guess my name, do you?**

 

(4:59) **_i can still guess u just wont answer lmao_**

 

(5:00) **The option of blocking you becomes more tempting every day**

 

(5:01)  ** _mabye ill block u…. give u a taste of ur own medcine_**

 

(5:02) **You know you couldn’t stay away that long**

 

(5:03)  ** _woah dont get so confidnt there sailor :p_**

(5:04) **_or shoudl i say pilot ;))_**

 

(5:05) **That second one really doesn’t work so well**

 

(5:05) **_D’: i knwo tis a tradgedy_**

(5:06) **_oh shit i gtg my mom jsut found out im texting rather than doing my homework_**

(5:07) **_its calculus like literally kill me_**

 

(5:08) **Good luck with that, I seriously do not envy you right now**

 

(5:09) **_:((((((( goodby e mullet man_**

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

(5:48) **_HOLY SHIT I JST THOGUHT OF THE GREATEST THIGN_**

 

(5:50) **I thought you were supposed to be doing calculus?**

 

(5:51) **_i am but this is more importnat_**

 

(5:52) **Fine Lance, what is it**

 

(5:53) **_i have come up wwith ut theme sogn_**

 

Keith rolls his eyes. Why isn’t he surprised. Yet, he finds himself strangely intrigued. 

 

(5:54) **And? This song is?**

 

(5:55) **_ok so u take rocket man by elton jogn_**

 

(5:55) **This already sounds like a terrible idea**

 

(5:56) **_and u replace the words rocket man w mullet man_**

(5:57) **_and there u have it_**

(5:57) **_MULLET MAAAAAAANNNNNNN_**

(5:57) **_see bt u gotta say that in ur eltn john voice_**

 

(5:58) **That actually sounds like the worst thing**

(5:59) **You totally have to record it**

 

(6:00) **_i KNOW RIHT_**

(6:01) **_i cant rn bc my mom is gonna come murdr me any mintute now for being on my phone bt SOON_**

 

(6:02) **Sounds great**

 

(6:03) **_you know it ;)_**

 

—

 

**Saturday A.M.**

 

(9:37) **So how was the calculus?**

(9:49) **??**

 

—

 

**Saturday A.M.**

 

(11:57) **_shit srry i was at the pool_**

(11:57) **_i haev a swim meet in a coupel a weeks and i gotta practice more now for it_**

(11:58)  ** _whchi means i gota get up early in the mornigs now :(_**

 

(12:00) **At least you’re actually doing something with your life now**

 

(12:01) **_pssht like u do more with ur life than i do_**

 

(12:02) **At least I don’t watch my little pony in my free time**

 

(12:03) **_AT ELAST I DONT HAVE A MULELT_**

 

(12:04) **What does that even have to do with it**

(12:04) **AND I DO NOT HAVE A MULLET**

 

(12:05) **_WELL SEND A PIC TEHEN AND PROVE IT_**

 

(12:06) **How about I don’t do that**

 

(12:07) **_god keegan get the stick outta ur ass :p_**

 

(12:08) **I literally can’t believe you haven’t managed to guess my name yet like you were even cheating with the baby name websites**

 

(12:09) **_ITS HARDER THAN U THIKN D’:_**

 

(12:10) **Yeah, see that’s what you keep saying but I’m starting to think it’s bullshit**

 

(12:11) **_OMG BAD WORD ALLERT THERR_**

 

(12:12) **:p fuck off**

 

(12:13) **_AHHH I AM COVERNG MY LIL INNCOENT EARS FROM THIS HORROR_**

 

(12:14) **Oh, it can get a LOT worse**

 

(12:15) **_:0_**

(12:16) **_oh so i this argumetn (i think its one right lmao idk) is gr8 but i gotta even better idea i wanna run by u_**

 

(12:17) **If it’s anything like the last one I’m sure it’s terrible**

 

(12:18) **_shhh_**

(12:18) **_ok so ur the first one to hear this anouncemetn its v big shit yknow_**

 

(12:19) **Wow, I am so honoured**

 

(12:20) **_ugh dont hit me wiht that cnadian shit, and the news is…….. I AM STARTNG A BAND_**

 

(12:21)  **….Wow. I am shocked. You managed to to the mullet man song**

 

(12:22) **_no but hear me out here_**

(12:23) **_so im lead guitat, vocals and eye candy of course and the others can jst yknow…. do the rest_**

 

(12:24) **Do you even play guitar?**

 

(12:25) **_ok so maybe i dont rn but im gONNA LERN_**

(12:26) **_BUT I HVNT EVEN GOTTNE TO THE BST PART YET_**

 

(12:27) **Wow, and here I was thinking that “eye candy” was going to be the best part**

 

(12:28) **_NO THIST IS EVEN BETTER BC I CAM E UP WITH THE BEST NAME_**

(12:29) **_so what do u think of….._**

(12:30) **_VOLTRON_**

(12:31) **_sounds pretty badass doesnt ti_**

 

(12:32) **So what sort of music would this band play then**

 

(12:33) **_OMG R U INTERSTERD_**

(12:33) **_BC U CAN TOTLLY AUDITON_**

(12:33) **_over facteime of course ;)_**

 

(12:34) **Trust me, I have absolutely no interest in joining your band**

 

(12:35) **_D: but every badn needs a mullet man cmon_**

(12:35) **our first hit cojld be mullet man the song**

 

(12:36) **How would I even show up for rehearsals**

 

(12:37) **_WE CLD FACEITEME THEN U COUDL PLAY WITH US_**

 

(12:38) **What would I even do**

 

(12:39) **_idk….. the tamborine_**

(12:40) **_oooohhhh or the tringale_**

 

(12:41) **There is literally NO way I am going to play the triangle in your weird ass friend band where you’re the “eye candy”**

 

(12:42) **_well i wouldnt be the ONLY eye candy i mean alluras pretty hot too and im sure u are under all that mullet ;)_**

 

(12:43) **Is that your attempt at flirting**

 

Keith shakes his head. What an idiot. 

Yet for some reason is cheeks are flushed slightly red. The heat must be turned on too high. 

 

(12:44) **_if thats what it taks to get u in the badn then u know it ;)_**

****

(12:45) **Not gonna work**

 

(12:46) **_aww :( ill get u one day strnge phone man dont u worry_**

 

(12:47) **Trust me, I’m not**

 

(12:48) **_i gtg i need to tell the others about this_**

 

Keith rolls his eyes. 

 

(12:49) **Good luck with that.**

 

—

 

**Sunday P.M.**

 

(4:23) **_hey baby, r u a parking tickt bc uve got fine written all over u_**

 

Keith looks at the message in confusion and mild alarm. He just sits and stares at it for a moment, his cheeks heating up slightly, although he’d deny that fact to anyone who ever questioned it. 

 

(4:24) **????**

 

(4:25) **_whaddya think im testin out pickup lines to use on this girl in my math class_**

 

Keith breathes out a sigh of relief at the explanation. Except, why does he feel this strange sense of disappointment at the same time? 

It’s probably just disappointment in Lance being an idiot again. That’s it. 

 

(4:26) **Well in that case I wouldn’t go for that one**

 

(4:27) **_aw man, that was kinda what i was thiknign but i was hoping ud say it was gr8 or somethign_**

 

(4:28) **Sorry**

 

(4:29) **_well wat whoudl u say_**

 

Keith freezes for a moment. Lance is asking him what he would say to flirt with girls, and Keith has no idea what to say. He’s never exactly had much of an urge to flirt with girls, but he’s not about to come out for the first time to some random stranger by text. 

Except, for some reason Lance doesn’t feel like a stranger. 

Still, that doesn’t mean Keith is ready to say anything about it. He just shakes his head and types out a response. 

 

(4:30) **Idk Lance, I thought you were supposed to be the love expert**

(4:31) **I’m not sure I know of any tricks that would be so good as to make a girl want you**

 

(4:32) **_ughhhh u know ily bae but the sarcasm isnt helpign me rn_**

 

(4:33) **Don’t any of your other friends have any ideas?**

 

(4:34) **_i asked them but all pidge did was roll her eyes at me, hunk was too busy eatign his lunch and allura just tols me some bullcrap about being myself or something_**

(4:35) **_honestly._**

 

(4:36) **Sounds like a great group you’ve got there**

 

(4:38) **_holy shit u have no idea like pidge is this fuckin nerd genneius like i swear and i mean hunks practiclly a teddybear who just rlly loves eatign and allura… well idk why allura even hangs out w us even ill admit that shes leik way cooler than any of the rest of us but whatever_**

(4:38) **_still depsite all that talent there theyre all fuckin useless_**

 

(4:39) **I’m afraid that I am too in this situation**

 

(4:40) **_uughhh and here i was hoping the mullet would make u the total ladies man :(_**

(4:41) **_oh well, maybe in the 80s but_**

(4:41) **_guess the chiks just dont dig the billy ray cyrus vibe anymore_**

(4:42) **_a true tradgedy_**

 

(4:43) **You are literally the worst thing**

 

(4:44) **_oh ocome on i compared u to hannah montanas DAD_**

(4:44) **_like if that s not a complimetn i dont know wat is_**

 

(4:45) **I can think of a lot of things that would be better compliments than that**

(4:45) **Maybe this is why you’re having such trouble getting that girl**

 

(4:46) **_ugh ur probe right_**

(4:46) **_guess ill just have to impess her with my devilish good looks an d abs i got from swimmgn_**

(4:47) **_thats right bby i got abs ;)_**

 

(4:48) **That might just be the most uncomfortable I’ve ever been**

 

(4:49) **_;)) <3_**

 

(4:50) **Don’t you have some girl to be chasing?**

 

(4:51) **_im tired i had swim this morning i cant run now_**

 

(4:52) **Why do I talk to you**

 

(4:53) **_stop prenting u dont like it ;))_**

 

(4:54) **Nope don’t think so**

 

(4:55) **_ill win u over eventually strange phoen man ;)_**

 

(4:56) **It concerns me how often you use that emoji**

 

(4:57) **_just my colorful personaliy_**

(4:57) **_;))_**

 

(4:58) **Keep dreaming, Lance**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed this, I love reading all of you guy's feedback, even if I don't always get the chance to respond to everyone! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a quick chapter I wrote up when I had some time, a bit different than the other ones but hopefully still good :-)

**Tuesday A.M.**

 

“Okay guys, but he totally has a mullet even though he’s refusing that he does.” 

Pidge gives him a dubious look. “Have you seen it?”

“Well, no but he said that his hair was” Lance makes his fingers into quotation marks, “shorter in the front, longer in the back. That’s like, totally a mullet, right?”

Hunk shrugs, looking like he doesn’t want to get too into the argument. Pidge rolls her eyes. 

“That doesn’t actually _mean_ that he has a mullet. I mean, not all hairstyles like that are mullets. A mullet’s a pretty specific hairstyle.”

“Pidge, I swear to god he has a mullet. I can just _feel_ it.” Lance gestures wildly with a fry as he speaks and Hunk’s eyes follow the fry the entire time. Lance can’t decide if that’s because he wants it or because he’s afraid Lance is going to smack him in the face with it by accident.

When Lance shoves that fry and five others in his mouth, Hunk looks vaguely heartbroken. 

“Lance that is quite literally one of the dumbest things I’ve heard.” 

Lance crosses his arms and glares at her. “Remind me again why you’re here again and not geeking it up in the library like usual.” 

“What, and miss you obsessing over your internet boyfriend that you don’t even know the name of?”

Lance rolls his eyes. “I’m not even gay, Pidge, like, let it go.” 

Pidge steals one of his fries and Lance is just a moment too late to slap her hand away. Sneaky fucker. 

“Okay, so let’s make a list of all the gay shit going on here.” She holds up a finger. “One, you fucking text him, _all the time._ Like, seriously.” 

Lance looks around at the others for support but Allura just gives him an apologetic look that tells him she agrees with Pidge, and Hunk is too busy with his sandwich to pay attention. 

Pidge holds up another finger. “When you _aren’t_ texting him, you’re talking about him to us.” 

Lance rolls his eyes. “Give me a break.”

“Don’t even try to deny it Lance like, we get it, you think he has a mullet. And he watches Star Trek. And he’s your age.”

“He’s actually a few months older,” Lance mutters, and his eyes widen after a moment when he realizes that he’s fallen right into her trap. 

“Okay, but that doesn’t mean anything!”

“Oh, come on. You were totally the same way when you had that crush on Allura.” 

“Hey!” Lance speaks in an outraged tone and Pidge rolls her eyes. 

“Like everyone didn’t know.”

Lance’s mouth hangs open in shock and Allura and Hunk both nod at him. 

“You _told_ them?!”

“ _Please,_ I didn’t need to tell them. You were obvious enough on your own. Like you are now, with your mystery guy.” 

Lance rolls his eyes. “Yeah, well I’m over Allura now.”

“So you admit you’re obvious about it with the phone guy.”

Lance’s eyes widen again after a moment as he realizes what just happened. “You sneaky little shit!”

Pidge gives him a smug grin. “This is why I’m the smart one.” 

Lance groans and buries his head in his arms. Why are his friends so _relentless._

While he’s occupied Hunk reaches over to take a bunch of Lance’s fries and Lance just doesn’t have the energy to fight it off anymore. 

He feels someone patting his head and looks up to see Allura giving him a sympathetic look. 

“It’s okay Lance, we support you.” 

Lance rolls his eyes and sits up to shake off the stench of Allura’s pity. He’s about to say something when his phone that’s sitting on the table in front of him buzzes. 

His eyes widen when it happens because since most of the people he normally texts are right in front of him, which means that this is either his mother or the strange phone man. 

His friends all seem to realize the same thing at the same time and all four of them dive for the phone at once, even Hunk. 

Allura is the one who gets to it first and she pulls it back quickly, leaning back so Lance can’t reach it. Lance still leans across the table, trying to grab it from her. 

“Give it back, you devil woman!”

“That’s a very hurtful comment, Lance!” Allura is laughing while she says it, smug from her capture of Lance’s phone. 

“You’re the one who pushed me down the stairs! I cracked a rib because of you!”

Allura rolls her eyes. “I did not push you down the stairs. You fell down because you’re completely ungraceful and you can’t keep control over your own feet!”

“Give me my phone back, she-devil!”

“That’s an awful name for someone you used to have a crush on!”

Lance’s face flushes dark red. “That was like, one time Allura!”

Pidge grins. “Yeah, if one time counts as a year and a half.”

“Pidge!” 

Pidge and Allura grin at him and hold their phone between them, looking at the screen excitedly. 

Pidge looks up at him with one of her famous _looks._

“Your contact name for him is ‘Mullet Man?’ With a heart?”

Lance’s face flushes even darker. “What’s wrong with that?!”

“Dude, that sounds like a stripper name.”

“Oh my god, it so does not!”

“So does!”

Lance tries to lunge across the table again to grab for his phone and at this point everyone in the cafeteria is staring at him like he’s a lunatic but he’s kind of beyond caring. 

Allura nudges Pidge and shows her the phone. They both break into shit eating grins and then Hunk is motioning for the phone as well, which they hand over. 

At this point Lance realizes there’s really no point in trying to get the phone back, and he’s ready to just face his humiliation. 

“Isn’t that so adorable? He wants to know how Lance’s day is going.”

Hunk grins at Lance, still holding on to the phone and Lance just reaches up to snatch the phone away from him, before they decide to text the guy back or something. 

His face is flushed embarrassingly red from all the goddamn teasing, yet he still can’t resist typing out a quick response before tucking his phone into his pocket. 

The others just give each other knowing looks and smirks, which Lance choses to ignore this time. 

 

(11:48) **_its nt aafe theybe gotten my phoen ill txt u ltr_**

 

 ****(11:49) **Tell them I say hi ;)**

 

“Don’t you guys have anything better to do with your lives?”

Pidge gives him a smirk. “Nope.”

Lance lets out a huff of annoyance. "He says hi, by the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to incorporate a bit more of the teasing going on there from Lance's asshole friends but it didn't feel like it fit well with normal chapters, so this sort of just a little in between one on its own, but don't worry, there'll be some more interaction with the mullet man next chapter, and maybe even a big reveal ;)))))))))) 
> 
> See you then!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty big moment ;))
> 
> Also, the story's 10K words now, pretty fuckin big!! :D

**Wednesday A.M.**

 

(10:48) **_do u wanna see some dank memes_**

 

(10:51) **No thanks**

 

(10:52) **_why noooot D:_**

 

(10:53) **I’m not actually a big fan of memes**

(10:53) **Actually no, memes are terrible, I’m just gonna say it**

 

(10:54)  ** _………_**

(10:54) **_i feel a deep sadnes_**

(10:54) **_ppl have fougt and DIED for the meme_**

(10:54) **_if u lived in russia u couldnt even HAVE memes_**

 

(10:55) **People have fought and died for a lots of things, Lance**

 

(10:55) **_MEMES ARE NOT JSUT ANY THIGN_**

 

(10:56) **Calm yourself, Lance**

 

(10:57) **_NO I WILL NTO CALM MUSELF_**

 

(10:58) **Why don’t we just change the topic and you can guess my name for the day**

 

(10:59) **_NO IM TO MAD_**

 

(11:00) **So I’m assuming you don’t have anything**

 

(11:01)  ** _………. MABYE BUT THAT S NOT THE PONIT_**

(11:01) **_SHIT MY PHONS ABOUT TO DIE I GTG ILL TALK LATR_**

 

(11:02) **Bye**

 

-

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

Lance and Hunk are walking home after school when it happens. Lance is trying to get everyone together to have a High School Musical marathon, which so far has not been met with enthusiastic praise, but he’s determined. 

He’s trying to plan it for the following friday, but then Hunk says the thing that is pretty much, like the most important thing to happen ever. 

“No, that’s not gonna work, I’m pretty sure she’s going to like, a Keith Urban concert with Coran or something.” 

Okay, so maybe it doesn’t sound all that important, but the realization that Lance gets from it is enormous. 

Hunk is still talking and Lance doesn’t even notice because his mind is too busy being _blown._

Then he stops in the middle of the damn sidewalk and Hunk continues on for a moment before he realizes that Lance isn’t with him and he turns after a second to see what’s happened to his friend. 

Lance is completely frozen, wide eyes and he whispers his realization in shock. 

“His name is Keith.”

Hunk furrows his brows in confusion. “Yeah. His name is Keith Urban…”

Lance looks right at him now. “No. His _name_ is _Keith._ ” 

Hunk just looks more confused now. 

“Holy shit, my phone is dead. Holy shit. I don’t have his number memorized. What the _fuck!_ ”

Hunk finally seems to get what’s going on. “Oh, wait is this about that phone guy?”

“Yeah! Holy shit, his name is _Keith_! That’s it! That’s literally the only K name that I haven’t guessed, oh my god I’m such an idiot! I am such an idiot!”

“Wait, you didn’t guess _Keith_ of all K names?”

“What the fuck Hunk, I asked all of you for ideas and you were all useless, and _now_ you say that I should have guessed that?!”

Hunk shrugs. “I didn’t know how serious you were about that.” 

“Why wouldn’t I be serious about that?!”

They’re stopped in the middle of the sidewalk shouting at each other and quite a few people driving by are looking at them like they’re lunatics but Lance really doesn’t care at that point. 

“Holy shit Hunk, I need to text him! Like, right now!”

“Then do it?”

“I told you, my phone is dead!!!!!” 

“Well what are you going to do then?”

Lance’s eyes narrow in determination. “My house is only like, ten more minutes from here, I could totally make it in like, a quarter of that time if I ran.” Lance looks at him hopefully, feeling guilty for ditching his friend like this. 

Hunk looks at him like he’s kind of insane, and Lance totally is, but then he sighs. “Dude, chase your dreams.” 

Lance is already off and running, his backpack bouncing off of his back as he sprints down the sidewalk, waving goodbye to his friend. “Thanks bro!”

“Let me know how it goes!!”

 

-

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

Lance makes it home about three minutes later, and at that point he feels like he is going to die from a heart attack, even though Pidge has totally told him before that that’s not possible at his age, but whatever. 

He sprints past the kitchen on his way in and runs upstairs to his bedroom, amidst the sound of his mom yelling at him in Spanish asking him in what hurry he’s in. 

When he gets to his room his dives onto the bed, plugging his phone into the charger, anxiously waiting until it finally got it together enough to charge. 

He knows he’s going to be in a lot of trouble for running off like that from his mom later, but right now it is _so_ worth it. 

His phone _finally_ turns on after a few moments and he immediately goes to the text app, finding his favorite conversation. 

 

(3:57) **_holy fuckin shit i know it_**

 

When the strange phone man— _Keith_ , doesn’t respond immediately, Lance feels like he’s going to explode with impatience. He literally just stares at the phone for four minutes until the asshole finally responds. 

 

(4:01) **Well hello to you too**

 

(4:01) **_I KNOWR UR NAME_**

 

(4:02) **I dunno, I’ve heard that a lot before**

 

(4:02) **_EXCETP THIS TIEM IM ACTUALLY RIGHT_**

 

(4:03) **Alright, if you’re so confident, what is it?**

 

(4:04) **_KEITH_**

(4:04) **_UR NAEM IS KEITH_**

 

(4:05)  **… Holy shit**

 

(4:05) **_WELL AMIRIGHT_**

 

(4:05) **You actually guessed correctly**

(4:05) **Congrats**

 

(4:05) **_U BETTER NOT BE FUCKIN WITH ME_**

 

(4:06) **No, you’re actually right**

 

Lance literally jumps up on his bed at that, and lets out an embarrassingly loud whoop of excitement. 

 

(4:07) **_HOLY SHIT THIS IST HET GREATEST THIGN!!!!!!_**

(4:07) **_!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

 

(4:08) **Honestly, this just brings an end to the unending disappointment you have subjected to me**

 

(4:08) **_CMON mAN THIS IS A BIG MOMENT DONT BE RUDE_**

 

(4:09)  **…Alright. Good job Lance, you managed to find my name out of a list of what must be like, twenty at most**

 

(4:09) **_YKNOW WHAT_**

(4:09) **_ill TAEK IT_**

(4:09) **_UGHHH NOW I WANT MOREEE_**

 

(4:10) **Patience ;)**

 

Just then Lance hears someone open his room door then he hears his mother’s angry voice and he realizes that he’s dead. 

“ _Lance, why did you ignore me on your way into the house, and why were you running with those dirty shoes of those still on—_ "

Lance texts Keith back while he still can (he still can’t believe that he knows that now). 

 

(4:11) **_SHIT I PISSED OFF MY MOM BTU THIS ISNT OVR_**

 

(4:11) **Good luck**

 

(4:12) **_THX IM DEF GONE NEED IT_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are probably going to go more back to normal with the usual mainly texting format after this for a bit, because I just wanted to get this whole thing with the name done which changed the format of some of the chapters but now it's finally done :DD
> 
> And yes, you know Lance would fuckin sprint home if he finally figured something like that out, that boy is just so extra


	8. Chapter 8

**Thursday A.M.**

 

(8:37) **_KEITH_**

 

(8:39) **Yes?**

 

(8:39) **_nothin i just wanted to sy it again_**

(8:39) **_BC I KNOW UR NAEM NOW_**

 

(8:40) **Wow, amazing**

(8:40) **So how did it go with your mom?**

 

(8:41) **_not good :(_**

(8:41) **_she was v angyr_**

 

(8:42) **Ouch**

 

(8:42) **_i know :’(_**

(8:42) **_ugh im so tired_**

 

(8:43) **Why?**

 

(8:43) **_i had to get up at lke five in the mornign to go to swim practice bc i have a meet in a coupla weeks_**

(8:44) **_hey but hunk totally showd me the best meme today u gotta see this_**

 

(8:45) **No thanks**

 

Keith responds too late however, and a moment later he gets a picture of some badly drawn frog or something. Needless to say, he doesn’t get why Lance finds these so hilarious. 

Still, there’s no point arguing it anymore. 

 

(8:45) **Cool**

 

(8:46) **_IKr wait i haev more_**

(8:46)  ** _…KEITH_**

 

Keith rolls his eyes. This is going to be a long morning. 

 

— 

 

**Friday A.M.**

 

(11:04) **_hey where do u live_**

 

(11:05) **Stalker.**

 

(11:06) **_not like ur exatc adress bro just like what state_**

 

(11:06) **Why do you wanna know?**

 

(11:07) **_my frinds and i r doign a costume contest for hallowen and we need one more for the group costuem_**

(11:07) **_we dont have that many other friends :(_**

 

(11:08) **What’s the group costume?**

 

(11:08) **_poewr rangers!!!!!_**

 

(11:09) **I somehow have a hard time believing that your friends agreed to this.**

 

(11:10) **_ok so maybe they havent actualy agreed to it bt theyll totally come around if they get to meet u_**

 

(11:10) **Aren’t there six power rangers?**

 

(11:11) **_eh its close enough_**

(11:11) **_u can bring a friend!!!!!_**

 

(11:12) **I guess I could bring Shiro but, wait why am I even considering this**

(11:12) **I’m not telling you where I live and I’m not going to be a power ranger**

 

(11:13) **_u can be the red one cmooooonnnn_**

 

(11:13) **No thanks**

 

(11:14) **_booooooo :(_**

 

(11:14) **What’s your backup plan?**

 

(11:15) **_ugh allura wants to do some like 60s theme or somethign shes obsessed w that typa stuff_**

 

(11:16) **60’s theme sounds reasonable**

 

(11:17) **_FUCK I JUST REMEMBERD I HAVE A TEST TODAY_**

(11:17) **_I FOGOT ABOUT IT IM SO FUCKE D_**

 

(11:17) **Yikes**

 

(11:18) **_I GOTTA FIND PIDGE SHE HAS TO SAVE ME_**

 

(11:18) **Aren’t you in a class right now?**

 

(11:19) **_YEAH ILL JUST SAY IM GOIGN TO THE BATHROOM ILL TALK LTR_**

 

(11:20) **Good luck with that**

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

(1:27) **_so im pretty sure i just straight up failed that one_**

 

(1:29) **What was the subject?**

 

(1:30) **_english_**

(1:30) **_it was on shaekspeare_**

(1:31) **_i am so BAD at enlgihs_**

 

(1:31) **I can tell**

 

(1:31) **_ahh keith this isnt a joke im freaking out im terrible_**

(1:31) **_my mom is goig to MURDER me and pidge cant even help that much bc shes always busy with nerd shit and alluras all popular and busy and hunks no good either_**

 

(1:32) **I’m pretty good with English actually**

 

(1:32) **_OMG U ARE???_**

 

(1:32)  **…yeah**

 

(1:33) **_holy shit_**

(1:33) **_do u think u could help me_**

(1:33) **_like literally pls_**

(1:33) **_id help u with spanish_**

(1:34) **_or whatever u want_**

(1:34) **_pls im literally begging_**

 

(1:35) **I’m not exactly the greatest writer of our generation.**

 

(1:35) **_are u passing english?_**

 

(1:35) **Well, yeah**

 

(1:36) **_then ur a lot better then i am_**

 

Keith looks at his phone wide eyed. He didn’t realize when he responded what he would get himself into. He’s never had anyone ask for him to tutor them before. Shiro has always done well in school and Keith has pretty much never really had anyone he’s been close to otherwise. 

He already _knows_ that this is going to be a hassle, but yet somehow he can’t find himself turning the guy down. Not when he’s so desperate. 

 

(1:38) **Okay. Sure.**

 

(1:38) **_omg really??????_**

 

Keith sighs. He’s going to regret this. 

 

(1:39) **Yes. Really.**

 

(1:39) **_OMG THANK U SO MUCH U HAEV LITERALLT SAVED MY LIFE THANK U SO MUCH STRNG PHONE MAN ILY_**

 

Keith finds himself blushing slightly with the enthusiastic response. 

 

(1:40) **You’re welcome :)**

 

(1:41) **_omg thank u again u are the BEST keith_**

 

Keith shakes his head and sighs. 

 

(1:42) **We’ll start later, but right now I really should pay attention. This is actually something I need to listen to the explanation for.**

 

(1:43) **_ok talk to u then!!!!!!!_**

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Lance is at his locker after the disastrous English period when he sees Pidge again. 

She gives him a sympathetic look when she sees him. “How did the test go?”

Lance sighs and resists the urge to bang his head against his locker at the memory of it. 

“Let’s just say that I am a dead man tonight when my mom finds out.” 

Pidge winces. “That bad?”

“Yeah. That bad.”

“Well I told you Lance, you need to focus on it more in advance. You can’t just study during the lunch hour before your test.”

Lance’s eyes brighten. “But see, I’m totally gonna start doing better now, because I have a tutor.” 

Pidge gives him an incredulous look. “And who was dumb enough to agree to that?”

Lance sticks his tongue out at her. “I’ll have you know he’s like, a total genius.”

“Who?”

Lance gives her an indignant look. “Keith.”

Pidge looks at him in shock for a moment. “You’re getting tutored by your internet boyfriend?” She bursts out laughing. To the point where she leans over and her glasses nearly fall off her face. And she has to wipe her eyes. 

Lance crosses his arms. “First, he’s not my boyfriend. And second, why is this so funny to you?”

Pidge finally seems to get it together enough to respond. “I don’t even know. It just _is._ ”

“Well, whatever. You weren’t willing to help so I asked a _real_ friend.” 

“Alright Lance. I wish you all the luck with that one.”

Lance shuts his locker with a bam, giving her an annoyed look. “Whatever, Pidge.”

Pidge looks at him seriously after a moment, when she realizes that Lance is actually _upset_. Her expression softens then and she sighs. 

“Alright Lance, good luck with your internet friend tutor.” 

Lance grins. “Thanks.” 

“Now, you have to go. Class starts in like, two minutes and your next class is on the other side of the school, remember?”

Lance’s eyes widen. “Shit.” 

Pidge rolls her eyes and snickers to herself as Lance takes off down the hallway to his next class.

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

“Keith, wait up!” 

Keith turns around in surprise to see Shiro coming down the hallway after him. He pauses for a moment to allow Shiro to fall into stride with him. 

“What’s up? Why are you in such a hurry?”

Keith shrugs and forces himself to slow down to the pace of a normal person. He knows exactly why he’s in a hurry but he doesn’t exactly want to admit that he wants to get home so he can text the idiot that he met on the internet about English tutoring. It’s just that Lance usually texts around this time and Keith needs full concentration if he’s going to deal with that level of bullshit, especially after Lance has been in school all day. 

Needless to say, considering Lance’s track record with school, it usually consists of a lot of complaining about classes. 

“Is it about that guy again?”

Keith freezes in the middle of the damn hallway and looks at Shiro in shock. Shiro gives him a knowing look. 

“You know about that?”

“Yes Keith, you text him all the time. Before you met him you almost never used your cellphone, I hardly even knew you had it. Now you can’t stop using it.” 

Keith looks away. He’s not sure why he feels so embarrassed. “Well yeah, so maybe we talk a lot.” 

“Well I’m glad you’re willing to admit it to me now, because I want to talk to you about the whole situation.” 

“I’m going to miss my bus.” 

“You can catch the next one.” 

Keith studies his friend’s expression for a moment before sighing. Shiro looks serious this time. Shit. 

Finally, he nods and the relief on Shiro’s face makes him feel a bit better, at least. 

“Great. Let’s go find a table or something, so we can talk better.” 

Keith allows himself to be lead off to a place that’s not in the middle of a hallway of students trying to leave. 

Finally they sit down together, facing each other and it’s time for Keith to own up. 

“So how did you two meet?”

“He’s an idiot and he texted me by accident. I don’t really know why I responded, but I did, and yeah. We sort of just kept talking.”

Shiro gives him an incredulous look. “Is that all?”

“Yeah. That’s the whole story. 

“Then why are you blushing?”

Keith reaches up self consciously to touch his cheeks, only to realize that they’re burning warm and _shit._

“No reason, Shiro. Just let it go.”

“Keith, you don’t…” Shiro looks very uncomfortable, probably because they never talk about feelings like this, but Shiro seems to think this is worth the effort this time.

“Of course not Shiro, I don’t have _feelings_ for him. I don’t even know what he looks like. Like I said, he’s a distraction—an idiotic, entertaining distraction.” 

Shiro does not look at all convinced. “I never said anything about feelings Keith, you brought it up.” 

Keith sighs and buries his face in his hands. “What do you want me to say, Shiro, I don’t know, alright? I don’t know.” 

Keith feels Shiro’s hand on his shoulder after a moment. “Well you know whatever happens Keith, I’ll always support you.” 

Keith sighs. He knows. Shiro’s the only one that Keith is _out_ to, and so far he’s been great about it, but Keith is still not _comfortable_ with it. Not when he lives in a small town filled with ignorant people. It was bad enough when some kids suspected he was gay because he had never had a girlfriend, but if they _knew_ he was gay, then it would just be so much more. 

Keith doesn’t want all this attention. All he wants is to graduate high school and get the hell out of this little shit hole, move on to brighter horizons and so on. He’s been trying to avoid thinking about the entire gay thing, because it just complicates his life there so much more than it needs to. 

But it’s when his pocket buzzes that he realizes that it might not be so easy to just do that. 

Is it possible that he has feelings for someone that he’s never even met? For christ’s sake, he hasn’t even seen the guy’s face. 

Keith doesn’t even know that Lance is attractive. Lance seems to think so, but that doesn’t mean much considering the average IQ of Lance’s statements. Besides, if it were going off of looks alone, Keith would have fallen for Shiro, because Keith is definitely not blind. 

Yet, it’s _Lance_ that has Keith acting all weird, feeling nervous, yet excited at the same time. Keith is pretty sure that he’s never felt like this before, for _anyone._

This is impossible, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating, I had pretty much the busiest week and a half of my life, and this was written in pretty much the only free time I've had in this entire time. 
> 
> On the plus side, I was at a convention all weekend, which was a shit load of fun and I probably spent way too much money on merch but that's pretty much how it always goes lol. 
> 
> Also, our favorite dad has now been added to the mix! Now the entire gang just needs to get together! 
> 
> So yeah, I added slow burn to the tags because I think I only just realized how long this whole relationship thing is going to take to develop lmao. I don't think I quite planned for it to be this slow burn when I first started writing this, but I can't say I'm too unhappy with how it's going so... Let me know what you think! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Friday A.M.**

 

(6:48) **_my mom just found out abot my english test_**

(6:48) **_im literlly so dead_**

(6:48) **_she said she gone take my phone unless i do ebtter D’:_**

 

(6:57) **You don’t have to make me feel sorry for you, I already agreed to tutor you**

 

(6:57) **_i know :D_**

(6:58) **_thank :’)_**

 

(6:59) **First lesson, please don’t ever use that word again**

 

(7:00) **_yes boss ;)))_**

 

(7:00) **I have something I need to do now, but I’ll text you tomorrow morning some time and we can start?**

(7:01) **So your mom doesn’t threaten to kill you again**

 

(7:02) **_my savior :’) <3_**

(7:02) **_byeee_**

 

—

 

**Saturday A.M.**

 

(11:12) **_MAKE A WISH_**

(11:12) **_fuck i mised it_**

(11:12) **_so hey groovy mama wats up_**

 

(11:14) **What… the fuck**

 

(11:15) **_idk i fucked up the 11:11 thign and then i thought that i could make u less disapointed with a cool conversation startr then i just fucke d it up worse_**

 

(11:16) **Wow that was an adventure from start to finish**

 

(11:16) **_dont mock me im tired and i was just lectred all morning again_**

 

(11:17) **Well I guess you’ll just have to do better then**

(11:17) **I’m assuming you texted because you wanted me to tutor you but you didn’t know how to bring it up**

 

(11:18) **_nahhhh i wanted to tlk 2 u strange phone man :’)_**

(11:19) **_plus the 2nd thing too lmao_** _(◕‿◕✿)_

 

(11:20) **I knew it**

(11:20) **But yeah, I’m free now if you wanna start**

 

(11:21)  _(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)_

(11:21) **_how can i evr repa y u_**

 

(11:22) **Get a phone that has autocorrect**

 

(11:23) **_:( i have no moneys_**

 

Keith just sighs and shakes his head. It’s probably best he just doesn’t respond, so as not to encourage this behaviour. 

 

(11:24) **Alright, so what are you reading right now**

 

(11:24)  ** _somethig from shakespeer i think_**

 

(11:25) **You don’t even know what you’re reading?**

 

(11:25) **_shh it startd with an m i think it was some dudes name_**

 

(11:26) **Macbeth?**

 

(11:26) **_yea! that one_**

 

(11:26) **Great, that one’s one of my favourites by him, it’s really a fascinating play**

 

(11:27)  ** _…._**

 

(11:27) **What?**

 

(11:27) **_nothin just lettin u geek out over here_**

 

(11:28) **Whatever, my geekiness is going to help you get an A**

 

(11:28) **_whoah, idk if an a is really in the cards here_**

 

(11:28) **It seems like it’s going to be difficult just based off of what you’ve written to me, but what is your grade right now?**

 

(11:29) **_um idk if i wanna say_**

 

(11:29) **Come on, it can’t be THAT bad**

 

(11:29) **_dude i asked an 80 yr old i met throuhg texting the wrong number for tuturoing_**

 

(11:30) **Actually I offered**

 

(11:30) **_yea but i acepted!_**

 

(11:30) **If it’s really that sensitive of a topic…**

 

(11:31) **_ughhhh FINE_**

(11:31) **_so i may or may not have a 43 as of right now_**

(11:33) **_helooo?_**

 

(11:34) **Sorry I wasn’t sure how to respond to that**

(11:34) **I didn’t realize the situation was that dire**

 

(11:35) **_i told u i was failng!!!_**

 

(11:35) **Yeah but I somehow didn’t think it was going to be like… failing**

 

(11:36) **_shh are u gone help or not_**

 

(11:36) **Yeah, sorry lol**

(11:36) **So how far have you gotten in Macbeth**

 

(11:37) **_im just gonna be honest here_**

 

(11:37) **You haven’t read it have you**

 

(11:37) **_nope, not a single page_**

 

(11:38) **Well wouldn’t that be a good place to start**

 

(11:38) **_idk i was plannig on readin spark notes or watching the movie_**

 

(11:38)  **… that sounds like the worst possible idea**

 

(11:39) **_there are just so many big words int he stupid thing!!!_**

 

(11:39) **You can get versions that have a “translation” into modern english on the side, that might help**

 

(11:40) **_wait whatt_**

 

(11:40) **Yeah, they write the passages into modern english and offer a side by side comparison**

 

(11:41)  ** _… omg_**

 

(11:41) **You can get them at most bookstores**

 

(11:41) **_OMG_**

(11:41) **_ugh but still… reading_**

 

(11:42) **Oh my god you’re so lazy**

 

(11:42) **_sounds about rigth ;))_**

 

(11:42) **The winky face can’t save you now, I’m not helping until you read the play, at least the adapted version**

 

(11:43) **_ugh wer not even married and im still whipped_**

 

Keith looks at the text with wide eyes for a moment, wondering what the hell it means. His face heats up and tries to figure out how he’s supposed to respond. 

 

(11:43) **_lol jk_**

 

(11:44) **Just read the book**

 

(11:44) **_yes boss_**

 

(11:44) **You’re a real piece of work, you know that, right?**

 

(11:45) **_yep ;)_**

 

(11:45) **So what was the last English test about that you failed**

 

(11:46) **_it was like reading comprehenson it was v bad_**

 

(11:46) **Well you know how to get better at those…**

 

(11:46) **_ugh no i do NOT wanna read more_**

 

(11:47) **It’s the only way**

 

(11:47) **_uughhhhhhh reading is so boring_**

 

(11:48) **It really isn’t if you find the right book**

 

(11:48) **_u apparenty liked macbeth like u are not a trustwrothy source_**

 

(11:48) **Well it doesn’t have to be Macbeth**

(11:48) **Actually, it does, but that doesn’t have to be the sort of book you read in your free time.**

 

(11:49) **_nah reading that one book is gonna be bad enoguh_**

 

(11:49) **How am I friends with you**

 

(11:49) **_awwwwwwwwwwwwww u admit ur my friend :D <333_**

 

(11:50) **Shit I’ve said too much**

 

(11:50) **_aww wer freinds <33333333_**

 

(11:50) **THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT**

 

(11:51) **_bestie ;)) <3_**

 

(11:51) **WE HAD A DEAL, LANCE**

(11:51) **NEVER TO SAY THAT AGAIN**

 

(11:52) **_ughhh its a big moment_**

(11:52) **_let me have this_**

 

(11:53) **Fine you can say it once more**

 

(11:53)  ** _…._**

(11:53) **_BESTIE!!!!! <3333333333_**

 

(11:54) **Alright, well I actually need to go, I have homework of my own I need to get done and you need to go buy yourself a book**

 

(11:54) **_ugh i know :( ill go as soon as i get dressed_**

 

(11:55) **You’re not even dressed yet??**

 

(11:55) **_it’s been a hard morning it took me a long time to get myself mentally prepared to talk abt enlighs :(_**

 

(11:56) **You genuinely sadden me**

 

(11:56) **_yea well at least i dont read old ass books for fun_**

 

(11:56) **Get dressed, Lance**

 

(11:57) **_fine :’(_**

(11:57) **_have fun w ur homework lmao_**

 

(11:57) **Thanks?**

 

(11:57) **_ur so welcum ;)_**

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

(6:37) **_holy shit this book is so cool_**

 

(6:39) **You got it?**

 

(6:40) **_yea and its like so much easier to understnd now its magical_**

 

(6:40) **Have you read any of it?**

 

(6:40)  ** _…not yet_**

 

(6:41) **Lance, go read the damn book**

 

(6:42) **_yes mom_**

 

—

 

**Sunday P.M.**

 

(1:34) **_i finished the first two acts_**

(1:34) **_holy shit_**

(1:34) **_i cant believe im sayign this but its actualy good_**

 

Keith picks up his phone and breaks into a triumphant grin when he sees the text. 

 

(1:38) **HAH**

(1:38) **See, I’m always right**

 

(1:39) **_:p_**

(1:39) **_but seriosuly_**

 

(1:40) **I know, it’s so interesting, right?**

 

(1:41) **_i didn’t know shakespere could be like…not lame_**

 

(1:41) **Wow, I don’t know if I should be offended or not**

 

(1:42) **_eh_**

(1:42) **_maybe lmao_**

(1:42) **_k but lady macbeth is sweeet_**

 

(1:43) **But she wants him to kill the king**

 

(1:43) **_yea but she s ambitios like whatta savage_**

 

(1:43) **What an eloquent response**

 

(1:44) **_oh hush_**

 

(1:44) **What did you think of the scenes around the murder?**

 

(1:45) **_it was so intense but holy shit why was he hearign voices is he going cray_**

 

(1:45) **He’s plagued with guilt about what he’s about to do, it shows he has a conscience**

 

(1:46) **_but dude thats fucked up lady macbeht said the kign looked like her dad sleeping_**

(1:46) **_her DAD_**

 

(1:47) **It just shows the dangerous aspects of too much ambition**

 

(1:47) **_holy shit_**

(1:47) **_uve literlly made this so much better for me already_**

 

Keith feels himself blushing of all things. Again. Goddammit. 

 

(1:48) **It’s really no problem.**

 

(1:48) **_k but its rlly hard to talk like this why dont we just facetime_**

 

Keith knows he should probably turn down the request again, like he always does. But he’s actually having a really good time talking about the play and for once they’re not really fighting. Besides, what’s the harm in letting this guy see his face? It’s not like he’ll know who Keith is, or his last name or anything, the baristas at Starbucks could probably find out more about Keith than what Lance would find out from a simple FaceTime call. 

Keith quickly stands up and runs to the bathroom to check his reflection, to see what he looks like, and fixes his hair a little before he realizes that that’s ridiculous, who is he trying to impress anyways? 

He goes back and sits on the bed, and fidgets with his hair once more to make sure it’s not doing that weird thing again before he takes a deep breath and makes a decision. 

 

(1:50) **Okay.**

 

(1:50) **_holyshit really?_**

 

(1:50) **Yes, I will FaceTime you.**

 

(1:50) **_HOLYSHIT YAAASS_**

 

Pretty much half a second later Keith’s phone lights up with an incoming FaceTime call and he looks at it for a moment before steeling himself and pressing the green button with a trembling finger. 

“Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how about that cliff hanger ;))
> 
> Holy shit, it was thanksgiving for us in Canada yesterday, so I've had relatives over all weekend and it's just been a mess. On the bright side, I finally got to this chapter! This last scene and the one after this coming up in the next chapter are actually the first couple I imagined for this fic, so I'm happy I've finally gotten here... after like 14k words lmao. This is the longest fanfic I've ever written now, which is crazy 
> 
> Also, I just realized this fic has reached over 5k hits and over 100 bookmarks so thank you guys so much!!! Honestly, all the positive feedback on this has been incredible and it's really helped motivate me to write throughout this insanely busy time, so thanks again!! 
> 
> Next chapter will probably be longer word wise since it'll be a lot more dialogue heavy than some previous ones, so be warned ;)) I've gotten to a part I'm very excited about now, so hopefully the next chapter should be up soon! 
> 
> Sorry for the long authors note lmao I had a lot to say, but I'll let you go now ;) until next time


	10. Chapter 10

**Sunday P.M.**

 

The image loads after a moment and Keith’s eyes widen because holy _shit._

Annoying kid is _attractive_. Like, unfairly so. Keith feels a horrible blush working its way across his cheeks and he stammers out a quick hello so that he doesn’t seem _completely_ weird. 

Lance isn’t exactly the adonis type like his first description of himself but he’s definitely seriously cute and this really isn’t helping these weird feelings Keith has been having lately. 

Fucked. Keith is fucked. 

It’s at this point that Keith realizes that Lance hasn’t said a single thing to him, and has just been staring directly at Keith the entire time the call has been connected. This can mean one of two things: either Lance’s internet connection isn’t working, or he’s totally unimpressed with Keith and he’s trying to figure out a way to let him down easy. 

Keith is just starting to worry that it’s the second option when Lance finally does speak. 

“Oh my god you’re so adorable!” 

 

—

 

**Sunday P.M.**

 

Okay, so maybe Lance isn’t the brightest kid ever because that was definitely not a comment that normal friends would make to each other. And maybe he should have thought it through a bit more, but that was pretty much the only thing he could think of to say when he saw Keith. 

Like, holy shit. 

First of all, Lance was  _totally_ right with the whole mullet thing, because Keith _totally_ has a mullet, but on him that somehow manages to seem attractive on the other boy which is totally confusing considering it’s a _mullet_ , but whatever. The other boy is staring at him with wide eyes and Lance can  _swear_ Keith is blushing, but then again, it’s been proven that Lance’s judgement isn’t always the best. Besides, _if_ Keith’s blushing it’s probably because of that total dumbass (but totally true) comment that Lance made. And now Lance is blushing because Keith is so completely attractive like what the fuck and he just said the most embarrassing thing. 

Fuck, they’re staring again. This is awkward. 

Lance needs to say something. 

He’s about to do exactly that, which probably would have made things  _so_ much worse because Lance starts rambling in moments like this, and he isn’t exactly the smoothest guy in the first place (okay and why is Lance thinking of his flirting skills when he’s supposed to be fixing this). 

Except, then Lance is saved when Keith bursts into a laugh and god if that doesn’t make it worth that entire embarrassing outburst. 

Lance bursts out laughing then too, because the whole situation _is_ pretty funny. 

Keith’s laughter finally dies down and he just shakes his head. “You are such an idiot.” 

Lance blushes even harder. “I know.” 

Keith grins and Lance really needs to get it together. 

“At least I know for sure now that you’re not really an eighty year old.” 

Keith gives him a serious look. “Well apparently I’m _adorable_ so…”

“It was an accident!—“ It’s when Keith’s mouth starts to twitch up in the corners that Lance realizes what’s happening. “You’re messing with me!”

“How could I resist! This is for all those memes you keep sending me!” 

Lance rolls his eyes. “You know you love my memes.”

“They are quite literally the worst thing.”

Lance grins. “Come on.”

“What?”

“Come oooon. Say it.”

“Say what?”

“Say you love my memes.”

“I will _not_ say that.” Keith tries to look all serious and offended but Lance sees _right_ through it. 

“You know you love them!”

Keith rolls his eyes again. “I thought we were supposed to be discussing Shakespeare. Unless you’re going to tell me that this was all some ploy to get me to FaceTime you.” 

“Well, it was, but I also wanted to to talk about Macbeth too.” 

Keith shakes his head like Lance is an idiot, but he still looks amused, so Lance is gonna consider it a victory. 

Okay, and Lance  _really_ needs to get this staring thing under control because he’s doing it again, but somehow he just can’t stop looking. He can’t believe that he can finally see the guy he’s been texting for the last few weeks in _person_. Well, not in person, but at least though video. Even still, this is quite literally one of the best things to happen to him in a while. 

“Alright, so I wanted to know your opinion on this one part—I’ll actually go grab my copy of the script so we can talk better, just one second.”

Keith puts his phone down and Lance can hear him going somewhere, but it kind of sounds like Keith is going a little faster than a normal walking speed. 

Lance shakes his head. What a nerd. 

He can’t help but smile. 

 

—

 

**Sunday P.M.**

 

They finally stop talking at just past eleven in the evening, when Lance’s mom yells at him from down the stairs in Spanish and Lance has to go out of fear for his life. 

Keith realizes at that moment that it’s much later than he usually stays up and he’s actually exhausted. He’s laying in bed a few minutes later with the lights out, about to fall asleep when his phone buzzes and he reaches out to pick it up and see who it is. 

When he sees the message on his home screen he smiles. 

 

(11:17) **_i had a rly great time talking to u today :D_**

 

Keith looks at the phone for a moment, unsure of how to respond. He ends up retyping his response a couple of times before he finally decides on one. 

 

(11:19) **Me too :) goodnight Lance**

 

(11:19) **_night, keith_**

 

—

 

**Monday A.M.**

 

Lance closes his locker and is immediately ambushed.

Pidge, Allura, and Hunk are standing on the other side, and they’re all looking at him. That’s when Lance knows he’s in trouble. 

Hunk gives him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry man, I didn’t want to do this, they forced me—“

Pidge cuts over him. “You’ve been weirdly happy today.”

Lance immediately goes on the defensive. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Allura gives him a knowing look. “Come on Lance, you can trust us.” 

Lance rolls his eyes. “Will you all _let up_?”

Pidge crosses her arms. “It’s the boyfriend.” She looks at Allura. 

“He is _not_ my boyfriend, Pidge!”

“Well then what’s got you so happy?”

Lance searches for an excuse but he apparently takes a moment too long because the girls share a triumphant look. 

“I knew it! What happened?”

Lance sighs. “ _Nothing,_ Pidge. We just...FaceTimed.” 

Allura full on _squeals_. “He let you talk to him?! And see your face!”

Lance sighs. “I knew talking to you guys was going to be a mistake, I _knew_ it.”

“Is he cute? Does he think  _you’re_ cute? Come on Lance, tell us all the details!”

Lance considers bolting right there. 

 

—

 

**Monday A.M.**

 

Keith almost makes it to lunch before Shiro notices that something’s up. They’re sitting in algebra, working on problems when Shiro brings it up. 

“So what happened.” 

Keith looks over, midway through typing on his calculator. “What?”

“I was going to stay out of it, but you’re obviously distracted. And I think it’s in a good way.” 

Keith sighs. “It’s nothing, Shiro.”

“But it’s not. It’s something to do with that Lance guy.”

Keith gives up on trying to do the problem, because Shiro doesn’t butt into his business often, but when he does he’s _persistent._

“Okay, fine. We FaceTimed. That’s it.” 

“You FaceTimed?”

“Yeah. I’m helping him with his English. We were discussing Macbeth. That’s it.” 

“You FaceTimed a complete stranger?!”

Keith looks over at him in shock. “I thought you didn’t care that I talked to Lance.”

“Yeah, when you were texting! How do you know this guy isn’t some stalker, you met him on the _internet_.” 

“Though text message,” Keith mutters. 

Shiro just continues on without him. “This is different though. He knows what you look like know, have you told him anything else about yourself, where you live?”

“No Shiro, I haven’t! I’m not an idiot!” 

Shiro sighs after a moment and his expression softens. “I know. I’m sorry, it’s just, I worry about you.” 

Keith backs up on the defines and nods. “I know. But I’ll be fine.” 

Before Shiro can respond the teacher starts lecturing them about talking and they both shut up, going back to work on their equations. 

 

—

 

**Monday P.M.**

 

(4:46) **_hey sry its been a crazy day  havent been able to talk_**

(4:46) **_my friends r being assholes again_**

 

(4:47) **Being all nosy again?**

 

(4:47) **_yep_**

 

(4:48) **I had a similar encounter today**

 

(4:49) **_ugh im so sick of everythign_**

(4:49) **_wanna talk about macbeth some more ;))_**

 

(4:50) **If you mean FaceTime, then alright**

 

(4:50) **_yay :D_**

 

Keith picks up the FaceTime call a moment later and is greeted with a smiling Lance. 

“Hey stranger.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t say it like we’re old friends, we practically _are_ strangers.” 

“Oh come on, I told you about my Photo Booth with pets idea! That’s top secret information!” 

Keith lets out a reluctant laugh after a moment. Mainly because Lance is an idiot, not because he’s right. 

“So how was English today?”

“We haven’t really talked much about Macbeth yet, we actually went over that exam I failed. Just because my English teacher wants to draw out the torture a little longer, y’know?”

Keith rolls his eyes. “I’m sure that’s not it.”

Lances eyes widen. “Oh no, that’s it.”

“Did you at least learn something from it?”

“Nope, spent the whole time studying for a calc test I forgot about that was at the end of the day.” 

“Well how am I supposed to help you if you don’t even pay attention in the class I’m tutoring you in!”

“Well I gotta pass my other classes too y’know!”

Keith shrugs after a moment. “So do you at least think you did well on it?”

Lance grins. “Well I definitely did a lot better than I did on that last English test. I don’t know what it is, I’m just _terrible_ at English class. Except you’re gonna help with that now.” 

Keith rolls his eyes, again. “You know, I feel like I threaten this a lot, but don’t make me regret this.”

Lance gives him a fake wounded look. “I am offended you would even think that way!”

“Whatever.” 

“Don’t whatever me young man!” Lance gives him a stern expression like he’s scolding him. 

Keith just rolls his eyes. “How do you always say it? Yes mom.”

“That’s right. Now go clean your room before dinner.”

Keith shakes his head, dissolving into another laugh. “You’re such an idiot.”

But he can’t deny that he feels a lot better than before the conversation. Maybe this FaceTime thing wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg updates two days in a row!!! Lol I was so excited to write this chapter that I ended up staying up way too late last night finishing it but whatever 
> 
> My babies finally get to see each other!! :D my smol gay children 
> 
> Let me know what you thought, I loved all the enthusiasm and feedback on the last chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Keith is almost out the door when he gets a FaceTime notification. When he realizes it’s Lance he stops and considers it for a moment, before finally deciding he can just catch the next bus and sits down at the kitchen table to pick it up. 

When the connection comes through Lance isn’t the first thing that Keith sees. Instead, the phone looks like it’s laying on something and the camera is pointed towards the ceiling. Keith looks at the picture in confusion and asks a quick “hello?” to figure out if Lance is even there. 

Then there’s something that sounds like muffled running noises and the phone is picked up, to reveal what appears to be Lance’s panic stricken face. 

“Dude, you’ve gotta help me.”

Keith looks at him in alarm. “Lance. What’s happening?”

Lance’s words are all jumbled together with how quickly he’s speaking and he almost sounds like he’s out of breath. 

“I bet Allura I could look more sexy than her today but I was totally wrong she’s so hot like what the hell am I supposed to do.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I don’t  _know_ , Keith, because it’s the truth! I am the sexiest! Except I am having a  _terrible_ hair day and the jeans that make my ass look great are in the wash and it’s just a mess.”

“And what exactly am  _I_ here for?”

“I need your advice!!! Pidge and Hunk aren’t allowed to take sides and my mom always just tells me I look nice anyways and then I realized, hey, you criticize me a lot, so you’d be perfect!”

“Hey, I don’t criticize you  _that_ much.”

Lance gives him an unconvinced look. 

“Okay, fine, so maybe I do a little.”

“Come  _on_ man, you’ve gotta help me! There’s a jello cup on the line here!”

Keith sighs. “Fine. You’re lucky I’m usually ready early because I am  _not_ getting a tardy for this.”

Lance rolls his eyes. “Nerd.”

“Do you want my help or not?”

“ _Yes_! Okay, so I need your opinion on the outfit I was thinking of wearing.” Before Keith has the opportunity to respond, Lance is getting up and running. 

“Where are we going?”

“To the bathroom so I can show you the outfit in the mirror.”

A moment later Lance stops and the camera flips around. And Keith gets the first view of something more than Lance’s face. 

Goddamn. 

Lance is wearing a blue long sleeve shirt that  _really_ does wonders for him and wow, this isn’t helping Keith’s situation. 

Although, he gets what Lance means about the hair thing. It’s kind of standing everywhere. 

“What do you think of this outfit?”

Keith snaps to attention and lets out a violent cough after he accidentally inhales his own saliva. He finally manages to gasp out a sentence that doesn’t sound  _too_ weird. “Yeah, no it looks good.”

“Does it? Because I need to  _destroy_ Allura.”

“Lance, it’ll be fine. Just—about the hair…”

“Oh my god, I knew it! Don’t look at it!” The camera switches around again and Lance’s panicked face shows up. 

Keith rolls his eyes. “You know I can still see your hair from this angle.”

Lance shrieks and covers the camera with his hand. 

Keith sighs. “I’m going to leave now, I already missed my normal bus.” 

“Dude, you can’t just leave me! I’m having a crisis!”

“Lance, you’ve made fun of my so called mullet so many times why are you asking me for hair advice?”

“Because I have no other choice!”

“I don’t know, just wear a hat or something!”

“But then she’ll  _know_ I’m having a bad hair day, I only wear hats when I do, and I  _cannot_ afford to show any weakness here!”

“You are making way too much of this.”

“No I’m not Keith, this is  _important_.” 

“It’s just a jello cup, Lance!”

“It is  _not_ just a jello cup, it’s my pride!”

“Just do whatever Lance, I have to go.”

“Keith, do  _not_ hang up this call, don’t do it, I swear to god—“

“Bye, Lance.”

Keith presses the red button to the sound of Lance screaming Keith’s name in the background. 

Two minutes later Keith is on his way to the bus stop and his phone buzzes with an incoming text. 

 

(8:05)  ** _You fucker_**  


(8:06)  **How’s the hair doing**  


(8:06)  ** _so shit_**  


(8:06)  ** _NO THNKS 2 U_**  


****

(8:07)  **Aren’t we in the same timezone? Like, isn’t your school starting soon?**  


(8:07)  ** _FUCK I GOTTAT GET IT TOGEHTER_**  


****

(8:07)  **That pretty much sums up the state of your life on most days**  


(8:07)  ** _UR SASS ISNT HELPIGN_**  


****

(8:08)  **Lol sorry**  


****

(8:11)  ** _ok i think i mghit have gotten it to work_**  


****

Keith’s phone buzzes a minute later again and this time it’s a picture, of Lance. The hair  _does_ look a lot better now. 

 

(8:12)  **Yeah, no that’s definitely better**  


(8:12)  ** _thank GOD_**  


(8:12)  ** _now i gtg i wanna be early so i can drape myself across alluras locker and make her totally jelaous_**  


****

Keith sighs.  _Why_ does he talk to this kid. 

He might as well be supportive while he does. 

 

(8:13)  **Well, good luck with that**  


(8:13)  ** _thanks ;))_**  


****

— 

 

**Wednesday A.M.**

(11:23)  **So how did the competition go?**  


(11:25)  ** _OK SO THE TOTHERS SAID IT WA S ALLURA BUT THAT IS SO NTO FIAR BC I AM THE SEXIEST BITCH IN THIS FRINED GROUP_**  


****

(11:25)  **Wow, that was dramatic**  


(11:26)  ** _dude how am i suposed to compete she has boobs man… BOOBS_**  


****

(11:26)  **Well, I’m sure you didn’t do too bad**  


Keith widens his eyes after he sends the text. Shit. He’s said too much. 

 

(11:26)  ** _omg thnaks :D_**  


****

(11:27)  **So what kind of jello was it**  


(11:27)  ** _YOU FUCKER_**  


****

(11:27)  **;)**  


(11:28)  ** _by the way it was the blue one_**  


(11:28)  ** _THE BEST KIND KEIHT_**  


****

(11:29)  **I’m so sorry for your loss**  


(11:29)  ** _thanks_**  


(11:29)  ** _it still hurts but im healign_**  


****

(11:30)  **Okay, I’m sorry, I can’t do this anymore**  


(11:30)  ** _KEITH I NEED COMFRTING GODDAMNIT_**  


****

(11:30)  **Lance, you lost a jello cup in a bet**  


(11:31)  **Not exactly a national tragedy here**  


(11:31)  ** _it is one to me :’(_**  


****

(11:31)  **Goodbye Lance**  


(11:32)  ** _wait r we still gonna talk abt macbeth later_**  


****

(11:32)  **Yeah, of course**  


(11:32)  ** _yay :D ttyl then_**  


****

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

“No, I’ve read Macbeth four times and I’m telling you that that part does not happen!”

Lance scoffs. “Yes it does. I’m totally right.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “No way.”

“I’m going to check it  _right_ now, and prove you wrong.”

“What do I get if I’m right?”

Keith gives him a look like he’s an idiot. Which is probably right, but not in this instance. “You aren’t.”

“And if I am?”

“Then whatever you want, Lance. you’re wrong.”

“If I’m right, you have to watch Mean Girls with me over FaceTime.” 

Keith seems to consider it for a moment like it’s such a hard decision. Lance rolls his eyes. “Come on Keith, it’s  _one_ movie. You can’t do that?”

Keith sighs. “Fine. Only because I know that I’m right.”

Lance smirks. “Don’t you want anything if I’m wrong?”

“Well I already know you’re wrong but…”

“Well I guess you deserve the mean girls then.”

Keith role his eyes again. They do that a lot in each other’s presence. He then opens up his copy of the play and starts to look through it for the part in question. 

He looks up when he apparently reaches it and says “see, look. Lady Macbeth does  _not_ say this part, it’s…”

He freezes when he continues to read the page. Lance grins. 

“C’mon, read it out.”

Keith looks up with a glare. “ _You._ ” 

Lance grins. “I believe  _you_ owe me a movie night.” 

Keith glares. “No! I don’t want to watch that movie!”

“Well now you’ve gotta! It is going to be  _great_.” 

“You studied this just to make me lose the bet, didn’t you.” 

Lance grins even wider. “Yep.” 

“You little shit!” 

Lance laughs out loud. “And so the apprentice defeats the master.”

“Oh my god, it’s  _one_ time!” 

“And now you’ve gotta watch Mean Girls!” 

Keith sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them he seems resigned to his fate. “Alright.”

“What’d you say?” Lance knows exactly what he said. 

“I  _said_ that I’ll watch it with you. Don’t push it.” 

“Oh my god this is going to be the best thing!!”

Keith just glares. “I can’t do it tonight though. I’ll do it tomorrow night.” 

Lance claps his hands together but forgets that he had his phone in said hands, so the phone goes flying onto the bed. He scrambles to pick it up to see Keith laughing at him. 

“I can’t believe you tricked me. You’re so dumb.” 

Lance winks at him. “But I  _did_ trick you.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “I need to go. Good night Lance.” 

“Night,  _movie buddy._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so the last few chapters that I've been writing have all been shorter ones and that's what I was wondering, do you guys prefer if I write shorter chapters whenever I can and post them more often (like every other day hopefully), or do you prefer if I write longer chapters and post more like once a week. Let me know what you think!
> 
> (And although Lance may think he's the sexiest bitch in the friend group he's still no match for allura man lmao have u _seen_ her?)


	12. Chapter 12

**Friday A.M.**

 

(1:36) **_omg im so excited_**

(1:36) **_MEAN GIRLS IN T MINUS LIEK 18 HRS_**

(1:36) **_ohh my god_**

(1:36) **_keith whats ur fav movie_**

(1:37) **_i feel like its somehting douchey_**

(1:37) **_is it like citizen cane or smetthing bc i swear_**

(1:37) **_i cant sleep_**

(1:37) **_goddamn im gone be tired for movie night_**

(1:37) **_ill just have to take a nap when i get home so if ur wwonering where i am right after school IM ASLEEP_**

 

(1:38) **Ohh my god Lance go the FUCK to sleep or movie night is canceled**

 

(1:38) **_U WOULDNT_**

 

(1:39) **I WOULD LANCE UNLESS YOU STOP FUCKING TEXTING ME I SWEAR TO GOD**

 

(1:39) **_UR LIKE THE GRINCH THAT STOEL CHRISTMAS I SWER_**

 

(1:40) **I feel like we’ve had this conversation before like seriously go the fuck to sleep Lance**

 

(1:40) **_OK SEE U LTR KETIH_**

 

—

 

**Friday A.M.**

 

(9:25) **_holy shit im so sorry lmao_**

(9:25) **_pls dont cancel movie night_**

 

(9:27) **Uuughhh do I have to watch Mean Girls**

 

(9:27) **_YEAH BOOIIIIII_**

 

(9:27) **Why do I feel like that’s a reference of some sort**

 

(9:28) **_BC IT IS_**

(9:28) **_ohh my god keith get ur memes right_**

 

(9:28) **How many fucking times do I have to tell you to stop with the memes**

 

(9:29) **_U CAN NEBER STOP THE MEMES_**

 

And then Keith is bombarded with another fucking slough of meme pictures and he gets seriously close to hitting the block button for a moment there. 

 

(9:35) **That’s it, if you still want movie night to happen then you have to leave me alone for the rest of the day**

 

(9:35) **_D’: fine_**

 

(9:35) **Just give me until after school at LEAST**

 

(9:36) **_u brake my heart_**

 

(9:36) **Goodbye Lance**

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

“Okay, so what time do you wanna start the movie because all this Macbeth’s been fun, but I’m gonna have to go to supper soon or my mom’s gonna yell.”

Keith shrugs. “I don’t know. I have some homework I need to finish up still but maybe around eight?” 

Lance grins. “Great. I don’t have swim tomorrow morning for once so I can stay up aaallll night.” 

“How long is this movie??”

“Oh, only two hours, but then of course we have to discuss it, y’know? I already know you’re gonna _love_ it.” 

“I’m sure I won’t.” 

Lance shakes his head, still with that incessant grin on his face. “I’m sure you will.” But then his eyes widen. “Shit, do you have Netflix?”

“Nope.” 

“Keith!!!!!! Why didn’t you tell me? How are you planning on watching the movie?!”

Keith suppresses a laugh. “Well, I was kind of planning on using that as my excuse but…”

“Keith!” Lance says it in some disapproving tone as if he _ever_ has the moral high ground over Keith. 

“Yes Lance?” Keith gives him an innocent expression that seems to infuriate Lance even more. 

“Ohhhh my god. And you say that I’m a,” Lance makes quotation symbols with his index and middle fingers, “nuisance.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “And you’re dramatic.” 

“You’re just gonna have to find it somewhere to stream online.”

“If it’s one of those illegal sites then no way because I am not getting a virus for this shit.”

“But it’s not _shit_ , Keith, it’s _Mean Girls_!”

Keith gives Lance an impassive look and finally Lance throws his hands up with a sigh. 

“Okay, fine. I’m gonna give you my Netflix log in information, but you _cannot_ tell my mom.”

“That doesn’t sound like a good idea.” 

“No, it’s actually a _great_ idea now that I think of it. I can like, force you to watch anything on Netflix that I want and you’re gonna have no excuse not to! Just make sure you use my profile and don’t watch anything super sketchy because my mom will get mad at me.” 

“Nope. This is terrible. This is a terrible idea.”

Lance is typing the entire time while Keith is talking then Keith receives a message a moment later. 

Lance grins triumphantly. “Too late.”

“Lance, _no_.” 

“Lance, _yes._ ” 

“I swear to god I am so done with you.”

Lance grins. “I have to go, but by the time I get back that cute little butt of yours better be logged into Netflix and ready to partaayy!”

Lance hangs up before Keith gets the chance to respond and Keith sighs in annoyance at Lance, but he can’t help the blush that he gets from the cute little butt comment. 

What the fuck Lance. 

No, actually what the fuck _Keith_. 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

When Keith picks up Lance’s call it’s after he’s already caved and signed into Lance’s Netflix. Needless to say, he had an interesting time browsing Lance’s watch history. 

True to earlier texts, Lance _has_ been watching My Little Pony recently. 

“So did you log in?”

Keith rolls his eyes. “…Yes.” 

Lance squeals like a little girl. “Yay!” 

“Are we gonna get this over with or not?”

 “Yeah! So just like, open it up on your laptop then prop up your phone so we can talk and watch at the same time, and so the light from the screen makes it so I can see all your reactions. Wait, you _do_ have a laptop, don’t you? Or is that just another thing you’re going to use as an excuse later on. ” 

Keith sighs. “Yes Lance, I have a laptop. Just give me a minute. I need to switch it on.” 

Lance snorts. “You actually switch your off? Whatta loser.” 

“And let me guess, you just close the lid and hope it doesn’t fry itself in the long run.” 

“Yep! You know me, the master planner.” 

Keith’s laptop finally gets to the log in screen and he types in his information, propping his phone up against the screen so he can still see Lance. 

“Is it on yet?”

“Just wait, I’m still logging in.”

“What the fuck Keith you’re taking forever.”

“It’s a really old computer!” 

“And _this_ is why you leave it on sleep mode!” 

“Alright, alright it’s on now. I just have to go to internet explorer and…”

“KEITH, WHAT THE FUCK, NO.” 

Keith starts from the unholy screech that Lance lets out and gives him a questioning look. 

“What, Lance? What is it this time?” 

“ _Internet explorer_? What are you even doing with your life Keith, honestly.” 

“You know what Lance, I’m not even going to argue this anymore. I’ve started Netflix and I’m ready to go as soon as you are.” 

That seems to get Lance over his weird obsession with Keith’s internet browser, at least for the moment, because then Lance has just channelled that unholy excitement into this. 

“I’ve got it loaded up _right_ here, just one sec, I wanna switch off the light in the bedroom, you should too, you wanna be able to see the best picture possible.” 

Keith just does it, because he knows by know that sometimes it’s better than trying to argue it. 

A moment later he’s back in bed, ready for the movie and so is Lance, and then it begins. 

“Okay, so press play in three, two one…” 

The film starts and Keith settles in to see what the hell this is all about. 

“Is that Lindsay Lohan?”

“Yeah.” 

“But she looks normal.” 

“ _This was before the breakdown shhh_.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. This is going to be a long hour and a half. 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

“Okay, so you _have_ to see this part, it’s like the best, are you watching Keith?”

“ _Yes_ , I’m watching Lance, I thought you told me not to get distracted.” 

“I’m just trying to make sure you’re paying attention!” 

Keith rolls his eyes but his eyes stay fixed on the screen. So far he’s made it throughout the movie without cracking a laugh because he knows that would just prove Lance right. But he has to admit, the talent show part is pretty funny and before he realizes what’s happening, he lets out a laugh—more of a snort than anything else, but of _course_ Lance would pick up on that. 

“Holy shit! You laughed!” 

“No I didn’t.” 

“Yes you did! I heard it!”

“Shush, I’m watching.” 

“So you like it!”

“Fuck off, Lance.”

“Oh my god you like it!” 

“ _Fuck off, Lance_!” 

Okay, so maybe Keith likes it. 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Lance is quoting lines from the movie as they’re happening and Keith is going to kill him. Except for the fact that it’s actually kind of cute that Lance is so into this movie. 

Except, it’s a bit more annoying than cute, in all honestly. 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

“Are you fucking _crying_ right now?”

Lance wipes his eyes with an sniff. “No.” 

“You totally are.” 

“It’s a really emotional scene Keith, she’s lost everything! God, do you not have a heart?”

Keith grins. “Holy shit. I underestimated just how sad a person you were. This is a new level of disappointing.”

“Shush.” 

Keith just leaves Lance to his sniffling. The film ends a bit later after a happy ending (of course) and there’s silence for a moment before Lance lets out another of his outbursts. 

“So what did you think???” He looks at Keith with all this _expectation,_ and _hope_ , and Keith can’t bring himself to put him down. 

So he tells the truth. 

With a sigh, “it was actually fantastic.” 

Lance lets out this massive whoop and thrusts his fist in the air and Keith can’t help but smile. 

The enthusiasm is kind of contagious. 

“See! I told you. I knew that you would love it, Mean Girls is the best!”

Keith rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling. “Don’t push it.” 

Lance grins. “Thank you, Keith, for watching with me. Even though I know that you didn’t want to.” 

Keith widens his eyes in mock surprise. “Whaat? What gave you that impression?”

Lance rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling.

“No problem, Lance.” 

“So what was your favourite part?” 

Keith sighs. He isn’t exactly surprised, he definitely saw this whole discussion thing coming. Hopefully Lance doesn’t drag it out too much. 

“Definitely the talent show.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry for the delay in updating, I've had a crazy week and when I finally did get some time to write on sunday I was hit with some serious writers block on this part and ended up hardcore procrastinating writing this chapter by working on this long ass one shot I've been writing for a while lol. (I still have no idea when that's gonna be done, but we'll see)  
> So yeah, now Keith has seen Mean Girls! Next chapter will finally have a bit more serious stuff, but I thought this was a fun one, so let me know what you thought!


	13. Chapter 13

**Saturday A.M.**

 

(11:56) **_hooly shit im so tired_**

 

(11:59) **Fine… I’ll engage**

(11:59) **Why are you tired, Lance?**

 

(12:01) **_bc i was up super late talkign with u about mean girls (totally worth it) and i forgot i had swim practice like first thing and i died_**

 

(12:02) **Haha**

 

(12:02) **_:(_**

(12:02)  ** _weve been having sooo many practices bc we have a meet next weekend_**

 

(12:03) **The one you’ve been telling me about for weeks?**

 

(12:03) **_ya_**

 

(12:03) **So why don’t you just go take a nap if you’re so tired then**

 

(12:04) **_bc i had to come to whine 2 u of course silly_**

 

(12:04) **Oh, of course, how could I not realize**

 

(12:04) **_dont worry about it bae youll learn_**

 

(12:05) **Lance, go rest**

 

(12:05) **_aye aye captain ;))_**

 

—

 

**Sunday P.M.**

 

“Okay, so Hunk gets off this ride, and he’s so motion sick that he’s about to fall over, and Allura’s half dragging him along, helping him find a bathroom, which she has to do _by herself_ , because Pidge still can’t see anything from her glasses being gone and I’m laughing so hard that _I’m_ literally about to vomit, and at this point the shit _still_ hasn’t really gone down yet.” 

Keith’s eyes widen. “Wait, that’s not the worst of it?”

Lance is shaking his head, and he’s laughing so hard at this point that the phone is shaking crazily as well. 

“No, that’s not the worst of it. Because then, _of course,_ Hunk runs into his crush, Shay. She’s at the park with her brother, who’s _already_ not Hunk’s greatest fan, and she greets Hunk super enthusiastic, and of course he, being the loveable fool that he is, stops to talk to her because he likes her so much. 

“The problem with that is, he’s about five seconds from vomiting, but he manages to hold it in the entire time that they’re talking. He’s about to make it out of there, when Shay gives him a hug because she’s also so nice and friendly, but then it happens.

“Hunk’s face gets this awful color to it, and then me and Allura both know exactly what’s about to happen. Of course, Pidge is completely clueless because she still can’t see anything, but me and Allura are like, slow motion action movie running towards Hunk, but it’s too late, because next thing we know he’s trying to stumble away from Shay, poor thing, then it happens. 

“He eventually can’t hold it in anymore, and just fucking _explodes._ Like seriously, vomit everywhere, projectile style. All over Shay. And it’s fucking _pink_.”

Keith bursts into a laugh at that point. He can’t help it. 

“What happened then?”

“So this is the best part! Shay is just standing there in total disbelief at what just happened, and me and Allura can’t help it, we burst out laughing _so_ hard, and it’s just a mess. And then Pidge, who can’t see a goddamn thing, let’s out this exclamation, saying “it’s pink!” Like that’s the most amazing thing that’s ever happened. 

“Then she _kneels down_ , and starts looking at it super close like this is the most interesting thing ever, but she’s still like totally blind, so she’s hardcore squinting at it. And the entire amusement park is just _staring_ at us like we’re absolute lunatics. Kids are screaming at how gross it is, and everyone is walking as far around us as they can, because that shit’s nasty. 

“So I’m like, almost on the floor laughing so hard, and Hunk is just _dying_ from embarrassment, and poor Shay is just standing there in shock with vomit dripping off of her, and her brother looks like he’s about to _kill_ Hunk, and I’m just thinking about all the times I thought about working out then didn’t, because I’m totally about to get my ass kicked right now. Y’know, like, swimming’s exercise, but it’s not quite weights or anything.”

“So what did you do? Get your ass kicked?”

Lance shakes his head. “Thank god. I was like, totally worried for a second there though. What happened was Shay actually ended up being super nice about it and convinced her brother not to murder us. And I mean, it’s Hunk right, like everyone loves Hunk.” 

“So are they dating now then?”

“Nah. Shay’s family moved away to another state and Hunk was all sad for a while, but he ended up being alright.”

Keith shakes his head. “Man, that story is great.”

Lance grins. “I know right! See! I told you, my life is a lot more interesting than you thought!”

“Alright, so maybe it is.”

“C’mon, tell me something! I wanna hear stories!”

“Oh, I don’t know.”

“Keeeiiiithhhhh! Come on!!!!” 

“I really don’t do anything that interesting! I study, I exercise, I read. That’s kind of it.”

“Don’t forget the conspiracy theory videos! You love them!!”

Keith grins and shakes his head. “Alright. So maybe I do like those.”

“And you talk to me!!!”

Keith fake sighs but he still can’t completely manage to wipe that stupid grin off his face. “An unfortunate aspect of the day.” 

Lance rolls his eyes. “Stop pretending you don’t like me. You love hanging out with me.” 

“We don’t even _hang out_. We text. And FaceTime sometimes.” 

“We should! Hang out some time, I mean.” 

Keith’s eyes widen. This is bolder than Lance usually is, and he’s not sure what to say. 

“Um.” 

Then Lance’s eyes widen and his face turns red and he stutters out a response. 

“Heh. That was a joke, totally a joke.” 

“Really? Because—“

Lance just keeps rambling over Keith. 

“Because I mean, that’s ridiculous, right? I said I wouldn’t be all stalker-y, and anyway, it’s totally possible that you live like all the way across the country, although I’m pretty sure we’re in the same time zone, and oh god I’m making things worse again, aren’t I?”

“Um, maybe.” 

“Shit.” 

“Lance, it’s fine.” Keith is oddly distracted by the flush on Lance’s cheek and finds himself saying the next part without thinking of the repercussions of it. 

“Besides, we’re not even that far apart.” 

Lance freezes, his eyes wide with surprise. “Wait, what?”

“Yeah, we’re actually decently close.” 

Lance’s mouth falls open like this is the most shocking thing he’s ever heard and Keith realizes just how deep a hole he’s dug himself into. 

“How do you know that??”

“Uh—“

“Wait, you fucker! You figured out where I lived, didn’t you? And I’ve been feeling like such a stalker!”

“I don’t know _exactly_ where you live. Just like… a general area?” 

“How?!??!?”

“That’s classified.” 

Okay, so maybe Keith broke one day and searched Lance’s area code. He was bored, alright. And Lance was at swim practice at the time, so Keith couldn’t text him for entertainment. 

He totally felt guilty afterwards, invasion of privacy and all that. 

“ _Keeeiiiiiithhhhh_.” 

“I want to see if you can figure it out!” 

“You _know_ I can’t!”

“So I don’t even have to diss you anymore? You’re just doing it yourself now?”

“Uuuugggghhh, Keith! Now I have to! You fucker!”

Keith hides a grin behind his hand. “I wish you all the luck in the world.” 

Lance narrows his eyes. “That’s sarcasm, isn’t it?”

“So you _can_ learn!” 

“Oh shush.” Lance’s eyes wander off the screen for a moment before they widen dramatically. 

“Fuck, is that the time??”

Keith checks the clock as well then and realizes that they’ve stayed up talking until just before one in the morning. Usually they don’t go this late but they had to start late because Lance had to put his siblings to bed. 

“My parents are gonna be home any minute and realize that I’m not in bed. And then even their date night good mood isn’t going to save me!”

“Lance, you’re so dramatic. Just turn the light out and pretend to be asleep.” 

“You don’t understand, Keith! My mom somehow _knows_ when we’re faking sleep! It’s scary!”

Keith just shakes his head in amusement. “Well then I’m afraid I can’t help you.” 

“Keith, you useless egg!”

Keith isn’t exactly sure how to respond to that comment, and in all honesty, he’s a bit surprised himself that he stayed up this late with Lance. Normally he would be going to bed at eight or nine, but his bed time has been getting progressively later and later, as Keith’s resolve crumbles a little more each time Lance begs him to stay up and talk more. 

In the beginning he always would use the Shakespeare excuse to pull Keith in, but later on they stopped with the pretence, and honestly, Keith is willing to admit to himself at this point that he _likes_ talking to Lance. 

And god, if that isn’t one of the strangest things he’s ever said. 

Meanwhile, Lance is still panicking on his end of the line, when he freezes and looks at Keith like he’s seen an apparition of some sort. 

“That was the garage door. They’re home. I’m so dead Keith, I’m so dead.” 

“Jesus Lance, just switch off the light and get in bed! Just tell your parents that you couldn’t sleep!”

“And lie to my _mom_??”

“Good _night_ Lance! And… good luck.” 

Lance looks strangely happy with that last sentiment. “Thanks mullet man. If I die tonight, I want you to know that I would definitely make a better pilot than you.” 

“Would not!”

“Would too!”

“Would not, Lance!”

“Oh my god you know I have to go to bed now so I can’t win!” 

“Hah. My evil plan.” 

Lance is about to say something before he just lets out a quiet screech and runs to switch the light off. 

“This isn’t over.”

“Goodbye Lance. Rest in peace.” 

“Thank.”

Then the connection cuts out and Keith is left in his room at one, wondering what Lance’s fate is going to be. 

He’s actually kind of worried. What if Lance gets his phone taken away or something, or his parents decide that Lance should talk to the strange kid on the phone anymore. His parents _must_ know about Keith, if Lance is unable to lie to them. 

Keith shakes his head. He’s getting far too invested in this whole thing. It’s just an internet friendship after all. It doesn’t mean anything. 

Keith lies in bed another hour trying to convince himself of that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I know that Pidge doesn’t actually need glasses but I wrote this entire thing before I remembered that factoid so in this story I guess Pidge actually needs them. Whoops. 
> 
> So I am... not dead! I'm literally so sorry for this massive lapse in updating, life has sort of just been kicking me in the ass from all angles right now so even when I do manage to find some free time I kind of just feel...drained of all motivation at this point. I ended up bringing my laptop on my long-ass plane ride so I could write a new chapter, since I feel like trash for leaving this for so long. I got this chapter, and a couple of others written which I'll hopefully be editing and posting over the next couple of days to spread out the updates a little. 
> 
> I think the worst of the waiting is over, updating should be to a more usual pace from now on. Anyhow, let me know what you thought!


	14. Chapter 14

**Monday A.M.**

 

“Pidge, I need your help.”

Pidge slams her locker shut in alarm at Lance’s sudden appearance. “What the fuck, Lance?”

“What? You do this all the time!”

Pidge just rolls her eyes. Wow. That’s an even quicker response than what Lance usually gets. He just powers through his friend’s annoyance, hoping he doesn’t piss her off too much. 

She’s only like, 5’3’’  but Lance is still pretty sure (okay, probably more like completely sure) that Pidge could destroy him if she really wanted to. And god knows that Allura would probably take her side too, and Hunk is so passive that he won’t do a damn thing to save Lance from the girl-powered fury. 

“What do you want, Lance?

“Okay, so I was talking to Keith last night…”

Lance is pretty sure he hears Pidge mutter something like “of course you were,” but he chooses to ignore that. 

“And apparently he’s already figured out the general area where I live, because apparently we live quote unquote, ’pretty close to each other', but he refuses to tell me how he figured it out, so I need your mad internet skills to help me figure out where _he_ lives.” 

Pidge rubs the bridge of her nose like she hasn’t got time for this shit. Honestly, she probably doesn’t but Lance is desperate. 

She sighs. “Are you sure that you didn’t somehow tell him with all your lovestruck ramblings?” 

“No! I’m not dumb!”

Pidge gives him an unimpressed look. 

“Okay, so I’m not _that_ dumb!” 

“Well what have you tried so far?”

“I’ve only really had time this morning because my parents came home last night to realize that I’d been talking with Keith till like one in the morning, meaning I didn’t get my usual beauty rest, which is why I’m not my usual _complete_ handsome self, just mostly, and I totally just got scolded forever and almost got my phone taken away. So, I tried a couple of things then gave up because I almost missed my bus this morning.” 

“You just typed in Keith, plus ‘Ohio,’ didn’t you?”

“Um. No. Of course not.” 

And goddamnit, Lance can’t lie to Pidge either because he’s busy doing that nervous laugh again that he does when he’s trying to lie but failing. 

Pidge slams her head back against the locker like Lance is killing her slowly. 

And then she actually says that part. 

“He just said nearby Lance, that doesn’t mean the same state, and how many Keiths do you think _are_ in Ohio? Thousands, at least!” 

“Pidge, you’ve gotta help me!”

“Oh my god, fine. Have you considered that lover boy just searched your area code?”

Lance gives her a blank look. “What?”

“Your area code. As in, the first three digits of the phone number that you text him on. As in, the numbers that tell people what region you’re calling from.” 

Lance’s eyes widen in shock. “Holy shit! Pidge, you’re a genius! Thank the lord for your beautiful brain.” 

Pidge just glares at him for a moment before muttering. “I’m so not up for this shit right now. I’m going to class.” 

Lance isn’t even bothered when she ditches him then, because he’s too busy entering into Keith’s contact and checking the area code, before tying it into google. 

Holy shit. So the fucker _does_ live in Ohio. And in an area nearby, too.

Suck on that, Pidge. 

And goddamn, Lance still gets way too excited over finding out new pieces of information about Keith. It’s kind of pathetic, but whatever. He’s happy. 

He ends up pulling out his phone and texting Keith on his way to class, as he’s running up the stairs because he’s late, which totally almost results in him tripping and dying, but whatever. Still worth it. 

And ok, so maybe his spelling is a little worse than usual due to all the running and the lack of autocorrect, but the message is still understandable. At least, he thinks so. Hopefully, because that would kind of ruin his triumphant moment if it wasn't, and he can’t wait any longer to send this because he has a test in his first class (yet another thing he forgot about last night. Damn, his parents really _are_ gonna kill him), meaning that he won’t be able to go on his phone like usual for a while. 

He ends up finishing it just before he gets to class and hits send before sprinting through the door like, a second before the bell rings. 

Which ends up with everyone in the class looking at him like he’s some sort of lunatic. Pidge rests her head on the desk, face down, because Lance is such an idiot, but at least he’s not a late idiot. (Just barely). 

Yeah, and the teacher looks like she’s going to kill him. 

But Lance doesn’t really care because he's gone through an important discovery today. He checks his phone one last time before having to put it away and lets out a sigh of despair at the lack of a response from Keith. 

 

(8:30) **_OGM KETIH U BTICH U LIVE INOHIO TO HOLY SHT_**

 

Goddamn, how is Lance supposed to focus on his test now? 

 

—

 

**Monday A.M.**

 

Lance finally manages to check his phone a half hour later after he’s finished struggling through his test, to see that there are two new texts from Keith. 

He gets some weird looks at the massive smile he breaks into when he sees that fact, but whatever. 

 

(8:37) **So I’m assuming you figured out the area code thing.**

(8:37) **Good work**

 

(9:10) **_ahhhh thanks :D_**

(9:10) **_next up is finding out ur last name_**

 

(9:11) **What, so you can stalk me online?**

 

(9:11) **_well ya, of course_**

 

(9:11) **No thanks**

 

(9:11) **_always playin hard to get ;))_**

 

(9:12) **So what happened with your parents coming home?**

 

(9:12)  ** _changin the subject, are we?_**

(9:12) **_eh they were in an even better after date nght mood than usual so i just got yelled at a lil but my phone didnt even get taken away_**

 

(9:13) **Well I guess that’s good then**

 

(9:13) **_ya! :D_**

(9:13)  ** _hey so can u still do the sstuding tonight after school bc i need ur help_**

 

(9:14) **Yeah, of course**

 

Lance’s final exam on Macbeth is on thursday and he really needs to get a good mark on this. If he does, his English mark might actually be decent. 

Keith’s already saved him from a failing grade with his tutoring. Lance suspects that’s part of the reason why he wasn’t punished too harshly last night, because his mom knows that he was talking to Keith, and she also knows that he’s the reason Lance has been doing so well.

(So maybe he told a bit of a white lie to his mom and said that he knew Keith from a swim meet one time. He feels like absolute garbage for doing it, but he knows that his mom would be super pissed at him for chatting so much with a stranger he met on the phone and he really doesn’t want to have to give up Keith. Because that sounds like one of the worst things he can think up right now. And somehow, when he thought of all that when first talking to his mom about the Keith situation, he found himself a lot more able to lie than usual. Whatever that means). 

He realizes that he hasn’t responded for a couple of minutes from all this thinking and worrying he’s been doing and types out a quick response. 

 

(9:16) **_Yayy, thanks :)_**

(9:16) **_hey do u want to hear soethign truly depresing_**

 

(9:17) **Yeah, sure**

 

(9:17) **_today is the latest im gone be able to sleep in till liek, sunday, and i had to get up ta like 8 which is still wayy too early_**

 

(9:18) **What, is it to practice for the swim meet?**

 

(9:18) **_ya_**

 

(9:18) **So why do you do swim then, if it’s such a hassle for you?**

 

Lance is looking down at the text, frowning because he has no idea how to respond. He’s not sure he even _has_ a response. 

The bell rings while he’s thinking over this, and he gets up to go to his locker. Pidge walks beside him on the way there, playing some game on her phone while still walking through the hall, and goddamn, the fucker makes it look so easy. 

She looks over at him after several moments of walking in silence and quirks an eyebrow. 

“Trouble in paradise?”

“No, I’m just thinking.” 

“Your thinking face looks quite troubled. Is it really that difficult for you?” 

Lance rolls his eyes. “Haha. Like the 'Lance is dumb' jokes never get old.” 

Pidge rolls her eyes in response too then. “Whatever. How do you think you did on that test?”

Lance speaks up at almost the exact same time, asking, “why do I swim Pidge, when I’m always whining about it?”

Pidge gives him one of her famous unimpressed huffs, but responds anyway. 

“Because it makes you happy. I mean, what part of that is complicated?”

Lance is about to respond about how she’s a great friend who knows him well or whatever shit, but then she has to go and ruin it. 

“Besides, you whine about a lot of things anyway, the swim’s not any different.” 

“Piiiidgge!”

“I speak the truth.” 

Lance rolls his eyes. 

“Well, thanks for the area code thing though. You were right, and so was I because Keith totally lives in Ohio too.” 

“Well that’s great, isn’t it? You two can go on dates now. Allura will be happy.” 

“Ohh my god, we’re _not_ dating!”

“Alright, Lance. I’m gonna go to my locker now, but you have fun with lover boy.”

“Pidge, I’m serious! We’re not dating!” 

Lance yells that last line down the hallway, which ends up with him being stared at by more than a few people looking at him like he’s crazy. The worst part is that Pidge doesn’t even turn around to acknowledge his fury. She just stays hunched over, playing that dumb game of hers. 

(Okay, so it’s not dumb, it’s Angry Birds, which is one if Lance’s favorites, even though it’s kind of way past its popularity date. Whatever.) 

Lance just rolls his eyes at his asshole friend walking away and spends the rest of his journey to his locker responding to Keith, under Pidge’s advice. 

Stupid Pidge. 

 

—

 

**Monday P.M.**

 

Lance yawns for the third time that minute and Keith rolls his eyes. Macbeth is really hard to review when your student is yawning the entire time. 

“Come on Lance, get it together.” 

“What, I’m tired! I was up all night talking to _you_. Speaking of which, how are you not tired?”

Keith shrugs. “I dunno. I don’t usually sleep all that much anyways.”

“Why not?”

Keith freezes. He’s not exactly sure he wants to let his new friend know that he gets terrible nightmares a lot. What if Lance realizes just how fucked up Keith really is?

“I uh—I don’t know. I just have trouble sleeping sometimes.” 

“I used to be like that as a kid, have you tried that melatonin stuff! It’s great, it really helped for me.” 

Keith shrugs. “I’ve tried that. Doesn’t really work for me.” 

“Well, I mean, if you ever can’t sleep and you’re super bored, you’re welcome to text me. I kinda tend to stay up to weird hours too, usually on tumblr, but don’t tell the cool kids that, so I might just be awake. And I mean, if it’s something really urgent too and you want to talk to someone, feel free to text me until I wake up. I mean, I’m a pretty deep sleeper but it should work eventually.” 

Keith stares at Lance in shock. That is…one of the kindest things that anyone’s ever offered Keith. He has no idea what to say. 

Lance is blushing horribly now, like he’s just realized what he’s said, and Keith is blushing too. 

_Shit._

“I uh—sorry, that was weird. I made it weird—“

“No!” Keith’s response is almost instantaneous. He stammers out the next part in embarrassment. “No,—I’m—it’s fine. It’s, actually great, I mean, if you mean it.” 

“Of course I mean it.” 

“Well then, thank you.” 

Lance’s resulting smile is like the _sun_ and Keith almost feels blinded by it. 

They’re left simply looking at each other for a few moments while each thinks of something to say to the other. This moment feels—strangely significant somehow. 

They both end up speaking at the same moment. 

Lance with a laugh, saying something about irony, and Keith starting his statement with a completely serious, “Lance, I—“

Lance freezes when he hears the tone in Keith’s voice and his eyes widen. “Yeah?”

Keith isn’t exactly sure what he was going to say himself. If they hadn’t started talking at the same time—he doesn’t know where that conversation would have went. 

“Uh, nothing. What were you saying?”

Lance gives him a strange look for another moment before nodding slightly, almost as if to himself, and his face splits into another grin. 

“I was just saying that it’s ironic how we might be texting in the middle of the night _without_ you yelling at me now. 

“That is a completely different thing, you were texting me about a _pet photo booth_!”

“A wonderful idea, might I add!”

“Oh my god, you are such an idiot!”

Keith feels himself laughing, the worry from before almost completely forgotten. How is it that Lance always somehow manages to make him feel like this? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapters two days in a row! 
> 
> So I do not live in America, which means that I sort of just...picked a state at random lmao so...we'll see how that goes. Ngl, I would have put this in California or something but I wanted a place that gets snow for...plot reasons later on ;) 
> 
> Anyways, you know I'm always a slut for feedback so feel free to comment what you thought ;)))


	15. Chapter 15

**Tuesday A.M.**

 

Keith frowns when he’s woken up by his phone ringing in an incoming call and squints at the overly bright screen to see who it is. When he sees Lance’s name he looks at it in confusion for a while. 

This is unusual. Usually Lance would FaceTime or text if anything, and he also doesn’t usually call at, Keith checks the time, seven in the morning. 

After a moment he decides just to pick up, to figure out what the hell Lance wants. 

“Hello?”

The voice on the other end is all weird and breathy and low, but unmistakably Lance. 

“Hey kid, you wanna buy some dank memes?”

Keith hurts his nose from how hard he face palms himself (it’s more of a face _slap_ at that point). 

“What the fuck, Lance? Why are you calling me at this time in the morning? With that shit?”

“Shit, you could tell that was me?”

“You called from your fucking contact, what the hell, that was so weird!”

“Uuuughhh I was gonna call from my house phone but I totally forgot. I’m sorry, it’s early.” 

“You still haven’t answered as to why this is a legitimate thing that you’re doing.” 

“I’m somehow five minutes early for swim for the first time in my life and I thought hey, Keith’s normally up weirdly early anyways, so why not call him?”

“Well, I wasn’t up.”

“Shit! Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up, with the whole sleeping thing, fuck I’m such a terrible person—“

Keith’s eyes widen. This is a completely different response than he normally gets from Lance waking him up at odd hours. He’s actually kind of shocked. 

“It’s ok, it’s fine Lance, don’t worry. I’m not mad. I was probably going to wake up soon anyways.” 

Lance breaths out what sounds like an audible sigh of relief. “Ok, that’s good, because I mean, I want to be annoying because that’s like, my life’s purpose, but I don’t want to be a _complete_ asshole.” 

Keith sighs and sits up in bed, pushing his hair back with his free hand and yawning, before dropping his hand on the bed heavily. “So how’re the early mornings going for you.”

“You really don’t have to stay up for me if you don’t want, I can just like, play Angry Birds or something—“

Keith rolls his eyes. “It’s fine Lance, it’s nothing, and I’m up anyways now.” He starts talking before Lance can go on another guilt ridden rant. “So how’re the practices going? Do you feel ready for the meet?”

“Ehh. Yeah. I mean, I’m an amazing swimmer, I’ve just uh—been spending a little more time laying around eating chips than I should be lately.” 

Keith lets out a huff of laughter. “Sounds like something you’d do.”

“Is that shade I hear?”

“You know it.” 

Lance laughs then too, and he doesn’t even sound all that bothered with the comment. “Well where do you get off telling me that I don’t work out enough. As far as I know, you don’t do any sports.”

“I work out almost every day.”

“With what, those little five pound weights the chicks use in the 80’s music videos?”

“No, I run.”

“Really?” Lance sounds interested now, as if this is something unexpected. 

“Yeah.”

“How far?”

“Three miles usually.” 

Keith can hear Lance audibly gasp from the other side of the line, and it doesn’t sound faked. 

“What?? So you must be like, totally ripped.” 

Keith’s eyes widen at that, and at first he has no idea what to say. 

“Um…”

“Okay, that came out weird. I’m just surprised. I didn’t think you’d be the workout type, what, with your conspiracy theories and reading.” 

“I did tell you I exercised.” 

“Yeah, but I thought that meant you did like those ten pushups a day type challenges. Not like, actual workouts!” 

Keith grins. “See, you got all cocky there. You’re not the only fit one, Lance. Although from your stories it really doesn’t sound that way.”

“I am too fit! That was told in confidentiality!” Lance’s voice sounds outraged and Keith flops back in bed with a laugh. 

“Alright.”

“Hey, so are you on your school’s track team then?”

“Uh, no.”

“Why not?”

Keith shrugs, before realizing that Lance won’t be able to see that through the phone. 

“I don’t know. I just never really felt like I fit in with that crowd. I kind of liked the whole solitude part of running, not doing it in crowds or teams.” 

“Yeah, that makes sense, I guess. I kind of feel the same way about swimming, I mean, it’s the one time where the world kind of goes quiet and I don’t have to worry what I’m gonna say to anyone else, I can just y’know, be myself. Try my hardest.” 

Keith fights back a tiny smile at the response. Lance is actually being really…sweet right now. Deep. 

“Besides, I mean you seem like a solo typa man. Y’know, a Lone Wolf, action movie style.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “Goddamnit Lance, we were having a bonding moment!"

“What?! It was a serious comment!”

Keith is about to reply with a snarky remark when Lance mutters something that sounds a lot like cursing under his breath and speaks up again. 

“Fuck, I was five minutes early so I called you but now I just realized that I’ve been talking so long that I’m late.”

Keith covers his mouth to muffle his laugh, but a little bit of it escapes anyways. 

“ _Keeith_! It isn’t funny! My coach makes us swim an extra ten laps for every minute we’re late!”

“Then why the hell are you still on the line with me?”

Lance lets out a shriek on the other end. “I gotta go, I’ll text ya later, bye Keith!”

Lance has hung up before Keith even gets the chance to say goodbye in return and Keith just shakes his head with a lingering grin at Lance’s antics before tossing his phone on his bed and deciding that he might as well get ready for the morning if he’s up anyways.

 

—

 

**Tuesday A.M.**

 

(8:15) **_uuugh Keith im so tired now i had to swim so many laps_**

 

(8:17) **Whoops**

 

(8:17) **_you devil child all i get is a whoops??????_**

 

(8:17) **Well you were the one to call me**

(8:17) **And you did wake me up so…all you get is a whoops**

 

(8:18) **_ugh true dat_**

 

(8:18) **Do you just experiment with slang from every decade or…?**

 

(8:18) **_ya, its totaly tubular dude_**

 

(8:18) **Oh my god, stop**

 

(8:19) **_aw u know u love it_**

 

(8:19) **I feel like we’ve had this conversation before**

 

(8:20) **_its bc ure in denial tat we even have to!!!!!_**

 

(8:20) **Yeah, sure whatever**

 

(8:20) **_aww u sound like me now_**

 

(8:21) **Nooooo, the horror!!**

 

(8:21) **_sticks and stons keith_**

 

(8:21) ****stones**

 

(8:22) **_MOTHERFUCKET_**

 

(8:22) ****fucker**

(8:22) **Really Lance, you make this too simple for me**

 

(8:22) **_shame on u_**

(8:22) **_pickin on the easy pray_**

 

(8:23) **Oh… the temptation is so strong right now**

 

(8:23) **_RESIST_**

 

(8:23) **Fine, I will have mercy**

 

(8:23) **_thank :’)_**

(8:24) **_my savier_**

 

(8:24)  **…**

(8:24) ****saviour**

 

(8:24) **_GODDAMNT KETIH_**

(8:25) **_THATT S NOT EVEN THE RGHT ONE_**

 

Keith shakes his head, snickering to himself. Sometimes he really can’t resist. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

“Come on Lance, get it together. Your test is on thursday.” 

The view of Lance’s side of the conversation goes wonky as Lance presumably flops back against the bed. 

Keith rolls his eyes. 

“Keeeith, I’m tired.” 

“I thought you liked Macbeth!” 

“I do, but I had to get up like, so early this morning that I’m exhausted.” 

“Don’t you normally swim five times a week? That means you would get up at that hour most of the time.” 

“I was up _five minutes_ earlier than usual today! That’s like, a long time when you’re tired.”

“Oh, poor child.” 

Lance sticks his nose up in the air and sniffs. “Thank you. Finally, some sympathy."

Keith rolls his eyes. “It’s time to stop.” 

Lance’s face breaks into a massive grin. “Oh my god, you just referenced a meme.” 

Keith’s eyes widen in realization at what he’s done. 

“No I didn’t.” 

Lance sits up in bed excitedly. “Yes you did!” 

“No I didn’t, Lance!”

“Yes you did! Ohh my god, you referenced a meme! This is the best day!”

“Shut up, Lance!”

“ _Keith likes memes, Keith likes memes_ …” Lance chants it like some schoolgirl bothering her friend over a crush. 

“Laaanccee!”

 

—

 

**Wednesday A.M.**

 

When Pidge sits down at the lunch table, on her phone as usual, she does a double take. 

“Are you _studying_?”

Lance looks up with a glare, and she breaks into a shit eating grin. 

“Holy shit, you are! Is that Macbeth?”

“Yeah.” Lance is well aware that he’s muttering. 

Pidge breaks out into a laugh and Lance glares even harder. 

“Keith has been tutoring me a lot and I don’t want to like, waste all his efforts and fail.” 

Pidge laughs even _harder_ and Lance considers walking out. 

He even starts to get up but she swipes out a quick hand to grab onto his arm. “Sorry, sorry, I’ve just never seen you study, and I can’t believe that you are because of your phone boyfriend.” 

Pidge’s response is rendered almost not understandable by how hard she’s laughing, and she lets go of Lance’s arm to wipe her eyes from the tears forming there. 

Then, Allura and Hunk show up at the table too and look at the scene in surprise. 

“What’s so funny?”

Pidge is gasping for breath. “Lance is—studying—for his internet boyfriend—“

Allura starts squealing like how she does when she thinks something is cute and Hunk grins at Lance. 

Lance buries his face in his hands, which ends up with him hitting his book into his face because he’s still holding it. 

Why is his life like this. 

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

“So do you feel ready?”

Lance sighs dramatically and speaks like a movie heroine in distress. “I just don’t know anymore.”  

Keith rolls his eyes, laughing. “Well if you do poorly, it’s not my fault.” 

“I know! I uh—thank you, for all the help that you’ve given me. It really means a lot.” 

Lance looks away from the screen, his face burning up, and Keith blinks for a moment, just staring at the other’s suddenly serious expression. 

“No problem.” 

Lance smiles then and Keith feels something in his chest tighten inexplicably. 

He coughs, more of a cover up than anything else although he’s not exactly sure what he’s trying to cover up here. 

“So what are you doing after Macbeth?”

“I dunno. Something else that’s boring, I guess.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Come on, we both know you like Macbeth.” 

“Yeah well… I doubt the English teacher would be able to assign something I like two times in a row.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“ _Jesus Keith,_ I’m trying to bitch to you! Empathize!”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Alright. Fine. I’m so sorry that you somehow think you hate all books, when you end up liking them in the end.” 

“It was _one time_!”

“Yeah, yeah, alright.”

“Goddamnit. You know, most people can’t keep up with me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, most people get so pissed off within like ten minutes of talking to me that they just give up arguing anymore.”

“In all honesty, I considered it but…”

“But what?”

Keith shrugs. “Maybe I’m just a masochist.” 

Lance grins. “I don’t even know what that means.”

Keith throws his gaze skywards—well, ceiling wards—and shakes his head. 

“Look it up, Lance.”

“Okay, how do you spell that? Like, m-a-s-o-k…”

Keith looks at Lance in utter despair and disbelief for a moment before he recognizes the expression of amusement on Lance’s face. 

“You’re fucking with me.” 

Lance breaks into a grin. “Come on, you deserved it.” 

“Alright, so maybe I did.” 

Keith looks at the clock and realizes that it's gotten quite late again. 

“You know I hate to end these wonderful conversations, but it’s pretty late and I already know that you’re going to be bitching at me tomorrow morning because you’re tired at swim. Besides, you need to go to bed so you can get a decent’s night rest and do well on that test tomorrow.” 

Lance sighs dramatically again. “Well then I will listen for this one time. Good night, man of the mullet.” 

Keith just sighs disappointedly. “God Lance, when will you stop.” 

“Never,” Lance hisses. 

“Good night.”

“Night!”

 

—

 

**Thursday A.M.**

 

(12:06) **_fuuuck im so nervus_**

(12:06) **_i cant even eat_**

(12:06) **_but i mean hunk stole all my fries anywyas so i guess it doenst matter_**

 

(12:08) **Lance, you’ve studied a lot for this, and I tutored you, you’re gonna be fine.**

 

(12:08) **_really?_**

 

(12:08) **Yeah, of course**

 

(12:08) **_thank you :)_**

(12:08) **_i feel better_**

 

(12:09) **No problem. Now eat some damn fries or something.**

 

(12:09) **_THEYRE ALL GONE D:_**

 

(12:09) **And you say I’m a bad friend**

 

(12:09) **_all my frineds r mean to me :’(_**

 

(12:10) **Hey, I was nice to you just then!**

 

(12:10) **_ya ok fine u were_**

(12:11) **_guuh fuck my friedns r getgn grabby w th e pohne agani i gtg_**

 

(12:11) **Ok, well good luck!**

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

Lance stands at the door of his English classroom feeling like he’s going to puke. He gets quite a few dirty looks for blocking the entryway before he finally manages to cross the threshold. 

He opens up his phone quickly before sitting down, and it’s Keith’s conversation that comes up first. He’s left looking at the last message, about Keith wishing him luck and for a moment his stomach settles down and he even manages a bit of a smile. 

But then the teacher tells them to take their seats and get ready and the nerves are back. 

Lance just needs to get through this next forty minutes, he can do this. 

 

—

 

He gets out of the exam and feels ecstatic. The first thing he does is pull out his phone and type out a message to Keith. 

 

(1:28) **_HOLY SHIT I JSUT WROTE MY TES T AND I THINK I ACTULLY DID RLLY GOOD KEITH_**

 

Keith responds almost immediately after and Lance freezes in the middle of the hallway like one of _those_ kids, but he really doesn’t care at that point. He’s too happy. 

 

(1:28) **See Lance, I told you you could do it :)**

 

(1:28) **_i literaly cant wait until we get the marks back_**

 

(1:28) **And when’s that going to be?**

 

(1:28) **_she said shed post the marks online at 5ish_**

(1:29) **_IM NOT READY_**

 

(1:29) **You’ll be fine, Lance**

(1:29) **I’m sure you did really well**

 

(1:29) **_aw, ur so sweet on me keithy boy :’)_**

 

(1:29) **And yet again, you manage to ruin the moment**

 

(1:30) **_ugh now i just gotta figure out how to pass the time until 5_**

 

(1:30) **Well you do know that you have approximately another two hours of school left, right?**

 

(1:30) **_i meant wat am i gonna do during school horus schools pretty boring man_**

(1:30) **_guess ur just gonna have to keep me company ;))_**

 

(1:31) **Oh yay for me**

(1:31) **Note the sarcasm**

 

Lance starts walking again, typing out a response. 

 

(1:31) **_noted ;)_**

(1:31) **_OH YA I WANTED TO TLEL U SOMTEHING EARLIER BUT I FRGOT_**

 

(1:32) **And what was that?**

 

(1:32) **_i totally know what wer watching next movie night_**

 

(1:32) **Next?**

(1:33) **There’s going to be another one?**

 

(1:33) **_ya :D_**

 

(1:33) **Fuck**

(1:34) **Well, what is it?**

 

(1:34)  ** _…._**

(1:34) **_LEGALLY BLODNE_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, fun fact, Lance was originally gonna spell masochist like: m-a-c-o-k…, but then I realized that that literally spells ma cok and I was just like… hey now, I know this story’s pretty gay but it’s not quite at that level yet lmao
> 
> I'm sorry, that's not even that funny. I amuse myself though so... ;)
> 
> Anyhow, just warnin you guys, shit's gonna start pickin up and gettin real soon. The time of peace is nearing an end (¬‿¬)
> 
> you have been warned


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there will be mentions and slight descriptions of nightmares and car accidents in this chapter. I just want to point it out in case this could be a potential trigger for anyone, but it really doesn’t go into too much detail.   
> If you think that you’d rather not read it, just do not read the second ‘Friday P.M.’ which is also the last section, and feel free to leave a comment--I’m more than willing to give a summary of what happened (it’s really only a couple of paragraphs long of a scene).   
> Anyway, I don’t know if this is going to be an issue, I just figured better safe than sorry!

**Thursday P.M.**

 

“Come _on_ Lance, just check your mark!”

“No. Nope, I am _so_ not ready.” 

“Lance, I swear to god. Just do it! We both know you aced it!”

Lance looks at Keith uncharacteristically seriously and whispers, “but what if I didn’t? Because that means that even with all that studying and you helping me, I _still_ can’t manage to do well! Then it really is hopeless, isn’t it?”

Keith’s expression softens. “That’s not going to happen. You’re going to open that site and you’re going to have a _good_ mark because you’re a lot smarter than you think you are, Lance.” 

Lance nods after a moment and sucks in a deep breath. Then, he opens up the laptop he’s been working up his nerve to use for the last ten minutes and types in the web address of the online report card. 

It takes a moment to load, which is pretty much the longest moment of his life, but he can still see Keith’s comforting expression on his phone from the corner of his eye, and Lance would be lying if he said that that didn’t help a lot. 

Maybe more than he’d like to admit. 

After a moment it _finally_ loads and he clicks on the link for his English classes’ marks. 

Then his mouth drops open. 

He stares at the mark in shock for a few moments, until he finally hears Keith’s voice from the phone. 

“Lance? Is that the mark? How is it?”

After another moment Lance finally manages to get it together enough to muster a reaction and splits into a smile so big it’s actually kind of painful. 

Then he starts _laughing_ from how happy and relieved he is and he can see on his phone screen that Keith is smiling too. 

“What? What did you get?”

“I got an _eighty five_ ,Keith. That is the best English mark that I’ve ever gotten. Like holy shit, that’s honors level there!”

Then Keith’s smiling this massive proud smile and Lance’s chest kind of feels like it’s burning from how happy he is. 

“See Lance! I told you you could do it! That’s a great mark!”

Goddamnit, Lance feels like he could cry. 

“Thank you Keith, thank you so much. This is going to help my average so much.” 

Keith’s smile is softer now, and Lance is kind of mesmerized by it. “Really, it’s no problem. Not when I get to see you happy like this.”

Lance glances away, his face burning red because  _jesus, that was really sweet, alright?_

“My mom’s gonna be so happy, holy shit.” Then Lance gets the first (not for today, but certainly since the mark came in) flash of worry. “Fuck, what if I can’t get a mark like this again, and I made her all happy for nothing?”

When Lance looks back at the phone Keith is rolling his eyes. “Come on, Lance. Where’s that irritatingly high level of confidence you normally have? Of _course_ you’re going to do well on other tests! This wasn’t some fluke, you were acing those quizzes before this exam as well.” 

Lance nods after a moment and that dumb smile is back again. God, it’s kind of lame how happy this has made him. 

Except, no it isn’t. It’s pretty fucking awesome. 

“Shit, Keith, I gotta go tell my mom this, she’s gonna be so pumped. I’ll be right back, I promise.” 

Keith nods, still smiling. “She’s going to be so proud of you, Lance.”

Lance grins. “I _know_ , right?!”

 

— 

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

Keith was totally right. Lance’s mom was so happy with Lance’s grades that she decided that tomorrow night she was going to make Lance’s favorite meal for dinner. (Lance is so totally excited for that). 

After he tells his mom he sprints upstairs again to call Keith back, because he totally wants to make the most of this whole Keith being proud of him thing. (Quite a bit different than the usual total disappointment that he receives). 

Keith picks up again on the second ring. 

“So how did your mom react to the news?”

“Well, all I can say is that _someone’s_ getting his favorite dinner tomorrow night.” 

“Who, your dad?”

“ _Keeeiithhh_.” 

“Alright, alright, fine. I’ll be nice and supportive for a few more moments.”

Lance puts his hand to his chest and closes his eyes. “I am honored.” Then he opens his eyes again as he comes up with a (totally brilliant) idea. 

“I have a great idea as to how you can show _just_ how proud of me you are.” 

Keith instantly looks suspicious. “And what is that?”

“You can watch Legally Blonde with me! No whining!”

Keith looks like he’s about to do just what Lance told him not to, before he pauses. 

After a moment he sighs and closes his eyes, as if he’s about to walk to the gallows or something. 

“Alright. I’ll watch Legally Blonde with you, but there _will_ be whining.” 

Lance does a fist pump. “Alright! That’s already more than I was expecting, so I’m good.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “This is what I get for being a good person.” 

Lance grins. “Isn’t it great?”

 

—

 

**Friday A.M.**

 

The next morning has Lance draping himself over Pidge’s locker, waiting for her arrival. (So what if he specifically came to school early for this, it’s worth it). 

When he sees her walking down the hallway, he breaks into a massive grin, which he then turns into his best imitation of a sly smirk. 

When she finally looks up from her phone and notices him, she stops, sighs after a moment, and turns 180 degrees to start walking back in the other direction. 

“Pidge, it’s something cool, I promise!”

She turns back and rolls her eyes. “I don’t know about that Lance, last time it was just a new meme.” 

“No, this is _actually_ cool!”

She looks at him with suspicion for a moment before sighing again and walking over. 

“This is your last chance, so I swear if you blow this—“

“I have a special announcement.”

“You see, last time you said that it was about memes, so you could see how I would be suspicious—“

“Oh shush, listen.” 

“Alright Lance, what is this special announcement?”

“You are no longer the smartest kid in this friend group.” 

Pidge doesn’t look to impressed with that statement. 

“I, Lance McClain, got an eighty five on the exam of the English language that I wrote yesterday.”

Pidge actually looks surprised. “Holy shit. So that Keith kid actually helped.” 

Lance grins. “See! I told you he was a genius.” 

“Well he must be if he managed to raise _your_ English mark.”

“ _Piiidge_!What did I say about the ‘Lance is dumb’ jokes!”

“Alright, alright, fine. Good work Lance.”

“Thank you.” 

“So when’s the first date?”

“ _Piiiidge_!”

 

—

 

**Friday A.M.**

 

By the time lunch hour has come around, Lance has already bragged to all his friends (all three of them), and they’re already sick of him. (They were all proud the first time around, but even Lance will admit that maybe he did milk it a little). 

After the high calms down a little he remembers that his swim meet starts tomorrow and feels the usual sense of dread about how early he’s gonna have to wake up tomorrow. 

He was originally planning on watching Legally Blonde with Keith tonight, but now it’s probably going to have to wait until sunday or monday. 

Goddamnit. 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

“Ohh my god Keith I’m gonna die tomorrow. Like, the actual swimming part is fun, but my coach is an asshole who won’t let us use our phones between our events, even during ones that we’re not swimming, because we have to ‘support our teammates’ or some bullshit. So basically I’m going to die of boredom.”

Keith sighs, closing his eyes in mock bliss. “An entire day of freedom.” 

Lance rolls his eyes. “You’re gonna be lonely, Keithy boy.”

“Alright Lance, sure.” 

“Just be expecting a text at seven-ish of me bragging my victories.” 

“Of course.” 

“So I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

“Good night Lance, and…good luck.” 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Keith awakes with a start. He’s lying in a mess of his sheets, his clothes sticking to him from the sweat. 

He gasps for breath for a few moments, trying to reorientate himself with his surroundings, reminding himself that _it was just a dream_. 

Except, it didn’t just feel like a dream. 

He squeezes his eyes shut and places a hand over his eyes, wishing that for _once_ he could just fucking _sleep_. 

At least he didn’t wake up crying this time. That’s always the worst. 

This dream was just like all of the others. A flash, the squeal of tires, the honking of a horn, the awful noise from the impact. 

There’s a moment of silence. 

Then the screaming starts. 

Keith flips his lamp on. The light helps a little bit. 

He decides to scroll through his phone for a little while since he already knows that sleep isn’t really in the cards anymore. 

The first thing that opens up when he unlocks his phone is his conversation with Lance and he remembers what Lance said to him a couple of days ago.

Lance said that Keith could text him if he ever had issues sleeping, or if he had something on his mind. This would surely qualify, wouldn’t it? 

His thumbs hover over the keyboard for a second before he shakes his head and closes the app. 

Lance has a swim meet tomorrow and he has to be up early. Besides, he was just saying that to be nice, Keith shouldn’t bother him with this. 

Normal people wouldn’t need to text their friends in the middle of the night with all their problems. 

Normal people wouldn’t even _have_ these problems.

 _Normal_ …

Keith wishes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and so it begins
> 
> (lol the next one will be longer i promise)


	17. Chapter 17

**Saturday A.M.**

 

As soon as Lance touches the wall, even without being able to see all his competitors, he knows that he got first. 

A moment later his suspicions are confirmed and he lets out a fist pump with a whoop of joy. 

Okay, so _this_ is why he swims. 

He hauls himself out of the pool and accepts the towel, and _christ_ , all he wants to do is text Keith about this. 

Seven cannot come soon enough. 

 

—

 

**Saturday A.M.**

 

Keith wakes up feeling like absolute garbage. Worse than usual, that is. 

The forced end of his night’s sleep ended earlier than usual last night, so he’s basically just stumbling around all morning out of exhaustion. 

He can’t seem to clear his mind. 

He takes a run and returns home panting for breath and feeling like his legs are made of jelly. 

He still can’t seem to clear his mind. 

Finally, he takes a shower and decides to go out. He hasn’t visited in a while, it’s probably about time he does. 

He walks to the bus station, dreading what comes next. 

 

—

 

**Saturday A.M.**

 

Lance watches heat after heat and can’t focus on one of them. 

Goddamnit. 

Since when is he so desperate for his phone?

 

—

 

**Saturday A.M.**

 

Keith buys some flowers on the way and holds onto them with trembling fingers. 

The bus lets him out near where he wants to be and he walks the rest of the way. 

It’s a nice day out, sunny. A bit of wind, not too much. The walk is pleasant, over well manicured grass. 

Eventually he reaches it and stands for a moment before crouching to lay down the flowers. 

“Hi mom, dad.” 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Keith finally starts heading home at five. At this point he’s starved, and feels like he could pass out from exhaustion at any second, but he can think a little better now. The fog has cleared away from his mind, even if just the slightest bit. 

It’s still a relief. 

He leaves early enough that he knows he can still get home in time for seven. Lance is gong to text then, and probably will want to FaceTime too. 

Goddamnit, Keith just really wants to talk to him. Maybe that’ll help too. 

Shiro’s always been supportive, and has helped Keith as much as he can, but he’s always been unsure just how to act in situations like this. 

Lance’s constant optimism—the dumbass jokes and the banter—

Keith just really needs to get to seven. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

When Lance finally gets changed back into his normal clothes and his coach finishes his lecture about how great they did and everything (Lance did do pretty great though),  he immediately lunges to his bag to dig his phone out. 

There’s nothing from Keith, but that’s to be expected, because Lance did tell him that he was gonna be gone all day. 

Lance grins, typing out a message. 

 

(6:56)  ** _whoo buddy im on fire, ur gone be so proud of ur friend keithy boy_**

 

Now he just has to wait for a response. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Keith’s phone buzzes a couple of minutes before seven and when he picks it up and reads the message he finds himself breaking into the first smile he’s experienced all day. 

 

(6:59) **What, did Shiro win a medal or something?**

 

(6:59) **_ITS UR BUDDY LANCE_**

(6:59) **_TOLD U IM A SWIM GOD_**

 

(6:59) **So I’m assuming you won something?**

 

(7:00) **_YA BUDDY_**

 

(7:00) **Well we both know there’s going to be some bragging going on here, so let’s get it over with now then**

 

(7:00) **_i won_**

(7:00) **_so many events_**

 

(7:01) **You’re dragging this out again, Lance**

 

(7:01) **_baskin in the glory_**

 

(7:01) **Still haven’t told me what glory you’re basking in**

 

(7:02) **_i won…_**

(7:02)  ** _three events :D_**

 

A moment later a picture arrives and it’s of Lance smiling like a lunatic, holding up some ribbons, his hair still slightly wet from the pool and kind of standing up everywhere. 

Keith can’t help but smile himself. Lance looks ridiculous. 

Jesus, he really is adorable. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Lance sends Keith a victory selfie of him and his ribbons, and okay, so maybe his hair is a mess and everything, but it’s pretty great. 

He goes to the parking lot with his family, desperate to get home so he can gloat a little more about this over FaceTime. That’s the best part. 

Keith responds after a moment. 

 

(7:04) **You look kind of deranged in that photo but…good job**

(7:04) **It appears you actually can swim**

(7:04) **:)**

 

Lance breaks into an even wilder grin then. God, all this praise in the last two days has been the greatest thing. 

But of course Keith would compliment him, Lance is fantastic. 

Suck it, Keith. 

 

(7:05) **_told ya_**

 

(7:05) **However I noticed a second place in there as well**

 

(7:06) **_four medals is pretty impresfive keithy boy whatchu brnging to the table_**

 

(7:06) **Some sense**

 

(7:06) **_well i guess one of us needs tat in ths rrelationshio_**

 

(7:07) **Jesus Lance, do you even english**

 

(7:07) **_shush im walkng rn thsi is v hard_**

 

(7:08) **That’s…what she said**

 

(7:08) **_HOLY_**

(7:08) **_SHET_**

(7:08) **_KEIHTY BOY IM SO RPOUD_**

 

(7:09) **YOU HAVE CORRUPTED ME**

 

(7:09) **_im a proud mama rn :’)_**

 

(7:09) **That’s creepy don’t call yourself my mother**

 

(7:10) **_shh itll be aight my son_**

 

(7:10) **Lance stop, that’s creepy**

 

(7:10)  ** _…my child <3_**

 

(7:11) **Oh my god this is worse than the bestie thing**

 

(7:11) **_its gr8_**

 

(7:11) **How is typing ‘great’ like that easier than just typing it normally**

(7:12) **You have to switch keyboards**

(7:12) **Doesn’t it take longer**

 

(7:12) **_but it looks cool_**

(7:13) **_so edgy_**

 

(7:13) **Wow**

(7:13) **I don’t know what to say**

 

(7:14) **_u shoudlnt be surprisd by now anymore lmao_**

 

(7:14) **So I’m assuming you’re going to be calling to gloat some more at some point**

 

(7:14) **_but of course_**

(7:14) **_just gotta get home first_**

 

(7:15) **Are you and your family still going out to dinner, or are you just going home?**

 

(7:15) **_nah wer not going out tonight bc theres still another day tmrrow of the meet_**

(7:15) **_but i have liek no events tomorw so its gonna be trash im calling it_**

 

(7:16) **Well, you must at least enjoy watching swimming a little, so at least that’s a plus**

 

(7:16) **_yea but i dont get to talk to u all day :(_**

 

Lance’s eyes widen a second after he hits send. Shit, was that weird? 

 

(7:17) **Yeah, I’ll miss you too.**

 

Lance lets out a sigh of relief, and can’t help but smile. 

What can he say? Keith really can be sweet when he’s not mean. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Keith finds himself laying on his back on his bed, texting Lance. He still feels a little out of it but the distraction really helps. Even if it’s just laughing at Lance’s antics. 

 

(7:16)  ** _yea but i dont get to talk to u all day :(_**

 

Keith blushes when he reads that and his face splits into the most hopelessly big grin. Lance basically just said that he’s planning on his day being bad because Keith won’t be in it. 

That means that his day would be good if Keith _was_ in it. 

With his heart in his throat, Keith types out a quick response, dropping his phone on his chest afterwards. 

 

(7:17)  **Yeah, I’ll miss you too.**

 

He picks up his phone again when it buzzes with Lance’s response. 

 

(7:18) **_wer in the car now, expect sum gloating reeeaal soon_**

 

(7:18) **Wow, the excitement is real**

 

(7:19) **_So war were u up to today?_**

 

Keith pauses for a moment, unsure of how to respond. He doesn’t want to divulge what he really did, Lance is just going to worry and it’s going to lead to a lot more questions than Keith is willing to answer right now. 

he thinks of what to do, before cautiously typing out his answer. 

 

(7:19) **Nothing much, did some running**

 

It’s not a complete lie. Just not the complete truth. 

 

(7:20) **_omg wait so do u have to like tie ur hair back when u run_**

(7:20) **_bc i mean that mullet must get prtty warm amiirght_**

 

(7:21) **um… no**

 

(7:21) **_is that a fake no or like a dumb qustion lance typa no_**

 

(7:21) **The second**

 

(7:22) **_cmon keith u gotta tie ur hair back get a lil man bun_**

(7:22) **_the ladiesll be all over u they love that shit_**

 

Keith winces at that statement. He considers it for a moment, telling Lance about how it’s really not the ladies he’d prefer liking that but then he decides against it. 

He doesn’t know how Lance will react. Maybe Lance’ll be disgusted, or he won’t want to talk to Keith anymore, and even if he _is_ alright with it, Keith still isn’t sure if he’s ready to say anything. 

He shakes his head. Not now. Not yet. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Lance grins at the thought of the man bun. Keith is against it, but it would really be fantastic, Lance is sure. 

 

(7:22)  ** _the ladiesll be all over u they love that shit_**

 

(7:23) **Yeah, I guess**

 

Lance wonders why the hell that response makes his stomach sink a little. 

Well, if Keith gets a girlfriend then he probably won’t want to spend so much time with Lance. Besides, then Lance would be the kid to get a girlfriend _after_ the kid with a _mullet_. That’s probably just it. 

Right? 

Lance shakes his head. He’s probably just hungry or something, and he’s making way too much out of this. 

 

(7:25) **_wer home in like two mints imma call u then_**

 

(7:25) **Mints?**

 

(7:25) **_shet_**

 

(7:26) **Alright then.**

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Lance runs upstairs when he gets home and slams his door shut, wincing at how loud it is. He knows he’s going to have to go help make dinner in a couple of minutes so he wants to make the most out of this time that he has now. 

Keith answers after a couple of rings and the first reaction Lance has is of worry, because Keith looks _terrible_. 

Not terrible in like he’s unattractive, but he looks like he hasn’t slept in _days_. All of Lance’s worries about Keith telling him how he has issues sleeping, and Lance’s worries that maybe something else is bothering Keith too come back. He worries about Keith. 

Keith gives him a smile when the connection comes through. 

“So. Lay it on me. I’m prepared for the worst of the bragging now.” 

Lance manages to tear himself away from looking at the massive shadows under Keith’s eyes, but it’s too late at that point, as Keith’s already noticed something’s up. 

“What’s wrong? Lance?”

Lance lets out a shuddering breath. “Hey. Sorry, I just…Keith, are you alright?”

Keith’s eyebrows furrow and the happiness he’d had at the beginning of the call is wiped from his face and his expression seems anxious. Shit, Lance feels terrible now. He’s made Keith feel worse about whatever this is and that is _so_ not what he wants. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Keith is seriously unconvincing right now. 

Jesus, Lance just can’t seem to shut _up_. 

 **“** How much did you sleep last night, Keith?”

“Lance, I’m fine. It’s fine, I just—stayed up too late watching videos again.” 

Lance is unconvinced, but he can tell that this isn’t going anywhere. He can’t _make_ Keith talk. Maybe if he’s just supportive Keith’ll come to it all on his own. Lance just wants to help him, with whatever this is. 

He purses his lips. “Alright. But remember, you should call me if something’s up, because I’m totally there for you. I won’t even sing the Friends song.” 

Keith’s mouth twitches up at the corner and that makes Lance feel a lot better somehow. “Okay.” 

Lance grins. “Good. Now, it’s time for the bragging.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “Called it.” 

Lance lays his hand over his heart. “You know me so well.” 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again, there will be mentions and descriptions of nightmares and anxiety/a (slight?) panic attack, so if these are possible triggers for you and feel uncomfortable reading this, feel free to stop reading at Friday A.M. and leave a comment down below, and I'll be more than happy to describe what happened to you without going into detail about those parts.

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Keith falls asleep easier tonight than he did the night before, but it’s still a struggle. Him and Lance stop talking about twenty minutes after Lance’s first call, when Lance apparently has to go help with dinner, and after that they decide just to text until the next day, rather than calling back. Both of them knows that if they start another FaceTime call, then they’re only going to hang up in a few hours, and Lance still needs to get up early tomorrow for the second part of the meet. 

Lance ends up going to bed some time around eleven, and Keith decides that he’s going to give it a try then as well. After all, he’s still exhausted from only sleeping a couple of hours the night before. 

He manages to fall asleep an hour or two later, staring at the ceiling, thinking about a lot of things. Mainly Lance. About how he feels about him. About what their whole relationship _means._ About what it means to _Lance._

By the time he falls asleep he still doesn’t have any answers. 

 

—

 

**Sunday A.M.**

 

Lance doesn’t text Keith on the way to the meet out of fear of waking him up. After seeing the way that Keith was the day before, with how exhausted he was, Lance doesn’t want to deprive Keith of any possible sleep. 

Of course, all the sitting around watching endless heats of racing gives him an endless amount of time to wonder what exactly it is Keith’s going through, and to feel guilty about not noticing it in his friend sooner. And Lance has woken him up in the middle of the night a few times in the past too, and who knows just how damaging that was? 

God, how long has Keith been struggling with this? The way that he just brushed off his lack of sleep yesterday makes it seem like this is a completely regular event for him, which only makes Lance worry even harder. 

But despite all his questions, Lance is just going to have to wait until Keith feels comfortable enough to talk about them, because he can’t force Keith into anything. That’ll just make things even worse. 

Lance only races one event that day, and it’s his worst stroke so he only manages third. When he looks up at the score board he sees that they’ve somehow managed to spell his name wrong. 

It reads “Lans.” 

Lance is pretty sure he’s one of the least Swedish (or whatever that would be) looking people ever, but whatever. 

He’ll tell Keith about it later. Maybe he’ll get a kick out of it. 

 

—

 

**Sunday A.M.**

 

Keith wakes up at seven feeling more well rested than he has in _weeks_. He probably got six, seven hours of sleep, which is almost double what he’d normally get. 

His entire day seems better because of the amount of sleep he had, and his mental state seems a little better than usual. He knows that he had some bad dreams the night before, but they weren’t so bad that they woke him up, which is frankly a major relief. 

He ends up watching Star Trek for a major part of the day because he finished most of his homework on friday and in class. 

Lance told Keith once that he loves Star Trek too. Keith wants more details. Honestly, he wants more details about _every_ part of Lance’s life. 

Keith isn’t sure when it got to this point. At the beginning he had always been annoyed when Lance wanted more details about Keith, but now he feels the complete opposite. 

He wants to know what Lance looks like in real life, and what his laugh sounds like when it’s heard in person, and not just over a call or FaceTime. 

God, Keith is _so_ gone over him. 

What is he going to do?

 

—

 

**Sunday P.M.**

 

Lance gets home at six this time and calls Keith directly. 

Keith picks up a couple of seconds later and Lance is relieved to see that he looks a _lot_ better today. The dangerously deep shadows underneath his eyes have lessened, and he looks like he’s in a lot better shape the day before. 

Lance breaks into a massive smile when he realizes that Keith is doing better today, and Keith gives him a strange look when that happens. 

“What’s got you so happy?”

Lance shakes his head, still grinning. “Nothing.”

Keith still looks at him like he’s a lunatic, but shrugs after a moment. “Alright. How was the meet?”

Lance shrugs then too. “Boring. I only raced one event and I got third, but it’s my worst event so that’s decent.”

“Still better than my total inability to swim.”

“Right! We still need to fix that!”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Alright, Lance.”

Lance feels like his heart skips a beat (Pidge always says that he’s overdramatic for saying that, but whatever, fuck off Pidge). Keith didn’t even protest at the statement, which sort of suggests that Lance would have to be with him in person to do this. Lance feels a surge of happiness at that and has to hold back a stupid grin. 

“But come on, you must know how to skate. You’re Canadian!”

Keith rolls his eyes again like Lance is a _total_ idiot. “Actually a whole lot of Canadians don’t know how to skate. Probably the majority, honestly.”

“Yeah, but do _you_?”

Keith glares at him for moment before huffing in annoyance. “Yeah. I do.” 

Lance grins triumphantly. “See! I rest my case.”

“So are you some sort of genius skater as well?”

Lance laughs. “Yeah, no. I’m actually sorta trash. Like, barely being able to stand up even with those walkers for kids.” 

Keith grins. “But then it’s even.” 

“Yeah well, I like my water _warm_ , not frozen.” Lance isn’t exactly sure why he winks at that, but whatever. He’s been known to add weird expressions for dramatic effect. 

“Alright Lance, sure thing.” 

“How about this. You let me teach you how to swim, and I’ll let you see me totally fail at skating.” 

Lance fully expects Keith to just outright reject him again on the whole meeting up thing, and braces himself for it. The reaction he _actually_ gets is completely what he did not expect. 

“Yeah, ok. That sounds fair.” 

Lance smiles so hard that it hurts. 

 

—

 

**Monday A.M.**

 

Keith sleeps the night through from sunday and this time he doesn’t even remember having any bad dreams. He tries not to get optimistic. He really does. 

This has happened before, he’s had one or two days of relief where he sleeps well, but it always comes back. 

It always comes back. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday A.M.**

 

(8:57) **_keithy boooiiiii when r we gonna watch legally blonde_**

 

(8:57) **Idk, this weekend?**

 

(8:57) **_i vote friday_**

 

(8:58) **Friday works, I guess**

 

(8:58) **_oh my god I already know whats gonna be after this_**

 

(8:58) **And what is that?**

 

(8:59) **_HIGH SCHOO L MUSICAL_**

(8:59) **_MARATHON_**

 

(9:00) **Isn’t that the thing that you were trying to force your friends into a while back?**

 

(9:01) **_yea well theyre not as fanatasic as u so they said no_**

 

(9:01) **I wonder why**

 

(9:01) **_omg im sure if u were there they would totes say yes even if u were only on facetine with us_**

(9:02) **_KEITH U GOTTA THIS IS MA DREAM_**

 

(9:02) **I will…consider it**

 

(9:02) **_:DDDD <333333333333333_**

(9:03) **_WER GON HAVE A MARTHON AT LONG LAST_**

 

(9:03) **I SAID I’D THINK ABOUT IT LANCE I DIDN’T PROMISE ANYTHING**

 

(9:03) **_aww but u cant say no to me ;)))_**

(9:04) **_MARATHON MARATHON MARATHON_**

 

(9:04) **GODDAMNIT LANCE**

 

—

 

 

**Thursday A.M.**

 

When he sleeps well for the fifth night in a row, Keith can’t help the tiny twinge of hope that he gets. He never really has breaks this long. Maybe it means something. 

Lance seems very happy when he calls Keith each day now too. He always studies Keith’s face then breaks into this happy smile, presumably when he sees how much healthier Keith looks now that things have been lightening up. 

He’s taken to asking how Keith slept the night before as well, and Keith’s been able to answer him positively. Although he’s been careful not to instate too much hope in Lance either, because the last thing he wants is to disappoint _two_ people when the nightmares inevitably come back. 

Except, maybe they won’t?

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

“Okay, so I’m at this kid’s house and I’m like seven, so I’m super nervous because this is my first ever sleepover at someone’s house that wasn’t a member of my family. 

“So anyway, I start feeling sick around bedtime, but I don’t say anything about it because I don’t want to be the lame kid that has to go home during his first sleepover.

“But then in the middle of the night I wake up and I’m feeling _seriously_ sick. Like, horribly so, so I get up to run to the bathroom to go puke but I don’t actually make it that far. Mostly that’s because I went the wrong way, so I end up by the door to the garage and at that point I just can’t hold it in anymore. 

“So I end up puking _in_ one of the mom’s fancy ass leather knee high boots, because I’m a fool. And me, being the master planner, goes _shit, I can’t let them know this happened_. 

“I ended up calling my mom to pick me up because I said that I was scared, and she came and got me. It turned out the next day that I had the stomach flu, and I ended up not going to school. I heard the day after that this kid telling everyone in school how his dog puked in his mom’s fancy shoe and got in all this trouble. I had completely forgotten about the dog. I totally got away with it.” 

Keith rolls his eyes, grinning. “Man, you sure do have a lot of puke stories, don’t you?”

“This is like one of my most embarrassing childhood memories! I’ve never told this to anyone!” 

“Then why do you tell it to me?”

Lance shrugs. “I trust you.” 

Keith swallows, hard. He’s pretty sure Lance doesn’t know just how much that means to him. 

“So anyways, are you ready for Legally Blonde tomorrow! It’s gonna be _great_.” 

Keith rolls his eyes, but the feeling still quite doesn’t manage to pass. He’s finally identified it. He’s _happy_. 

 

—

 

**Friday A.M.**

 

Keith jerks awake to find himself on a bed without sheets, as are all on the floor. He’s covered in sweat and he’s pretty sure that he’s been calling out and screaming in his sleep again because his throat feels raw. (The others in this house stopped reacting a while ago. He’s pretty sure they just wear ear plugs now). 

His breath comes quick and laboured, and he feels like there is something constricting on his chest. 

When he reaches up to touch his face, he realizes that it’s wet with tears and he can’t shake the sense of panic that still overwhelms him from the nightmare. 

This one was so _vivid_ , god it’s like it was happening all over again. He feels empty. 

He can’t believe it’s back. After the five nights of relief that he had, this somehow just seems so much worse than it used to be. 

He flops his head back on his pillow violently with a muted sob. He shouldn’t have gotten hope. He shouldn’t have gotten all happy and comfortable. He _knew_ this was going to happen again. 

The vice on his chest gets tighter and tighter and he’s gasping. 

 _Shit, shit, shit_. 

He reaches out for his phone and realizes that it’s three o’clock, the middle of the goddamn night and he’s a wreck. 

Why is he always so _helpless_? He hates this feeling. The fact that he can do nothing about it. 

Except…

He’s felt a lot better this past few days, and part of that is talking to Lance. 

Keith felt so much better after he talked to Lance on saturday, maybe Lance could help now. And he did say that Keith should call if anything like this happens. 

He also said that he trusted Keith. That means Keith can trust him as well, right? 

Maybe Keith _should_ open up to someone. Maybe he should stop trying to fight this on his own when it’s obviously not working. 

He feels himself calming down the slightest bit at the thought of calling Lance, and after a few moments of breathing deeply, he manages to stop crying. 

Before he knows what he’s doing, he has Lance’s contact open and his finger hovering over the voice call option. 

This—this feels right. Lance can help. Lance _wants_ to help. He cares. Right? 

Keith _has_ to believe that. 

Keith squeezes his eyes shut for a moment and presses the call button before he loses his nerve. 

He holds his breath and waits. 

 

—

 

**Friday A.M.**

 

Lance is awoken by the sound of his phone ringing. At first he thinks that it’s some hellish part of his dream, the unending alarm sound that ruins every morning (the only one that actually manages to wake him up, except for his mom), but then he realizes that it’s actually coming from a phone call. 

He groans and reaches for his phone, fumbling a few times with it, only barely managing to accept the call before it goes to voicemail. 

“Hello?”

 

—

 

**Friday A.M.**

 

Keith hears Lance’s groggy voice and feels panic strike again. 

Shit, what is he doing? He’s being a nuisance, he should just let this go, what was the thinking, shit—

“Keith? Is that you?”

Keith manages to find his voice after a second. It sounds kind of panicky, which is a pretty apt description of how he’s feeling right now. 

“Lance? Uh, hi.” 

“Hey? What’s up?”

“I um—I… I’m sorry, this was stupid. Sorry to have woken you up, you can just go back to bed, it’s fine.” 

“No, no it’s fine. It obviously wasn’t stupid if you called.” 

“Uh, I…”

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t… I can’t sleep, and you said I could call if—if...“

“Yeah. Yeah, of course.”

“I’m sorry, you’re probably really tired. I’m surprised you even picked up on the first ring. I thought you—you were a heavy sleeper.” 

“Normally there’s no way I would wake up but I set your ringtone to my alarm noise so it’ll wake me up if you call.” 

Keith can hear Lance yawn in the background and that response, said so casually, like it’s not even a big deal. 

Keith feels his throat tighten. That casual gesture, the way that Lance just throws it out there. _This_ is why Lance is such a kind person. 

Lance yawns _again_. 

“Man, it is _late._ Or would it be early now? I dunno.” 

Keith is starting to apologize again, but Lance just keeps talking. 

“Shit, you know what, I’m gonna make some coffee. I don’t wanna pass out on you. I’m just gonna have to talk really quiet or my mom’s gonna come out and whoop my ass for being up so late.” 

Keith feels another stab of guilt at that, but is prevented from apologizing _again_ by Lance, who keeps talking. Except, now he’s whispering, presumably because he’s in the kitchen. 

“Wait, so do you wanna like, just call or FaceTime, because, I mean, my hair probably looks totally cray right now but if you won’t tell I won’t.”

Keith manages to choke out a, “I’d rather just call.”

“Alrightie dightie.” 

Keith hears a whispered curse in the background. 

“I fuckin spilled instant coffee all over the counter. This is why I can’t have nice things.” 

Keith finds a startled laugh slipping out. It’s definitely strained, but he can almost _hear_ Lance’s grin from the other end. 

“You know, this instant coffee stuff tastes like absolute garbage, but I’m a lazy ass, so this is what I get. Besides, I mean, can you imagine if you were trying to sneakily grind coffee beans in the middle of the night?”

Keith shakes his head, smiling faintly. “Well, how are you planning on heating the water? A kettle’ll be pretty loud and I’m pretty sure a microwave would be worse.” 

“Fuck. Um…”

“Good planning there, Lance.” 

“Goddamn, I could never be a secret agent. Alright… I guess I could just… heat up some water in a pot on the stove? I mean, I heard one time that apples work better than coffee to wake you up, but who wants to eat some shitty ass apple instead of eating coffee?”

“People who actually care about their health?"

“Pfft. _Health._ Who needs it?” Keith hears the muted noise of a cupboard closing. 

“Maybe I can just like, drink a soda. Those have caffeine, right?”

“That sounds like a terrible idea.” 

“Hmmm. You’re probably right. Oh well, I’m just gonna have to go for it and use the kettle. I’ll just have to catch it before it starts whistling.” 

“Sounds like something you’d be good at failing at.”

“You’re totally right. But I have already made a mess of the coffee grounds, I may as well forge ahead.” 

There are some quiet noises in the background and then Lance speaks up again. 

“Ohmygod, kay, I need to tell you about this shit Pidge told me the other day, that lil shit.”

Keith lays back in bed, feeling himself calming down incrementally just to the sound of Lance’s voice. 

 

—

 

**Friday A.M.**

 

Lance has finished his shitty ass coffee and he is still _exhausted_. At this point he’s kind of just rambling on about random shit in his life. 

Keith responds every now and then and offers his opinion on something. At least that horrible choked and panicked tone that had been in Keith’s voice when he first called is mostly gone now. 

Lance isn’t used to comforting people in situations like this—he’s not even sure _what_ this situation is—but his ramblings seem to amuse Keith normally, so maybe it’ll help now, right? 

Lance tried googling some things about how to help people in situations like this, whatever this situation _is_ , but whatever it is, lance suspects that it’s a little more than what Keith’s been telling him. The way that Keith’s voice had that _tone_ , the one of panic, almost hopelessness— Lance just wants to do his best to help. He doesn’t want Keith to ever have to sound like that again, even if that’s not exactly realistic right now. 

He just keeps rambling on about anything that comes to mind, until Keith stops responding. Lance pauses mid story. 

“Keith?”

He gets only deep breathing in response. 

Lance breaks into a massive grin and whispers, “sleep well strange phone man.” 

He hangs up after a moment and checks the time. 

Shit, he’s been at this for two hours and he only _has_ two more hours before he has to get up. 

Oh well, it’s worth it. 

He goes to sleep happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have a lot of things to say this time around lol
> 
> First of all, holy shit, thank you so much for over 11k hits and almost 1000 kudos????? The feedback on this story has been amazing, and you guys have also been amazing with all the comments on the last few chapters, which have really helped encourage me to write so much in the last couple of days.   
> ((Plus holy shit, 30k words now. Yay me!))
> 
> Secondly, the reason I have been writing so much for the last few days is because I'm currently on holiday so I have a lot more free time at night to write this. I'll be on holiday until the end of next week, so expect updates at this pace or a similar pace until then, and after then, I don't know.   
> But in all honestly I think if I continue to post at this rate I'll probably be done or almost done this fic by then. 
> 
> Idk, I wasn't all too happy with the beginning of this chapter, but I really just wanted to get from the last part to this new part in the story, and didn't know how else to bridge it. Let me know what you thought, I always love reading your guys's comments, they make my day! :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Friday A.M.**

 

Keith wakes up to his alarm blaring _right_ next to his ear. He winces and fumbles to grab it to switch off the noise. 

He squints in confusion as to why his phone is lying next to his face and is not on the nightstand plugged in to its charger. 

Then he remembers the events of last night. He must have fallen asleep while talking to Lance and his phone just shut itself off eventually. It’s at a fifteen percent now, as a result of Keith leaving it on for a lot of the night and he plugs it in first before opening it up. 

His phone opens to Lance’s contact information from when he called him earlier and he checks his phone’s call history. 

His call with Lance only ended at five in the morning, which must be when Lance hung up. 

Keith feels _so_ guilty when he sees that. He’s pretty sure that he fell asleep before the call was ended, which means that he went and called Lance and woke him up in the middle of the night just to end up passing out mid conversation. 

He opens up the text conversation with Lance and thinks of a message that he can send. He wants to apologize. Shit, he hopes Lance isn’t mad at him. 

He ends up settling on a simple message. 

 

(7:36) **Hey**

 

Lance doesn’t reply for a few minutes where Keith guesses he’s probably still at swim practice, and Keith gets up so long to get ready for school. 

He feels tired, but probably way less tired than he would have if he hadn’t managed to fall asleep again. 

God, what Lance did for him last night…that was definitely the most generous, and kind thing that anyone has ever done for Keith. 

He really hoped he hasn’t fucked it up. 

Lance finally responds a few minutes later while Keith’s just about to brush his teeth. 

 

(7:47) **_gooood mornin sunshine! :D_**

(7:47)  ** _howd u sleep?_**

 

Keith feels cautiously optimistic, and types out a response. 

 

(7:48) **Great, actually. After y’know…**

 

(7:48) **_well im happy you called :) hopefully i could help?_**

 

(7:49) **Yeah actually, you were amazing. I wanted to apologize. I made you wake up at the middle of the night then ended up passing out on you**

 

(7:49) **_nooo im actually happy u did that means that it worked and i helped u sleep :D_**

 

Keith reads the message and finds a slow smile spreading across his face. Shit, he’s blushing again, isn’t he.

 

(7:50) **Thank you Lance, you’ve helped me so much**

 

(7:50) **_no problemo :))))_**

(7:50) **_feel free to call again, any time! I like it when u look healthy and well rested, i worry otherwise_**

 

(7:50) **I…don’t know what to say. How am I supposed to repay this?**

 

(7:51) **_u dont have to :) knowing Ive helped u feel better makes it worth it_**

 

Keith looks up at himself in the mirror and sees that his face is flushed _completely_ red, and he’s smiling like a lunatic. He buries his face in his hands. He feels pressure in his chest, except this isn’t the bad kind. 

This kind is—hopelessly happy. That’s pretty much the only way he knows how to describe this.

God, what did he ever do to deserve someone as kind and caring as Lance? 

All he wants now is to hang on to him. 

 

—

 

**Friday A.M.**

 

(9:23) **_omg k i just thought of it r we still watchgn legally blonde tonight???_**

 

(9:25) **Yeah, I guess**

 

(9:25) **_YAYY!!_**

 

(9:25) **You get excited about the smallest things**

 

(9:26) **_oh my god i hate my mind_**

 

(9:26) **LANCE**

(9:26) **YOU’RE MAKING THIS SICK MINDED AGAIN AREN’T YOU**

 

(9:27) **_IM SORRY I CANT HELP IT_**

 

(9:27) **LAAAANCE**

(9:28) **WE WERE GETTING ALONG**

 

(9:28) **_IM SO SORRY_**

 

(9:29) **Oh well… Guess I’ve been disappointed by you many times so I’m used to it by now**

 

(9:29) **_I MUST RESIST_**

(9:29) **_...shit im weak_**

(9:29) **_THATS WHAT SHE SAID_**

 

(9:30) **LANCE**

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

“Okay, are you ready for this Keithy boy, because I don’t know if you are.” 

“Jesus Lance, are you going to do this every time we watch a movie you like?”

“I don’t just _like_ this movie Keith. You don’t just _like_ Legally Blonde. It’s a _lifestyle_.”

“Lance, I swear to god! Why are you like this?!”

Lance grins. “Are you bothered Keith? By my love for this movie.”

“Just fucking do the countdown.”

Lance sniffs dramatically. “Such a harsh tone. We used get along so well, you know. What will the children say of our behavior now?”

“I thought that _I_ was your child?”

Lance breaks character for a moment to think, and mutters, “shit, you’re right.” Then he goes back into character, sticking his nose up in the air and sighing. “I suppose incest is the only explanation.” 

“What the fuck Lance!”

Lance drops character and grins at him. “Alright, I’ll stop. The hour has come…for Legally Blonde. Start your engines…and we’re gonna hit start in three…two…one…”

Keith rolls his eyes at Lance’s antics but starts the movie when instructed, so he doesn’t have to drag this out anymore than it already has been.  

“Aaaaaarrrrreee ya ready kids?”

“Oh my god Lance, shut the fuck up!”

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Keith can always tell when a scene that Lance thinks is funny is coming up because he gets all excited and starts mouthing along to the movie, and then when the parts come he starts reciting the lines along with the characters. 

Keith rolls his eyes every time but he still can’t help but find it adorable, just like the last time. 

“You got into Harvard Law?”

“What, like it’s hard?”

Lance lets out a whoop of excitement and Keith snorts. Okay, so that’s a good line. 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

“How long have you been sleeping with Mrs. Windham?”

“Three months.” 

“And your boyfriend’s name is…”

“Chuck.” 

“Right.” 

Lance is grinning again so Keith is forewarned something is about to happen. 

“Pardon me, pardon me. I thought you said friend; Chuck is just a friend.”

“YOU BITCH!”

Keith lets out a snort of laughter.

Meanwhile, Lance is losing his _shit_ laughing. Then he’s singing something that sounds like he’s saying “gay or European.”

“What the hell are you singing?”

Lance’s eyes widen. “Shit, I gotta show you the musical too! It’s so great, oh my god.”

Keith is strangely sort of excited. 

 

— 

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

“Okay, okay, okay, you’ve gotta watch this part. Oh my god, this part is the best.”

“I can’t hear it if you keep talking Lance.”

“Fine, I’ll stop.”

There’s a court scene and a cross examination and when the main character manages to trip up one of the witnesses about a hairdo Lance grins wildly and shouts, “oooooh, whatta savage!!”

Keith just shakes his head, but he’s still smiling. 

 

— 

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

“You go Elle, don’t take that asshole back! You’re better than that bae!”

“Wow, you’re so invested.” 

“Oh hush Keith, you know you love it.” 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

The film ends and Keith sighs. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but…”

Lance gives him a shit eating grin. “You love it.”

“Goddamnit Lance. I can’t even bring myself to lie about it!”

Lance grins even wider. “I knew you’d love it! See, you can no longer doubt me when it comes to movie choices!”

Keith sighs. “I guess I can’t.”

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

It’s two in the morning and Keith can’t fall asleep. He’s been trying for hours but it’s been hopeless. 

Finally, he gives in and reaches for his phone. He’ll just text Lance, and if Lance is up, then it’ll be a sign that Keith should just talk to him again.

 

(2:07) **Hey, are you up?**

 

Keith gets his response only a couple of minutes later, and he lets out a sigh of relief. He’d been kind of worried for a second there that he was going to have to struggle through this alone again. 

 

(2:09) **_lemme guess, u just couldnt wait till tomorrow to talk more about the movie_**

 

(2:09) **Aw Lance, you know me so well**

 

—

 

**Sunday A.M.**

 

Lance’s eyes widen and he goes silent for a moment where Keith just stares at him in confusion. 

Then Lance lets out a sigh of relief and looks back at the camera. “Sorry, I thought I heard my mom. She still doesn’t know about all this late night stuff, at least I think. It’s probably good to keep it that way.”

“Why do you stay up so late helping me if you know it’s going to get you in trouble if you’re caught?”

Lance rolls his eyes as if it’s a dumb question. “Because you’re my friend Keith. You come to me when you’re sad, which means that you think I can make you happy and that makes me happy so… Win win, right?”

Keith feels that pressure in his chest again and his throat feels constricted so he just nods. He’s not sure if he could even force words right now if he had to. 

“Anyway, so I was in the middle of telling you about that bitch Duncan, right? So, let me tell you, that kid made my third grade life _hell_.” 

 

—

 

**Monday A.M.**

 

When Keith looks over he notices Shiro’s been watching him. Keith quirks a curious eyebrow. 

“Something up?”

Shiro shakes his head and looks off for a second before his eyes return to Keith. He has the slightest hint of a smile on his face. 

“You look nice. Well rested. It’s just a relief, that’s all.”

Keith looks back at his papers in embarrassment. “Yeah. I’ve been sleeping a little better lately.”

“Any reason in particular why?”

Keith can’t help the hint of a blush that comes over his cheeks, no matter how hard he stares at the calculus and he thinks that he sees Shiro smile for real this time from the corner of his eye. 

“Oh. Okay. So _that’s_ the reason why.”

Keith just rolls his eyes, looking at his friend. “You’re distracting my work, Shiro.”

He notices from his peripheral vision that the smile still doesn’t go away.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this would be a good place to end so you all could... enjoy the happiness for a few more moments 
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Until next time...


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are mentions of homophobia in this chapter, so the same details apply to this warning as the ones with the nightmares. Just stop at "Lance is on his way out of school," and start again at the third Tuesday P.M., which starts with "Lance shifts".
> 
> Also, Zach is actually Zarkon lmao but I was like...who the fuck would name their kid 'Zarkon'??  
> Maybe that's why he's such a dick.

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

“You know, I was thinking of a new way to help you sleep better. I can sing you a lullaby, like a lil baby.”

Keith just blinks at him for a moment before shaking his head, although he can’t help the smile he gets at that. “That sounds awful.”

“‘Kay, no. Just hear me out here. I already have a song chosen and everything. I am fully prepared to demonstrate.”

Keith sighs. “Alright. Lay it on me.”

“Okay, so it’s a very gentle, traditional piece. And it goes like this.” Lance takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, as if he’s about to sing a ballad. 

Then, he opens his eyes suddenly and belts out: “UH HUH, THIS MA SHIT, ALL THE GIRLS STOMP YOUR FEET LIKE THIS.”

Keith bursts out laughing. 

Lance grins. “C’mon, Keith!! Sing along! FEW TIMES I’VE BEEN AROUND THAT TRACK, SO IT’S NOT JUST GONNA HAP-PEN LIKE THAT, CUS I AIN’T NO HOLLABACK GIRL,” Lance pulls his arms in dramatically, now adding choreography, “I AIN’T NO HOLLABACK GIRL.”

Keith buries his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Jesus, so _this_ is the kid that he has a crush on? 

Keith can’t see it, but he can hear the grin in Lance’s voice. “So? What’d you think?”

Keith finally manages to get it together enough to look up and form words. “I…don’t think that’s a feasible option for the middle of the night when you’re trying to be quiet.”

“Hmm… You’re right. I’ll just have to make a recording for you so you can listen to it without me having to get my ass kicked every time.” 

“Alright, Lance. Sounds like a plan."

 

— 

 

**Wednesday A.M.**

 

Lance yawns widely, for the fifth time that class. He can see the glare that his teacher shoots him and he gives her a sheepish smile. It’s not her fault he’s yawning—at least, not completely. Sure, he’s bored out of his mind here but he’s also _exhausted_.

He’s been staying up with Keith for most of the nights since last thursday, and although he’s incredibly grateful that Keith trusts him enough to look for Lance’s help, and Lance is more than happy to help…he’s also incredibly tired from staying up all those nights. 

He wouldn’t ever complain about it to Keith though, because he already knows that Keith feels bad about “bothering” Lance (which is complete bullshit because Lance is pretty sure that Keith could never _really_ bother him). Besides, if Keith _wasn’t_ calling Lance, Lance is pretty sure that he’d lose just as much sleep from staying up worrying about the kid anyways, so…

It’s just unfortunate that Lance has to feel like he’s about to pass out in every class. 

His friends have noticed something’s up, but so far Lance hasn’t told them anything about it. He knows that this is a sensitive topic for Keith, and even though his friends don’t even know Keith in person and have never met him, he still doesn’t want to break the trust Keith has given him. 

He yawns _again_ and flinches when he sees that the teacher noticed. 

“Is there a problem with my class, Lance? Should I send you the office so you can work it out there?”

“No ma’am, sorry.”

She glares at him again and turns back to the board and he stifles another yawn.

 _God_ he needs a nap. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday A.M.**

 

(11:03) **Why is it that everyone in my class is an idiot?**

 

(11:04) **_lol i somehow feel attacked in this_**

 

(11:04) **See, well you act like an idiot, but you’re not an idiot in the sense of being a complete asshole who’s all cocky because they think they know the answer but then they’re wrong because of course, they’re an idiot**

 

(11:05) **_oh my god you’re so bitter lmao_**

 

(11:05) **This FUCKING kid, I swear, he’s the worst thing**

 

(11:05) **_whatd he do this time?_**

 

(11:05) **He just puts his hand up in this fucking confident, know it all way, but then he’s totally incorrect**

 

(11:06) **_lol_**

 

(11:06) **I have no problem with people not getting the right answer, but if you’re gonna act like such an asshole about it you should be right**

(11:06) **Right?**

 

(11:06) **_im sorry im just havin a great time watching how bitter u are_**

 

(11:07) **:P**

(11:07) **I am full of righteous anger**

 

(11:07) **_oh. so thats what u call it now?_**

 

(11:08) **UGH HES DOING IT AGAIN WILL HE EVER LEARN**

 

(11:08) **_gasp_**

(11:08) **_Keith… u just forgot one of those air commas_**

 

(11:08) **You mean the apostrophe?**

 

(11:09) **_lmao i know what its called but i literaly have no idea how to spell it so i thought id spare u_**

 

(11:09) **By using air comma?**

 

(11:09) **_ya_**

 

(11:09) **Alright Lance, have fun with that**

 

(11:10) **_so whats the lil bitch doin now_**

 

(11:10) **ohmygod k**

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Pidge gives Lance a suspicious look at the lunch table and Lance starts to get nervous. That look never means anything good for him. Her eyes narrow. Shit, she’s sensed his weakness. He’s fucked now. 

“You've looked weirdly tired Lance. For the past two days.” 

And of course, since Lance is an idiot, his first response is to go, “no I’m not.” Like a fool. 

Pidge looks completely non convinced, which is understandable because that was pretty much the most suspicious response ever. 

“You definitely have some shadows under those eyes of yours.”

“No I don’t.”

And then fucking Allura, the traitor, leans in and reaches up to capture his face in her hands, inspecting it. 

Damn, if that happened a year or so ago Lance would have been a fucking blushing mess at this point. Now he’s just trying to escape because he can’t give them the satisfaction of knowing that they were right. 

She releases him after a moment and turns to Pidge with a nod. “Definitely some shadows going on there.” 

Pidge turns back to Lance with a grin and laces her fingers together, resting her chin on the top of them. Her glasses flash in the light like some fucking anime villain’s, but on Pidge the effect is sort of terrifying. 

“Tell us the truth, Lance.” 

“Nope.”

"Are you back to looking at fucking memes all night because I _swear_ …”

“ _No_ Pidge, I’m out of my 2013 phase.” 

“Then what is it?”

When Lance has no response for her, she gives him a sharklike grin. Shit. 

“You were talking to lover boy again, weren’t you?”

“No I wasn’t.”

Allura looks interested at the mention of Keith and leans in, whispering to Pidge across the table, “he’s lying.” 

Pidge nods, and they look at each other thoughtfully for a moment. 

“But why would they suddenly be talking so late with each other. This wasn’t an issue before.” 

“What the fuck you guys, I can both _see_ and _hear_ this discussion of yours.”

Pidge turns her head slightly to look at Lance. “Shush Lance. The adults are talking.” 

Then she turns back to Allura and they start talking again and Lance throws his hands up in the air. His friends are  _tyrants._

 

_—_

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Lance is on his way out of school and home, and about to text Keith about the annoying couples always making out in the hallways when he notices it. 

He’s just gotten outside and is walking through the path on the front of the schools grounds and he sees there’s a bit of a crowd gathered around this one spot. 

He looks over at the area with confusion because everyone seems to be riled up and when he hears the jeers and whistling and he realizes that this must be a fight. 

The kids at his school are kind of assholes, so he goes over just to make sure that some poor kid isn’t getting the shit kicked out of him without being able to defend himself. 

He gets to the edge of the crowd and looks at the two kids involved in this fight. 

The one in the centre is this asshole Zach who’s on Lance’s swim team. He’s apparently also on the football team, but the guy is an absolute dick to _everyone_. It doesn’t help that he’s naturally a bigger and more muscular guy than most other high schoolers, so he tends to just pick on anyone he wants without opposition. 

Lance turns to someone standing beside him. “What’s going on?”

She looks at him with a wide eyed expression. “He found out this one sophomore is gay and the poor kid accidentally bumped into him on the way out of school so now he’s terrorizing him.”

Lance looks back at the asshole with a dark glare. He fucking hates bigots like that. 

He looks around to see where this poor kid is and sees that he’s more at the edge of the circle. He’s got his head down and he’s obviously just trying to walk away, but he’s being blocked by Zach’s goonies. 

“Where do you think you’re going, bitch? Huh?”

The kid turns when it’s obvious that he’s not getting out the way he was trying to and responds in a panicked tone, “I’m sorry, it was an accident!”

It’s pretty obvious that Zach’s having a fun time at this and he laughs in a way that makes Lance’s blood boil. 

“Yeah right. You walked right into me. So either you wanted to fucking _push_ me, or you were trying to feel me up. Yeah, I heard you’re a fag, is that it? Because then I’ll punch your teeth in, you piece of shit!” He advances towards the kid and grabs onto the front of his sweater. 

The poor kid looks like he’s about to crap his pants and there is no way Lance is letting this go on any longer. 

He steps forward into the circle and ignores the sense of fear that he gets from this guy’s total height and weight advantage. 

“Zach, stop terrorizing this kid, he told you it was an accident! Besides, trust me, he does _not_ want to fuck you.”

Zach turns towards him with an expression of total rage and lets go of the kid after a moment. 

“The fuck did you just say McClain?”

Lance sticks his chin up to try and look more brave than he’s feeling right now. “I said leave him alone! What are you getting from terrorizing some poor kid?!”

Then Zach starts advancing towards _Lance_. Okay, so Lance is fucked. 

“What, are you a queer too? You his _boyfriend_? That’s why you’re standing up for him?”

“It’s called being a decent human being, something you’re apparently not familiar with!”

“Right, well you’re a bad liar McClain. I’ve _heard_ those little friends of yours talking about your boyfriend or whatever. I thought I’d give you the benefit of the doubt because you’re a good swimmer and you’ve told them that you don’t have a boyfriend so far, but now it’s pretty clear that you’re just another fucking _queer_. You and your little boyfriend, you all _deserve_ this you—“

Lance can take all of the insults against him, but when that asshole starts talking about Keith, when he starts insulting _Keith_ , he snaps. 

So, Lance does pretty much one of the dumbest things that he’s ever done, and punches him in the face. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Lance shifts the icepack and winces when it hits a more sensitive area. He reaches up with his free hand to touch his upper lip and breathes a sigh of relief when there’s no more blood running from his nose onto it. He only just managed to make it stop bleeding a minute or so ago, and he really doesn’t want to have to struggle with all those tissues again. 

He’s sitting in office at this point, waiting for his mom to come and talk to the principle. 

They make fights look a lot more glamorous in the movies than they really are. Lance’s reality of his first real fight is him getting one punch in (which made his knuckles fucking _hurt_ by the way), before sort of getting his ass kicked. 

But honestly, what did he really expect, taking on a kid like Zach?

Teachers came running up a few moments after the actual fight began and pulled them apart, but by then the damage was already done, which now results in Lance having a swollen and bloody (but at least not broken, thank god) nose from a punch he took, and some bruised knuckles. And a sore ass from when he fell on it after getting punched. 

Jesus, his mom is going to _kill_ him. 

Now that he finally has a free hand because he doesn’t have to use both to stop the bleeding in his nose while holding an ice pack. The first thing he decides he’s going to do before his mom comes and it’s time for his death is text Keith. 

Except, Lance is gonna make himself seem a _lot_ more heroic in this version of the story. 

Just as he’s about to pull out his phone from his pocket however, he hears a commotion from the entrance to the office which can only come from the wrath of a 5’4” Latina lady. 

Lance is _so_ fucked. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Lance’s mom glares at Lance the entire time their meeting with the principal is going on. Jesus, Lance is in _hell_ , that glare is fucking _terrifying._ Of course, she still looks at the principal with a pleasant smile and apologizes for Lance’s behavior. 

He still didn’t get the chance to talk to Keith yet and he’s kind of been itching to do that. 

The meeting is about fifteen minutes long and Lance ends up with a two day’s in school suspension, since it’s his “first offence.”

His mom waits until they’re out of the office and into the empty hallway before she really blows up at him. She turns to him with that death glare and Lance automatically shrinks back in terror. To a woman over half a foot shorter than him. 

“What on earth were you thinking, Lance?! We didn’t raise you to be this way, you know, you were always a good boy, a bit mischievous, but always a good boy. And now you start with this?! You started a fight on school grounds, you punched a boy in the face!! Why??”

She rambles on at him in rapid Spanish and Lance shrinks back more with every word. God, he feels so _guilty_ now. His mom is so great to him and now he’s gone and betrayed her trust. He hangs his head in shame. 

“I’m sorry mama.”

Her expression softens. “Why did you do it, Lance?”

“He was—he was terrorizing this poor kid just because he’s gay and I don’t know, he’s such an a—, such a terrible person, and I don’t know. I sorta just snapped. I know it’s no excuse it’s just…” What is he supposed to tell her, that he punched some guy because he was insulting the kid that she thinks that he met through a swim meet, but he actually met on the phone, which is just another thing she’ll kill him for. Jesus, this is such a mess. 

She steps forward and reaches up and Lance winces thinking she’s about to bring on the pain before he realizes that she’s just reaching up to touch his swollen nose, which really _does_ hurt though. 

She sighs and drops her hand. “Come on, we’re going home. You’re going to wash up and get all that blood of you, and then we’re going to talk to your father about this when he gets home from work.”

Then Lance really _is_ afraid. Jesus, he is so dead. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Lance is in the bathroom about to take a shower when he takes his phone out of his pocket, intending to send Keith a message. When he takes out his phone, his eyes widen. 

The screen is _completely_ shattered. He then realizes that it was in his back pocket when he fell on his ass, meaning that it took a lot of impact. 

He puts the lid down on the toilet quickly and sits down, looking at the phone in horror. 

“Shit.” He presses the on button, but nothing happens. “ _Shit, shit, shit, shit._ ”

He presses and holds the top button several times, but nothing happens. 

He runs out to his bedroom to go and try and plug his phone in, because maybe it’s just dead or something. 

Except, when he leaves it on for a few minutes, _nothing_ happens. His computer doesn’t even recognize that there’s anything connected to it.  

 _Fuck_. 

He’s panicking about him not being able to access anything on his phone when he realizes it. His eyes widen, _again_ , and he freezes, because _shit_. 

He doesn’t have Keith’s number anywhere but this phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins (◕‿◕✿)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…holy shit?? I literally got so many comments on the last chapter from everyone yelling at me because I’m evil lmaoo i love it
> 
> I only responded to a couple because of specific reasons but I honestly didn’t even make an attempt to respond to most of them like I usually try to because I got like over 60 messages in under 24 hours holy god you guys so salty lol but i love the enthusiasm
> 
>  
> 
> ...Pls don’t kill me

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Lance’s first response is blinding, overwhelming panic. He _never_ backs up his phone because he’s too lazy and his laptop’s storage is full and he never bothered with the iCloud backups either. And _Jesus_ is it biting him in the ass now. 

God, what is this _pressure_ on his chest? He feels like he’s wearing one of those old times corsets that’s tied too tight. And when did his vision become so blurry?

He starts gasping for breath as the panic sets in more and more, and he realizes just how bad a situation this is. 

Keith is gonna text him and Lance isn’t going to be able to respond and Keith is going to think that Lance is ignoring him, or maybe even is tired of him, which is the opposite. Lance would _never_ be tired of Keith. 

And shit, what if Keith tries to call him tonight and there’s no response? 

He’s supposed to go talk to his mom and dad soon about this whole fight thing, but there’s literally no way he’s going to be able to focus on _that_ problem right now. 

He needs to talk to Pidge. Pidge can help him, she’s a computer genius. If anyone can fix this it’ll be Pidge.

Except, he’s still stuck here with blood all over his face and chest and he’s still in a lot of trouble here at home. 

 _Shit_. His thoughts are racing everywhere and he’s having trouble focusing on coming up with a solution. 

He checks the time and realizes that his dad gets home in like ten minutes. 

Okay, so he just needs to get through this talk with his parents then he can just sneak out of his house later and go to Pidge’s house for a while. 

She’ll know what to do. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Needless to say, Lance’s dad is _pissed_ when he gets home. Lance still can’t really explain to them _why_ he did what he did without revealing the whole Keith thing. He ends up being grounded for two weeks and his parents demand that he hand over his phone for that time. 

That’s when the shit really goes down. 

They are _so_ angry over the phone being broken because they always warned him not to keep his phone in his back pocket. The plus side is at least that Lance slips it back in his pocket without them taking it. That’s good, because this way he doesn’t have to try and sneak into their room or whatever tonight to get a hold of it for Pidge to look at. 

Lance’s grounding goes up to three weeks when they find out about the phone. It’s honestly less than Lance was expecting, but then again, he knows that he’s not gonna be getting a new phone for a very long time, so maybe that’s his real punishment then. There’s just no way that his parents could afford another phone right now. The one he had was already a hand-me-down from his aunt. 

Eventually he gets sent to his room after dinner and then the panic sets in again. He managed to avoid thinking of the whole Keith thing during dinner through some hardcore repression and the hope that Pidge will be able to fix it. 

When he gets upstairs he makes another few attempts to get his phone started, nothing still, nothing happens. Now he just has to make it to nighttime so he can sneak out to Pidge’s. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Lance spends the time waiting for ten when his parents to go bed alternating between trying to remember what Keith’s phone number is, and trying not to go into full blown panic mode. 

He googled Keith’s area code a while ago to figure out where he lives, and he can still remember that number, but he can hardly remember any other part of it. 

Lance is such an _idiot_. 

Keith has probably texted him a couple of times by now, and Lance hasn’t been able to respond. He’s gonna think Lance is a _complete_ asshole who’s ignoring him, and shit, what if Keith thinks that Lance hates him or something, then if Keith has trouble sleeping again that’s just gonna make it _worse._

Lance needs to stop thinking about this. It’ll probably be fine. Pidge’ll fix this and Lance will just call Lance from a landline and let him know what happened. 

By the time it finally gets to ten, his nerves are just about shot and he just really needs some good news. 

He shuts off the lights in his room a few minutes before he leaves so his parents will think he's gone to bed. 

He opens up the window and cautiously slips out of it and onto the ground outside. (Thank god for his bedroom being on the ground floor, because the only thing that could make this situation worse would be Lance trying to sneakily climb his way down from a second story window. Knowing him he’d somehow break something—probably his ankle.) 

He shuts the window afterwards and runs off down the street. He feels _so_ guilty for doing this and sneaking out after already betraying his parents trust so much, but he’s getting sort of desperate right now and can’t think of anything else he can do. 

Pidge only lives a couple of blocks away, so Lance doesn’t have to go too far, which is good because he sort doesn’t have any shoes on right now, since they never wear them in the house, and he's definitely not going to try his luck sneaking downstairs to get some. 

Lance must look like a lunatic right now, and he definitely feels like one, what with running down the street, broken iPhone in the back pocket, barefoot. 

He makes it to Pidge’s house within ten minutes or so and sees that the light to her bedroom is still on. 

Good. (Not that Pidge somehow being in bed at this hour already would have stopped him). 

He ends up climbing up the tree that’s conveniently located just beside her window. (He used to do that a lot as a kid, when he and Hunk would go and drag her out of her room to play outside. Otherwise she would just play computer games all day). He manages not to die in the process. 

When he looks through said window, he sees that she’s sitting at her desk on her laptop, probably doing some genius computer shit again. 

He taps on her window until she notices him, and when she turns to look at him, at first she jumps up in her chair with a terrified expression. 

Lance wonders why for a second before he realizes that he’s wearing a zipped up hoodie with the hood up, and is outside her window in the dark with probably a horrifically swollen and bruised face. (He got punched in the nose, but when he looked in the mirror before he left his eyes were starting to bruise as well). 

She narrows her eyes when she realizes it’s him and walks over to the window, sliding it open. “What the fuck, Lance? Why are you here? What happened to your face?”

He just slips right past her into her room through the window, and pulls his phone out of his pocket. 

“I punched a kid, he punched back. I got grounded, and snuck out here, because I need your help.”

She just stares at him for a moment. “Um. Okay? What do you need help with?”

He hands over the phone. “I broke my phone in the fight and I realized that I don’t have Keith’s number memorized, and I don’t have it written down anywhere else.” 

“Wow, that’s dumb of you.” 

“I _know_ , Pidge! Can you help or not?”

She looks down at the phone and winces. “Jesus. You really did a number on this one.”

“I tried plugging it into my computer, but nothing happened. It wouldn’t turn on or anything, and the computer didn’t recognize that it was there.”

“I don’t suppose you _ever_ backed it up, did you?

“Umm…no.” 

Pidge sighs. “Of course. Alright, well I’ll just try it on my computer to see if it helps, and if that doesn’t help I’ll try something else.”

Lance breaths out a sigh of relief. “ _Thank you,_ Pidge, for doing this.”

“Of course.” 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Of course, the phone didn’t want to connect to Pidge’s computer either, because it’s completely dead. 

Lance is sitting cross legged on Pidge’s bed as she inspects the phone. 

“Alright. The sim card stores data about contacts and call history, so I’ll see if I can recover that information from it. I just need to get the software on my computer, and hook up the sim.” 

Lance nods and she picks up the phone again. 

“Okay, I’m just gonna remove the sim and…”

She picks up a little metal pick and removes the sim card but then she frowns. 

Lance can _feel_ how his heart skips a beat at that. “What? Is something wrong?”

“It might be nothing but… Y’know what, let’s just test this out and see.”

“Is there something wrong with the card?

Pidge just waves a hand back at him and leans over her computer again, doing something that Lance can’t see behind her back. 

Lance flops back on the bed and tries to get his breathing under control again. This day has just been _way_ too shitty for his tastes, _thank you very much_. 

He spends his time looking at the clock on Pidge’s wall, watching as it gets later and later. The clock strikes eleven. 

Pidge works for a couple of more minutes before she sighs and turns in the desk chair towards Lance. 

He sits up and gets a sinking feeling of dread in her expression. 

“I don’t know _what_ you did, but the sim’s damaged as well. I don’t know if I’m going to be able to get anything from this.”

_Fuck._

Lance is about to panic when Pidge speaks up again. 

“There _is_ still one more option that you can try, without telling your parents about this that is, and I’m assuming that you don’t want to tell your parents about the whole Keith thing because you snuck out specifically to see me. You can have the memory card of the phone itself removed and see if there’s anything that can be taken from that. It really doesn’t help that this is an iPhone though. It would be a lot easier if you had an Android."

“Shit, we can’t afford to have that done! That sounds like something you’d go to a shop and spend like four hundred dollars to get done!”

Pidge rolls her eyes and rolls her chair over specifically so she can smack Lance upside the head. “Obviously I’m gonna do it for you, Lance, _Jesus_. I was just asking because I’ll need to take the phone apart completely, but I don’t really know why you’d have any objection to that considering it’s pretty much useless now anyways.”

Lance grins, despite just being hit. The sense of dread lifts just a little bit. “Yeah, of course you can take it apart. Thank you, Pidge. You’re an amazing friend.” He knows that if he went in for a hug, Pidge would probably punch him, but the sentiment is there.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

“So how long do you think it’ll take, because I’m kinda risking life and limb here if my parents find out I’m gone.”

“Yeah, no. I was just gonna say this, but you should go home. This is gonna take a while, and I am fucking sick of you sitting here, making noises or breathing down my neck. Besides, there’s no point finding out Keith’s number if you’re just going to get yourself in even more trouble and not be able to talk to the kid because your parents realized you snuck out.” Her expression softens. “Go home, Lance. Get some sleep. I’ll work on this until I get it sorted out then give you the information at school tomorrow.”

Lance nods after a moment. “Thank you again, Pidge. You’re the best.”

She scoffs. “Of course I am. Now get outta my room, Lance. I have some work to do and your mouth breathing isn’t helping.”

And just like that she’s back to normal. Oh well. Lance knows her true side, that she actually cares about all of them a lot more than she usually lets on. 

Lance crawls back out her window and makes his way home. Hopefully this’ll give him a little peace of mind. 

Until he gets the news from Pidge, there’s nothing more for him to do tonight. 

 

—

 

**Wednesday A.M.**

 

It’s two in the morning and Lance still hasn’t managed to fall asleep. He’s presently laying on his back, staring endlessly at the ceiling. 

He can’t help but think of Keith. And worry about him. And feel guilty. 

Lance feels like _shit_. He promised Keith that he would be able to call Lance whenever he needed to if he couldn’t sleep and Lance would be there for him. 

Now Lance has been made a liar. Whether it was intentional or not, the effect is the same. 

Fuck, how is Keith feeling right now? Is he alright? 

Lance doesn’t know when he got to care _this_ much about someone that he’s never even met in real life but he can’t deny it anymore. 

Whatever they are, Lance has some seriously strong feelings for Keith. 

For a moment his mind flashes to all the boyfriend jokes his friends made. And how cute Lance thought Keith was the first time he saw him. And the way that a blush looks on Keith’s skin, and how happy Lance is when he manages to make Keith laugh. And how sick Lance felt at the idea of Keith getting a girlfriend. And how Lance doesn’t even have a picture of Keith and doesn’t even know his last name, or how to find him again. 

Lance just really wants to talk to Keith. 

He rolls over and buries his face in his pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not think that the pain has passed, my children. 
> 
> Next up is Keithy boy’s perspective on this whole thing… (¬‿¬)


	22. Chapter 22

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Keith is on his bus ride home and decides to text Lance. Lance said at the beginning of his English class that he would text Keith at the end of the day again because Keith has been making him try to pay attention to at least _some_ of his English classes, and therefore they don’t text much during that time. Maybe he just forgot to text Keith after the class ended. 

 

(3:47) **So did you manage to learn anything in class today?**

 

He puts his phone down, expecting a response within he next couple of minutes like how it usually happens. Except, ten minutes later, Lance hasn’t still responded. 

Keith looks down at the phone and frowns. Maybe Lance is just busy. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

An hour later Keith still hasn’t received a response, but he’s not too worried, because Lance probably just didn’t notice the notification. 

He’s doing homework and basically is just being bored out of his mind when he thinks of something brilliant. 

He grins to himself and types out a text to Lance. 

 

(4:56) **You know, I was thinking that with all these old teen movies you’re making me watch, I should make you watch a conspiracy theory or two some time**

(4:56)  **When you watch them you’ll realize why I like them so much, because they make SENSE**

 

Keith checks his phone for a response after a few minutes but finds none. 

He makes himself wait until he’s finished the next problem before he checks again. Maybe he just didn’t hear the notification?

Except, when he checks there’s _still_ no response. Maybe Lance is busy with something this afternoon that he forgot to tell Keith about? 

Keith really hopes that’s the case.

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

When Lance still hasn’t responded by eight, Keith starts to worry. Maybe something’s happened to Lance, and Keith’ll never know because he doesn’t actually know Lance in real life (and who’s fault is that. If Keith hadn’t refused to meet up with Lance all those times maybe…)

Keith can’t afford to think like this. Everything’s probably fine. Lance is fine. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Maybe the reason Lance isn’t responding is because of Keith. Maybe Lance finally got tired of Keith, and now he’s just not responding anymore in lieu of telling Keith that he doesn’t want to talk to him anymore. Maybe Keith is supposed to get some sort of a hint here. 

But no, that can’t be true, can it? Lance always texts Keith with annoying things and Keith is fine with it, and Keith can’t think of anything in particular that would have made Lance want to stop talking to Keith. Besides, he’s told Keith before that he doesn’t get tired of him.

Except maybe it’s because Keith’s too boring. After all, he’s always telling Lance to stop with his hijinks and always uses a _lot_ of sarcasm. What if Lance is just sick of him? What if he’d rather talk to someone more fun, or someone who’s not so fucked up and…

Keith lays in bed, staring at the ceiling. He prays for a bit of sleep, hoping that in the morning this will all be better. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Keith wakes up screaming himself hoarse and with scratch marks going up his leg. That only happens when things _really_ get bad. 

His breath is wheezing and he feels like his lungs are going to give out at any moment. 

In a blind panic he reaches for his phone and calls Lance’s contact. 

_This is Lance! Olympic class swimmer, actor, singer, dancer, meme enthusiast. If I’m not picking up it’s probably because I’m busy with my awesome social life. Haha, no honestly, my phone’s probably dead or something, so leave a message I guess. But I’m pretty sure my voicemail is broken so… sorry?_

Lance’s voice _does_ help a little bit but Keith can’t even muster a smile at the dorky voicemail message because of the fact that it _went directly to voicemail._

Does that mean that Lance has hung up on him? He _did_ say that he set the alarm pretty loud, so maybe he woke up to it then turned it straight off. 

Keith drops the phone, his shoulders shaking as he struggles for breath. He needs to do his breathing exercises, he needs to calm down. 

_It’s just a dream, it was just a dream._

Except, it’s starting to feel a lot more like reality. 

 

—

 

**Wednesday A.M.**

 

Keith is awake to see the sunrise. Although that’s not exactly new for him in general, he can say for certain it’s one of the worse nights he’s had. 

Because despite having to deal with the nightmares, he has another thing on his mind now. 

Keith has always been the type to focus on something intently, obsessively even. When something like this bothers him, he just can’t seem to let it go. That’s part of what made all the nightmares so bad. The fact that he could just _never_ seem to put it out of his mind. 

By the end of the night he’s come up with a lot of possible scenarios of what’s happened with Lance. He’s scrolled through his phone messages quite a few times, as far back as his phone will allow him. 

He analyzes every conversation, every time that he should have said something different, maybe played along a little better. 

And then he also thinks of the fact that Lance might be hurt or something which is why he isn’t responding. Maybe Keith is just a terrible friend. He shouldn’t doubt Lance. It’s only been a day anyways, not even.

It feels like a lifetime. 

Maybe Keith will _never_ know what happened, why Lance stopped responding. Maybe this is it. 

No, Keith can’t go down that path. Not yet, not now. Not after the night he’s just had.

Tomorrow. Keith will hear from Lance tomorrow. 

(Although at this point it’s really more like today). 

 

—

 

**Wednesday A.M.**

 

Lance get up early to get to school as soon as possible. He has his first day of in school suspension today, so he needs to talk to Pidge before that starts, since he won’t be in any of her classes today. 

Overall, he’s exhausted. He spent most of the night staring at the ceiling, worrying about Keith, and feeling guilty because of everything. He couldn’t stop (and still can’t stop) imagining Keith having a nightmare (Keith’s never told him explicitly that he has nightmares, but Lance is pretty sure), and then calling Lance, but there being no response. 

What’s Keith going to _think_? He’s probably feeling alone and abandoned by Lance, and Lance feels like he could choke on the guilt. 

See, this is why Lance didn’t get much sleep. 

His mom looks a little suspicious at how she doesn’t have to drag Lance out of bed for school today, but whatever. (Lance had to use an old alarm clock from when he was a kid rather than how he would normally use his phone. The clock’s shaped like a rocket. Pretty cool).

He makes it to school half an hour earlier than he usually would, and there is hardly anyone there. He’s never seen the school at this hour before. 

(Thank god he didn’t have swim today. He’s not sure how that would have turned out, but probably not well). 

Everyone he passes by gives him a double look or just flat out stares at him. That’s probably because he looks like someone that’s been the victim of a gang hit, what with how bruised his face is now. 

He hears a lot of whispering going on, but at this moment he doesn’t really care about that too much. He just needs to find Pidge and this’ll all be alright. 

When he gets to his locker there’s no one there, so he goes down the hall to check Pidge’s but doesn’t see her there either. 

 _Shit_. Where is Pidge? He’s waited long enough for this, goddamnit. 

He ends up pacing up and down the hall between his and her locker, until he only has five minutes before the first bell rings and he’s late. 

At that point there are a lot more kids in the hallway than there were a half hour ago, and there are even _more_ people staring at him. 

The strangest part is all the compliments that he’s been getting, for punching Zach. Lance guesses that the entire school must be sick of him at this point, so now he’s some sort of hero or something. 

Lance waits until a couple of minutes before the first bell before he finally gives up and heads to the office to go to his suspension. 

Damnit, where the _fuck_ is Pidge? 

 

—

 

**Wednesday A.M.**

 

Lance lays his head down on the desk before wincing when he accidentally bumps his nose. 

 _Shit_ , that’s sore. 

He’s been in his suspension for almost an hour and it’s been _torture_. He’s stuck in a room alone with a teacher, who he’s pretty sure is asleep behind his computer, and has a bunch of homework he’s supposed to be doing. 

Zach at least got put in a different suspension room than Lance. (Lance heard that he got a week’s suspension instead of two days, for all the shit that he said before the fight happened). 

He’s been working on the same calculus problem for the entire time he’s been here. Math is pretty much the thing he wants to be doing the least right now, but his only other option is some English homework he has. 

English holds _way_ too many memories about Keith. 

Jesus, is Keith alright? Lance wonders what’s going on with his friend. 

Did he manage to sleep the night?

He lets out a low groan and then looks up quickly to see if he’s woken up the teacher. 

Thankfully, the guy still seems to be passed out and that’s when Lance notices a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. 

When he looks towards the door he sees Pidge standing with her face framed by the glass section of the door, and Lance’s back immediately jumps to an upright position. 

She makes a motioning movement, calling him to her and Lance gets up out of his seat as quietly as he can, slowly making his way out of the classroom. 

He gets out into the hall and shuts the door and turns to Pidge. 

“Where the hell where you this morning? I’m freakin' out here!”

Lance gets his first real look at Pidge’s face and pauses. She looks fucking _tired_. She’s got deep bags under her eyes and she seems even more irritable than usual.

“I was up all night working on your phone and ended up passing out at like seven. I only woke up ten minutes ago and got here.”

Lance’s expression softens. He was way too harsh on her when she just did that amazing thing for him. 

“Wait, but if you were up all night does that mean…”

She sighs. “Listen, Lance. I don’t want to say anything about it now because I’m gonna go to the computer lab right now and work a bit more, because there’s still a couple more things I want to try. I just came here to talk to you because I know you’re probably flipping the fuck out or something right now so meet me at lunch outside and we can talk more about this, alright?”

Lance _really_ wants to pester her some more because he wants some _answers_ , but after a moment he nods. “Alright. Where, the back field?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you then.” 

She walks off without another word and Lance is left to go back into the classroom to face another two and a half hours before he gets some real answers. 

_Fuck._

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

Lance  _somehow_ makes it to lunch hour and sprints his way to the back field as quick as he can. He doesn’t even bother to stop at his locker to pick up his lunch. It’s not like he could eat right now anyways. 

When he gets there he sees that Pidge is already there, sitting in the grass. Along with her there are Allura and Hunk.

Lance stops before them, panting. “Well?”

Lance can tell from the look that Pidge gives him that it’s not good news. 

He collapses on his knees. “You couldn’t get it, could you?”

She shakes her head, her expression apologetic. “I’m really sorry Lance, but the memory card was damaged too. Too much for me to be able to access the information.”

“Yeah, well there was some water damage at some point too so…” The dread he’s been carrying around since yesterday sinks into his stomach to the point where Lance feels like he can hardly breathe. He buries his face in his hands. Then winces, because that _really fucking hurts._

He feels someone wrap his arms around him and realizes that it’s Allura, hugging him. “Oh Lance, I’m so sorry.”

Lance can hear Pidge speak up again. “ _But_ , there is still something that you can do. You won’t retrieve any of the messages, but if you contact the cell provider you should be able to get a list of your incoming and outgoing calls.”

Lance looks up, a flare of hope suddenly building up inside him. 

“But, you’re gonna have to get your parents, or at least your mom to do that. I _can_ hack them, but then you’ll need to steal some info off your mom.” 

Lance shakes his head. “I can’t lie to her anymore. I can’t. It’s time to tell her the truth. All of it.” 

“And what exactly _is_ that truth?”

Allura releases him and leans back. His friends all look at him expectantly and Lance lets out a shuddering breath. He finally came to this realization last night and he thinks it’s too important not to share. Besides, he knows that his friends would be alright with this. They care about him, and he cares about them, and he wants them to know. 

“I think… No, I _know_ now. That I’m uh… I have feelings for Keith. I’m _gay_ for Keith.” 

His friends all break into matching grins. 

“We’re so proud of you, Lance!” Allura claps her hands together and praises Lance like he’s her son. She leans forward and hugs him and then Hunk does too. 

“I’m happy for you, man.”

(That is if Keith ever manages to forgive Lance. But he’ll cross that bridge when he gets to it). 

Then there’s just Pidge. Hunk, Lance, and Allura all look at her with matching glares and after a moment she sighs and halfheartedly leans against the group hug. 

Lance his free arm around her and pulls her close. 

Then he whispers in her ear, “thank you, Pidge. For all your help.”

And holy _shit_. She blushes a little. “Yeah, yeah.”

Lance grins. So she _does_ have emotions. 

Now he just needs to tell his mom about all of this Keith business. 

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

Keith checks the time. It’s quarter past one. 

Lance is probably in English right now. 

Keith wonders how it’s going. 

Keith helped Lance with English. He really _did_ do his best, didn’t he? 

This has always happened. People have always chosen other people over Keith. He never knew why. Even as a kid it haunted him. 

Is this what is happening now? Lance could surely do better than Keith. Keith was just a distraction, he was just…

God, _please_ let Lance respond before tonight. Keith isn’t sure if he can make it through another one feeling like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to get up like super early tomorrow but I stayed up (later than I really should have lol) to finish writing and editing this, because after all the comments on the last chapter I figured it would be a little cruel to make you wait even longer for this lol  
> But I mean, with some of those Keith parts... Idk if it's really any less cruel than leaving you guys oblivious man
> 
> Lmao I am so sorry you guys signed up for like the fluffiest story ever and now it’s like all the angst   
> whoopsie
> 
> HOWEVER, you'll see in a few chapters how these times of pain make everything worth it XD just wait... happier times are on the horizon


	23. Chapter 23

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

Lance spends the entire afternoon after lunch alternating between dreading the end of the day and desperately wishing for it to come sooner. On one hand, he really isn’t looking forward to the talk he’s going to have to have with his mom, but on the other hand, he’s still extremely worried about Keith. 

He lays his head down on the desk (on the side of his face, this time. He’s learned), and thinks that maybe he can take a nap. He didn’t exactly sleep much last night anyways, so it should help, right?

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

Keith walks through his day in a haze and despite constantly reassuring Shiro that he’s alright (he’s really not, but he’s not ready to open up about this yet. He’s not ready to admit to Shiro that he might have been right about the whole thing. And god if Keith doesn’t feel like that might just be one of the worst things imaginable). 

He doesn’t know what to think. He feels like he’s being disloyal to Lance by thinking that he would just abandon Keith like this after he’s shown how kind and caring he is by staying up so many nights just _for_ Keith. Except, with every hour that goes by without any communication from Lance, Keith starts to feel like he’s right. Lance doesn’t want him, no one wants him, Keith is destined to be alone he’s…

Keith lays his head down on the desk and covers it with his arms. He was alright before all of this, before he’d ever talked to Lance. Sure, the nightmares were worse back then but they never hurt Keith like how he feels now. He never felt so _weak_. 

Except, he’s not sure that he would give up all the time that he spent talking to Lance to spare himself this pain, even if he could. 

Now isn’t that just fucked up? 

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

Lance walks home feeling like he’s going to puke. He’s going to have to tell his mom all of it. And although he knows it’ll be a big relief when he finally confesses (all of this lying and secrecy has made him feel kind of sick. He loves his mom. He hates deceiving her), he still isn’t looking forward to having to do it. 

His family is _catholic_. 

Except, he’s sure that his mom will love him even despite…recent revelations. He’s not so sure how his dad and the extended family will take it. 

Well, he’ll cross that bridge when he gets there. Right now he just needs to get to Keith. That’s the most important thing.

 

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

Keith stares out the window the entire bus ride, feeling vaguely empty. 

Normally he would be texting Lance right now, to pass the time. 

The first time he ever talked to Lance, he was on this same bus. 

He’s a much different person now than he was then. 

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

Lance gets home and hears the familiar sounds of his mom vacuuming. He drops his bag and takes a deep breath. He can do this. 

He goes into his living room where the sound of the vacuum comes from, and his mom notices him. 

“Hello _mijo_ , how was your day at school? I hope that nose of yours wasn’t hurting you too much.”

She’s all smiles until she notices Lance’s expression, then her expression turns more serious. “Is there something wrong?”

“Can I talk to you?”

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

Keith lays on his bed when he gets home. He’s not sure if he has the energy to do anything else. 

He stares at the ceiling for a while. He doesn’t usually see it during the day that much. He sees it a _lot_ at night. 

God, he’s so _tired_. 

He finds his eyes slipping closed. 

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

Lance sits down on the couch with his mom and tries to figure out where to start. 

“What’s wrong?”

Lance swallows. “I uh, I have something that I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while, and it’ll probably help explain somethings that I’ve been a little…vague on.

“There’s been someone I’ve been talking to, a _lot_ lately.”

She nods. “The one that you were always texting.”

“Yeah, um. I told you that I met him at a swim meet, but that’s not actually the case. And I’m so sorry for lying to you, it’s just… I wasn’t sure how you would react.”

She purses her lips. “So if you didn’t meet at a swim meet, how did you meet?”

“I may have… texted the wrong number accidentally when I was trying to text Hunk’s new phone. And it just happened to be his number, and I don’t know, we kind of just kept talking.”

“You were spending that much time with a stranger?!”

Lance winces. “I’m _sorry_ , it’s just, he was really great to talk to and everything and I just…”

His mom sighs and closes her eyes for a moment before nodding. “Continue.”

“Okay, so we’ve been talking about this for the last couple of months now, and we’re friends. Good friends. He’s my age, a couple of months older and lives somewhere in Ohio as well. His name is Keith, and he’s kind of a dork, but he’s amazing. We talk like, all the time. And he, he gets really bad nightmares. At least, I think. All I know is that he has a lot of trouble sleeping, and I started to get really worried about him, because you should have seen how he looked this one time I FaceTimed him, like he hadn’t slept in _weeks_ , and you can’t just let your friends suffer like that, right? 

“So I told him last week that he could call me if he ever had nightmares or trouble sleeping, like if things get really bad. And he has been, and we’ve been talking in the middle of the night a lot, which is why I’ve been more tired than usual lately.”

Lance can’t even stand to look at his mom’s reactions now and just stares at the floor in front of the couch. 

“From what I’ve heard, and what I’ve guessed, I don’t think he’s always had the happiest life and I just really wanted to make him happy. Except, now my phone is broken and I realized that I don’t have his number stored anywhere else except for it. I had Pidge look at it, and she couldn’t do anything about it either. And I’m just _so_ worried, because I’m afraid that he thinks that I’ve abandoned him, and that he called me last night because he was having nightmares but I didn’t pick up. I’m afraid he’s gonna think that he’s all alone, and that I don’t care, but that’s not true, because I really do. I care so much.” 

Lance’s voice cracks in that last line and he feels his vision blur up. All the fears that he’s been having for Keith, all these repressed emotions are coming up now that he’s talking to his mom. He swallows hard, to try and get rid of the lump in his throat. The next part comes out almost in a whisper. 

“He’s the reason I punched Zach. He had overheard Pidge and Allura and Hunk teasing me about Keith and he accused me of having Keith as my boyfriend. And then he started insulting Keith, but he doesn’t even know him, and what right does that guy have? So I hit him. It was also because of all of the stuff that he was doing beforehand to that poor kid, and I think it had something to do with the fact that he’s gay and I just... I don’t know, it was stupid and I know that I should have reacted better. Except, at the same time I feel like it was the right thing to do.” 

He takes in a shuddering breath. 

“Because, I can’t imagine being able to just sit there and listen to someone insult a person I really care about. And I do. I care about Keith so much mom, I like him so much. And I like him more than just a friend. I… I think I like guys, well at least Keith. And I like girls too, but I think that if Keith said yes, I’d really love to go out with him some time.” 

Lance stares at the floor still, not sure if he’s ready to face his mom again. 

In the end he doesn’t have to, because he hears her murmur “oh, _mijo_ ,” before leaning across the couch to pull him into her arms for a hug. 

Lance lets out a relieved gasp of a breath that he didn’t know that he was holding and turns so that he’s facing her, and wraps his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. Before he knows it he’s crying, and it’s just a mess. 

She strokes the back of his head comfortingly until he calms down a little and tells him, “I’ll always love you my boy, no matter who you want to be with.” 

Logically he knew going into this that she wouldn’t hate him because of it, but it’s just _so fucking nice_ to hear it. 

After a while Lance finally gets it together enough to be able to logically form thoughts again and they pull apart, facing each other. 

“So you said that his number was on your broken phone, and you couldn’t get it out?”

“No, and I don’t have it memorized. But Pidge gave me an idea. She told me that apparently you can contact the phone company and they’ll be able to give you a caller list that I can get the number from.” 

His mom looks at him for a long moment where Lance is suddenly really afraid that she’s going to reject this idea or something. He’s not sure what he would do if that happened. 

“Alright. We’ll go right after dinner and talk to the phone company. There’s still a lot more that I want to discuss with you about this, but for now I think you should be able to call and let him know what’s happening as soon as possible. I’ll tell your dad that we’re taking you to aunt Sofia, the one who’s a nurse, to get your nose checked. Unless you would rather tell him all of this right now?"

Lance shakes his head. He’s not quite ready for that yet, and he kind of doubts that his dad would be so instantly accepting. 

“Okay, but after this you really _are_ grounded, aright?” 

Lance breaks into a massive smile. His mom really _is_ the best. 

“Thank you so much mom, I love you so much.” And Jesus, he’s sounding like a prepubescent boy with how much his voice has been cracking in the last few minutes. 

“I love you too.” She pulls him into another hug. “Thank you for telling me.” 

Then, when she’s pulled away: “Also, I want to meet this Keith character at some point, and find out who’s managed to capture my son’s heart like this.” 

Lance smiles. “Okay.” 

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

Keith wakes up and his chest is heaving. He dreamt that he saw Lance again, but this wasn’t a good dream. 

He runs to the bathroom when he feels the urge to vomit. 

He barely makes it to the toilet in time. 

He flushes the toilet and sinks down to the bathroom floor so that he can lay down and press his face to the cool tile. 

In the dream Lance told Keith that he didn’t want him anymore. He spat in Keith’s face and told him that he was beneath Lance. That he had only ever been a distraction. That Keith wasn’t worth it. 

He tells himself that Lance would never say that. Lance cares about Keith, he does, he would never say that, _it was just a dream, it was just a dream_. 

He curls tighter into himself, still laying on the bathroom floor. 

_Please, Lance. I need you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I swear when I started writing this chapter I wasn't _actually_ intending to leave it on a cliffhanger like this again, after how much of an asshole I've been in the last couple of days lol but I realized that if I didn't end it here then it would just become the fuckin megachapter™ with how long it would be because the reunion shit and everything's gonna be pretty long.   
>  (Also, spoiler I guess, bc that's coming up v soon. As in, _v_ soon ;))
> 
> Anyways, see you tomorrow then!
> 
> (Just a warning, these daily updates will only continue for the next five, maybe six days. Then I return home and the schedules gonna become a little more erratic again, but I'll do my best).


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't bring this up when I posted this chapter the first time around, but I honestly completely forgot to do this so I'm really sorry but: 
> 
> WARNING
> 
> There are some trigger worthy things happening in this chapter, Keith does get to a pretty dark place in his mind, and there are some insinuations towards self harm and suicide so please, if you think that might be a problem comment and I'll be happy to give you a full summary of the events of the chapter minus the description of those events. There is also some description of a car accident, so if you think that that might be a problem as well, please do the same! I don't want anyone getting hurt by this, so please feel free.

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

“No, I don’t think that _you_ understand when I tell you that I need this caller list, right now!”

The cashier gives Lance’s mom that same bored expression that he has been for the past ten minutes. 

“I told you ma’am, I don’t know how to do that yet, I’m still in training. If you wait until tomorrow, my manager will be back and he’ll be able to help you then.” 

“What kind of a place only has one employee running it, and an employee in training too! And where is this manager of yours?”

The cashier suddenly looks uncomfortable. “He’s uh… at the doctors.”

She glares at him until he breaks. 

“Alright, so he left early to go to his girlfriend’s house, but please don’t tell anyone that I told you, I’m new, I don’t wanna get fired so soon!”

“Is there someone else that you can call that can explain to you how to do this? I _really_ need this list right now.” 

He nods after a moment. “Yeah. I’ll do it now.” 

She smiles, back to the sweet little hispanic lady. “Thank you, dear!”

The kid still looks terrified. 

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

Lance’s mom looks down at the caller list and Lance gulps. Shit, she does _not_ look pleased. 

“You were having two hour calls in the middle of the night? When did you sleep, Lance??”

Lance’s eyes widen. Shit, he’s in trouble. 

“I uh… took naps.”

She closes her eyes for a moment like he’s really testing her patience here before she opens her eyes and nods. “We’ll talk about it later. For now, let’s get you home so you can talk to your friend.” 

Lance sighs in relief. He’s all for the procrastination option. 

She hands him the caller list. “Here’s the number.” 

Lance looks down and breaks into a grin. That one seems right. He’s going to memorize it, and write it down in a bunch of places so this never happens again.

From the corner of his eye he can see his mom look at him with a soft smile as well. 

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

_“Oh Keith, my darling boy, you look wonderful!”_

_“Thank you, mama!”_

_“Just hold on right there, your dad and I got you a present. For your first day of school!”_

_Keith jumps up and claps his hands. “Yay! What is it?”_

_“I’m gonna go grab it, I’ll be right back! Just wait here!”_

_Keith waits like he was told, fidgeting from impatience._

_A few moments later his mom comes back with her hands behind her back. She kneels in front of where he sits on the couch. “Okay, now close your eyes, and only open them when I tell you to! Now, hold out your hands.”_

_Keith closes his eyes and holds out his hands like he’s told, and a moment later he feels something touch his open palms. He squirms in excitement._

_“Okay, now open them!”_

_Keith opens his eyes to see the toy rocket ship he’s been wanting for months held within his hands._

_He lets out a squeal of joy and holds up the thing so that he can look at it better. “It’s amazing!”_

_He lunges forward to hug her, the toy rocket ship still held in one hand. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”_

_She laughs, returning the hug. “You deserve it. You’re such a good boy, Keith.”_

_He pulls back to look at the toy again and looks at her in excitement. “Do you think we can put my little Spock in here?”_

_“Yeah, I think so!”_

_He kicks his legs in excitement. “We’ve gotta go try it, right now!”_

_She laughs again, holding on to his feet. “You have to go to school right now, but I promise you can try it as soon as you get home tonight.”_

_He nods excitedly. Then, when he thinks of school he deflates a little._

_“Do you think I’m gonna make lots of friends today?”_

_She gives him a gentle smile. “Of course you are. Who couldn’t love you? I know that I do.”_

_The smile is back on Keith’s face. “I love you too mom!”_

 

Keith rolls to his back so that he’s staring directly into the light on the bathroom’s roof. The fact that it hurts his eyes doesn’t faze him. 

“Mom…”

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

Lance spends the entire car ride back to his house fidgeting in impatience. It’s already been _way_ too long since he last spoke to Keith and he’s worried. 

 _Please_ let Keith be okay. Or, if he isn’t, please let Lance be able to help him. 

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

_When Keith reaches his mom’s car he notices that his dad is there too._

_He gets in the back and his mom turns around from the passenger’s seat to look at him. “How was your first day of school, honey?”_

_He shrugs. “It was alright.”_

_His dad starts driving, and speaks up, looking at Keith from the rearview mirror. “Your mom and I thought that we would take you for dinner to celebrate your first day at school!”_

_Keith’s mom looks back at him with an excited smile. “I brought your rocket and your Spock too, so you can play with them on the way.”_

_Keith claps his hands excitedly and accepts them from his mom, playing with them in the back seat._

_They drive for a while and Keith plays with his rocket in the back seat, pretending that Spock’s flying around space with it._

_His mom turns back to look at him. “So what was your favourite class today?”_

_Keith’s expression brightens. “We had science class, and it was so cool, we were learning about—“_

_Suddenly he hears his dad curse and his mom turns to look out the front windshield before she lets out a scream and there’s a sickening impact._

_Keith’s rocket ship and Spock fly out of his hands with the force of the impact, and he hears this horrible ringing in his ears._

_A moment later it’s all quiet and he opens his eyes, coughing at the smoke that’s filled the inside of the car._

_He leans forward to tap his mom’s shoulder. “Mom? What was that?”_

_She doesn’t respond and he frowns. “Mom?”_

_Still no response. His voice takes an edge of panic as he shakes her shoulder. “Mom???”_

_He looks over at his dad and sees him slumped over, also not moving._

_Then Keith notices the blood._

_He screams._

 

Keith wants to get out of this hell. He wants to stop reliving this, over and over. 

He can’t take this anymore, he can’t _live_ like this anymore, he can’t…

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

Lance runs upstairs as soon as the car comes to a stop and sprints upstairs to his room, grabbing the house phone on the way. 

When he gets there he shuts his door and sits down on the bed, panting because he’s out of breath from all that running, and dials in the number that he’s been memorizing for the past ten minutes in the car. 

He waits, the line ringing. 

“ _Come on,_ Keith.”

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

Keith is interrupted from his nightmare (they invade his waking moments now too) by the sound of his phone ringing. 

For a moment he thinks that he’s imagining it, before he realizes that it’s actually coming from the other room. 

He manages to drag himself up off the bathroom floor and stumbles over to his bedroom, just managing to grab the thing and open it before it goes to voicemail. 

It’s a number he doesn’t recognize, but he picks up anyways. 

His voice sounds low, and helpless, but he’s surprised he manages to use it at all. 

“Hello?”

“ _Keith, oh my god, is that you_?” The person’s voice is all jumbled from how quickly they’re speaking but Keith would recognize it anywhere. 

He closes his eyes and leans back against the bed, sitting on the floor. 

“Lance.” 

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

The line rings a few times before Keith finally picks up. 

He hears his voice through the line, and shit, Keith sounds _terrible_. “Hello?”

“ _Keith, oh my god, is that you?_ ” Lance is just so relieved that this is the right number. He’s not sure what he would do if it had been wrong. 

“Lance.”

Keith’s voice breaks when he says it, like he’s been in the desert and now sees an oasis. Like he’s clinging on to a lifeline. 

“ _Keith_.” Lance feels himself tear up for the second time that day, dammit, and lets out a shuddering breath. 

“I’m so sorry. It’s a long story but I sort of got in a fight and my phone broke and I realized that I didn’t have your number anywhere else but the phone, and I got Pidge to look at it but she couldn’t do anything about it either. I eventually had to go to my _mom_ and we went to the phone store and got a caller list so I could get your number again, I’m so sorry, were you able to sleep last night? I’ve memorized the number now but I’m gonna write it down a lot of places to make sure that this doesn’t happen again and I’m gonna give you some more of my contact information so you could find me anyways.” Keith is silent the entire time Lance talks which makes Lance panic even _more_. 

Eventually he murmurs a response. “I thought you’d gotten tired of me. Or you were hurt or something. I was so worried.”

“I know, I’m so sorry. This was completely my fault, I’m such an _idiot_.”

He hears Keith sigh, but it sounds like it’s in relief. 

“I’m so happy you called, Lance. I don’t— I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t.”

Shit, Lance’s mind really goes wild with that. He thinks of tons of horrifying possibilities as to what that means, but realizes that it’s alright, because they didn’t come true. 

“I’m so sorry. But I’m here now. Are you alright?”

A moment’s pause. “No. But I think that I could be now. Eventually.”

That’s not exactly the best case scenario answer, but it’s still a massive relief. It’s better than the alternative. 

“Good, because you’re going to be. We’ll work on it until you are.”

Keith is quiet for a moment before he says, “alright.”

Lance is grinning hopelessly now, again. Jesus, how did it take him _this_ long to figure out how he feels about Keith? It seems like the most obvious thing in the world now. 

“So, you got in a fight? On a scale of one to ten, how beat up are you?”

Lance rolls his eyes. “You have so little faith in me Keithy boy. Only like, a four.”

“Oh really? And what does that entail?” 

Keith’s voice still sounds weak, and it sounds like he’s not really all there, but it’s definitely better than it was before. 

“I just had a bloody nose when it first happened. It’s just really bruised now and I dunno why, but there’s also bruising around my eyes like I was punched there but I  _wasn’t_. My nose isn’t even broken.”

“I dunno, that sounds more like a five to me.”

“ _Keeeith_.”

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

When Keith hears Lance’s voice for the first time in a day and a half, he feels like he’s suddenly gotten a foothold after being in danger of falling of the side of a cliff. (And god, was he close. Another couple of hours, maybe even minutes… He doesn’t want to think about it). 

He closes his eyes and drinks it in. Lance rambles out some paragraph long explanation as to why he hasn’t called, and all that Keith can think of is the utter, blinding relief that he feels. 

Lance doesn’t hate him. He wants to talk to him. He was _worried_ about Keith. 

Keith finds himself telling Lance. About how worried he was. 

Then Lance apologizes, _again_. 

Keith has never known relief like this. 

“I’m so happy you called, Lance. I don’t— I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t.”

Keith isn’t sure just how far off the deep end he would have gone. He’s trembling now, realizing just how close he was to finally losing himself completely. 

Lance asks him if he’s alright and he knows that the answer is a resounding _no_. 

That incident on the bathroom floor… he hasn’t seen it that clearly since it happened. He hasn’t _hallucinated_ it that clearly almost ever. 

Although, there’s hope. There’s hope. Keith _can_ get better. He will. He doesn’t ever want to get to that point again. 

Lance starts to talk to him about the fight, and Keith just sits back and listens, offering his opinion when needed. 

He’s going to get better. He _needs_ to. He will. 

When he talks to Lance he can almost believe it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... my bois are reunited 
> 
> Maann I am excited about the stuff coming up, this is the shit I've been wanting to write since the beginning, and I've had to try to control myself against just speeding through the whole thing to get to these parts lmao  
> The excitement is real. 
> 
> Anyways, please comment what you thought, I love reading all of you guys' comments, they inspire me to write and they make my day! <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

“So he says this one last comment, and I just decide, like, that’s it. That’s enough, this guy’s gotta be shut up now. So I turn around and bam! I punch him right in the face.”

“So where’s the part where you get the shit kicked out of you?”

Keith is still laying on the floor of his bedroom, talking to Lance. Lance called about an hour ago, and they’ve been talking the whole while. How has Keith never realized how much he likes the sound of Lance’s voice? 

“See, that was after. But I _did_ get that first punch in, and I’m pretty proud of that.” 

“Was it worth it?”

“Yeah, totally. I mean, I got a bruised face, two day in school suspension, broken phone, _and_ three weeks worth of grounding of it but y’know… still worth it.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

“But did you hear how much of an asshole that guy was?? He totally deserved it.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

Lance is about to reply with something when Keith hears him curse. 

“Shit, it think one of my siblings is trying to get on the landline with us. My mom said she would block them from it, but it seems like they’re slipping loose.” 

“Wow, such a busy family.” 

“Yeah. This is gonna be difficult though, talking through the landline. Even with my mom playing defence for me, my family is just too nosy for this to last very long.” 

“So what do you want to do then?”

“Oh! I know a way we can keep up with the video chats. Do you have Skype? Because then we can just Skype on our computers.” Then Lance curses _again_. “Fuck, but I got my computer taken away too.” 

Keith can hear Lance groan. “Maybe it wasn’t worth it.” 

Keith snorts. “Ya think?”

“What am I gonna _do_? I don’t get to see your cute face for three weeks?? How is that fair?”

Keith blushes up to the roots of his hair at the cute comment. Lance seems to realize what he said only a few moments after he says it, and then he hears Lance sputter from across the line. 

“Shit, sorry. That came out before I could think.” 

“Yeah, well I’m used to you blurting things out, so…”

“No, but seriously! This sucks! I wanna talk to you, and it’s so hard now! And shit, what about at night? I don’t know if calling the house phone is gonna fly with my family."

Keith’s eyes widen and his blood turns cold. He hadn’t thought of that part yet. _Fuck._

“ _Shit_. I don’t know what to do about that, Keith. I guess… Maybe you can record some long ass message of me just talking or whatever, then maybe that’ll help? I mean, if things really get bad just call the house phone anyways, I’ll take the beating, I’m not worried.” 

Keith swallows past the lump in his throat. “Yeah, maybe.”

“Why don’t we do it right now. Call me from your house phone so that you can make an audio recording on your cell phone! If it doesn’t work you can just tell me tomorrow, but I think this might be our best option.” 

“So are we going to keep just talking through your house phone then?”

“Yeah, I guess. But I’ll give you my email so that we can email during school hours too!”

Keith manages a hoarse laugh. “What is this, 2007?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s super lame, but it’ll have to work. In three weeks I’ll have my computer back too so we can talk better then.” 

“Alright.”

“Now c’mon, call me on your house phone! I’ve got some storytelling to do!”

“Alright, just one sec.” 

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

Lance has just finished talking for about twenty minutes so that Keith can record his voice. He feels terrible about not being able to talk at night anymore, but he doesn’t really see any other option at this point. 

Hopefully this will be enough. 

He knows that he’s kind of pushing his luck, talking on the house phone for this long, and so far he’s been lucky that no one has gotten on the line to eavesdrop yet. (He can always tell when his family members do that, because they all breathe weirdly loud so he can hear them there, creeping). 

He hates this. He hates how difficult things are now, and he never realized just how much he liked talking to Keith whenever he wanted to until his phone broke. 

This train of thought is what leads him to speak up randomly, without even really thinking it through first. 

“We should meet up. As soon as my grounding’s over. I’m tired of not being able to see you in person.” 

He freezes when he says that because he realizes that it might be a bit soon, after everything’s that just happened, and he’s about to apologize when Keith responds. 

“Yeah. We should.” 

Lance grins. “Really?”

“Yeah! What do you want to do?”

This is a better feeling than Christmas morning. Or Halloween. That’s really saying something. 

“I dunno, what do you wanna do?”

He can almost hear the eye roll. 

“Maybe we should figure out how far apart we live so long. Here, I’ll look it up on google. What’s the specific name of your town?”

Lance doesn’t hesitate to give it. 

A moment later Keith speaks up again. “Our towns are about a twenty minute’s drive away from each other.” 

Lance’s face hurts from how hard he’s smiling. “Really?? Oh my god, that’s so close!”

“Yeah, actually that’s closer than I was expecting.”

“Shit, how are we gonna meet up though. I don’t have a car and I’m assuming you don’t because you take the bus home.”

“Yeah, I don’t have a car, but we can always just take the bus to the place and meet up. Twenty minutes really isn’t that far.” 

“So what do you think you’d want to do?”

“Well, there’s this Christmas market that’s opening up nearby around that time and I was kind of wanting to go to that so maybe…” Keith pauses. “Shit, that’s probably lame, I’m sorry.”

Lance responds quickly. “No, no, that sounds great! That sounds amazing, really!”

 _God_ Keith wishes they were FaceTiming right now, because from the flustered silence that Keith has, Lance bets that he’s blushing. 

Maybe this crush isn’t so one sided after all?

“Alright, well. Great. I’m looking forward to it.” 

Lance grins. “Yeah. Me too.” 

 

—

 

**Thursday A.M.**

 

Keith wakes up in a cold sweat again. His nightmares have gone back to the accident. 

Those are still _so_ much better than that last one he had, yesterday. 

He reaches for his phone to call Lance before he remembers about Lance’s broken phone and for a moment he has a stab of panic. 

He remembers about the audio recording and opens up the app where it’s saved. He’s not sure how this is going to work, but it’s worth a shot, right? 

Keith supposes it was too much to expect to think that the nightmares would just go away after everything that’s happened, even with him being in contact with Lance again. 

But still, it’s always terrible to live through them again. 

He presses play on the audio recording, highly skeptical that this is going to work. 

But it’s worth a try, right? 

 

—

 

**Thursday A.M.**

 

Lance gets to school at his normal time today. None of that early shit for him, no thanks. 

He actually got to sleep in today, because his swim only starts again tomorrow, and what a relief that is. 

Although, all this being unable to talk to Keith whenever he wants shit really sucks. 

He makes it to his locker to find his friends all gathered there. They all jump to attention when he arrives. 

“Lance! How did it go last night? Did your mom help? Did you get it sorted out??”

“Yeah. Sorry, I was gonna call you guys later in the night but I ended up talking to Keith for a while so I didn’t get the chance.” 

They all let out happy noises at that. Pidge speaks up. “So you got his number?”

“Yeah, we went to the cell provider’s store and got it.” 

Lance has been keeping a relatively straight face until they all give him expectant expressions and he breaks. 

Into a massive smile. 

“There we go!”

Lance feels his cheeks heat up slightly. “Oh, shush.” 

Allura gives him a gentle smile. “So are you two okay now?”

Lance nods after a moment. “Yeah. I think so.” 

Pidge grins. “Good.” 

Lance smiles to himself. Damnit, he can’t wait to get home so he can call Keith. 

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

Keith wakes up that morning feeling exhausted still. 

He did manage to fall asleep for a couple more hours after waking up last night and listening to the audio recording, but it still wasn’t enough to make up for all the sleep he lost the night before. 

Still, he _feels_ a lot better than he did yesterday morning, exhaustion aside. 

He’s hopeful. 

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

“So how did you sleep?”

Keith smiles. Lance is so sweet. That’s always the first thing he asks. 

“Alright.”

“Did you have to use the recording?”

“Yeah. It actually helped.”

“Great! Are you sure that it was enough? I feel really bad about all this."

“It was alright Lance, thank you.”

“You’re welcome!”

There’s a beat of silence before Lance lets out a small laugh. “This is awkward.” 

“Yeah…”

“Oh my god, k, check your email.”

Keith completely forgot to do that during the day. They swapped emails yesterday but Keith honestly wasn’t even sure if Lance was serious about all that. 

“Alright…”

He opens up his email on his laptop and notices a new message from Lance. 

He opens it up to see that there’s an attached file. 

“You sent a picture?”

“Yeah! It’s a selfie I took during history lol, I was supposed to be researching the Cold War, but whatever.” 

“Did you just say ‘lol’ out loud?”

“Yeah, it’s like, cool.” 

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s not.” 

“Open the attachment, Keith!”

“I swear to god, Lance. If this is something weird again…”

“Noooo, open it!”

“Fine, fine. Alright.” 

It takes a moment for it to load and then it opens. 

It really is a picture of Lance’s face, and _Jesus_ it is not looking good. 

Well, it always looks good, but it doesn’t look like it’s normal self. 

There is a _lot_ of bruising going on there. 

“Jesus, he really did a number on you.”

“Nooo, damnit! That wasn’t supposed to be the answer! I was telling Pidge it was not that bad and you were supposed to agree!”

“How did a hit that hard not break your nose?”

“Keeeith!”

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry. It’s not that bad. Although, it kind of looks really painful and I feel bad.” 

“ _Thank you_! It really does hurt though, but I still look as sexy as ever, but…”

Keith shakes his head, smiling. “I see he didn’t manage to punch the stupid out of you…”

“Ooooh, sick burn _mullet man_.” 

“Don’t say it like that, it’s weird when you say it like that!”

“Come on, Keith! It always somehow manages to get weird between us anyways!”

“That doesn’t mean you should encourage it!”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever Keithy boy, you know you love it.” 

Keith rolls his eyes but he’s still smiling. 

 

—

 

**Sunday A.M.**

 

Keith is ripped awake by his nightmares yet again, for the fourth night in a row since he got back in touch with Lance. 

He buries his face in his pillows. 

Why isn’t this getting any better? Shouldn’t it be getting better? Lance has told him that he cares about him, and he’s told him that he wants to help Keith. 

Keith has support, he has someone caring about his wellbeing yet things _still_ aren’t getting better. 

What is wrong with him?

 

—

 

**Sunday P.M.**

 

It’s seven in the evening and Keith and Lance are still up late talking. 

Keith yawns for the fifth time that minute and Lance pauses mid sentence. 

“Are you okay? You sound really tired.” 

“It’s nothing I… I’ve just been a little tired the past couple of days.” 

“You haven’t been sleeping that well, have you?”

“No.” Keith whispers in confession. 

Lance lets out a sigh. “I’m sorry. I feel like this is my fault.” 

“No! It’s not! It’s mine. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I just… I can’t stop having these nightmares, and I don’t know why.”

“There’s nothing _wrong_ with you, Keith! It’s just something bad that’s happening to you, but this is not your fault!”

Keith sighs. “Sometimes it doesn’t feel that way.” 

Lance is silent for a moment before he speaks up again, quieter this time. 

“Have you ever talked to a therapist about this before?”

Keith frowns. “No.” 

“Keith, I think that you should maybe talk to a therapist.” 

Keith is instantly on edge and he narrows his eyes. “What? Why? I’m fine, I’m getting better.” 

“Keith…”

“ _No_ , Lance, I’m fine. I don’t need to—“

“Keith, just listen to me. I’ve been thinking a lot about this and I know it’s not my decision to make and I can’t force you into anything, but _please_ , just hear me out.” 

Keith still has his eyes narrowed but he nods after a moment. 

Lance breaths a sigh of relief. 

“Look, I care about you a lot and you know that I have _no_ issue helping you at night. But even if you _are_ listening to a recording of my voice, or you’re talking to me at night, you still end up losing a lot of sleep. And you still have to have nightmares before you even wake up like that and I hate having to see you go through that. Plus it’s not healthy to lose that much sleep! You don’t _need_ to go through that, Keith. And what would happen if I _did_ end up in the hospital or something and I wasn’t able to talk for a while? I’m worried about you Keith. Believe me, if I was able to just make all the things hurting you go away, I would, but I don’t think that I have the power to. I don’t know what happened, or if anything happened at all to make it so that you have this trouble sleeping, but I want you to get better. I care about you, a lot, so it hurts me to say that I don’t think I’m the one who can really help you. That’s why I want you to talk to a professional. They’re trained to help people, they know how to handle these situations, and I really think that they can help you. They can help figure out how to help you stop having these nightmares, and how to heal, and I don’t know how. No matter if you decide to do this or not, I’m still more than willing to help if you ever need to, but _please_. I hate worrying about you, and I hate knowing that you’re in pain. Please Keith. Do this for me. Do this for _yourself_ , too. Take control of your own wellbeing! If you don’t like it, you don’t have to go again, just please. At least think about trying it?” 

Keith swallows, hard. He feels his vision blurring and he doesn’t know how to respond for a moment. Lance’s expression in his voice is so _earnest_. He really cares about Keith, and Keith kind of feels guilty. 

“I…” He takes a deep breath. “I’ll think about it.”

Keith can’t see it, but he imagines that Lance’s smile resembles the sun right now. 

“That’s all I ask.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just...
> 
> I finally had the chance to watch the new Yuri!!! On Ice episode today because my internet was too shit for it yesterday and holy shit???  
> My crops are watered, my skin is clear, my life is now pure, I am not worthy  
> I won't spoil anything but you fuckers who've seen it know what I'm talking about.  
> I cri. 
> 
> Aaanyways, let me know what you thought of the chapter! Comments are my lifeblood lmao
> 
> (Also, new tags! I thought the old ones didn't mention the massive amounts of angst... at all lol whoops)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT THIS MAKES 50K WORDS NOW
> 
> (Longest yeah boi ever) 
> 
> This is the first multi chapter fic that I've really made an attempt at writing so I'm v happy I've gotten this far :')

“What’s wrong, Lance?”

Lance looks up from his plate. “Nothing, why?”

“You’ve been poking at that same french fry for like, ten minutes now. Which is weird because you always insist that you should never eat fries with a fork. Allura and I even started talking about High School Musical to see if that would get you excited but there was no reaction.” 

“Holy shit, you guys were talking about High School Musical? Does that mean you’re down for the marathon?”

Pidge rolls her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Lance drops his fork and sighs. “Nothing.” 

He rubs his hands over his face. “I’m just worried about Keith. He’s been…going through some stuff and I miss not being able to text him during the day.” 

“Why don’t you just text him on one of our phones?”

Lance looks up at Hunk. “Wait, what?”

“Yeah, you can just text him on one of our phones during the day.”

“What, so you guys can spy on our conversations?”

Pidge rolls her eyes. “You can just delete the chat when you’re done. At least you get to talk to him that way.” 

“But then you’re probably gonna somehow recover it and still spy!”

“And even if I _were_ able to do that, what does it matter? Are you guys having some top secret conversations or something?”

Lance thinks about it for a moment before he nods. “Alright. Would you guys mind if I did that then?”

They shrug. “As long as you don’t get caught.” 

Lance grins. “I never get caught.” 

“Except for that one time in math class.” 

“Pidge! You fucker!”

 

—

 

**Monday P.M.**

 

(12:57) **_Ayyy Keithy boy what’s up_**

 

Keith frowns. There’s a message from a foreign number but it sounds like Lance. 

 

(1:01) **Lance?**

 

(1:01) **_Yeah boy_**

(1:01) **_Ugh SHIT this phone has autocorrect so it’s fixing my bad spelling_**

(1:01) **_I LIKE THE DUMB SPELLING, PHONE_**

 

(1:02) **You got a new phone?**

 

(1:02) **_No, I’m actually using Pidge’s right now_**

(1:02) **_I was moping at lunch so my friends said that I could use their phones to text you during the day_**

 

(1:03) **Wow, that’s nice of them, considering what happened to your last one**

(1:03) **I’m not sure I would trust my phone in your not-so-capable hands**

 

(1:03) **_C’mon Keith, you know you’re happy to see me ;)_**

 

(1:03) **Okay, yeah. It’s good to be able to talk to you during the day again**

 

(1:04) **_:D ily2_**

 

—

 

**Monday A.M.**

 

Keith has a test tomorrow morning but he still can’t sleep. He got about two hours in before he was woken up again. 

He hates this so much. He feels so helpless. 

He’s listened to the same audio message from Lance about fifteen times in the last few days, and although things have not been getting any better for him, he still feels too guilty to call Lance on the house phone in the middle of the night. 

He shouldn’t _have_ to. He shouldn’t have stay up like this because of nightmares and he shouldn’t have to come to the point where he expects it to happen. 

Maybe Lance is right. Maybe if Keith talks to a therapist it could help. 

He always refused to talk to a therapist when he was younger because he thought that that would be an admission that there really _is_ something wrong with him. As long as he didn’t go to therapy he was able to convince himself that he might be at least partially normal. 

Except, Keith doesn’t feel that way about it anymore. He feels like therapy can really help. He doesn’t _want_ to suffer like this anymore, and at this point it just feels unnecessary. What has he got to prove by _not_ going to therapy? 

He decides. He’s going to give this a try. In the morning he’s going to go talk to his foster parents and he’ll get this arranged. 

He feels a strange sort of nervous excitement at the idea. 

 

—

 

**Monday A.M.**

 

“Okay, so The Empire Strikes Back is the best Star Wars movie.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “Obviously.” 

“So hear me out: Star Wars marathon.” 

“That’s a lot of marathons you’ve got planned there, what with the High School Musical marathon too.”

“Yeah, but that’s a quick one. This one’ll take a while.”

“Well what order would you want to do them in? Order they were released? Chronological order? That weird order the internet loves?”

“Shit, I’m not sure now. Ahhhh, decisions.” 

“Well you have at least two and a half weeks to figure it out so…”

“Oh yeah! About the grounding. I was supposed to tell you but I completely forgot when I first called.” 

“Yeah?”

“Apparently I’ve been hogging the landline, and I _am_ supposed to be grounded, so my parents said that I can only talk on the phone for an hour a day. Which _sucks_.” 

“Yeah, that does suck.” 

“Ughhh, how did people _live_ without phones in the past?”

“I dunno.” 

“Anyways, I was thinking that I should just call you and do the hour all at once because you know how it goes, we always end up getting into these weird ass conversations then it goes on forever. I think we would struggle to do anything less than an hour.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” 

“So what time should I call you tomorrow? I don’t wanna call you at a time where you can’t talk and then I end up wasting phone time.” 

“Well, I can’t do six till seven.” 

“Why not?”

Keith’s quiet for a moment before he responds. 

“Because I’m going to my first therapy session.” 

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah.”

“How did you get a spot so soon?”

Keith sounds kind of uncomfortable. “Someone apparently just dropped out so there was an opening.” 

“Oh my god Keith, I’m so happy for you!” 

Keith feels the corner of his mouth twinge up. “Thanks, Lance.” 

“I really think this’ll help. Thank you for trying it!”

Keith’s expression turns into a full on smile. 

“Well, it’s because of you. And yeah, I’m kind of hopeful too.” 

There’s a moment where they’re both silent then Keith decides to continue their previous conversation. 

“What about we watch High School Musical first and _then_ we can talk about a Star Wars marathon. I don’t even know if I can put up with marathon Lance yet, and I don’t want to go signing myself up for two marathons before I _do_ know.” 

“Ughhh. Fine. As long as High School Musical is still happening because that shit has got me _pumped_.” 

 

—

 

**Monday P.M.**

 

Keith stays up that night restless, but not just because of the nightmares this time. He’s also anxious about tomorrow, about his first meeting with the therapist. 

When he first decided that he was a going to do therapy, he hadn’t been expecting to start so _soon_. But it was the only time in the foreseeable future open so he took it. 

(He talked to his foster parents more about timing than anything else. He’s legally an adult now, but they’ve been kind enough to allow him to stay in their home until he graduates, so he feels like he should at least sort of keep them in the loop about things. Especially since they have to listen to him screaming every night from nightmares). 

 _God_ , he really hopes this works. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday A.M.**

 

(11:06) **_So are you excited for tonight?_**

 

(11:06) **Yeah, I guess.**

 

(11:06) **_K so do you prefer if I call you before or after the session_**

 

(11:07) **Maybe before. It’ll help distract me leading up to it and I don’t know how I’ll feel afterwards.**

 

(11:07) **_ok :)_**

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

“So anyways, I think that I’ve got some _serious_ street cred now from punching Zach in the face. I’ve got kids I’ve never even met before being nice to me because of it. Let me tell you, I definitely was not expecting this when I first punched him.” 

“I’m so happy for you.” 

“Do I hear a little bit of sarcasm in your voice there?”

Keith snorts. “No.” 

“You little bitch!”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Okay, so maybe yes.” 

Keith checks the time and realizes that it’s ten minutes to his appointment, which is a fifteen minutes’ ride by bus away. 

“ _Fuck_. I’m late. I have to go.” 

“Shit, alright. Well, good luck! I really hope this goes well for you.” 

Keith lets out a nervous breath. “Me too.” 

“Bye!” 

“Bye.” Keith hangs up and steels himself for a moment before running off to catch the next bus. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Keith arrives ten minutes late after everything and he’s panting from the run over. 

This is really not a good start. 

He reaches the office and is just about to talk to the receptionist when a man steps out of an office. 

“Keith Kogane?” 

Keith looks over with wide eyes and nods. 

“Come in! I’m your doctor.” 

Keith nods after a moment and follows him in. 

 _God,_ he hopes this goes well. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

“Come in! I’m your doctor.” The man motions him towards the office and Keith reluctantly makes his way there. 

His doctor’s hair is… very orange. And he has a rather strange moustache. Keith can’t quite place where his accent comes from. 

When Keith has entered the door the man shuts the door behind him and turns to hold out his hand for a handshake. 

“You can call me Coran, do you mind if I call you Keith?”

Keith shakes his hand. “That’s fine.”

“Well, make yourself at home! You can sit on the couch if you want, or take off your coat since it’s bit warmer in here than it is outside!”

Keith nods and shrugs off his coat, hanging it on the coat rack. Then he awkwardly sits down on the couch and looks over at his therapist. 

“Sorry I was late, I had to wait for the bus.”

The man—Coran waves his hand dismissively and says, “oh, it’s nothing, It’s just good that you’re here.” 

He plops down in his armchair facing the couch and looks at Keith. 

“So! Why don’t we start to learn a little more about each other before we get to all that serious stuff. What’s your favorite movie?”

Keith kind of just looks at him for a moment. That’s sort of out of nowhere. Still, he told himself that he would keep an open mind about this. 

“Shawshank Redemption.” 

Coran claps his hands together. “Ooh, nice choice!”

This definitely one of the stranger things Keith has done. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Keith and Coran have been chatting about random shit for fifteen minutes before they finally get to serious things. Although Keith was skeptical about the whole chatting thing at first, he can see why Coran would do it. Keith feels a lot more relaxed about the whole thing than he was when he walked in. 

“So, why have you decided to come talk to me today?”

Shit, this is getting to the serious stuff now. 

“I uh… I get nightmares a lot. Like, every night almost. It’s interfering with my sleep and I’ve tried a lot of things to help me sleep but they never work. I thought that this might help.” 

Coran nods, his expression suddenly serious. “Well, is there any specific reason why you think you might be having these nightmares?”

Keith’s throat suddenly feels dry and he nods after a moment. 

“Yeah. I think I know why.”

“And do you think you would be alright with telling me?"

Keith nods. “It’s because of something that happened when I was seven.” He takes a deep breath. He hasn’t ever really told anyone about this before. Shiro knows that Keith’s parents are dead, but he doesn’t know how it happened.

“My parents and I were in a car accident when we were driving to a restaurant for dinner. I was the only one who survived. Things never really got all that much better after that—”

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Keith leaves the appointment feeling drained. Yet, strangely optimistic. 

They didn’t get too deep into anything yet, but Keith kind of just gave Coran an overview of most of the things that have been happening. 

So far he isn’t exactly sure how this is helping but maybe it’ll make more sense later on. 

He has another meeting on thursday. Maybe things’ll be different then. (He’s meeting twice a week for the first two weeks just to get going. There’s no way that he could afford to go twice _every_ week. Therapy’s not exactly cheap). 

Coran sends him off with a friendly wave. Sure, the guy doesn’t seem like the traditional therapist, but he’s friendly enough. 

Keith is on the bus home when he gets a phone call. 

It’s Lance’s house line. 

He picks up with a confused frown. “Lance?”

“Hey, Keith. Sorry, I said I wasn’t gonna call because I already used all my phone time but I begged my mom for five minutes more because I told her that I wanted to ask you something about English.” 

“Oh, what did you want to ask me?”

He hears Lance laugh on the other end. “There isn’t a real English question, Keith! I wanted to ask you how the session went. You don’t need to give details or anything but I just wanted to make sure you’re okay because I’ve heard it can be kind of rough sometimes.” 

“It was okay I guess. It was just the first session though and I was kind of late so we didn’t really get that deep into anything.”

“Oh, well, it’s good to hear that you’re at least it wasn’t bad. Are you gonna continue?”

“Yeah, I think so.” 

“That’s great! But sorry, I gotta go now, I don’t want my parents to get suspicious.”

“Alright, well I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Thanks for calling to check.” 

“No problem! Bye Keith! Sleep well!”

Keith smiles softly. “Bye, Lance.” 

He hangs up and rests his head back against the bus seat. Keith _really_ hopes that this therapy thing is going to work in the long run. 

 

—

 

**Wednesday A.M.**

 

Keith is _aware_ that he’s in a nightmare for a while before he finally manages to wake up. It’s of the car wreck again. It always is. (Except for that one time that it was about Lance. He’ll never tell Lance about that though, because he knows that he would feel guilty about it, even though it’s not his fault). 

It’s much worse this time than usual. The fact that he had to live through it while being aware of what’s about to happen somehow makes it so much worse. Because despite all that insight, he can’t do _anything_ to prevent it. 

But still, not as bad as it has been sometimes in the past. (He’d have to go to a seriously dark place again for it to be _that_ bad). 

Maybe it’s because it’s the first time Keith has really talked to someone about the crash in any real amount of detail. (He only really skimmed the surface though). 

All he did today was bring it up. He wonders what’s going to happen once he gets into any amount of detail. 

(He would love never to have to talk to anyone about this but he gets the feeling that these nightmares are never going to go away unless he talks about this). 

Keith’s not looking forward to it. 

 

—

 

**Wednesday A.M.**

 

“So my coach is yelling at me like, ‘McClain, you fuckin' asshole, get your shit together!’ So I’m just here like, in shock at the fact that he’s swearing so much. And I mean, at this point I was just starting middle school, so I still wasn’t that used to swearing. I actually learned some pretty creative insults from that guy, like seriously.” 

“Wait, your last name is McClain?”

“Oh yeah! It is! Sorry, have I not mentioned that before?”

“Nope.” 

“Well, now you know!”

“My last name is Kogane.”

“Holy shit! I finally get to learn the truth!”

Keith grins. “Yes, you do.” 

“I’m so honored! Remember when you made me guess for like three months to figure out what your first name is?”

“I don’t think we’ve even known each other for three months.” 

“Yeah yeah, but you know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I do.” 

“Awww, Keithy boy. We’ve come so far.” 

Keith smiles, feeling his face heat up as well. “Yeah, we have.” 

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

“Hello, Keith! How’s it been the last couple of days?”

Keith shrugs. “Alright, I guess.” 

“Well that’s better than bad!”

Keith follows Coran into his office and sits on the couch again. 

He was here two days ago, which seems like a very short amount of time to be coming back, but it’s just to start. Keith wants to get into this as quickly as possible, and get himself together. He doesn’t want to suffer longer than he has to.

So, when Coran starts steering the conversation back towards Keith’s past and feelings, Keith doesn’t hesitate to delve straight into it, and starts talking about his time knowing Lance, and some things that have bothered him in the past. He also talks about his life in foster care a little bit. 

He’s rambled on for about ten minutes already before Coran finally lifts a hand to get Keith’s attention. 

Keith pauses mid story. “Yes?”

Coran sits straight and waves his hands around dramatically as he speaks. “I think that you’re too impatient to make changes immediately, Keith. You’re talking like you have to deliver a speech for me, when this really should be more of a conversation. Venting everything at once isn’t going to make you feel any better. It’s a healing process, and it’s not one that you can rush.” 

Keith lets out an impatient huff at his plan being discovered. 

“Also, I’ve noticed that you’re only speaking about the things that you find easy to talk about. You’re talking about your friend, this Lance character, and you’re talking about how he’s helped you with the nightmares. But you still haven’t addressed the _root_ of these nightmares, why they are occurring in the first place. You need to work through these things, you can’t just talk about the easy things.”

Keith sighs. “I’m not… I’m not sure how to do that. Where do I start?”

Coran shifts position _again_. Jesus, that guy can not sit still. “Alright, we’ll start small. Let’s talk about your childhood before the accident.” 

Keith nods. That’s still a relatively safe topic. 

He can do this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was originally planning on making this chapter longer because the last one was so short but I decided that this would be the best place to break. Honestly, this part of the story is not my favorite to write although it's necessary for Keith's character development, because of the fact that there's the grounding going on and there's really just not that much time for Klance interaction. Honestly, if eel like if I were to write out almost every day like usual, it would get boring really fast.Therefore, I'm gonna kinda just fast forward through this part, while still hitting all the important parts of the next two weeks. The reason I left the chapter here is because the next one is going to start five days after this and it felt a bit awkward to do a time jump like that right near the end of a chapter. 
> 
> I know this part is boring right now but it'll get better. (Spoiler) there will be a little more angst coming up with the healing process, and then of course there will be lots of fluff after they meet in person so hold on!


	28. Chapter 28

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

“So we’ve talked about your life in your early childhood. Now, do you think that you would be comfortable with talking about what comes next?”

Keith feels a little sick to his stomach but he nods. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I want to do it.” 

“Alright. So why don’t you tell me what happened the morning of the accident?”

Keith takes a quick breath to steady himself and starts, his voice hoarse. “It was my first day of school, so my… my mom came to wake me up to go to school. Except, I was already wake because I could hardly even sleep the night before from excitement.”

“And what happened then?”

“I got dressed and I was happy because I’d picked my own outfit that morning. I went downstairs and she complimented my outfit. I asked her about the school day, because I was worried at that point that I wouldn’t be able to make new friends. I’d always had difficulty in the past. Then, she gave me this… this toy rocket ship that I’d been wanting forever as a gift because she said that she was proud of me. Then I went and ate breakfast and we got in the car to go to school.”

“What happened when you arrived at the school?”

“She walked me inside and wished me good luck. Then I went to my first class. I was really excited about it because I’d been looking forward to going to school for a while, and we had science class first, which I really liked. But I didn’t… I didn’t have the best time talking to my classmates. Maybe they thought I was weird or something but I hardly talked to any of them that day. I was kind of hoping that it would get better the other days.”

“And what happened when the school day ended?”

“I got all my things together and went outside for my mom’s car. I saw it there and got in, but when I got in the back I saw that my dad was there as well. I was excited about that because he usually worked a lot so I didn’t see him much. They said that we were all going for dinner to celebrate my first day of school. My mom gave me my rocket ship and my favorite Spock toy to play in the car with so long. And then we were—we were driving and my mom turned around to ask me how my day was, and then asked me about my classes. I was in the middle of telling her about science class when…” 

Keith pauses, his voice breaking on the last word. His breath catches in his throat and he somehow can’t seem to force the next words out. 

“There was this…”

Keith closes his eyes. God, it’s been eleven years and he _still_ can’t talk about it. 

Coran’s voice is gentle. “Would you prefer if we avoided that for now? We can talk about other things if you would like, until you’re ready.”

Keith nods, blinking back the tears that had been forming. Jesus, why can’t he talk about this without going into full blown panic mode? 

“Okay, so why don’t we talk about your life after the… incident. Where did you live?”

“I didn’t have any close relatives that were still living or any distant relatives that wanted me so I went right into foster care. At first after the… the incident, they took me to the hospital because they figured that an impact like that had to have hurt me too. Except, somehow I completely escaped injury. I had a bruise on my hip from the seatbelt and that was it.”

“You were lucky.” 

Keith lets out a sigh. “Yeah, I guess it was. Sometimes it doesn’t feel that way."

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Keith is on the bus again when Lance calls. He always calls at this time, right after Keith’s session ends. Apparently he convinced his mom to give him an extra half hour each day that Keith has therapy so that he can talk to him afterwards as well as their normal hour. He calls during this time so he can ‘keep Keith company’ on his bus ride. 

Keith smiles softly and picks up the call. 

“Hey, Lance.” 

“Sup, Keithy boy! How’s it going? How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay, I think.” 

“You think?”

Keith lets out a heavy sigh. “Okay, so maybe not so much. I… there are a few things that I probably really should talk to my therapist about but I still can’t. I don’t… I just can’t go there. Not yet.”

“Well that’s alright. Just do whatever you’re comfortable with! I’m sure you’ll be able to talk about it eventually!”

Keith finds himself blinking back tears _again_ , and his voice his hoarse when he speaks again. “Why are you so good to me? You’re willing to stay up and talk to me all night when I get nightmares and you’re always so _optimistic_ about all of this, like you believe that I have a chance, like you think that I could ever be _normal_.” 

“Of course I’m willing to do all that! I care about you, and just because you’re going through a rough spot, doesn’t mean that’s any different. Friends support each other!”

“Jesus Lance, this ‘rough spot’ has been lasting for the past eleven years. Maybe even my entire life.” 

“Everything always has the possibility of getting better! Besides, don’t talk to _me_ about being normal, I’m pretty much the strangest person ever and so are all my friends. No one’s really _normal_. I don’t think it exists. We all have our own problems, and just because yours affect you worse than some people’s might doesn’t mean you should be ashamed. In fact, you should be proud because you’re the badass that’s managed to keep going through all of this and is still awesome! That’s really pretty amazing.” 

Keith can’t hold back the tears anymore then and he lets out a gasp of a sob. He’s pretty sure that people are staring at him now and he leans forward so that his forehead is resting on the back of the seat in front of him. 

“I’m sorry that I’m such a mess.”

“Don’t ever apologize Keith. Not for that. Because you’re _not_ a mess.”

“I’m crying on a bus right now. I’m pretty sure that qualifies.”  

"Sure, you might not have the easiest time of things, but if you wanna see a _real_ mess you should hear what I did today.”

Keith swallows, hard. He knows that Lance is trying to change the topic but Keith really appreciates it. When he hears about Lance’s foibles he usually manages a smile or a laugh. 

Sometimes it’s the only one he has that day, but that’s alright. 

“So what happened?”

(Keith knows that he could talk to Shiro if he really needed to. It’s just… him and Shiro don’t talk about _feelings_ that much. Keith isn’t sure why exactly, but he’s not even sure how they would start). 

“So I’m at home and I’m getting some ice cream out of the tub and it’s a new tub, so you know it’s like a solid block of ice cream. I put a spoon in to take some and then when I life up the spoon, the _entire fucking block_ of ice cream comes out with it and before I know it the thing is falling to the ground. I’m screaming like an action movie hero whose friend is about to be shot in slow motion, but it’s too late.

“So I try and grab the block of ice cream with my free hand because I’m a fucking idiot, but of _course_ I don’t actually catch it so the thing sort of just… slides across my hand and lands on the ground.

“I’m standing there, arm covered in ice cream, still holding on to the spoon with this shocked expression on my face, and the ice cream’s just laying on the floor, kind of flattened from the impact. 

“Then, because I’m trash, I decide that like, 90% of that ice cream block is still good, so I sit down on the floor and start eating the ice cream off of it with the spoon.” 

Lance is laughing his ass of and Keith rolls his eyes. 

“Jesus Lance, what the fuck.”

“That’s kind of what I was thinking about myself too, but y’know. Whatever. Everyone has their quirks.” 

“Okay, Lance.” 

Keith’s bus pulls up to his stop and he quickly dries up his face with his shirt sleeve and gets off, starting his walk home. 

He’s stopped crying now at least, besides the occasional sniffle. Judging Lance really does serve to cheer him up. 

“So anyways, I didn’t even get to the best part yet! My mom came into the kitchen then after putting my little sister in the bath and she just freezes when she sees me and gives me the most  _disappointed_ look that I’ve ever seen in my life. Then she just sighs and tells me to clean it up when I’m done before turning around and leaving. Apparently that’s not even surprising to her that I was doing that!”

“Honestly, I’m not all that surprised either.”

“Boo, you whore.” 

“You’ve used that one before.” 

“ _Fuck_ , I have!”

Keith grins. “You can’t even come up with original insults now, even ones that are so dumb!”

“I’m a disappointment! I’m so sorry Keithy boy.”

“I guess that I could one day forgive you.” 

 

—

 

**Wednesday A.M.**

 

Keith wakes up screaming again. He’s crying and he can _feel_ where he’s scratched himself, and he can’t seem to figure out how to breathe correctly. 

It was _so_ much worse than usual. 

Jesus, he didn’t even talk about the crash in detail today, and it’s still made him like this. 

What’s gonna happen when (if) he does? 

He runs to the bathroom to throw up. He knows he won’t be sleeping anymore tonight. 

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

(11:07) **_Yooo Keithy boy how’s it going_**

 

(11:09) **Alright, I guess**

 

(11:09) **_Just alright? :(_**

 

(11:09) **Yeah. I didn’t sleep very well.**

 

(11:10) **_D: are you okay?_**

 

(11:10) **Honestly? I’m exhausted**

 

(11:10) **_Damnit Keithy boy I told you to call me if you’re doing badly :(_**

 

(11:11) **It’s alright Lance, it’s probably just worse because of the therapy. I’ve heard that it usually gets worse before it’s gets better.**

 

(11:11) **_It’s been getting worse because of the therapy?_**

 

(11:11) **Yeah, a bit, but really, I’m fine**

 

(11:12) **_You’re not very convincing_**

 

(11:12)  **… Well I don’t know what to say, I mean, I’m fine, I always am**

 

(11:12) **_Make sure you’re somewhere quiet at lunch bc I wanna FaceTime you_**

 

(11:13) **What?**

 

(11:13) **_I’m gonna FaceTime you!_**

 

(11:13) **That’s really not necessary Lance, I’m fine**

 

(11:14) **_It’s for my sake too, I miss your face :p_**

 

(11:14) **Wow, how sweet**

 

(11:14) **_Ikr #baegoals_**

 

(11:15) **Alright… Fine**

(11:15) **You can FaceTime me at lunch**

 

(11:15) **_Yaaas_**

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

Keith is in the library sitting on one of the couches there with his headphones in when Lance calls. 

Lance grins when he sees Keith. “I missed you, strange phone man!”

Then his face falls when he actually _sees_ Keith. “Damnit Keith, you look like you haven’t slept in ages!”

“Lance, I told you that I’m fine. I’m going to get better, right? So I can handle this for now.”

Lance frowns. “I wish that you didn’t have to. I wish that I could hug you right now, honestly.” 

Keith fights back a blush. “Yeah well, another week and you can.” 

Lance grins. “Right! _God_ I can’t wait until this grounding is over. It feels like it’s been an eternity.” 

“Only six more days.” 

“Only six more days!” 

“Then you’ll be free to annoy me in person."

Lance’s smile softens. “I can’t wait.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time nears! I can't wait :D 
> 
> It's my birthday today (yay me!) so I wrote this yesterday in preparation lol because I knew I wouldn't have much time but now it's night and all the visitors are gone so I finally had some time to actually post this because I still needed to do some editing in the last few minutes that I didn't have time for yesterday 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ;)


	29. Chapter 29

**Thursday A.M.**

 

Keith nearly falls asleep during math class and when he manages to jerk awake, he looks over to see Shiro watching him. 

Keith raises an eyebrow questioningly and Shiro looks away like a scolded child. 

A moment later Keith notices that Shiro is staring at him again and this time he actually confronts it. 

“Yeah?”

“It’s just… Are you alright, Keith? You look really tired, and not just tired, _drained_.” 

Keith sighs. He knew that this would come at some point. “I haven’t been sleeping that well the last few days.” 

Shiro’s mouth tightens. “Have the nightmares been getting worse because…”

“Yeah, they have. But don’t worry. I’m… I’m seeing a therapist. I think that’s why this has been happening. It’s not like I’m getting new problems or anything, but a lot of old ones are being uncovered. And that’s good, I mean, I need to talk about it.” 

Shiro nods. He looks strangely relieved. “I’m sorry that things have been feeling worse for you, but I’m happy that you took the step to get some help. I’m proud of you, Keith.” 

Keith nods, sort of uncomfortable but touched that Shiro said that. 

When he looks over Shiro is smiling. Keith can’t help but smile a little too. 

 

—

 

**Thursday A.M.**

 

“Hey Lance, what the hell has gotten into you? You’ve been fidgety this entire lunch hour. You’re even texting Keith and you can’t calm down.” 

Lance looks over at Pidge, realizing that he’s just been caught out and sighs. “It’s nothing. I’m just… I’m worried.” 

Allura gives him a gentle smile and asks, “why?”

Lance wonders if he should tell them or not. He’s not sure if he can go through all of this worrying about Keith on his own anymore (not that he would ever tell Keith that, because he’d take it the wrong way and no way Lance is giving up on Keith). Although, he’s worried that he might be betraying Keith’s trust if he tells people.

“What’s wrong, Lance? Is Keith alright?”

Lance nods, then his expression turns into a grimace because he’s not even sure if that nod is accurate. 

“I don’t know. He says he is but I don’t know if that’s completely accurate.”

“What’s going on?”

Lance swallows and stares at the table for a moment. 

“Lance, it’s alright. Whatever this is, you don’t have to go through this alone.” 

Lance nods after a moment. His friends care about him, he can tell them just basic details, can’t he? 

“Keith has trouble sleeping sometimes and I got him to call me at night if he was having these problems so we could talk and I could help. That’s why I was so tired for a while. Except, now my phone is broken so we can’t do that anymore unless he calls the house phone but then my parents would kill me and it’s just a mess.”

His friends all give him sympathetic looks and Allura places her hand on Lance’s arm, saying “don’t worry Lance, we’ll figure something out.” 

Pidge and Hunk nod and Lance can’t help but feel slightly better, but slightly sickened at the same time. 

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

Keith almost falls asleep on the bus ride home from school. He’s _exhausted_. He slept just as bad last night as he did the night before. 

He considered calling Lance at one point during the night but then he thought that he should save that for a true emergency. Like that time on the bathroom floor. 

(Except, that was _caused_ by Lance not being there. Keith prefers not to think about that fact). 

Keith sighs. He really hopes today’s session is going to help. 

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

Keith picks up the phone when Lance calls him at the usual hour before therapy. 

“Hey, Lance.” 

“Hey buddy!”

Keith frowns. He can tell that Lance is trying to hide it but his voice sounds kind of upset. 

“Are you okay?” Keith asks. 

“I’m fine, I’m…” He can hear Lance sigh. “Alright, no, I’m not, because I’ve been worrying about something all day.”

“And what is that?”

“I… My friends noticed something up with me at lunch hour and they asked what because they could tell that something was troubling me, and something _was_. I was worried about you. I’m worried because you obviously haven’t been sleeping well and I can’t _do_ anything about it.

“So then they were all nice and supportive and shit and they asked what it was that was bothering and I told them Keith. Well, I didn’t really go into detail at all, I just told them that you have trouble sleeping and I used to help by talking to you during the night, but now I can’t and I’m worried that you’re not doing so well.” 

Keith listens to Lance’s entire rambled speech, frozen in shock. When Keith doesn’t respond Lance keeps rambling. 

“I’m so sorry, Keith. You trusted me and I should have asked whether I could talk about it with them before saying it, I’ve just been so worried but I don’t want to put it on you because you already have enough on your shoulders and…”

Keith’s voice is hoarse but he interrupts because he can’t stand to hear Lance feel so guilty for something that’s not his fault. 

“No, Lance, it’s fine. You don’t have to apologize. You did nothing wrong. It’s not wrong to seek comfort from your friends, that’s what I’ve been doing with you, right?”

“Yeah, but still, I’m so sorry Keith, I can handle this, I don’t know why I did that—“

“ _Lance_.” 

Lance stops talking and Keith speaks in the silence. 

“It’s fine. Honestly.”

Lance breaths out what sounds like a sigh of relief but Keith feels like he’s going to be sick. 

He feels so  _horrifyingly_ guilty right now. He put so much pressure on Lance with all of this that Lance got to the point where he felt like he had to go to his friends for support. Lance had been _worrying_ about Keith, probably actively and now Keith has made Lance feel guilty for coping with all of the stress that _Keith_ put on him. 

Jesus, Keith is a terrible friend. 

“ _Fuck_ , my mom needs help with something downstairs, but I’ll be right back, alright?”

Keith just whispers an “alright” before he hears Lance hang up. 

Keith buries his face in his hands. 

He’s a terrible person, isn’t he?

 

— 

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

“So how are you feeling Keith? You look to be rather tired.” 

Keith nods. “I’ve been sleeping worse the last two days. A lot worse. I think it’s because I’ve actually been thinking and talking about things. Usually I just try to avoid them.” 

Coran nods. “That’s quite often in therapy sessions. It’s an unfortunate effect but you need to talk about all these things to process them completely. Otherwise they will continue to negatively affect you.” 

Keith nods. “I know. It’s just… it’s not easy.” 

“It never is. But you’ve been doing very well, Keith. Don’t lose hope, things _will_ get better.” 

Keith never had much hope about that when he was younger. Before he met Lance. Except now… 

“I really hope so.” 

This time, Keith means it. 

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

“So what do you do when you have bad nightmares? How do you cope with them?”

“I… usually I just do some breathing exercises if I’m hyperventilating or anything. I reorientate myself to my surroundings and if I feel like I’m okay I’ll try to go back to sleep. If I feel like that’s not a possibility, then I just stay up watching Star Trek or something. I used to call Lance a lot just to help with the whole calming down thing, and sometimes I would even be able to fall back asleep and sleep through the night. Except for… when his phone broke and I couldn’t. Now I have an audio recording of him that I listen to and it helps.” 

Keith’s cheeks heat up at that last part. Shit, he’s pretty obvious isn’t he. 

“Hmm… And what did you do in the time that Lance’s phone was broken? Did you two have contact?”

Keith suddenly feels the at least partial state of relaxation he had had disappear completely and his blood turns cold just remembering the time Coran is talking about. 

“No, we didn’t. He didn’t have my number anywhere else but his phone so we lost contact for a while.” 

“And what did you do?”

Keith swallows, his throat dry. 

“It was only for a day and a half but I… I didn’t sleep that night. You see, I didn’t know what happened because he just suddenly stopped replying to everything and I thought that he might be hurt or something or that he just… didn’t want to talk to me anymore.” 

“And what did you do?”

“I… completely broke down. I couldn’t concentrate on my classes and that night I didn’t get any sleep at all. It just got worse and worse, and the next day I was so tired from having no sleep the night before and from hardly ever getting sleep that I fell asleep pretty much as soon as I got home.”

“And what happened then?”

Keith shudders and squeezes his eyes shut. His voice is hoarse when he finally does manage to speak. 

“Normally I have nightmares about the accident and maybe the group home sometimes but this was different. It was… it was about Lance. I had a dream where Lance told me that he didn’t care about me anymore, that he never did, and it was just a bunch of horrible shit that Lance would _never_ say. 

“I eventually woke up and I felt sick so I went to the bathroom and I threw up. I laid down on the bathroom’s floor so that I could press my face against the tile and I just… I kind of just left reality almost.” 

Keith’s voice catches and he stares at his knees, picking at a loose thread in anxiety. 

Coran’s voice is low and soothing. “So what happened after that?”

“I was there for quite a while. Then I think… I think that I might have started hallucinating, which _never_ happens. It was like I was having a nightmare, about the car accident again, but I was awake.

“Then I… started thinking some seriously dark thoughts. I was interrupted by Lance finally calling after managing to find my number before things got _too_ bad but…”

“What do you think would have happened if Lance hadn’t called in that moment?”

Keith freezes and thinks this over and he feels his chest constrict in panic because he realizes what the answer is. 

“If there was…” Keith’s breath hitches and he tries to force the words out. “If there had been an easy way out at the time… A razor or some pills or I don’t know, anything like that. I might have… I might have taken it.” 

Keith gets this horrific feeling at saying that. Admitting that to himself—he realizes now just how lucky he is that he decided to come to therapy, before something like that happened again. 

“You’re very brave for admitting that, Keith.”

“Oh god, what am I going to do? I can never tell Lance about this, he’s been so kind to me and he doesn’t deserve this. He’s going to feel like it’s his fault.” He looks up at Coran. “Coran, what do I do?” 

“Here’s what I think, Keith. You’re too dependant on Lance. If you’re ever going to heal, if you’re ever going to recover the way you need to, you need to learn to rely on _yourself_. You can still go to your friends for help, and please, don’t underestimate the importance of having your friends’ support, but you _need_ to learn to support yourself first. If you can’t sleep or you’re having nightmares, or you’re feeling the way you did when you were laying on the bathroom floor, you have to be able to know how to help yourself. Because you’re not always going to be able to have someone there to save you, you need to learn to do it yourself. You already have the support of your friends, you need to get your own.” 

Keith wishes that he could be angry, or outraged. Instead, he’s still, because in his heart he knows that his therapist  is right. 

Lance wasn’t able to talk to Keith for a day and a half and Keith went to a _seriously_ dark place. That can’t be healthy. 

He can’t be that dependant on someone for his life, even if it is someone who’s as amazing as Lance. 

It’s not fair to him, and it’s not fair to Lance. 

If he ever wants to try to start anything with Lance, if he ever wants to see if he can pursue a relationship—

Keith wants to meet as equals. He doesn’t want Lance to have to hold Keith’s _life_ in his hands, and he wants to feel like someone who’s _worthy_ of Lance. 

And if Lance doesn’t the feel the same way about Keith, in the terms of wanting a relationship, well then Keith doesn’t want the rejection to kill him. 

He nods after a moment, a small gesture, but he can see Coran smile. 

Keith’s voice is hoarse when he speaks next. 

“What do I need to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was originally going to post this yesterday as the last day of my vacation (and probably the last day of the every day posting streak) but then I didn't finish in time so :(
> 
> I was on a plane for 22 hours total and I got a lot written so here is chapter 29 :D
> 
> Also, I didn't have the chance to respond to all the comments I would have liked to on the last chapter because of how spotty the wifi is in airports :'(


	30. Chapter 30

**Thursday P.M.**

 

“So how was today’s session?” Lance still sounds strangely hesitant and Keith knows that things are strained between them. Keith is going to fix that though, with these new tools that Coran has given him. 

“Actually, it was alright. I don’t wanna say anything right now but… I think that this is really going to help.” 

He can hear the relief in Lance’s voice when he speaks. “Well, that’s amazing Keith!”

Keith manages a smile. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

Lance sighs. “I’m sorry. This is still weird, isn’t it?”

Keith can’t even bring himself to lie. 

“Shit, it isn’t really alright, is it? Fuck, I really fucked up.”

“No! It wasn’t you Lance, I promise.” 

“Then what is it?”

“I… It’s my fault. It’s been weird the last few hours because I feel guilty. I put all this pressure on you to help me and you were obviously really stressed about it. You were willing to stay up all those nights just to comfort me when you have swim in the mornings most mornings so you probably got _no_ sleep. Then even when that ends, I’m _still_ affecting you negatively. You’ve been so amazing to help me and I ended up hurting you.”

“Jesus Keith, don’t worry about me! This isn’t your _fault_ , you’re in pain and you’re struggling and I want to help! I knew going into this that it wasn’t gonna be easy but I still wanted to help you anyways because you’re my _friend_. Don’t feel guilty for that.” 

Goddamnit, Keith refuses to cry on a public bus _two_ days in a row.

“Thank you, Lance.” 

“No problem, strange phone man.” 

“Jesus, you’re too good for me, Lance.” 

“Do you think I could get a recording of that? Y’know, play it back when you’re calling my movie references dumb?”

Keith rolls his eyes. “You’re such an idiot.”

“Aaaand, he’s back!”

 

—

 

**Friday A.M.**

 

When Keith inevitably wakes up that night his first reaction is much calmer than usual. He has hope this time, that’s what’s different. Keith has hope, because Coran taught him some things that Keith wants to try out. 

He’s pretty sure that he wouldn’t be good enough at them by this point for them to help with a really serious nightmare, but this one is relatively mild. 

Keith is optimistic. 

 

—

 

**Friday A.M.**

 

When Lance gets to his locker his friends are all gathered around it, which is usually major bad news because that spells an ambush. 

Lance considers turning around and leaving before they notice him, but then Hunk spots him down the hallway and he’s fucked. 

He reluctantly approaches the locker. “Hey guys. What’s up?”

Pidge rolls her eyes. “Stop talking like it’s your last words.”

Allura claps her hands in excitement. “We have a gift for you!”

Lance immediately perks up at that, although he’s still suspicious. “What is it?”

Hunk holds out a small wrapped package which fits easily in one palm. 

Lance takes it hesitantly and unwraps it, because sure, even though he’s suspicious as to what his asshole friends are going to do, he can’t resist a present. 

When he gets the wrapping paper off he realizes that it’s a small phone and he looks at it in confusion for a moment. It looks like one of those shitty little 2007 phones. 

Pidge gives him a look like he’s a dumbass. “It’s a burner phone. We got it for you yesterday in the afternoon, after you told us about Keith. It only has a limited amount of minutes and you can’t text but it should let Keith call you if he needs to without waking up the entire household.”

Lance looks up with tears in his eyes and his friends automatically look nervous when they see that. 

“Oh my god you guys, thank you so much!” He lunges forward and wraps them all up in a hug. 

“You guys are so amazing, holy shit. You’re the best friends ever.” 

They relax into the hug after a moment and Allura speaks up. “Of course we are.”

They pull away from each other after a moment (the entire hallway is staring now, but Lance is too happy to care) and Lance wipes his eyes because shit, he really is crying now. 

“Okay, so that’s enough feelings for one day.” Pidge starts to walk away and Lance grabs onto her arm. 

“Piiidge!” 

 

—

 

**Friday A.M.**

 

(9:36) **_Hey Keith, I know you said that you hate “worrying” me or whatever, but my apparently my friends aren’t that big assholes after all (they’re actually amazing, omg) and they got me a burner phone that has some minutes on it, so you don’t have to feel worried about getting me in trouble now if you really need to call, please do, because I want to make sure you’re ok_**

(9:37) **_Sorry, that was really long I just wanted to get it out there bc im not giving up on u Keithy boy :/_**

 

Keith is in class when he gets these messages and he freezes, reading them through a couple of times. He covers his mouth with his free hand, because _what_ did he ever do to deserve someone like this? 

Last night, the methods that Coran taught him as well really helped, but Keith suspects that if things really got serious, then they wouldn’t be enough. If a scenario like that comes up again, Keith needs to have a plan, because he doesn’t like where it was going that time on the bathroom floor. 

It’s not wrong for him to rely on Lance sometimes, Coran even said so. Keith is working at being able to work through things by himself, but at the same time, it’s still really comforting to know that he always has Lance for support. 

With shaking hands he types out a response. 

 

(9:41) **Thank you Lance, for everything. (Also, I’m glad that your friends aren’t ALWAYS tormenting you)**

 

(9:41) **_They’ll love you_**

 

Keith smiles. Lance has already assumed that Keith is going to meet his friends. And Keith can definitively say that he wants to. 

 

(9:42) **I hope so**

 

(9:42) **_:))_**

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

“So I was thinking guys… Y’all are always trying to set me up with Keith.”

“Don’t ever say “y’all” again.” 

Lance rolls his eyes. “Whatever Pidge. Anyways, I was thinking since you assholes are so obsessed with getting me and Keith together, then you could at least help a brother out. Me and Keith are going to some Christmas market thing on tuesday after school because that’s the first day my grounding is over, and so far I don’t have a ride there. So I was thinking one of you guys could drive me, because I could always ask to borrow my mom’s car but I really don’t think I should push it that far after just having gotten ungrounded.”

Allura sees right though his bullshit. “And by that you mean me, since I’m the only one here that has a car.” 

“Yeah.” 

She rolls her eyes at him. “Of course I’ll drive you, Lance. Just give me the address and a time.” 

“Well obviously me and Pidge are coming along.” 

“Huunk!”

Pidge cuts Lance off, saying “of _course_ we’re gonna be there to see your boyfriend for the first time. But don’t worry, we’ll just stay in the car, you don’t have to deal with us embarrassing you _yet_.” 

Lance groans. “Alright, fine. You can come.” 

And his friends all look _way_ too pleased with that fact. 

 

—

 

**Saturday A.M.**

 

“So anyways, the good news is that including today it’s only three more days until it’s Tuesday!”

“Yep.” 

“You’ve gotta give me the address for that christmas market. Allura said she’d give me a lift but she wants to know where she’s going, y’know?”

“That’s nice of her.” 

“Yeah, I mean, the rest of the asshole gang is coming too just for the car ride but I made them swear that they’re not gonna get out of the car or anything. They’re just stalkers.” 

Lance can hear the laugh in Keith’s voice. 

“Okay.” 

“Three days!”

 

—

 

**Sunday P.M.**

 

Lance has been so excited about telling Keith each day how many days are left so Keith wants to beat him to the chase today. Because even though he likes to pretend that Lance is this big annoyance, seeing him is the only thing that Keith has been able to think about for the last three weeks. 

Their call connects and Keith grins. 

“Sup, Keithy boy!”

“Guess what?”

“What?”

“Two days!”

Lance squeals in excitement. “Yay, I knew you were excited about it!”

 

—

 

**Monday A.M.**

 

(10:44) **_Sooo Keithy boy, you excited for tomorrow? ;)_**

 

(10:45) **Yep**

 

(10:45) **_Well I mean, who wouldn’t be? You get to see this face up close in person amiright?? ;)_**

 

(10:45) **Yeah, I guess**

 

(10:45) **_So what do you actually buy at christmas markets lmao I’ve never been to one_**

 

(10:46) **I don’t know, they have some cool stuff there, like handmade stuff and there are some stands that have baking and stuff that people have done, it’s nice**

 

(10:46) **_U had me at baking ;))_**

 

(10:46) **Lol ok**

(10:46) **Have you made sure that your mom is alright with you going on a school night right after having just been grounded**

 

(10:47) **_Yea buddy_**

 

(10:47) **Well then I guess we’re set then :) Tomorrow at six**

 

(10:48) **_Can’t wait ;)))_**

 

—

 

**Monday P.M.**

 

Lance buries his face in his hands and groans. “Oh my god you guys, I’m so nervous.” 

“Come on, Lance. You’re going to do fantastic.” Lance looks up to see a comforting smile on Allura’s face. 

“I dunno about that, I mean, we were texting today and I kind of think I weirded him out because I’m just so goddamn nervous and I don’t know what to do.” 

“Well, you were using my phone today, weren’t you? Have you deleted the conversation yet?”

Lance shakes his head and takes Allura’s phone out of his pocket, handing it to her. “Actually, can you read it over? You’re some sort of expert with all this shit, tell me how I’m doing.”

Allura takes the phone and opens it up, going to the text conversation. Her tongue sticks out of the corner of mouth as she scrolls through, reading. 

Pidge looks over Allura’s shoulder too then and Hunk gets up to go around the table so he can look too. 

“Ooh, Lance’s personal life, so exciting!” Pidge only sounds half sarcastic when she says it. 

Lance rolls his eyes. “Just give me a review!”

They scroll through and read the conversation while Lance just fidgets nervously in his seat, waiting for the verdict. 

Allura looks up at him with a quirked eyebrow. “What the fuck, Lance. You used a winky face five times in the course of like, ten messages between you guys.” 

Lance winces. “Is that bad?”

Pidge laughs. “Jesus Lance, you have _no_ game.” 

“Fuck off, Pidge!”

Allura places a hand on Pidge’s arm. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.” 

She leans slightly closer to Lance closes her phone, putting it down on the table so that she can rest her chin on her intertwined fingers. 

“Now Lance, what’s got you so stressed out right _now_?You’ve known that you’ve liked Keith for a few weeks now, and you’ve never acted so strangely about it.” 

Lance groans. “I don’t _know_. I mean, Jesus, I never had game when I was flirting with _girls_ , but now it’s with a _guy_ , and I mean, I know him and everything but it’s just so _hard_. I can’t just use some shitty pickup line or something because this is _Keith_ , and it’s someone that I care about, and I really don’t wanna fuck this up. Plus, why does this whole liking other guys thing have to be so fucking difficult, because I mean, how do you even know the guy is into guys too, let alone _your_ sorry ass.” 

Allura looks at him with wide eyes at his outburst. “Wow, okay.”

Lance turns to Hunk. “ _See_! I even managed to freak out _Allura_ with my love life!”

“No, no it’s fine. I was just surprised at how… passionate that was. But it’s gonna be fine. We’re all going over to your house before you go and we’re gonna make sure that you look _fantastic_. Almost to the point where you could have a chance at winning that sexy contest I beat you at.” 

“I was robbed,” Lance mumbles. 

Allura rolls her eyes. “We’re going to pick you out a nice outfit, and you’re gonna go there and be yourself and get that boy of yours. Obviously if he’s put up with you this long, then you’re doing _something_ right.” 

Lance nods after a moment. “Alright. Okay. It’s gonna be okay.” 

And wow, he really wishes that he could convince himself of that. 

 

—

 

**Monday P.M.**

 

“Holy shit, are you ready for tomorrow?” 

Lance squirms where he’s sitting out of excitement. He’s just happy that Keith has therapy on thursdays now that it’s once a week so they don’t have to wait another day until wednesday. 

“Yeah, I have been for the past three weeks. Remind me again as to who’s fault it is that we’ve had to wait this long?”

Lance rolls his eyes. “Yeah, well I brought up the whole meeting thing quite a few times before that and you were always playing hard to get so…”

Keith sputters. “I wasn’t _playing_ anything, I was—“

“Yeah, yeah, Keithy boy. You can’t convince me. I know you too well.” 

“Whatever.” 

Lance grins. “C’mon, don’t be mad strange phone man, I’m sorry.” 

“Jesus Lance, will you ever get rid of that nickname?”

“Never!”

“I don’t know why I’m surprised.” 

 

— 

 

**Tuesday A.M.**

 

Keith finds himself fidgeting and unable to pay attention all class. Usually he’s not like this, usually even while he’s texting Lance he’s still able to pay attention. Except today, he’s too damn _excited_. 

He even slept well last night. At least, better than usual. It took him a bit to get to sleep because he was thinking so much about the day to come, but once he did it was surprisingly nightmare free. 

Overall, Keith is in a really _good_ mood. 

Hopefully it’ll stay that way even throughout Lance’s annoyances.

 

—

 

**Tuesday A.M.**

 

Lance lays his head down on the lunch table and groans. 

“Guuuys. T minus like, six hours and I’m not ready!” 

Allura rolls her eyes. “With all the preparing we’re going to be doing on you after school, you’ll be more than ready. We’ll actually have to be careful, or you’ll just give that poor boy a heart attack at first sight from seeing you, you’ll look so great.”

Lance rolls his eyes. 

“No, really!”

He looks at her with a sly grin. “And _then_ will I be more sexy than you?”

Allura scoffs. “I’m good, but I’m not a miracle worker.” 

Lance buries his face in his arms again. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday A.M.**

 

 _Shit_ , what is Keith going to wear tonight? He can’t believe he hasn’t thought about this yet. What if Lance doesn’t like how Keith looks? 

Keith touches his hair self consciously before deciding,  _fuck it_. 

Lance seems to like the mullet. Hopefully he’ll like the rest of Keith too. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

The bright side of having all his friends come over to his house is that Lance doesn’t have to walk home for once since Allura drives them. 

The downside is the fact that they keep fucking chatting up his mom and he’s so antsy over this whole meeting thing that he just can’t wait to get upstairs. 

When they finally do get upstairs the shit show begins. 

They make him parade around in every decent outfit he owns until they finally pick one that consists of a grey baseball shirt and the jeans that make Lance’s ass look fantastic. (They really do). 

Then Allura spends the following ten minutes styling Lance’s hair and before he knows it it’s five thirty and they’re running kind of late since they’re not even completely sure where this place is. 

Lance’s mom tells him to be safe (she knows he’s going out with Keith. She wasn’t too enthusiastic about Lance meeting him at first, but she calmed down a little when she found out it was happening in a public place and that Lance’s friends were going to be there, at least initially). 

They all pile into Allura’s car while Hunk gets them the address on google maps and Lance feels like he’s going to vomit because now it’s only twenty five minutes away. 

He spends the entire car ride wishing it would go faster, then dreading the actual arrival because he’s so nervous. 

Pidge turns around to look at Lance at one point and notices his expression. 

“Lance, you’re ruining all of Allura’s makeover attempts by looking like you’re going to vomit the entire time. Just calm down.”

“Wow, my anxiety is cured. Thanks, Pidge.” 

“Getting _sassy_ now, are we?”

“Guys, guys! This is no time for arguing!” Allura sounds a lot calmer than the rest of them do. “Besides, we can’t have you all shouty. Especially when we’re here.” 

The car pulls to a stop and Lance’s eyes widen. “What?”

“We’re here! It’s really not that far of a drive after all, I’m surprised.” 

Lance is still frozen from the whole, ‘we’re here’ part. 

“What?”

Pidge gives him a grin. “That means it’s time.” 

Lance really might just puke. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Keith ends up arriving a few minutes early because he took an earlier bus than what was strictly necessary. He really just didn’t want to be late. 

He stands near the entrance where him and Lance said that they would meet and shifts his weight nervously. 

His breath fogs out in front of him and he’s got his hands in his favorite jacket. 

Shit, is he ready for this? 

When he thinks of seeing Lance in person for the first time he feels a slow smile spread across his face. 

The answer is _yes_ , he is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting a little later in the day than usual but I just finished this chapter which is like v long and I really wanted it posted today so that I could post the meeting chapter tomorrow! 
> 
> I'm so excited lmaoo it's been so long and I've had this scene planned since the beginning
> 
> Until tomorrow~!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanksgiving to my American readers!! 
> 
> So this is basically a chapter of pure fluff because I think you guys deserve it after all this angst you've been dealing with lol
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Also, 60k words, holy shit!!!!)

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

“Lance? Laaance?” Hunk pokes him and Lance finally returns to reality. 

“What?”

“You’ve been sitting there, like, motionlessly for the last thirty seconds. Are you alright, man?”

Lance is about to reply that _no, no he’s not_ , before he realizes it. 

“Holy shit you guys. I’m totally overreacting. Keith and I are _friends_ , I know him, and we care about each other, it’s gonna be fine.” 

Allura smiles. “See! You realized it eventually! I’m so proud, Lance.” 

Lance sucks in a quick breath. “I’m gonna go. Before I lose my nerve.” 

“Good luck, Lance!!”

Lance smiles gratefully. “Thank you all so much, for everything.” 

“Of course, now go get your man!” Pidge slaps him on the shoulder and Lance rolls his eyes, opening the car door. He’s about to get out when he notices something new at the entrance to the market and he freezes. 

“Holy shit.” 

“Lance, are you freaking out again, because I swear…”

Lance waves his hand at Pidge absentmindedly. “No, no, that’s not it. I— that’s him.” 

His friends all lean forward within about a quarter of a second so that they can get a look. 

“Which one?”

“The one in the red jacket.” He has his back turned to them, and he looks like he’s looking at the inside of the market. 

“Are you sure?”

Lance feels a slow smile spread across his face. “Yeah. I’d recognize that mullet anywhere.” 

Allura looks at Keith for a moment before commenting, “well, he looks cute. From the back at least. Are you sure he’s not into girls because—" 

Lance shoots her a glare before he sees the shit eating grin that he shoots her and he slaps her shoulder. “Allura!”

She laughs. “Get out of the car, Lance, and meet your dream man, and close the door because you’re letting all the cold air in.”

Lance rolls his eyes but nods and gets up so that he can get out of the car. 

He shuts the door and with shaking legs walks over to meet Keith. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Keith is about to worry when he realizes that it’s not even six yet, and he forces himself to calm down. 

Lance is going to show, it’s gonna be fine. 

He’s about to worry again when he hears a car door slamming and finds himself turning around to look at the sound, even though it’s not exactly uncommon near a parking lot. 

A moment later his breath is stolen from him and after a moment he breaks into one of the biggest smiles he’s ever had. 

_Lance._

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Lance is about halfway to the entrance when the guy in the red jacket turns around. 

Lance would know that face anywhere. 

After a moment he sees a smile grace Keith’s lips and it’s the first that Lance has ever seen in person, and _shit_ he wants to kiss him. 

Instead of doing that, Lance somehow makes his way over to Keith, a similar painfully large smile on _his_ face and for a moment they just stand facing each other, smiling like idiots. 

“Lance.” 

“Keith.” 

Lance laughs and a second later they’re hugging each other. Lance doesn’t even care that his friends are probably watching this entire thing like total stalkers because Lance is just too happy. 

Keith just feels so _right_ in his arms and he’s just slightly shorter than Lance. Lance feels Keith bury his face in Lance’s neck and Lance is pretty sure that his heart is beating _dangerously_ hard in his chest. 

They step away after a moment and Lance is still grinning like an idiot, but so is Keith. 

“So, hi.” 

Keith laughs, and Lance is pretty sure he’s never heard a nicer sound. “Hi to you too.” 

Lance shakes his head, still grinning. “I’m pretty sure my friends are watching us right now.” 

Keith looks over Lance’s shoulder to where Allura’s car headlights are and lifts his hand in a little wave. Then he looks back at Lance. 

“You wanna go inside?”

Lance nods. He wouldn’t like anything more. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Keith is totally, utterly starstruck. 

Lance is so, so attractive and Keith is so utterly fucked. 

True to previous conversations, Lance is just slightly taller than Keith and when they pull each other into a hug, it feels like the most natural thing in the world. 

He finds himself burying his face in Lance’s neck without conscious thought, and after a moment he’s worried that he’s overstepped his bounds, but Lance just tightens the hug. 

He hasn’t felt this good in years. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

They walk into the market and the first thing Lance notices is how nice Keith looks under the christmas lights. 

“So where’s this baking that you promised?”

Keith’s face suddenly brightens. “Oh! I’ve got to show you, there’s this place that makes the most amazing cookies, you’re going to love it.” 

Lance’s grins (although he’s pretty sure he hasn’t _stopped_ since he first saw Keith). “Get me there as quickly as possible, because I sort of skipped dinner and I’m starving.”

Keith smiles when he sees that Lance is excited about his suggestion. “Alright, it’s just this way.” 

Keith grabs his hand to pull him the right way through the crowds and Lance feels his chest burn in total, ridiculous happiness when he feels their hands together. 

He follows Keith willingly. He’s pretty sure that he would follow Keith anywhere. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Keith isn’t sure where he gets the courage to take Lance’s hand, but when he does and Lance doesn’t pull away, it’s pretty much one of the most rewarding things he’s experienced in a long time. 

He glances back to see Lance smiling and Keith wants to imprint this image into his brain for the rest of his life. 

He’s pretty sure that he doesn’t have to _try_ to do that. 

He doesn’t think that he could never forget. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

True to Keith’s word, the cookies are _amazing_. 

Lance is just disappointed that he had to let go of Keith’s hand to get his wallet out. (Keith tried to pay but Lance insisted. Lance'll probably end up eating most of them anyways, even though they were to ‘share’). 

Lance eats a bunch of the cookies on the spot because of how good they are, and ends up buying another two bags to ‘share’ with his family. 

Keith just looks at him with this fond smile the entire time, as Lance shoves cookie after cookie into his mouth. Keith only takes two of them, which according to him is a lot. 

Eventually Lance finishes the bag he was on and gets the self control to keep the rest in the shopping bag that he slings on his arm so that his hands are free. 

He looks around the market and notices a stand nearby that sells something that looks a lot like sci fi themed christmas ornaments and he lets out a totally unmanly squeal of delight. 

“Holy shit Keith, we’ve gotta go there!”

After a moment he gets his shit together and grabs Keith’s hand to pull him over there. 

When he glances back he thinks that Keith might be blushing. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Keith watches Lance finish about ten cookies in under five minutes and he can’t help smiling the entire time at how excited Lance is about all of this. 

When Lance takes his hand to show him something, Keith feels a massive blush erupt over his face. It’s one thing for someone to allow you to hold their hand, but it’s another for them to _take_ it. 

Lance is just so warm, and happy and _real_. 

He drags Keith over to a stand that’s caught his attention. Except, when they arrive there, Lance _still_ doesn’t let go of Keith’s hand. 

Keith is too busy smiling to even properly hear the greeting the stand owner gives them. 

Lance points out one of the ornaments with his free hand and looks over at Keith with an excited grin. 

“It’s the Serenity! Holy shit, have you seen Firefly, I’ve never asked.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “Of _course_ I’ve seen Firefly. One of the best sci fi shows of all time.”

Lance grins. “Good taste.” 

“Well, who doesn’t like Firefly?”

Lance shrugs. “I dunno. Stupid people.” 

Keith snorts. “True, true.” 

He notices a cool ornament and points it out. “Look, death star.”

Lance grins. “Jesus, if I was rich I would buy _all_ of these.” 

The shop lady smiles at him. “You’re sweet. And you two make a nice couple.” 

“We’re not—“ They both start stammering out a response at the same time but she just gives them a knowing look. 

They go back to looking at ornaments for a few moments, embarrassed from the lady’s comment, but they still don’t let go of each others hands. 

Keith and Lance both want an Enterprise ornament so they end up with matching ones. 

Oh well, it’s cute, and she gives them a discount for it.

Lance takes Keith’s hand again and drags him off to another stand he thinks looks cool and Keith just rolls his eyes at the enthusiasm. (Although he can’t even begin to pretend that he doesn’t like it). 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Eventually Lance and Keith end up walking up and down the rows of stands in a more organized fashion after Keith suggested that it might be more efficient than running around looking at every one that catches Lance’s attention. 

They’ve slowed down a little now, and they’re just wandering between stands, looking at things and making comments to each other. 

Lance _still_ hasn’t stopped smiling. Jesus, his face is gonna hurt if this keeps going. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

They stop by a stand selling old fashioned lace doilies, and look at it more out of confused fascination than actual interest. 

Keith is looking at the items and suddenly he feels a warm weight press against his arm as Lance leans in and murmurs something in Keith’s hear. 

“Do you think I could fool my sisters into thinking I’m the master at making paper snowflakes if I hang a couple of these babies around the house?"

Keith is blushing too hard from the close proximity for a moment to be able to respond before he rolls his eyes. 

“That’s mean.” 

Lance leans back and Keith looks at him, in time to see Lance’s grin. 

“Whatever, you know I’m right.” 

“Yeah well…”

Lance laughs, and Keith shakes his head. Lance is _way_ too adorable for his own good. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

The night gets colder as it goes on and Lance and Keith can see their breath clearly enough after a while. 

And okay, so Keith did _not_ dress warmly enough. Normally he wears his fingerless gloves but he didn’t this time for whatever reason. 

Even though Lance’s hand is warm in Keith’s, Keith’s face is still _freezing_. 

He tries to hide the shivering but Lance notices eventually anyways. 

“Shit, are you cold?”

Keith shakes his head. “No.” His answer sounds suspicious even to his own ears. 

“You _are_!”

“I’m fine, Lance.” 

“Take my coat.” 

Keith blushes. “Then _you’ll_ be cold. I’m fine, Lance.” 

Lance rolls his eyes. “You’re a bad liar, Keithy boy.” 

Okay, and Keith _really_ has to pee right now. 

“I just wanna go to the bathroom quickly.” 

Lance rolls his eyes. “ _Suure_ you do.” 

“What? I do!”

“Alright Keithy boy, I’ll wait here for you.” 

“I’m telling the truth!” 

“What? I believe you!” Lance is laughing while he’s saying it. 

Keith rolls his eyes again and and pulls his hand away so he can walk off to the main building where the bathrooms are. 

And damnit, he already misses the contact already. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Despite Keith’s objections that no, he’s _not_ cold, Lance totally knows that Keith is lying. 

Keith won’t let Lance give him his coat because he’s a stubborn asshole, but that doesn’t mean Lance can’t do anything about it. 

As soon as Keith is out of sight he runs off to a stand that he saw earlier with a plan in mind. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Keith returns to the spot where he left Lance to find Lance gone. 

He looks around in confusion for a moment, because Lance said that he was going to wait there, but then a couple of moments he sees Lance approaching from down the aisle. 

Keith gives him a questioning look. “Why were you gone?”

Lance grins and Keith notices that Lance has his arms behind his back. 

“Close your eyes.” 

“What?”

“Close your eyes!” Lance looks excited and Keith can’t say no to that face. 

“Fine, but I swear, this better not be anything suspicious.” 

He closes his eyes after a moment and can hear Lance stop closer. And then, even closer. 

Keith holds his breath because he can _feel_ Lance right in front of him and for a moment all he can think about is how much of a distance he would have to close to press their lips together right now. 

Shit, Keith should stop. 

A moment later he feels a weight drape around his neck, accompanied by the sound of Lance stepping back, and then Lance says, “open ‘em!”

Keith opens his eyes, his breath still slightly shaky from what just happened, and he sees Lance’s excited face again. 

“Well?”

Keith realizes Lance is talking about whatever he just draped around Keith’s neck and he looks down to see exactly what _that_ is. 

It’s a _scarf_. 

And it’s knitted to look like a tardis. 

Keith breaks into a dark blush then a massive grin at Lance’s gesture and when he looks up Lance is blushing too. 

“Lance, you weren’t supposed to—“

“C’moon, Keith, you were obviously cold and was I just supposed to stand there and  _watch_? Plus, you look _adorable_ in that scarf so…” 

Keith blushes even _harder_ at that, and suddenly finds it a little hard to form words. 

“Still, how am I supposed to pay you back, this looks like it cost at least a decent amount and—“

Lance presses his finger against Keith’s lip to shut him up and Keith freezes, holding his breath, eyes wide. 

Lance seems to realize what he’s done after a moment and blushes more as well, and he drops his hand, but he still doesn’t step back. 

“Don’t worry, Keith. It’s a gift. Just accept it.” 

Keith rolls his eyes but after a moment he nods. “Thank you.” 

Lance breaks into a massive smile. “No problem!”

Keith wraps the scarf around his neck so that it sits nicer and smiles. “It’s really awesome.”

“I know, right! Now, let’s go do some more shopping, I’m in the shopping mood now.” 

“Are you determined to blow all your money in this one evening?” 

“Y’know, it wasn’t my original plan, but it seems like it’s gonna turn out that way now.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “Come on.” 

“Now, before I take your hand again, I have to ask this. _Did you wash your hands_.” 

Keith slaps his arm. “Of course I did.” 

Lance grins. “Just checking.” 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Lance and Keith end up sitting at a table near a vender that’s selling hot chocolate, each sipping their drinks. 

They talk about whatever random shit comes to their minds at the time, yet the conversation somehow never feels forced. 

At one point it starts to gently drift down snow and Lance and Keith look up at it in wonder. 

Their breaths are fogging and when they look at each other from across the table their smiles are suddenly softer. Shakier. 

A big clump of snow lands on Keith’s hair and Lance reaches over to pick it out. 

Keith freezes. “What’re you doing?”

Lance leans back with a triumphant grin. “Saving you from wet hair. In that one spot.”

“Okay, sure.” Keith shakes his head at Lance’s antics and Lance just smiles wider. 

Lance’s free hand is lying on the table and so is Keith’s, and slowly they begin to inch closer. 

Lance’s hand is just touching Keith’s, and is beginning to trace the index finger when Keith’s phone suddenly rings from his jacket pocket. 

They jump apart, and Keith scrambles to pull his phone out of his jacket to answer it before it goes to voicemail, and he shoots Lance an apologetic look. 

Lance just watches Keith as he answers the phone, and a moment later Keith is furrowing his eyebrows and holding the phone out to Lance. 

“It’s for you. It’s Allura.” 

Lance accepts the phone. “Hello?”

“Hi Lance, I hate to separate you from your outing, but it’s eight forty five already and your curfew after being grounded is nine, and we’re waiting in the parking lot for you, so I’d suggest you come now if you don’t want to get in trouble with your mom. I called Keith’s phone because I thought you’d want to save the minutes on the burner.” 

“ _Shit_ , I completely lost track of the time. I’m coming.” 

He hangs up the phone to see a disappointed expression on Keith’s face. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize how late it had gotten. I have to be home by nine so I need to leave now, I’m really sorry.” 

Keith just offers him a smile. “That’s fine. I should probably go too, the buses stop running when it gets too late.” 

Lance nods and they stand up to leave.

They walk in silence on their way back to the exit, and Lance freezes when they arrive, and so does Keith, because neither of them are quite ready for this to end. 

Lance turns to Keith with a smile. “Thank you for inviting me, and showing me this place. I may have spent _way_ too much money but it was amazing being able to see you in person, and I really had fun.” 

Keith offers him a bright smile. “I had a great time too.” 

Keith steps forward hopefully and Lance pulls him into a tight hug, which lasts for a few seconds before they pull apart. 

“Next is High School Musical marathon!”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Alright, Lance.” 

“I really have to go, but I’ll talk to you tomorrow, alright?”

Keith nods. “Good night, Lance.” 

“Good night, Keith!”

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Lance gets into Allura’s car and immediately all his friends’ attention is on him. 

“So? How did it go?”

Pidge rolls her eyes. “Look at that sappy grin on his face, obviously it went well.” 

Lance looks at them, eyes bright. “It was _amazing_.” 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Keith sits on his bus ride home and thinks about the entire night. 

He can’t help the hopeless smile that spreads across his face at the thought of it. 

He toys with the edge of his new scarf and closes his eyes, thinking of Lance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up pretty late writing this because I was so excited about this chapter lmao let me know what you thought! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Sidenote, yoi is destroying my soul asfdsfaskljdf)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the user marzmud (marzdraws on tumblr) drew the most AMAZING fanart for this fic's previous chapter which you can find here: http://marzdraws.tumblr.com/post/153632229563/so-the-absolute-most-adorable-chapter-of-the
> 
> Seriously, it's fucking adorable. If you guys have tumblr accounts please, like and reblog the picture so she gets the recognition she deserves for this!! :D

**Wednesday A.M.**

 

Keith wears his new scarf that morning because it’s cold and it’s gently snowing and it reminds him of Lance. 

He walks into the school building wearing it and he’s not quite sure why he feels so strangely embarrassed the entire time. It’s not like the other kids will know just who _gave_ that scarf to Keith, and just why it’s got him so flustered. 

On his way to class he passes Shiro in the hall and Shiro gives him a friendly smile. “Nice scarf.” 

Keith blushes a total red at that, because just thinking about the entire thing again makes him all flustered, thinking about the way that Lance had felt standing so close to him. And the way that it had felt to hold Lance’s hand the entire night. 

Keith ends up muttering a quick “ _thank you_ ,” before walking off down the hallway. 

He realizes that he’s acting weird. He isn’t even sure why he’s leaving so quickly. He knows that Shiro will probably ask him again during class why Keith was acting so weird but Keith just wants a moment to get it together. 

Who is he kidding, he’s just gonna end up thinking about Lance again. 

 

— 

 

**Wednesday A.M.**

 

(8:37) **_Good morning Keithy boy :))_**

(8:37) **_How’d you sleep?_**

 

(8:39) **Really well!**

 

Keith smiles to himself. He slept _amazingly_. He supposes that’s to be expected when you had an evening like that. 

 

(8:40) **_Yaaaay!!!!!_**

(8:40) **_I had a lot of fun last night :)) my family totally loves those cookies i got_**

 

(8:41) **Well of course, they’re amazing**

(8:41) **And I really had a nice time too**

 

(8:42) **_So do you have any plans for friday night??_**

 

(8:42) **As of right now, no, I don’t**

 

(8:42) **_Great! So then ur free for the HSM marathon_**

 

(8:43) **The what?**

 

(8:43) **_HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!!!!!!!!!_**

 

Keith sighs. 

 

(8:43) **Alright, fine**

 

(8:44) **_YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

(8:44) **_ITS ALL COMGNI TOGETHER_**

 

Keith rolls his eyes, shaking his head, but now that he’s seen Lance in person he can’t help but imagine how a smile as enthusiastic as this message would look on Lance’s face. 

 

(8:45) **Where are we going to have it?**

 

(8:45) **_Alluras family is like rich so they have a fckin movie room that’s where_**

 

(8:45) **So I guess I’m meeting the friends then**

 

(8:46) **_ya I mean, if you’re alright with that_**

 

(8:46) **Of course, if you want me to :) what time do you want to meet?**

 

(8:46) **_How does 6 sound? The movies r an hour and a half each so it’ll go till like 10:30 11 but allura said she’d drive u home bc the buses wont run then and thats the only day all of us r free_**

 

(8:47) **Are you sure she wouldn’t mind driving all that way? It’s twenty minutes each way.**

 

(8:47) **_Ya no she’ll be fine she told me like 4 times shed drive and we all really want u there_**

 

(8:47) **Well I guess then it’s settled :)**

(8:48) **I can take the bus to a station nearer to you so you guys can just pick me up there and save some of the drive time then, if you’re willing to pick me up because I don’t know if I could get a bus directly to where Allura lives**

 

(8:48) **_ya no, that’s fine!!!_**

(8:48) **_im so excited omgg_**

 

(8:49) **So am I!**

 

(8:49) **_< 333_**

 

—

 

**Wednesday A.M.**

 

Keith walks into class and he’s finds himself still unable to repress a smile. He probably looks like an idiot but he doesn’t care. 

Shiro notices him straight away and gives him a curious look and Keith knows that there’s no way he’s gonna be able to keep this a secret. 

He sits down and Shiro turns to him with a questioning upturn of his eyebrow, and Keith blushes _again_. 

“You look rather happy today.”

“That’s because I _am_.” 

“Anything happen in particular happen to make it that way?”

Keith looks away for a moment, a smile breaking across his lips. “Yeah. I uh— I went out with Lance yesterday. Well not _out_ , as in a _date_ but… It was really great.”

Shiro is smiling when Keith looks over. “Is that where you got that scarf?”

Keith blushes again. “Yeah.” 

“Well, it _is_ a nice scarf.” 

Keith lets out a happy sigh. “Yeah.” 

 

—

 

**Wednesday A.M.**

 

The _second_ Lance sits down at the lunch table the questions start. 

His friends and him had to rush back to Lance’s house to get there in time for curfew (they were still there a couple of minutes late, but when his mom saw the smile on Lance’s face, she just let him go with a sigh), so they didn’t have much time to talk about the actual night. (Although that doesn’t mean that his friends didn’t _try_ ). 

Now they’ve waited until lunch hour to ambush him and find out everything, but Lance has had a little time to prepare and _get it the fuck together_ in the meanwhile. 

“So, we want _all_ the details that we didn’t get last night. 

You know what, why don’t you just repeat _everything_.” 

“You guys need to get a _life_ and stop living through mine.” 

Pidge rolls her eyes. “One date and he thinks he has a life now.” 

Lance’s cheeks burn at the date mention. “I don’t… it wasn’t a date.”

“But you wish it was.” 

Lance breaths out a sigh and buries his face in his hands. “Yeah, I do.” 

Allura throws her hands up. “Well why don’t you ask him out then?”

Lance groans. “I don’t know. You guys may find this hard to believe, but I’ve never  _actually_ been out on a date.” 

Pidge snickers. “ _Hard to believe_.” 

“Pidge!”

“Sorry, sorry.” 

Allura just talks over their bickering like usual. “Even despite that, what’s stopping you if you really like him?”

“I don’t know, I guess I’m still worried about being rejected.”

Pidge rolls her eyes. “Of course you’re not going to be.” 

“Wow, you actually said something nice in your asshole voice.” 

Allura starts getting frustrated with them. “Just _tell_ us what happened last night and we can tell you if you have a chance.” 

Lance sighs. “Alright. So I’ll tell you from when I get out of the car. I already recognized him, so I’m walking over, like so nervous and then he turns around and somehow I manage to walk the rest of the way to him without tripping over myself. So I’m standing there in front of him, and he’s _so fucking adorable_ , like holy shit. Then a moment later we’re hugging and I just…” Lance doesn’t even try to hide the hopeless smile that he gets. 

“It was _perfect_.” 

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

Pidge leans forward with a grin. “Wait, so you bought him a _scarf_? Then you leaned forward and _draped_ it on him as a surprise?”

“Yeah, maybe.” 

Pidge and Allura look at each other with excited grins, then they look back at Lance. 

“So you _do_ have game!”

Lance flushes red again. “I wasn’t trying to _seduce_ him or anything. He was cold and I was just trying to help!” 

“So are you telling me that it wouldn’t make you happy if he took that in a romantic way?”

Lance looks away, but the darkening of the blush on his cheeks tells his friends everything they need to know. 

“Oh my god, 'kay, what was reaction when you gave him the scarf?”

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

“Do I need to bring anything for tomorrow? Like, snacks or something?” 

“Nope. Just that cute face of yours.” 

Keith blushes and when he speaks it’s with a slight stutter. “S-stop it!”

Lance laughs. “You’re adorable!”

Keith just blushes harder. “Stoop!”

“Awww, strange phone man is flustered!”

“Laance!"

 

—

 

**Thursday A.M.**

 

Keith spends the night with on and off nightmares, and slips in and out of sleep because of them. Still, it’s by far not his worst night, which is always a relief. 

When he gets ready in the morning he’s half dreading the day to come, because he knows that he has a therapy session later on, and those are never exactly fun. Except, he knows that he needs to do it, and it’s necessary. 

Keith sighs, deciding to put later out of his mind for now. 

 

—

 

**Thursday A.M.**

 

(11:18) **_U excited for tomorrow??!!!_**

 

(11:20) **Yeah :)**

 

(11:20) **_Allura told me to ask what bus station to find you at for tomorrow_**

 

(11:20) **I’ll send you a google maps picture later**

 

(11:21) **_Okie dokie! :-))_**

 

(11:21) **WHAT TEAM**

 

(11:21) **_??_**

 

(11:22) **SHIT YOULL KNOW TOMORROW**

 

(11:22) **_Um okay_**

 

(11:22) **WILD CATS**

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

“Hey, are you okay, Keith? You sound kinda out of it.”

Keith sighs and replies with an “I’m just tired, I didn’t sleep that well yesterday.”

“Well, you know that the offer still stands.”

Keith nods. “I know.”

“Oh yeah! I’ve been meaning to tell you something that I just remembered about.”

“And what is that?”

“Remember right when we first started talking and you said that you were eighteen and I said that I was seventeen but my birthday was in a few months?”

Keith nods before realizing that Lance wouldn’t be able to hear him and replies with a verbal answer. 

“Okay, well originally I said that my birthday was in two months but I was kind of a dumbass because my birthday’s only in a couple of weeks and it’s been more than two months that we’ve been talking, so I don’t know  _how_ the fuck I thought that, but whatever. I just thought I should let you know unless you were caught in suspense waiting on the word to get me a gift.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “I can assure you that I wasn’t, but alright.” 

“You better start planning me something good, Keithy boy.” 

“Alright, Lance. Sure thing.” 

“Yay!” 

“What would you even want?”

“I’ve made a list, just wait a sec!”

Keith feels like he’s fallen for some sort of trap.

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

“Hello Keith, come in, come in!” Keith follows Coran into his office and pulls his coat off, putting it on the coat rack. “So how was your week?”

Keith shrugs, but he can’t help a little bit of a smile. “It was pretty good.” 

Coran gives him an intrigued look. “Anything you want to tell me about?”

Keith blushes. “Nothing. I just—I finally met Lance on tuesday.” 

Coran gives him a happy smile. “Oh, well that’s wonderful, isn’t it? How did it go?”

Keith can’t help the hopeless smile that he gets again. “It was great.”

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

“So how have you been sleeping the last week?”

Keith sighs. “It’s been alright. Better than usual, actually. But I still think the only night where I _really_ slept nightmare free was tuesday night.” 

“I’d like to get a little more into these nightmares if you’d feel comfortable with it.” 

Keith nods. This is as good a time as any. Maybe it’ll be easier to talk about things since they haven’t been that bad lately. 

“So how does the average nightmare usually go?”

“It usually… it kind of starts out of nowhere. It’ll be a feeling, or a sound or something like it could be any other dream, but somehow it feels horribly familiar. Then it happens. It usually starts… in the morning of _that day_. It kind of feels like I’m reliving it every time. I see all the good parts of the day and it feels great, but that just makes it _so_ much worse when it inevitably gets to the… the…”

Coran waits patiently for Keith to finish his sentence and Keith pushes his hands back through his hair, taking in a shaky breath. 

He can’t keep getting stuck here. He needs to be able to talk about this. He needs to be able to share what’s going on. He saw a glimpse on tuesday what it could be like if he _really_ managed to get this all under control and allow himself to be happy. He  _wants_ to be happy. 

And he knows what he needs to do first. 

“It gets to the part about the crash. And I’m in the car, and my dad is driving, and my mom turns around to talk to me. And then it happens. In the trial afterward I heard apparently… apparently it was some asshole who decided that it would be fun to go out driving in the middle of the afternoon after getting high and decided he was going to start playing chicken with some of the cars.” 

Keith’s voice gets hoarse and he squeezes his eyes shut, before opening them again and exhaling. 

“He wasn’t even that injured from it. He got a broken arm and a concussion, and even though he’s in prison now it just doesn’t feel right. I mean… he killed my parents. He killed my _mom_.” 

Keith gasps and feels how his cheeks get wet because he’s crying again. 

Coran hands him a tissue and Keith wipes his face with it gratefully. 

Coran’s voice is gentle when he speaks. “Sometimes we don’t get the justice that we necessarily deserve. What’s important is how _we_ react.” 

Keith nods. “It’s just… it doesn’t _feel_ easy. I know that hating him for the rest of my life isn’t going to help _anything_ , but I still can’t just… let it go, y’know?”

Coran nods. 

“I know they say that sometimes people forget entire moments when they go through trauma and I wish that could happen to me. Because I just _keep_ reliving it. I can remember exactly how… how scared I was after the crash. At first I wasn’t sure what had just happened and I leaned forward to ask my mom because she usually knew exactly what was happening. And she didn’t respond. No matter how much I shook her shoulder, she wouldn’t respond, and when I looked over at my dad, he was covered in blood and I knew then that something was _really_ wrong. I kept trying to wake them up but nothing happened. According to the doctors they died on impact. I guess that’s good then, that they didn’t suffer.” 

Keith buries his face in his hands but he feels… strangely calm about this. It’s like he’s been dreading so much ever talking about it that now that he does he feels strangely disconnected from all of it. 

Maybe this means something good. 

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

Keith comes out of therapy feeling strangely not all that bad. He walks to his bus and gets on and gets his usual phone call from Lance. He smiles. 

“Hey Keith, how do feel?” Lance’s voice is bright and cheerful and a complete contrast to the therapy session that Keith just went through. 

“I’m… I’m not great.” 

Lance’s voice turns gentle. “Anything you want to talk about?”

Keith sighs. “No. Not yet, but some day.” 

“Alright. Well, whatever it was that you were talking about with your therapist, I hope that it’ll get better.” 

“Thank you, Lance. Coran says that it should, eventually at least.” 

“Wait, Coran?”

“Yeah, that’s my therapist’s name.” 

He can hear Lance gasp. “Wait, does he have orange hair and a weird moustache and an accent that you like, don’t know where it’s from but it’s really strong??”

Keith furrows his brows. “Yeah. How did you know?”

“Holy shit, that’s Allura’s  cool uncle! That’s so weird, oh my god, small world, right?”

“Yeah, I guess. That is weird.” 

“So has he told you stories about his childhood yet? Because there are some _serious_ crazy stories there.”

“No, not yet.” 

“Oh my god, ‘kay, I _have_ to tell you this one story.”

Keith sighs. “Okay Lance, fine.” 

“Yay! So it starts out like this—“

 

—

 

**Thursday A.M.**

 

Keith dreams about the trial this time. Then he thinks of the crash again. How he had screamed for his mom when the EMTs took him to the ambulance, away from her. He dreams of the first time that it had sunk in that he would never see her again.

When Keith finally _does_ manage to wake up, he knows that at this point at least, he does _not_ have the capability to deal with this on his own. Not when it’s this bad. He’s not at the point where he can deal with something _this_ bad alone. 

It’s not wrong to rely on his friends sometimes. It’s not wrong to need help once in a while. He knows that he could get through this without doing anything _drastic_ , but does he really need to suffer like that? 

He makes up his mind and picks up his phone, opening it up to the contacts list. He added Lance’s burner phone in there as a contact for times like this and he clicks the call button. 

 

—

 

**Friday A.M.**

 

Lance is woken up by the shrill sound of a phone ringing and he furrows his eyebrows for a moment in confusion before realizing where it comes from. 

He lunges for his bedside where the burner phone sits and grabs it, struggling to find the accept call button in the dark. 

When he finally does he sounds all flustered, but he’s just happy he managed to figure the damn thing out. 

“Keith?”

“Lance.” Keith’s voice sounds kind of small and empty, and Lance’s heart thuds painfully in his chest. 

“Hey buddy, are you alright?” 

“No.” 

“Another nightmare?” Lance winces. “Shit, that was a dumb question.” 

“No, it’s alright. Yeah, its as another nightmare. I just… I kind of didn’t want to go through this one alone.” 

“Well that’s what I’m here for!”

“Yeah.” 

“I’m assuming you don’t want to talk about the nightmare in specific?”

“No. I’m sorry Lance, I just…”

“Don’t apologize. You can talk about it whenever you want, or never at all, if that’s what you want. You don’t owe me an explanation or anything, Whatever helps _you_ , because that’s what I’m concerned with.” 

“Thank you.” 

Lance’s eyes widen. “Shit, are you gonna be alright to still come to Allura’s today, because if you aren’t it’s okay I mean, I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.” 

Keith’s answer is almost immediate. “No. I want to come. If you’re alright with that, that is.”

Lance grins. “Yeah. That sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the enthusiastic response on the last chapter, and thank you for 20k hits! (Also sorry, I realized that I wrote a fic in which you had to wait 60k words and 30 chapters for the main characters to fucking meet in person xD whoops. Well I did say it was gonna be slow burn lmao) 
> 
> It's sad to have to break away from the fluff for a moment to go back to reality, but next time is the High School Musical marathon, which is gonna be pretty fluffy too lol
> 
> Look forward to it! And please, comment what you thought of this chapter, I love reading your feedback, it makes my day!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is over 5K long oh my god... I wrote this all today so there might be some spelling errors lol. 
> 
> My wrists hurt.

**Friday A.M.**

 

Keith wakes up in the morning after having managed to fall asleep again, and he feels strangely well rested. Sure, he woke up with nightmares and had to talk to Lance for a while to fall asleep again, but when he slept after it was nearly nightmare less. 

Overall, Keith feels hopeful for today. He’s excited or tomorrow, foremost. 

He’s nervous as well, to meet Lance’s friends. He can’t help but worry that they won’t like him. Sure, Lance likes him, but how will he react if his friends don’t like Keith? Keith isn’t sure if Lance would give up his friends or anything for him. 

Keith shouldn’t worry about this. It’ll be fine. (At least, that’s what he tells himself). 

 

—

 

**Friday A.M.**

 

When Lance wakes up he’s just so grateful that it’s not a swim day and he can sleep in a little after staying up a while with Keith last night. 

He’d been really afraid when Keith called because he knows that Keith has been stubborn about this whole thing, so he was worried about what point it must have gotten to for Keith finally to call. Lance was happy that it wasn’t _too_ bad though, at least from what he knows. 

He’s laying in bed when he remembers that he’s going to see Keith again today, and he breaks into a massive smile. 

Today is going to be a good day, he can already tell it. 

 

—

 

**Friday A.M.**

 

(8:33) **_Hey Keith, how’re you today?_**

 

(8:34) **I’m well. Better than last night.**

 

(8:34) **_So can u still come today? Bc if u feel like u can’t, that’s fine, we can reschedule_**

 

(8:34) **No, I’m alright, really. I want to go, I’m looking forward to it**

 

(8:35) **_:DD_**

 

—

 

**Friday A.M.**

 

“So what are you up to today?” Shiro asks in friendly curiosity and Keith blushes. 

Shiro arches an eyebrow. “Oh. So you’re seeing Lance again?”

Keith looks away and nods, his cheeks burning. 

“You know, you’re gonna have to let me meet him at some point.” 

Keith nods after a moment. “Alright.” 

 

— 

 

**Friday A.M.**

 

“So are you excited for tonight?” Hunk gives Lance a friendly smile. 

Lance practically beams. “Yeah.” 

Allura gives Lance a happy smile. “Look at that grin!”

Lance rolls his eyes. 

“Hey! We’re allowed to be excited too, we finally get to meet the mystery boy!”

Lance gives them a pleading look. “See, I’m excited for that too but you guys, _please_ don’t be weird about it. You know that he has things that he’s going through and he trusts me now, and I don’t want to wreck it. Please, just be nice and friendly and make him feel welcome.”

Surprisingly, Pidge is the one who nods first. “Of course Lance, we’re not gonna wreck this for you. We promise.” 

Lance looks at the others and they nod too and Lance smiles again. “Great!”

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Keith spends his afternoon in nervous anticipation. He texts Lance intermittently, and thinks a whole lot about what Lance’s friends are going to think of him. 

 _God_ , he wants this to work out. More than anything. 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Lance goes straight to Allura’s after school so that she doesn’t have to come back to his house to come get him again before they pick up Keith. 

Except, he’s still kind of tired so he sort of just ends up passing out on her couch for a while. 

He wakes up to Pidge’s face like, half a foot away from his and she’s got that evil grin on. 

He jumps up in shock so that he’s sitting up on the couch and Pidge leans back, cackling. 

“Jesus Pidge, what the fuck?? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!”

Pidge gasps for breath between laughs. “I’m sorry, I— couldn’t help it. Allura told me to— come get you because we need to leave and you just made it so easy!” 

Lance glares at her, but his mood is lifted when he hears it’s time to leave. 

“Wait, are you and Hunk coming?” 

Pidge rolls her eyes. “Obviously. Now come on, apparently Keith already texted Allura that he’s gonna be at the stop in ten minutes.” 

Lance jumps up, ready to go, until he realizes that he’s just been sleeping the last while, and he reaches up to touch his hair self consciously. “Wait, does my hair look weird?”

Pidge sits on the floor cross legged and looks up at him, snickering. “No, but you have a massive line on the side of your face from the couch indent.” 

Lance’s eyes widen. “Shit!” He runs to the bathroom and switches on the light to look in the mirror then groans because Pidge was totally right. 

Allura walks by the bathroom, her coat on and keys in hand. “Come on, Lance, we need to go or we’re gonna be late!”

Lance turns to her so she can see the couch print on his face. “Do you see my problem, Allura?!!” 

She covers her mouth so that Lance can’t see her laugh and closes her eyes for a moment. “It’s— it’s fine!”

“No it isn’t, look at your face!”

A giggle escapes her. “Listen, there isn’t anything we can do about it now, or at all really. Just come with us, it’ll fade eventually.” 

Lance gives her a blank look but then sighs and nods. 

“Alright, fine.” 

Allura flashes him a bright smile. “Great!”

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Keith gets off of his bus with this vague sick feeling of nervousness. He walks over to the entrance of the station where it faces the parking lot and sits down on a bench to wait. 

He toys with the end of his scarf nervously, twirling the strands around his fingers. He wore it because it was cold out and because— of the way that Lance’s expression had looked when he gave it to Keith. Keith kind of got the feeling that that moment was a little more than just friendly and he kind of wanted to test this theory out. 

He’s only sitting for a minute or two before a car pulls in that he recognizes from the other day. 

He stands up, trembling slightly from both the cold and the anticipation and walks over to where the car pulls up in front of the curb. 

Keith is only about halfway to the parked car when the back door closest the curb opens up and Lance jumps out. 

He runs over, careful not to slip on the ice and straightaway pulls Keith into a hug. Keith’s breath kind of whooshes out of him from the force of Lance’s hug but he hugs back right aways anyway. 

When Lance steps back Keith laughs. “ _Hi_.” 

Lance blushes, although it kind of looks like he had been blushing before. “Sorry. I was just happy to see you. Plus, you’re wearing the scarf!”

Then _Keith_ blushes. “Yeah. I am.” 

“Sorry for making you wait, we got like every red light on the way from Allura’s to here.” 

“It’s fine, I was only here for a minute or so.” 

Lance grins. “C’mon, the others are waiting. Sorry, but they insisted that they all wanted to come with in the car so it’s kind of squished because it only seats five people. But I’ll sit in the middle so you get the window!” Lance grabs his hand and pulls him towards the car. 

Keith follows and Lance opens the door for him so they can get in. 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

They’re _still_ late even after rushing to leave, and Lance feels horrible because Keith is probably waiting in the cold right now for him. 

When they finally pull up Lance spots Keith as sitting on a bench in front of the bus station’s building. He feels an immediate stab of guilt for making Keith wait, but then Keith stands up and walks towards the car and Lance notices that he’s wearing the tardis scarf. 

Lance can’t help it, he breaks into an _immediate_ blush that radiates all the way down to his  _neck._ Pidge back at Lance with a knowing grin. “Is he wearing the scarf you bought him?”

Lance’s face turns even _more_ red and he sputters out a “shut up, Pidge!”

She grins triumphantly and Allura crows from her seat. “Oh, that’s so cute!”

Lance rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, glaring at them. The car stops and he unbuckles his seatbelt quickly so that he can get out to greet Keith before he makes it to the car. 

When he steps outside he realizes just how _fantastic_ Keith looks in this lighting, wearing the scarf that Lance bought him, and Lance can’t help but run forward to hug him. 

 _God,_ he likes Keith so much. 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Lance gets into the car first and then Keith is left to get into his seat, closing the door behind him. 

He looks back from the door into the car and sees all the other people in it. 

His eyes widen because there are three extra people sitting in the car excluding Lance, and all of them are staring at him, smiling. 

There’s a larger guy who looks friendly enough sitting in the back on Lance’s other side, so that must be Hunk; then there’s a person much smaller than the others, wearing round glasses, sitting in the front passenger seat, and that must be Pidge; then there’s a _ridiculously_ beautiful girl sitting at the drivers, and she has the widest smile of all of them. She must be Allura. 

Lance slaps each of his friend’s shoulders with a disapproving look and then their attention is turned from Keith for a moment, which is a massive relief for him. 

“Guys! You said you weren’t going to make it weird!”

Pidge puts her hands up. “Sorry! We were just looking at him!”

Lance rolls his eyes. “And you guys say that _I’m_ weird!”

Keith smiles faintly at their bickering. 

Pidge turns towards him and holds out her hand for Keith. “I’m the one and only Katie Holt, A.K.A, Pidge."

Keith shakes her hand and gives her a shaky smile. “I’m Keith.” 

When he lets go of Pidge’s hand, he shakes Hunk’s and Allura’s so they can introduce themselves. 

Lance rolls his eyes. “You guys are acting like such _grownups_ , god.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “You have a special talent for ruining the moment, don’t you Lance.” 

Lance puffs out his chest. “One of my _many_ gifts.” 

Keith snorts. “Alright.” 

Allura speaks up and she’s smiling. “Buckle up, guys! We’re going now!”

Keith fastens his seatbelt as instructed and looks over at Lance, squinting when he notices something, on Lance’s face, and reaches up to touch it with his index finger in confusion. 

“What is that line?”

Lance squeals, knocking Keith’s finger away and covering his cheek with his hand. 

“See, Allura! I told you it’s noticeable still!”

“Sorry Lance, I was just trying to make you feel better.” 

“Allura!”

Keith furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “What is it?”

Pidge speaks up from the front seat. “He passed out on the couch after school and woke up with that. You should have seen how he freaked out when he noticed it! Fucking gold.” 

“Pidgee! Why is every day ‘embarrass Lance’ day?!”

“Because ‘embarrass Lance’ day is the best day!”

“Piidge!” 

Keith snorts. “I agree.” 

Lance looks at Keith, betrayed. “Keith! Not you too!”

Hunk speaks up then too. “We need to tell Keith about that time that Lance—“ 

Hunk’s voice gets mumbled when Lance slaps his hand over Hunk’s mouth. 

Hunk pulls Lance’s hand away from his mouth. “You don’t even know what I was going to say!”

Lance rolls his eyes. “If it was something that _I_ did, it was probably embarrassing!”

“You’re assuming I’m guilty!”

Lance gives him a dubious look. “Okay, then what were you gonna say?”

Hunk snorts after a moment. “Okay, so it was embarrassing!”

“See! Everyone is against me!”

Keith rolls his eyes. “You’re so dramatic.” 

“What have I done?? Now it’s a _four person_ embarrass Lance squad!”

Pidge grins at Lance. “Oh come on, you know it’s a five person embarrass Lance squad. We couldn’t do it without you.”

Keith laughs out loud. He likes these people already. 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Allura’s house is _really_ nice. Keith looks around it with wide eyes when they first enter and Lance notices his expression. Keith feels him lean in and murmur in Keith’s ear. 

“I know right, this place is amazing. I was the exact same way when I first saw it.” 

Keith shivers at the proximity, just like the last time it happened at the market. He turns back and whispers something to Lance that he’s been thinking about. 

“So why does Pidge sit in the front anyways? Wouldn’t it be easier if she sat in the back when it was full, since she’s smaller, and Hunk sat in the front?”

Lance rolls his eyes. “You’d think, but she insists that she deserves the front.” 

Keith hangs up his jacket and scarf where Allura points it out and follows her and the others when they lead him to the movie room. 

Keith was nervous about this whole thing, but he thinks that it’s going really well so far. The others made him feel like he fit in right away, with no trouble, and Keith feels _welcome._ He _really_ likes Lance’s friends, and he thinks that they might like him as well. 

Lance seems really happy about this as well, so overall, Keith is feeling really good about this. 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Lance is _so_ happy. He feels like this is going perfectly. His friends have all already snuck him secret thumbs ups when Keith wasn’t looking, and he knows that they like him. And it seems like Keith really likes them too. They’re all already getting along like they’ve known each other for years, and Lance is just _so_ relieved. 

On their way to the basement they pass by the kitchen and Lance grabs the four party sized bags of chips that they bought specially for this. He gets Hunk to grab a bunch of sodas for them too and Keith looks at Lance unimpressed. 

“Whaat?! It’s not even that many chips!”

“Alright Lance, sure.” 

Lance rolls his eyes. “Trust me, by the end of the night, these’ll all be gone.” 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

They end up in the basement in Allura’s ‘theatre room’ (apparently her dad’s out working tonight so there’s no one else in the house). 

This room consists of an actual _projector_ along with a built in wall screen and several couches. The first thing that Lance does is dump his chips down on the coffee table in front of the couch directly facing the screen and then he proceeds to flop down onto said couch. He looks over at Keith and gives him a grin, patting the spot beside him, closest the armrest. “Get over here, Keithy boy.” 

Keith blushes at the nickname and goes to where Lance tells him, sitting down carefully. 

Lance rolls his eyes at Keith’s hesitation. “Just make yourself at home!”

“It’s not exactly _your_ home you’re inviting me to be a part of though.” 

Pidge snorts from where she’s sitting on a nearby armchair. “I’m happy Lance has finally got someone who can deal with his _constant_ shit. Because all of us get kinda tired.” 

Lance rolls his eyes and casually slings his arm back around the back of the couch where Keith is sitting. “Yeah, whatever.” 

Keith just blushes harder when Lance does that and he thinks that Pidge gives him a knowing look when that happens. _Shit_ , he’s heard that Pidge is smart, she’s probably already figured this out. 

Allura and Hunk come in with the movies and the drinks and Allura gets to setting up the film. Hunk flops down on the couch on Lance’s other side and looks over at Keith. 

“So, Keith. What’d Lance do to make you accept to come? If it’s anything like how he pestered us forever, it probably took a lot of effort.” 

Keith grins. “He’s been talking about this since about a couple of weeks after we started talking. I finally accepted because I knew he would never stop whining about it if I didn’t.” 

Pidge nods. “Oh my god, it was the exact same way for us! We ended up saying yes just so he’d let us meet you. He’s been talking to us about you for like, two months straight.” 

Lance blushes. “Guuys.” 

Keith grins, leaning forward so he can see Lance’s embarrassed expression better. He laughs and Lance just blushes harder. 

“Oh my god you guys, stop!”

Allura stands up triumphantly. “It’s ready!”

“Where did you get the DVDs anyway?” Keith’s leaned back at this point, and he can feel Lance’s arm at his back. 

Lance blushes again. “I uh—may own all of them. In special addition.” 

“No.” Keith looks at Lance with disbelief. Lance’s embarrassed expression tells it all. “Oh my god, you really do!” Keith bursts out laughing again. “That’s adorable!”

“Keeith!” Lance entire face is bright red at this point and Keith rolls his eyes. 

When he looks at the others they’re smiling at him and Lance and Keith blushes. 

Allura takes mercy on them and switches off the light to the room, sitting on an armchair across from Pidge’s. 

The title screen shows up and Allura is about to hit the play button when Lance lets out a screech. “No, we have to watch the sing along version!!!”

“Lance, no!” His friends’ responses are almost immediate and Keith looks at them, alarmed. 

“What?” Lance looks outraged.

“The sing along version is terrible!”

“C’mon guys, we gotta! Right Keith?”

They all look at Keith and Keith freezes. “What?”

Lance gives him a pleading look. “C’mooon.”

“Don’t do it Keith, he’s gonna sing along to _everything_.” 

“Oh come on, you know I’m gonna sing along anyways,” Lance scoffs. 

Allura sighs. “Fine.” 

Pidge gives her a betrayed look, and Allura just apologizes. “You know he’s gonna be bad either way, might as well make him happy or he’s going to be mopey the entire time.”

“Yay!” Lance cheers out loud and Keith rolls his eyes. 

“You’re such a nerd.” 

“Whatever, we’re watching the sing along version! Let 'er rip!”

Pidge mutters from her chair. “I regret this already.” 

 

— 

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

“No, no no no! Stick to what you knooow.” Lance sings along passionately to the music and Keith looks at him in amusement. 

“Having fun there?”

Lance looks over at him with a happy grin and nods, shoving another handful of chips in his mouth. Then he proceeds to sing along again to the next line and Keith grimaces. 

“Don’t sing with your mouth open!”

Allura speaks up from across the room. “We’ve tried telling him that many times before, Keith. Hopefully he’ll listen to you.” 

Lance just continues to sing along passionately, having swallowed his chips now. 

Lance still has his arm around the back of Keith’s spot, and Keith is still hyper aware of the contact. God, does Lance even _know_ what that does to him? 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

“Yeah we’re gonna, bop bop bop, bop to the top!”

Lance gets up to start dancing along and Keith muffles a laugh at how ridiculous he is. Lance looks back and grins and Keith and despite it all, Keith fights back a blush. 

When the song ends, Lance finally sits down, putting his arm back around the back of Keith’s spot. 

Overall, so far it’s not too bad. 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Lance is having an amazing night. He’s got all his friends here, and Keith is right next to him, and Lance has got his arm around him. 

Keith has been moving slightly closer the entire movie and for once Lance has a lot of trouble paying attention to one of his favorite movies. 

This is even better than he could have imagined. 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

They finish the first movie around eight and Keith has to say that he’s impressed. He kind of likes all of these movies Lance keeps showing him. 

Okay, so maybe more than ‘kind of’.

Lance looks over at Keith for his verdict and Keith smiles. “Alright, it was great.” 

Lance grins happily and looks towards his friends. “See! Told you he’d love it.” 

Pidge rolls her eyes and says in a dry tone, “wow, you’re perfect for each other.” 

“On to the next one!” Lance’s voice sounds kind of rushed and when Keith looks over he’s blushing. 

Huh. 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Keith starts to feel a little drowsy about halfway into the second movie. It’s a good movie, but he can’t help it. He didn’t sleep all that well last night and the night before. Besides, sitting still in a dark room for a while really doesn’t help. 

He doesn’t want to fall asleep here because he’s afraid that he’s going to get another nightmare and weird out all of Lance’s friends, even though they already know about it. Besides, he’s having such a nice time that he really doesn’t want to wreck it. 

He just really needs to stay awake. 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Lance looks away at one point during the second movie and sees Keith blinking very slowly. He grins and nudges Keith’s shoulder. 

“Feeling a little drowsy?” He whispers so his other friends don’t hear.

Keith immediately looks guilty and whispers in response. “I’m sorry! It’s a good movie! I’m just tired.” 

Lance shakes his head. “It’s fine. You can sleep if you want.” 

Keith smiles faintly but shakes his head. “I probably shouldn’t. Y’know…”

Lance nods. “Well, the offers open. I make a nice pillow.” 

Keith blushes and looks back at the screen. “I’ll keep it in mind.” 

Lance grins. So maybe he does have some game. 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Keith makes it to the beginning of the third movie before he starts to slip. He’s _really_ tired. 

He finds his eyes starting to close on their own, because damn, _have his eyelids always been this heavy_?

He leans into this warm solid thing that he feels at his side because that feels  _really_ comfortable and slips under. 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Keith feels a warm weight press against his side, and when he looks over Keith’s leaned against him with his eyes closed in sleep. 

Lance feels this most overwhelming sense of gentle happiness overcome him when he sees Keith like this and he gets a soft smile. 

He pulls his arm forward so that it’s wrapped around Keith’s shoulder, and Lance pulls Keith closer to his side. 

Keith mumbles something in his sleep that sounds a lot like Lance’s name and the smile breaks into an even bigger one. 

When he looks up he sees his friends all looking at him, and Pidge shoots him a thumbs up, as well as a wink, and mouths “go Lance.” 

Allura just looks proud and Hunk gives him a knowing grin. Lance blushes and murmurs, “shut up.” 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Keith has been sleeping for about twenty minutes when he starts to shift around, and his eyebrows pinch together in distress. 

Lance looks at his friend in concern, because although he’s never been around in person when Keith’s had a nightmare, he imagines this is how one would start. 

His first reaction is that he needs to comfort Keith before things get worse. And then, his first reaction is to start running his fingers through Keith’s hair. 

He cringes, because that’s probably a weird thing to do, but before he panics enough to draw his hand away, he sees that Keith starts to relax. 

Lance smiles, and before he can control his actions, he turns his head to press a soft kiss against Keith’s temple. 

Lance’s heart thuds in his chest at the fact that he was able to do that, then he turns back to look at the screen anxiously.

 _Fuck_ , he wishes that he could do that while Keith was _awake_. 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Keith wakes up to see the lights in the room on, and at first he’s confused because he doesn’t know where he is, but then he feels someone pressed against his side, and an arm around his shoulder and he looks over to the side that he’s leaning against someone. 

He sees Lance there with a bright smile. “Good morning sunshine!” 

Keith blinks for a moment, still waking up. Then he realizes that Lance is practically _holding_ him and he erupts into a massive blush. 

“Hey. Sorry, did I fall asleep?”

Lance grins. “Yep. It was adorable.” 

Keith blushes harder. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize. You made a valid effort through the first two.” 

Keith smiles then he realizes that Lance is _still_ holding him. Lance probably doesn’t realize or something, or he feels too bad to push Keith away now that Keith’s awake. 

Or maybe… Maybe it’s not an accident on Lance’s part?

Keith looks around the room to see that Lance’s friends are gone. “Where are the others?”

“They went to put the snacks away. I told them to go away so they wouldn’t all ambush you when you just woke up.” 

“Did I—did _something_ happen while I was sleeping? Y’know…” 

“You were kinda tossing and turning for a second there, but then I put my arm around you and you stopped.” Lance winks. “Must be my magic touch.” 

Keith blushes. “Don’t be so full of yourself.” 

Lance grins, and Keith finds himself lost in the blue of the other's eyes. 

They both go quiet for a moment, and Keith feels himself leaning in slightly, still focussed on those eyes, with held breath and a thudding heart. Before anything happens however, there’s a loud crashing noise from down the hall, and he jumps backwards. 

He’s blushing horribly because he realizes _exactly_ what he was just about to do, and when he looks at Lance, Lance is blushing as well. 

Keith hears Hunk’s voice from down the hall. 

“Sorry! I knocked over an end table.” 

Then Pidge’s voice. “How do you knock over an entire end table??”

Lance rolls his eyes at his friends and Keith takes a moment to get his breath back after what just happened. 

Did it seem like Lance kind of wanted the kiss for a second there too? 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Keith and Lance finally go upstairs after folding the blankets in the theatre room and shutting off the lights. Lance is still freaking out over what happened a couple of minutes ago. 

If Hunk hadn’t knocked over that table, Lance is pretty sure that he would have kissed Keith. 

Except, it kind of seemed like Keith had been leaning in too. 

Lance shakes his head. He can’t think about this right now, not when Keith is standing right next to him, putting his coat on, and all Lance can think about is leaning in and kissing him like he’s wanted to for weeks. 

Hunk and Pidge stay behind at Allura’s place since they’re sleeping over tonight, and Lance insisted that they _really_ didn’t need to come along just for the car ride back to Keith’s place. (Lance isn’t sleeping over. He has swim in the morning). Pidge had just given him a wink and then her and Hunk had said their goodbyes to Keith for the night. 

Lance sits with Keith in the back while Allura drives. (When they first got in like that, Allura had rolled her eyes, saying that she felt like a chauffeur. Lance had gotten a slap on the shoulder when he said that she was). 

Keith gives Allura the address to his house and they start off. 

Lance doesn’t want this night to end. He’s had a seriously _amazing_ time. 

Him and Keith and Allura make idle chatter for the entire ride, until they arrive in Keith’s neighbourhood and Lance realizes that it’s time to say goodnight, which sucks. 

They stop in front of the house number that Keith told them, which is just an average looking suburban house and Lance swallows. 

“It was really nice seeing you tonight.” 

Keith smiles. “I had a great time.” He turns to Allura. “It was really nice meeting you, as well.” 

Allura nods, with a bright smile. “I had a great time meeting you Keith, come hang out with us again some time soon! Lance is a little less crazy when you’re around.” 

Lance rolls his eyes. “I’m gonna walk Keith to the door. I’ll be right back.” 

He gets out of the car with Keith and they go up to the door together. When they’re there Lance turns to Keith with one last smile. They’re silent for a moment before Lance finally sighs. He doesn’t have the nerve to do what he _really_ wants to. 

“Well, good night then, I guess.” 

Keith nods. “Good night.” 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, alright?”

Keith smiles. “Yeah.” He’s stepping into the hug before Lance even has to pull him into it, and Lance smiles. 

He steps back after a moment and Keith offers him another smile before unlocking the door with his key and going inside. 

Lance lets out a long exhale and walks back towards the car. 

He gets into the passenger side next to Allura and she gives him a questioning look. 

“What’s wrong?”

Lance lays his head against the glove compartment. “Jesus Allura, I _really_ like him.” 

“You know, I was talking with Pidge and Hunk while you two were still downstairs and we decided something.” 

Lance looks up at her. 

“He totally likes you.” 

Lance’s eyes widen and he sits up. “What?”

“Yeah. Did you see how he blushed at you when you put your arm around him? He curled up next to you in his sleep, and the way he speaks to you makes it clear that he cares about you, even if he _is_ teasing you. You know that I know a lot about this stuff, and I really think that he likes you.” 

Lance feels his heart thud hopefully in his chest. “Oh my god.” 

“Now, you can never be one hundred percent sure someone likes you unless they tell you, but I can tell you with a lot of confidence that if you ask him out, he won’t say no.” 

Lance thinks over her words for a few moments, analyzing the entire night. And, after hearing Allura tell him all of this, he thinks that she might be right. 

He breaks into a massive smile. He knows what he’s going to do now. What he’s _wanted_ to do for a while. He can’t wait any longer. 

“Do you mind waiting another moment? I have something I need to do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL sorry


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUURI KATSUKI MY BAE ILY <33

**Friday P.M.**

Lance stands in front of the door and sort of just stares at it for a couple of moments. He takes a deep breath. He can do this. He can  _do_ this. 

After a moment he quietly knocks. 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

Keith is on his way up the stairs to his room when he hears a knocking sound coming from the direction of the front door. 

He freezes mid step and looks around in confusion. That must be Lance or something. Maybe Keith forgot something. 

He makes his way to the door quickly, and unlocks it, careful not to be too loud. His foster parents are probably asleep and he doesn’t want to wake them up. 

When he opens the door he sees Lance standing on the other side. 

Keith smiles. “Hey again. What’s up?” 

Lance looks nervous. Keith furrows his eyebrows. 

“Is there something wrong?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Keith nods. “Yeah?”

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

Lance needs to get it together. He really does, because Keith is standing there, in front of him, curious as to what Lance wants and Lance memorizes the expression on Keith’s face so he can see how it changes when he asks. 

“I—“ Lance can do this. He can. 

“Can I see you again?”

Keith nods, still looking confused. “Yeah, of course.” 

“No, I—“ Lance lets out a shaky exhale. “Let me explain better. My friends have been teasing me that we’re dating for a while and I used to always get annoyed by it and tell them that they were wrong.”

Keith eyes widen in surprise at that first statement, but he allows Lance to continue. 

“I don’t think I realized how things were changing in how I felt about you until the time where I broke my phone. I was so,  _so_ worried about you and I thought that you might be in trouble, and I kind of panicked. Then I realized that it was because I liked you a  _lot_ more than I thought I did at first. I finally realized just what my feelings for you were.” 

Keith is staring at him with wide eyes and held breath, and he asks. “And what are they?”

When Lance looks into Keith’s eyes he knows exactly what they are. 

“I was wondering if you would like to go out with me some time. On a date.” 

It’s pretty much one of the bravest things Lance has ever done. 

Keith looks to be a little shell shocked for a moment before he responds with a hoarse voice, “wait, really?”

Lance nods. Shit, does Keith think that Lance is joking? 

“Yeah. I would  _really_ like to take you out some time, Keith.” 

Keith breaks into a slow smile. 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

Keith listens to Lance’s entire monologue with this sense of hope that he can’t quite squash down. Because Lance is bringing up boyfriends and Keith can’t help wonder what that means. 

“Then I realized that it was because I liked you a  _lot_ more than I thought I did at first. I finally realized just what my feelings for you were.”

Keith feels breathless because this conversation just keeps going more and more the way that he’d like it to. But this is too good to be true, right? 

“And what are they?”

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me some time. On a date."

Keith is frozen. He’s been thinking about this for a long time, imagining what it would be like if he asked Lance out, but he never once did he imagine Lance asking  _Keith_ out. 

Keith feels like he might be dreaming, but his dreams are never this good. 

“Wait, really?” Because despite all that, Keith still finds it kind of hard to believe that  _Lance_ , funny, amazing Lance, wants  _Keith_. 

"Yeah. I would  _really_ like to take you out some time, Keith.”

Lance confirmed it. He was given a chance to change his mind on it yet he  _still_ wants Keith. 

Keith breaks into a massive smile. He realizes that he’s been silent for a few moments while Lance has been looking nervous (Lance is nervous Keith will reject him. Keith can’t believe this). 

“I’d love to. I’d really,  _really_ love to.” Keith lets out a laugh of disbelief. “Holy shit.” 

Lance’s expression turns into a huge grin. “Really?”

“ _Yes_ , really!”

Lance pulls him into a tight hug and Keith feels his heart stutter. He’s only in a t-shirt and he’s kind of freezing, and when he steps into the hug his socked feet step in some snow on the porch. He just ignores the uncomfortable sensation and reaches up to wrap his arms around Lance’s neck, pulling him closer. 

They separate slightly from each other, but Keith still has his arms resting lightly on Lance’s shoulders, and Lance his has his arms held loosely around Keith’s waist. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Lance has a gentle smile when he talks to Keith and Keith laughs. 

“My feet are freezing. I don’t have any shoes on and I’m standing in snow.”

Lance’s eyes widen. “Oh shit, sorry. I kind of showed up here and you were probably on your way to bed and everything. It’s just, I finally got my shit together enough to come talk to you and I couldn’t wait, although—“

Keith slides one of his arms back so he can press a finger against Lance’s lips to quiet him down. 

Keith can’t see completely clearly in this lighting, but he thinks that Lance might be blushing. 

“When do you want to do this date?”

Keith pulls his finger back to Lance can respond. “I was thinking tomorrow, actually.” 

Keith laughs. “Tomorrow?”

“Is that too soon? Sorry, I was just thinking because it’s the last night we can for another week, and I really don’t want to have to wait for a week, not when it feels like I’ve been waiting for like, a month already.” 

Keith grins. “A month?”

“Yeah.” 

“Alright. I’m free tomorrow night.” 

Lance smiles like it’s the best news he’s heard in a while. “Great!”

Keith smiles, softer this time. “We can talk more about this tomorrow morning, but I actually need to go now, and Allura’s waiting for you, isn’t she?”

Lance nods. 

Keith gathers some courage then leans forward and presses a kiss to Lance’s cheek, before stepping back and out of Lance’s arms. 

“Good night, Lance.” 

Lance’s grin this time looks like he’s just won the lottery. “Good night, Keith.” 

Keith gives Lance one last smile before turning and going inside, because shit, he really  _is_ cold. 

When he’s closed the door he leans his back against it and lets out a happy sigh. 

He’s utterly  _starstruck_. 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

Lance watches the closed door for a moment, still smiling like an idiot, before he turns around to make his way back to Allura’s car. 

He does a happy skip and clicks his heels together on the way, and when he rounds the corner he sees Allura notice him and his expression, then she breaks into a smile as well. 

He gets into the car and the second he closes the door she’s turning to him excitedly. 

“So? How did it go?”

“I asked him out and he said  _yes_! I’m going out with Keith tomorrow night!”

She squeals and pulls Lance into a hug. “See! I told you he wouldn’t say no!”

“Thanks so much, Allura. You’re amazing.” 

“You’re welcome, Lance.” 

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Lance gets back to his house at about eleven-thirty, and on his way back to his room he passes his mom, who’s sitting on the couch knitting while watching Chopped. 

“Moom, you’re watching Chopped without me??” 

“You were out so late, and I couldn’t help it, I really wanted to watch the new episode and—“ when she turns around to look at Lance her expression immediately changes. 

“How did the movie night go? You look very happy.” 

Lance lets another smile slip onto his face. “It was  _amazing._ ” 

She raises her eyebrows in interest. “Oh? And what happened in particular to make it  _amazing_? Something to do with Keith, maybe?”

Lance blushes and she breaks into a massive smile, putting her knitting down beside her, and she pats the spot beside her. “Tell me all about it!”

Lance sits where he’s told to and turns to her excitedly. “Well, we watched the movies and everything and that was great, but the best part was later. First of all, can I borrow the car tomorrow night?”

Her smile turns more into more of a sly grin. “And why will you be needing that?”

“Because I… asked Keith out and he said yes and I  _really_ don’t want to have to have Allura drive me to my first date with him, because that is  _so_ not cool.” 

She rushes forward to hug him. “Oh  _mijo,_ that’s wonderful! Of course you can have the car.” 

Lance hugs her back tightly. He’s  _so_ lucky to have the mom that he does. 

She separates from him and gives him a serious look. “So where are you taking this boy of yours, because you can’t be lazy when planning the first date. Although, I’m sure he’ll have a wonderful time with you just being there and being yourself. You know, your father took me on a nice picnic for our first day, it was so romantic—“

Lance laughs. “Mom. You’re rambling.” 

“I’m sorry, it’s just, I’m so excited! My baby boy’s going on his first date!”

She reaches forward to hug him again. “I’m so proud!”

Lance just buries his face in his mom’s shoulder and doesn’t bother to hide the smile on his face.

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

About ten minutes after Lance finishes talking to his mom, the house phone rings and he winces. It’s five minutes past twelve and his parents are going to  _kill_ him. 

He rushes to pick it up before it rings for too long. “Hello?”

“YOU ASKED KEITH OUT, WHAT THE HELL?? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!?!”

Lance winces at how loud Pidge’s voice comes from the other end and covers the speaker with his hand. 

“What the hell, Pidge?”

“We want the details, Lance!” Hunk’s voice joins the conversation as well then. 

“What? You’re in on this too?”

“I’m sorry Lance, I tried to hold out because I knew that they would freak out, but they found out eventually.” 

“Allura!”

“This isn’t about her! You need to tell us  _all_ the details,  _now_.” Pidge is just barely at a volume level lower than yelling now. 

“Fine! You guys are terrible, I swear. But I’ll share.” 

“Well, get on it!”

“We got back to Keith’s house to drop him off and originally I just walked him to the door and said goodnight. But then I went back to the car and I was like, fuck, I  _really_ want Keith. And Allura told me that I totally have a chance with him so I went and asked him out. Simple.” 

“Lance, you fuckin’ asshole, you’re so bad at telling stories!” 

“Uuugh, guys! You’re just gonna freak out about how ‘goals’ we are or whatever.” 

“Excuse me, but you do the  _exact_ same thing about Troy and Gabriella! Why can’t  _we_?”

“As much as I hate to admit it, Troy and Gabriella aren’t real people!”

“Just give us the details, Lance. Cut the bullshit.” 

“Fine! Fine, I’ll do better. So, it’s approximately ten fifty-nine P.M. and we’re pulling up to the neighbourhood that contains Keith’s house. Now, it’s a rather average neighbourhood, in a suburban Ohio town—“ 

“Lance, you’re such an asshole!”

Lance bursts out laughing. It’s more of a cackle than anything else. 

He quiets down mid laugh when he realizes that he’s probably waking up his entire family, and he’s gonna get a major ass kicking, no matter how proud his mom is of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter bc NEXT CHAPTER IS DATE NIGHT YEET 
> 
> Also @ everyone who thought that they would kiss this chapter.... LOL did u think it was gonna be that easy????  
> (Although I promise, it's not gonna be super difficult, i have decided that mercy is in order after everything) 
> 
> Look forward to date night!!!!!!!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a disclaimer... this chapter is _mega gay_ ™
> 
> You're welcome.

**Saturday A.M.**

 

Keith wakes up with a smile. When he wakes up there’s sun on his face that’s coming from in between the slats on the blinds, which is strange already considering he pretty much never manages to sleep long enough to miss sunrise. 

He sits up and stretches, yawning. He rubs his eyes and reaches over to check the time. It’s quarter past nine. 

He slept over nine hours. That has to be some sort of record for him. 

He’s still a little groggy and confused from how deep he slept, but then his eyes widen and he snaps awake when he realizes what happened last night to make him _be_ in this good a mood. 

He wonders for a moment if he imagined the entire thing but his memories of it are _far_ too vivid for it to have been a dream. 

He breaks into a massive smile and buries his face in his hands. 

He can’t wait for tonight. 

 

— 

 

**Saturday A.M.**

 

“Allura, what do I do? I’m like, totally broke so I can’t afford to take Keith anywhere  _nice_ , but I don’t know what to do! It  _is_ kind of last minute!”

“It doesn’t have to be somewhere special! Just take him somewhere where you think you guys will have a nice time, don’t put too much pressure on yourself!”

Lance flops back on his bed, the phone pressed against his ear. 

“I need ideas! I wanna make this really good! I _really_ want to be able to keep going out with Keith.” 

“Alright. Well just think of something that he would like! Is there anything that he’s brought up in the past that you think might be an idea?”

Lance sighs and thinks back in his memory. He’s had a _lot_ of conversations with Keith. 

His eyes widen as he suddenly thinks of an idea and he breaks into a grin. “Actually, he did mention something once.” 

“And what was that?”

“He was talking about how one of the things that he misses a lot from Canada, called poutine. It’s like, fries and cheese and gravy or something. He said that apparently you can’t get it anywhere here and it makes him mad.” 

“Alright! So just try and find somewhere that’ll serve you that!”

“Yeah, but where am I gonna find that?? He was telling me about how he’s looked everywhere and can’t find it!”

“But he only checked in his town, right? Why don’t you check around here? Or other places nearby, because you have the car tonight and he can only take the bus places usually so he probably didn’t look all that far.” 

Lance grins, fidgeting in excitement. “I’ve gotta go, I’m gonna do some googling, I’ll call you back later, alright?”

“Yeah! Good luck!”

“Thanks! Bye!” 

Lance hangs up and immediately gets up to get his laptop from his desk and opens it up. Time to do some research. 

 

—

 

**Saturday A.M.**

 

It’s around noon when Lance realizes that he’s been googling things and calling restaurants all morning and he hasn’t even talked to Keith yet. 

And knowing Keith, he’s probably been awake for _hours_ and Lance really doesn’t want Keith to get the impression that he’s forgotten about their date. 

Lance grins. Their _date_. 

Man, he is _so_ gay. 

He dials in Keith’s cell number and puts the phone on speaker so he can leave it on the bed and keep searching. (It seems restaurants in Ohio aren’t so familiar with the whole poutine thing. Who would’ve thought). 

Keith picks up after three rings. 

“Good morning sunshine, how are you?”

Keith snorts but he sounds vaguely pleased. “I’m well. But I don’t think it really classifies as being  _morning_ anymore since it’s already past noon.” 

“Eh, that’s just a technicality.” 

“Please tell me that you haven’t _just_ woken up.” 

“Nope, I’ve been awake for _hours_. Well, two of them at least. How did you sleep?”

“Really well, actually. I slept till nine-thirty.” 

“Wait, holy shit, really? I’m so proud!”

“Yeah, yeah. So um… about tonight.” 

Lance’s eyes widen. “Shit, are you having second thoughts?”

Keith’s response is almost immediate. “No!”

Lance grins. “Great, because I know that _I_ haven’t been.” 

“Um, I—I just wanted to ask what we were doing. And what time, and where. Y’know, basic stuff.” 

“Oh yeah! My mom said I could use her car tonight so I’m gonna come pick you up!”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah! I’ve been planning something that I’m gonna keep secret for now, because I want it to surprise you. And no amount of begging is gonna convince me to tell you.” 

Keith sounds amused. “Alright, Lance. Can you at least just give me a time and tell me around how much money I should bring?”

“Six, and don’t even bring any because I’m paying.”

Keith starts to object and Lance cuts over him. 

“I asked you out this time so I’m paying. If you want to pay I guess _you’re_ just gonna have to ask me out some time. Then you can woo me.” 

“Alright Lance, whatever. Thank you, for planning things and everything.” 

“No problem! Now as much as I love hearing your voice, I gotta make a call for tonight. But I’ll see you at six, alright?”

“Wait, one last question! What should I wear?”

Lance snorts. “Clothes, obviously. I mean, unless you don’t want to and then I guess that’s okay—“

“ _Lance_!” Keith is stammering and Lance grins. He never realized just how _fun_ flirting with and teasing Keith is. 

“I meant, what should I wear like, should I dress up more or just wear something casual?”

“Casual’s great. But remember, I’ve got to be wooed. Except, I’m pretty sure you’ve already done that but—“

Keith is silent for a moment and Lance grins smugly. 

“Al-alright. I’ll uh, I’ll see you later.” 

“Goodbye, Keithy.”

“Bye, Lance.” 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Keith flops back on his bed, his entire face red. 

Jesus, when did Lance get so _good_ at making Keith flustered? 

He sighs. Six seems impossibly far away. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Lance is still researching when he hears the doorbell ring. He looks up with a frown and his eyes widen when he realizes that everything’s blurry because he’s been staring at his laptop for so long. 

He rubs his eyes and gets up to go answer the door. His family’s all gone with stuff for the kids today so he’s home alone most of the afternoon. 

He opens the door to see Pidge, Hunk, and Allura all standing there. 

“What are you guys doing here?”

“We’re here to help you plan your date! I figured after you were talking to me about finding the poutine place, then we could have Pidge help you research, because she can find anything.” Allura gives him a bright smile. 

“I know you guys are just here to snoop, but thanks.” 

They push past him to go inside the house and he follows them, closing the door. 

“So have you had any luck with finding a place?”

Lance shakes his head. “Nowhere! It’s ridiculous!”

Pidge grins. “Let mama Pidge do the work for you.” 

“Thank you for helping, but please don’t ever call yourself ‘mama’ again.” 

Pidge rolls her eyes. “You know you love it.” 

Lance follows her upstairs. “Why the hell would I love it??”

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

About five minutes after Pidge’s sat down and started googling she picks up the phone and dials in a number. 

Pidge tells the people at the diner some rom com type story of Lance wanting to take his boyfriend to go get food from his home country, or whatever, and it’s only a couple of minutes before the call ends. Lance doesn’t even mind Pidge using (half making up) the story. 

“I’ve got you a place.” 

Lance breaks into a massive smile and lunges forward with his arms outstretched to pull her into a hug. “Thanks Pidge!

Pidge groans. “God, I didn’t think that I was gonna get a _punishment_ for helping.” 

Lance pulls back with his hand over his mouth. “Hugging me is a _punishment_? I’m so hurt!”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Here’s the address. Apparently they used to make it but not anymore, but I managed to convince them to make it again for you. The reviews say that the poutine used to be really good.” 

“Yay! I looked it up and it looks _so_ unhealthy, I’m excited.”

“Only you would be excited about the food part of your first date.” 

Hunk sighs. “I would be too.” 

Allura giggles. “You guys are ridiculous.” 

Pidge checks the time. “What time are you guys meeting up?”

“I said I’d pick him up at six.” 

“It’s a twenty minute drive so we have four hours and forty minutes to make Lance look good.” 

“You think you need _four hours_?!??!?”

“And forty minutes!”

Lance groans. “This is gonna take forever.”

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Keith paces around his room for a while. He went for a run after calling Lance earlier because he was so restless and showered afterward so that he’s not sweaty for the date and now he’s not sure what to do. 

There’s still  _three hours_ left. 

 

— 

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Lance is sitting on the floor of his bedroom with his friends, chatting idly to pass the time. 

“Dude, I still can’t believe you didn’t kiss him.” 

Lance rolls his eyes at Pidge. 

“No, I’m serious though! You had him all lined up. He was standing there, he just agreed to go out with you and it’s all romantic or whatever like, why didn’t you go for it??”

Lance sighs. “Alright. I’ve only ever kissed one person, and that was in like, the second grade. It wasn’t even a guy, it was some girl who’s name I don’t remember. I also, I don’t know. I just really don’t wanna fuck this up. I don’t want to rush into anything because I don’t know if Keith’s ever kissed anyone, and I just _really_ want this to go right. It means so much, y’know.” 

Allura smiles widely. “You two are the most adorable thing that I’ve ever seen.” 

Lance grins. “Yeah, probably.” 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Lance’s mom gets home at four-ish (he can tell by the sudden sound of small children in the house). A few minutes later she knocks on the door to the room. 

“Come in!”

She comes in to the sight of him still sitting on his bedroom floor with his friends. Her face brightens at the sight of them. 

“Hi Pidge, Allura, Hunk. It’s nice to see you all, I didn’t know you were visiting!”

“We’re keeping Lance company so he doesn’t freak out.” 

Lance blushes, glaring at Pidge. “Pidge!”

She shrugs, picking at her nails. “What? You know it’s true.” 

Lance throws his hands up in the air with a sigh. He looks at him mom. “See what I have to deal with?”

“Don’t be mean to your friends, Lance.” 

“What?? She just—“ 

Pidge is too busy cackling for Lance to be able to speak. 

His mom gives them a nice smile. “I just thought I’d let you know we’re back if you hadn’t heard your siblings already since they’re being very loud today.” 

“Okay!”

“I’ll leave you guys alone now so you can keep talking. I just want to know what time you’re leaving with the car, Lance.” 

“Oh! Yeah, I said I’d pick him up at six, so I’ll probably leave like, five-thirty ish.” 

“Alright. Your father’s out until eight tonight so you won’t see him before you leave.” 

Lance nods. That’s actually kind of a relief, he’s not sure he’d like to be explaining exactly where he’s going at this point. “Okay.” 

“Alright, well have fun you guys! Don’t get into too much trouble!”

Allura gives her a sweet smile. “We’ll try not to!”

The second the door closes they turn to him. 

“You know, it’s already quarter past four. We might as well start getting ready.” 

“I’m only leaving in an hour and fifteen minutes!”

Pidge sighs. “Not enough time, but we’ll have to make do.” 

Lance looks to Hunk for support but the guy’s too busy laughing. Goddamn. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

It’s twenty past five and Lance has spent the last hour and a bit having his friends style his hair and choose his outfit and all that. (Honestly, it got a little concerning with how much staring at his ass they had to do to find the right pants. Lance feels slightly violated). 

They go downstairs and find his mom in the kitchen, cooking dinner for the younger kids. She turns around when she hears them coming down the stairs. She immediately gives him a wide smile and puts her hands on her cheeks in happiness. 

“Oh my boy, you look wonderful!”

Lance blushes. Shit. He’s getting all this attention over the whole thing. He’s already flustered and he hasn’t even seen _Keith_ yet. 

She rushes forward to hug him and he hugs her back tightly. He still can’t believe he got such an amazing mom who’s so supportive over all of this. 

“That boy is going to have no choice but to fall for you!”

“Okay, mom.” 

She turns to his friends. “You all did a wonderful job with him.” 

“Of course.” 

Lance rolls his eyes. “Anyway, so it’s about time for me to head out I guess. I don’t want to be late.” 

She nods enthusiastically. “I’ve got the key right there on the counter for you, but I also got something else while I was at the store.” 

Lance gives her an interested look and she walks over to a vase that he hadn’t noticed before, which has a few red roses in it. 

“I got you these so that you could give them to this Keith boy of yours.” 

Lance blushes even harder. “Mom!”

“Oh come on Lance, you know they’re wonderful. Let me tell you, everyone loves receiving flowers, it’s not just girls.” 

Lance rolls his eyes but he still doesn’t object when she gives him the flowers and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Good luck my darling boy.” 

He nods and pulls her into a tight hug. “Thank you, mama.” 

When he pulls away she’s got tears in his eyes and he has to leave before he starts crying too, goddamnit. 

He grabs the key and wishes her goodbye, walking outside with his friends. 

As soon as they’re outside he shoots them a dark look. “No comments about the roses. And I’m talking to you, Pidge.” 

Pidge puts her hands up. “What? I didn’t say anything.” 

They arrive at Lance’s car and Lance pauses for a moment, his hand on the driver’s door handle. “Thank you, guys. For everything.” 

Allura gives him a radiant smile. “No problem! Now go out and have the best night ever!”

Hunk grins. “Good luck, man.” 

Pidge winks. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

“That leaves a long list of things, Pidge.” 

“Go Lance. Have fun with your boyfriend, or whatever.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Lance’s response is pretty much an instinct now, before he grins. “At least, not yet.” 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Keith sits on the edge of his bed and fidgets nervously. It’s about ten minutes until Lance is supposed to arrive. He lets out a sigh. He _really_ hopes this goes well. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Lance pulls up in front of Keith’s house and parks the car. He gets out, roses in hand and his heart in his throat. 

He makes his way to the front door and stands there for a moment before he remembers the last time that he was in a situation like this on this very doorstep and how well _that_ one turned out. 

He smiles and presses the doorbell. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Keith jumps up when he hears the doorbell and runs downstairs so that he gets door before his foster parents do. (Although he’s pretty sure that they know he’s waiting for someone by this point). 

When he opens the door he’s greeted to the sight of a smiling Lance on the other side. 

Keith grins. “Hi.” 

“Hey.” Lance glances at his feet for a moment before he looks back at Keith. “I uh—I have something for you.” 

Keith’s eyes widen. Shit, were they supposed to get gifts?

Lance pulls something from behind his back. It’s a few red roses, tied together. 

Keith sort of just stares at it for a moment, before breaking into a massive blush and covering his face with his hands. 

Lance grins. “Do you like them?”

“I uh— Yeah. I really like them.” 

Keith takes them with trembling fingers and grins. 

Lance’s face is probably just as red as Keith’s. 

“I’m just gonna go upstairs and put these in my room. I’ll be right down. You can wait inside if you want.” 

Lance nods. “It’s pretty fucking cold out.” 

“Just hang on a sec, I’ll be right back!” Keith dashes upstairs, roses in hand. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Okay, so maybe Lance had been skeptical about the whole roses idea at first, but seeing the smile on Keith’s face made it clear that his mom is literally the greatest person on this entire world, because she made it possible for Lance to see a smile like that on Keith’s face. 

He waits in the front entrance of the house for a few moments, and looks around in interest. It looks pretty much how he’d imagined it. (They had shown each other quick house tours before on their phones back when FaceTime was still an option). 

Keith comes running back down after a moment and stops in front of Lance, slightly out of breath. He’s got his coat on now, the red one. And the tardis scarf (that still makes Lance blush, seeing Keith wearing it). 

“I just put them in a glass of water. That’s what you do with flowers, right?”

Lance nods distractedly when he notices something new about Keith. Without really thinking he grabs one of Keith’s hands and looks at the fingerless gloves that Keith’s now wearing.

“These are new.” 

“Yeah, I forgot to wear them when we were at the market.” 

Lance shrugs. “At least I got to hold your hand then.” 

When Lance looks back at Keith Keith’s smiling. “Yeah. But that doesn’t mean that you can’t now.” 

Lance threads his fingers through Keith’s, gloves and all. “Come on, let’s go.” 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Keith and Lance walk side by side to his car, their hands swinging slightly together. 

“So where are you taking me?”

Lance winks at him. “Trade secret.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “Alright.” 

They get to the car and Lance lets go of Keith’s hand, just to dash around to the passenger side. 

Keith frowns in confusion. “What are you doing?”

Lance grabs at the handle of the car door before cursing when it doesn’t open. “Fuck, I forgot to unlock the car.” 

Keith grins. “Are you trying to open the door for me?”

“Keyword is _trying_.” Lance frowns and press the unlock button on the car remote a couple of times. Finally it clicks open and he almost falls because he was leaning back on the handle. 

However, he manages to get his balance back and turns to Keith with a slightly flustered expression from the whole experience. “After you.” 

Keith shorts. “Okay.” 

He gets in the car and Lance closes it, before making his way around the front of the car to get to the drivers. He gets in and closes the door, shivering. 

“Jesus, it’s so cold.” 

“I think Jesus knows that.” 

Lance rolls his eyes. “And you say _I_ make terrible jokes!”

Keith grins. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Lance really needs to start paying more attention to the road, but it’s just so _hard_ when Keith is sitting in the passenger seat, easily joking with Lance and offering him so _many_ of those smiles that make Lance’s heart skip a beat. 

Honestly, he’d been kind of worried that this whole thing was going to be awkward after all of the blushing and everything that’s been going on lately, but it’s actually surprisingly comfortable. 

Lance isn’t really sure why he’s worried. Him and Keith have been friends for months. Talking comes easy. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Keith still isn’t sure where Lance is taking him and usually that would bother him a lot, but right now he’s actually surprisingly alright. Maybe it has something to do with the present company. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Lance _really_ hopes that he doesn’t get lost here because that would be a totally lame way to kick off this whole date thing (with the car door thing already having happened as well). Damnit, he hopes this poutine is good because pretty much all he wants right now is for Keith to keep smiling at him like that. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

They’re driving for about twenty minutes before Lance finally pulls the car to a stop. Keith looks where they are. 

“A diner?”

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Lance pulls to a stop in front of the place Pidge gave him the address for. (Thank god he’d managed to find it. He hasn’t always been the best with directions in the past). 

Keith studies the front of the place and he sounds curious when he says, “a diner?”

Lance nods. Shit, he hopes Keith doesn’t think this is dumb. 

“I remembered that time that you were telling me how much you miss this thing called ‘poutine’ or whatever from Canada so I did some research and eventually had to have Pidge help me but we found this place that used to make it, they don’t anymore, but Pidge managed to _convince_ them into making some for us.” 

Keith turns to him with an expression with shock, then breaks into a massive smile. 

He lunges across the space between the two seats and pulls Lance into a hug. 

Okay, so Keith obviously doesn't think it’s lame. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Every time Keith thinks Lance can’t surprise him anymore, he manages to. Like with this newest thing. The fact that Lance had remembered that one conversation, and had thought of it as something to surprise Keith with is one of the sweetest, most considerate things anyone’s ever done for him. 

It must not have been easy to find a place that would make poutine either, because trust him, Keith’s looked _everywhere_. 

They walk into the diner hand in hand and for once, Keith doesn’t really care what people think about him. He knows that people will probably give strange looks if they see two boys holding hands like this, but Keith can’t really bring himself to give a shit. 

Lance talks to the pretty waitress that seats them and when he brings up the phone call her face lights up in recognition. She gives the two of them a wink and seats them. Keith gets the feeling that she knows _exactly_ what’s going on here. 

Keith is sitting across from Lance in some diner in Ohio and he’s pretty sure that this is a place that he’d like to stay forever. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Lance and Keith order some sodas from the nice waitress and wait for their poutines. And okay, so maybe Lance’s got his right hand tangled up with Keith’s right while he uses the free one to hold on to his straw so he can drink without knocking over his glass. 

Keith’s telling Lance a story, and his face is all animated and happy while he’s talking. (Why is Lance not surprised that it’s Pokemon that Keith’s talking about that’s got Keith this way). It’s kind of one of the most adorable things Lance has ever seen.

Keith leans across the table excitedly. “Anyways, so I’m right at the end of the gym here and my Charizard’s pretty low on health and he’s my main Pokemon so I’m thinking that maybe I should turn back and go to the clinic and get them all healed, but then I have to go back through the whole gym and I’m just not up for that, so I decide to go forge ahead and try my best—“

Keith’s interrupted mid sentence by the smiling waitress, who has a tray with two of those plastic basket things with the wax paper in them (Lance isn’t sure what the technical name is, but whatever).

“And here is your poutine! Enjoy!”

She puts them down in front of them and sashays off to another table to help someone else. 

Lance looks down at the food in interest. It looks _really_ good. 

When he looks up he sees that Keith almost looks like he could cry, he’s so happy. 

Lance grins. “I didn’t think that the healthy you would be into something like this. I can already feel my arteries clogging.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “Just taste it and you’ll find out why.” 

“Alright.” 

Lance picks up his fork and spears a fry, making sure to get plenty of gravy and cheese on it. Then he puts it in his mouth and his eyes widen. 

Okay, so first, he _totally_ burned his tongue there, and second. This might just be the best thing he’s ever tasted. 

“Oh my god.” 

Keith grins. “I know, right?"

“ _Oh my god_.” 

“Told you.” 

Lance looks at Keith with wide eyes. “Take me to Canada and never let me leave.” 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Keith takes a bite of his poutine and closes his eyes. It’s just as good as he remembers. 

He seriously can’t thank Lance enough for this, this is _amazing_. 

“So is it as good as you remembered?”

Keith opens his eyes and nods. “Even better.” 

Lance grins. “Great! That’s probably good that you said that, because if you told me that these are even better in Canada, I’d probably end up with heart disease by the time I’m twenty.” 

Keith smothers a laugh. “Okay, Lance.” 

“No, I’m serious! It would just be a poutine for like, breakfast, lunch, and dinner.” 

“I’m not sure if you really _get_ breakfast poutines.” 

“Trust me, I would find a way.”

“I’m sure you would.” 

“Okay no, I need to hear what happened with this Pokemon gym though. You’re leaving me in suspense.” 

Keith smiles. He can’t believe he’s found someone that actually wants to _hear_ his Pokemon stories. 

“So I’m in the gym, right. And I know that it’s just gonna be a major pain in the ass to go all the way back, so I save the game and I decide, y’know what? Fuck it, so I go ahead and get up to the gym leader’s podium. Then I hit the button to challenge them, y’know and that’s when it really starts to get serious—“

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

They end up staying for almost three and a half hours total because Lance insists that they order some pie for dessert, which is also phenomenal. Everything about this place is. After they’ve finished their pie they’re just sitting there, talking for a while and Lance knows that he’s gonna have to pay a massive tip for how long he’s been hogging the table, but he doesn’t really care when he gets to talk to Keith for this long. They just keep ordering the occasional drink to be polite. 

Eventually though, it is getting late and the place is starting to close. Lance sighs, because he doesn’t want this night to be over. (He never does). 

They finally get up when the waitress starts cleaning all the other now empty tables and Lance realizes that they should probably take the hint. The poor girl probably just wants to get home too. 

He leaves a fifteen dollar tip which is, quite frankly a lot of money for him. Keith tries to protest _again_ at Lance paying but Lance just rolls his eyes. 

“Nice try Keithy.” 

He waves goodbye to the waitress and thanks her and the cook again for helping with the poutine business. 

Then him and Keith are back out in the cold a considerable amount of time after leaving it. 

(Lance thinks that he might just never feel cold again. Not when Keith’s hand is in his like this). 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Keith spends the entire drive back dreading having to return home. He wants to drag out every moment of this incredible night. 

It’s quarter past ten by the time they get back to Keith’s house. 

Lance parks the car and they sit in silence for a few moments. 

“I had a great time.” 

Lance smiles. “I’ll walk you to the door.” 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Okay, so Lance knows exactly what he wants to do right now. It’s what he’s been wanting to do for weeks, honestly, and for the first time it would actually be an appropriate time. 

He walks Keith to his door feeling his stomach fluttering with proverbial butterflies the entire time because he hasn’t done this in pretty much ten years. (Although he’s pretty sure that kissing Keith will be a lot different than it was with what’s her name. First of all, Lance could _never_ forget a kiss with Keith). 

They’re standing on Keith’s porch and Keith is smiling at Lance again and he knows that now’s the time. 

“Thanks again for finding out about the whole poutine thing. It was amazing. And it was really sweet of you.” 

Lance nods. “This was pretty much one of the best nights I’ve ever had. Maybe number one.” 

Keith’s eyes widen. His voice comes out in a whisper. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Lance breaths out his reply. Now’s the time. 

He just has to lean in and do it. They’re not standing that far. It would be so _easy_. 

And, Lance panics. 

And what does he do in that panic? 

He raises his hand for a fist bump, which is already the most cringe worthy thing in the world, but the babbling just makes it _so_ much worse. 

“Fist me.” His eyes widen. He drops his hand.

“Oh god. That is not what I meant to say. Oh my god. Fuck. What does that even _mean_. Nothing good. I was gonna say fist bump, but then why the hell would I say _that_ when this is obviously the perfect time to kiss you, which I’ve been thinking about for _weeks_ by the way, and now I’ve panicked and why the hell did I do that, because  _obviously_ kissing you would be _so_ much better than a fist bump and…”

Keith looks at him with wide eyes. Then he bursts out into a laugh. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Keith had thought that the moment was right for a kiss as well. And then Lance did that whole ‘fist me’ thing. And honestly, the rambling that he did afterwards and the huge blush that Lance has on his face right now is just _so_ adorable. 

Keith laughs. Then he rolls his eyes. He’s not nervous about this anymore. Not when Lance has just confessed that he’s wanted to kiss Keith too, and that he’s been _nervous_ about it. 

“You’re such an idiot,” he breaths out, before he leans up, takes Lance's collar in his hands, gently pulls Lance towards him, closes his eyes, and presses their lips together softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after 35 chapters and like almost 80k words it finally happens!!!!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Ahaha I don't know if poutine is actually this hard to find in the US but from my experience there it has been. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, I LIVE for validation lmaoo
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (ps... yoi got me fucked up just sayin. it's official that that show is now my reason to live)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the archive user Sasaina_Ai (the username is the same on tumblr) created the most adorable fanart for the last chapter which you can find here: http://sasaina-ai.tumblr.com/post/153961991088/i-had-to-suffer-through-35-chapters-of-fluff-and   
> Seriously, it's amazing and if you have a tumblr account be sure to leave some likes and reblogs for them!!

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Lance feels like he’s died and gone to heaven somehow. He completely fucked up the whole smooth kiss scene that he’d planned in his head by asking for a fucking _fist bump_ in the most embarrassing way possible yet Keith had _still_ kissed him. (What a fucking miracle, honestly). 

And okay, so this is a _lot_ better than a fist bump could ever be. 

Keith’s lips are warm and soft beneath Lance’s and _jesus christ_. It’s like the fucking fourth of july behind Lance’s eyelids. 

After a few moments Keith pulls back and Lance opens his eyes and Keith and gives him a smile. “Good night.” 

Lance stares at him breathlessly as Keith drops his hands from Lance’s collar and turns towards the door to unlock it. 

“Wait!” Lance’s voice sounds squeaky even to himself and Keith gives him a curious look. 

Lance tells himself to get it the fuck together and not fuck this up again. Because that one kiss was _not_ enough. 

He places his fingers under Keith’s chin and lightly applies pressure to pull Keith forward. (He follows willingly). 

Lance ducks his head and kisses Keith for the first time. 

(Alright, so maybe Keith got the first kiss. Like hell Lance is gonna let him get the second one). 

And so maybe it’s just a closed mouth, sweet kiss but Lance doesn’t care. (They’ll have plenty of time in the future to go past there anyways). 

After a few seconds Lance steps away with a bright smile. “Now you can go.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “You always have to get the last word, don’t you.” 

“Please, like you didn’t like it.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“Oh yeah! I just remembered.” Keith’s expression lights up happily. 

“Yeah?”

“Will you go on a date with me some time? One that I plan, so that you can’t insist on paying, not that I didn’t like it.” 

“Well I don’t know. I expect to be pampered. Can you hold to that high standard?”

Keith rolls his eyes. “I’ll call you tomorrow to figure out a time.”

Lance grins. “Good night strange phone man.” 

“Good night.” Keith gives him a smile and Lance finds himself strangely transfixed on those lips that he just kissed a few moments before. (Holy shit. Lance is the luckiest guy in the world as far as he’s concerned).  

Keith turns back again to the door to unlock it and makes his way inside, shooting Lance one last smile before he leaves. 

Lance leans back against the wall with a happy sigh. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Keith walks up to his room with a ridiculous smile on his face the entire time. He’s had the _best_ night. He’s pretty sure that he looks like some pre-teen girl with her first crush right now with how hard he’s smiling, but he doesn’t care. 

He gets into his room and sees the roses on his bedside table then he just breaks into an even bigger smile. 

God, he can’t wait to go out with Lance _again_. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Lance drives home feeling like he should be in a goddamn Taylor Swift music video or something. He is so, completely head over heels over this guy. 

He gets home at around eleven and he’s really hoping that the goodwill his mom’s been having towards him over this whole thing will extend to him coming home this late. 

Except, when he gets home he notices another car in his driveway and he frowns. Is that Allura’s car?

He pulls by it into the garage and when he walks into the house he hears the sound of people talking. When he gets into the kitchen he sees Allura, Pidge, and Hunk all sitting together at the kitchen table with… his mom?

Oh shit. 

Lance drops the keys on the counter. “What are you guys doing here?”

The entire group looks at him with excited expressions. Pidge grins. “Lover boy returns.” 

“I thought you guys left!”

“We did, but then we drove back an hour ago. We’ve been hanging out with your mom waiting for you to come back.” 

“Speaking of which, young man. You’re in trouble because you were out rather late. Your father’s gone to bed but I managed to convince him not to be too annoyed with you.”

Lance cringes. “Sorry. I kind of lost track of time.” 

His mom waves her hand dismissively. “You can get in trouble later. For now you need to tell us the details.” 

Lance groans and looks at his friends accusatively. “Did you guys recruit my mom to the _obsess over Lance’s relationship_ club?”

Allura claps her hands together. “So there’s a relationship!”

“Shit! I’m being trapped, aren’t I.” 

“ _Language_ , Lance.” 

Lance winces. “Sorry, mom.” 

“Okay, but sit down. We want the details.” 

“Did he like the flowers I gave you?”

Lance walks towards the table like it’s a death march but at the same time he feels strangely excited about it. He kind of really likes talking about Keith now. 

“He seemed to really like them.”

“Of course, I told you that he would.” 

Allura looks at him with narrowed eyes for a moment, analyzing. “Look at that smile you guys. Something definitely happened!”

Lance blushes and they all make happy noises.

“What happened?” Even _Hunk’s_ asking questions now. 

“I uh… I may have kissed him. Or well, he kissed me. Then I kissed him.” 

They all squeal happily and Lance grins. His mom leans across her chair to pull Lance into a hug and then Allura is too. 

“I’m so proud of you, my boy.” 

They talk for a couple of minutes about how the date went when Lance hears someone comes down the stairs into the kitchen. 

He looks over to see his dad on his way down and his eyes widen. Shit, he is _so_ not ready to tell his dad about this. 

Lance’s mom looks over to where Lance is staring and her eyes widen in surprise for a moment as well before her expression smooths and she offers her husband a smile. 

“Hi _mi amor_ , I didn’t know what you were still awake.” 

He looks at them all with narrowed eyes like he thinks something suspicious going on here. 

“I heard you all talking so I thought that I would come see what’s going on.” He looks at Lance. “Where were you all night? You got home pretty late, didn’t you?”

Lance swallows. “I uh—was out with a friend.” 

His dad looks at him with narrowed eyes for a moment longer before he grins. “You were on a date, weren’t you. I heard your mother acting all emotional again and you don’t have any other friends than these ones.” 

 _Shit_. “I um… I was—“ Lance isn’t ready to tell his dad that he was on a date with another guy. He’s not sure if he knows how he’ll react, and he thinks that his mom doesn’t know either. Yet, he realizes that there’s no way he’s gonna be able to pass off the friend thing. 

Thank god Lance has the greatest mom in the world. 

“He was on a date, yes. He went out with a girl in his English class, Cassandra, wasn’t it?”

Lance nods, staring at the table. He hates being the reason his mom has lie to his dad, but he’s just _so_ grateful that she did. 

His dad walks forward and gives Lance a friendly slap on the shoulder. Lance winces before he can stop himself. 

“That’s my boy. How did it go?”

Lance can’t help the smile he gets. Maybe he can just pretend he’s actually out to his father and his father’s accepted him. That that smile is for Lance’s date with Keith. 

“It was great.” 

Lance looks up to see his dad with a proud smile. “So when are you bringing her home to meet the family?”

“Um, I don’t know.” 

“Well soon, alright? I wanna meet the girl who makes my son smile like that.” 

Lance nods. He wishes his dad would say the same thing if he knew that it wasn’t in fact a _girl_. 

“Well I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up too late, alright?” He looks at Lance’s mom with a wink. “Especially you.” 

She nods and he leans down to give her a kiss then goes upstairs. 

Lance lets out a shaky breath and it kind of seems like they all do. 

Allura gives him a comforting look. “Are you alright?”

Lance nods. "Yeah. I guess.” He looks at his mom. “I’m sorry you had to lie to him.” 

“Oh Lance, don’t worry about that. What matters is that you feel comfortable with all of this. I want the best for you, and if that means lying to your father for a while then I’m willing to do it.” 

Lance pulls her into a tight hug, feeling tears form in his eyes. “Thank you, mama.” 

 

—

 

**Sunday A.M.**

 

Keith wakes up at six and can’t fall back asleep. But he’s alright with that in all honesty. Sure, he’s tired, but at least he slept decently for the hours that he did. 

He wants to talk to Lance but he knows that Lance is probably still sleeping. And it’s not worth making him wake up just for this. 

He decides to start planning so long. He wants to make this next date really good. (He can’t let Lance beat him. Although that last one  _will_ be hard to top). 

He pulls out his laptop and starts typing. 

 

—

 

**Sunday A.M.**

 

Lance wakes up at eleven in the morning. He went to bed very late the night before, when his friends finally decided to leave.

The first thing he does when he wakes up is the first thing that he does every morning, on the weekend at least. 

He calls Keith. 

Keith picks up on the fourth ring and Lance grins. “Morning darlin’.” 

“You seem like you’re in a good mood.” 

“Well, I went out on a kickass date last night and I kissed this _totally_ dreamy guy, so…” 

“Well, I’m sure anyone would be in a good mood then. That’s why _I’m_ in a good mood.” 

Lance rolls over and buries his face in his pillows. Keith just admitted that he’s happy because of the kissing too. 

“So how long have you been up?”

“Why’s your voice all muffled now?”

Lance rolls over again. “Sorry. I’m laying in bed because I just woke up.” 

“It’s eleven in the morning.” 

“Yes, I’m fully aware that I’m trash. The sad thing is that this is by far not the latest I’ve ever woken up after a night’s sleep.” 

“And what as that.” 

“So maybe it was four in the afternoon but…” 

“Four?! Jesus. How?”

“I pulled an all nighted the night before and stayed up until eight in the morning that day. Honestly, it’s probably a miracle I only slept in until four.” 

“Wouldn’t your parents get mad?”

“Well yeah, that’s the other part of the story. The reason that I woke up is because my mom came in my room to tell me to do my chores and found out that I was still sleeping. She threw a sandal at me. It was painful.” 

Keith snickers. “Good for her.” 

“Why do all my stories always end up with me somehow having done something embarrassing, or someone doing something embarrassing to me? I’m a disappointment, that’s why I guess.” 

“You’re not too bad.” 

Lance grins. “Thanks Keithy. So what are you up to?”

“I’m doing some research.” 

“Ooh, on what? If it’s something boring though, I don’t wanna know.” 

“No, trust me. You’d like it. You _will_ like it.” 

“Ohhh, wait, are you researching date ideas??”

“Maybe. I’m not researching _ideas_ per se, just figuring out how we’re doing something that I’ve already though about.” 

“Yay!! So when’s this date happening?”

“I don’t know. How about friday?”

“Aww, that’s so far away!”

Keith laughs. “We saw each other two days in a row this weekend.”

“But still!”

“You just wanna kiss me again.” 

“Guilty.” 

Keith laughs again. “I guess I am too then. How about tuesday?”

“I can’t wait! So what are we doing?”

“Nope! If you got to keep it secret then so do I.” 

“Goddamnit! I hate it when I can’t be a hypocrite.” 

“Doesn’t everyone.” 

 

—

 

**Monday A.M.**

 

When Keith sits down in his desk Shiro immediately seems to catch on that something is up with Keith. 

“You look happy.” Shiro obviously means it to be casual but Keith can hear the underlying interest. 

“That’s because I _am_ happy.” 

“Any particular reason?”

Keith gives him a sly smile and Shiro’s eyes widen. “Oh. So something happened?”

“Maybe.” 

“Good for you. I mean it.” 

“Thank you, Shiro.” 

“So… about meeting him.

Keith rolls his eyes. “Soon. I promise.” 

 

— 

 

**Monday A.M.**

 

Lance sits down at the lunch table with a happy sigh. His friends all look instantly suspicious. 

“What?”

Lance grins. “I’m going out with Keith tomorrow night. Again. This time he’s planning it.” 

Pidge sighs. “Are we gonna have to listen to all your relationship drama forever now that you guys are actually together?”

Lance shrugs. “Probably. Not gonna lie.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Aw Pidge, you’re so negative. What happened to you being all enthusiastic about his and my relationship?”

“That was back when it wasn’t taking over our lives.” 

“Yet you were still desperate for details saturday night, weren’t you?” Lance winks. 

She rolls her eyes. “Whatever.”

Allura gives Lance an excited smile. “So when are you gonna ask him officially to be your boyfriend?”

Lance blushes. “Soon. I’ve got something planned.” 

“Ooooh! Tell us the details.” 

“Alright, so this just just a rough plan but here goes—“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say except thank you for all of the positive feedback on the last chapter! Unfortunately I can't respond to every comment because it's a pretty time consuming process but I love reading all of them and all your encouragement really helped me with the writers block I had with this chapter so thank you!! :)


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is slightly later than it would normally be and honestly I don't have an excuse for that except that I suddenly got super into reading fanfiction again lmao and spent like all my free time in the last few days doing that, and catching up with Haikyuu. 
> 
> Anyways, there are two fanarts to announce! :D  
> First, tumblr user _maraluzy_ drew some sketches as fanart for various scenes in the fic which you can find here: http://maraluzy.tumblr.com/post/154183623257/sketches-i-did-with-i-ship-a-lot-of-ships-au
> 
> Also, tumblr user _marzdraws_ has created another fanart for the fic, this one is for the first date! It's here: http://marzdraws.tumblr.com/post/153983767413/once-again-i-just-couldnt-resist-the-cuteness
> 
> Please, go give both of them some lovin' with some likes and reblogs for their fantastic artwork!! :D

Monday **A.M.**

 

Keith taps his pen against his desk. He’s finished his work early and he has about ten minutes before the end of the class. 

He starts daydreaming about tomorrow and before he realizes it a smile’s crossed his lips. 

Jesus, he  _never_ smiles this much. 

He already knows what he wants to do with Lance tomorrow. (Okay, so that sounded unintentionally dirty. He can’t believe he picked up on that. Maybe Lance  _is_ influencing him more than he thought). 

It’s only been a couple of months that he’s known Lance but he can’t believe how much his life has changed. He’s going to therapy, and he’s got the chance to make some new friends besides Shiro (and he really does. He really thinks that he has a chance to make some friends with Lance’s group), and he’s a lot happier now and. 

He’s had his first kiss. 

And it was  _amazing_. 

Responding to the message that Lance sent him by accident is singlehandedly one of the best things that he’s ever done. 

 

—

 

**Monday P.M.**

 

Keith sits on the bus ride home staring out the window the whole time, watching the winter landscape passing by. 

He can’t believe it’s already snowed. Summer doesn’t feel that long ago. (Or well, the fall at least). 

He absentmindedly fiddles with the edge of his scarf. 

He thinks of a lot of things. 

 

—

 

**Monday P.M.**

 

Keith walks back from the bus stop, shivering the whole way. It’s only a five minute walk but it’s freezing out. 

He can’t wait for it to be summer again. 

 

—

 

**Monday P.M.**

 

Keith digs his keys out of his pocket and puts them into the door lock with shaking hands. He makes his way into the house and breathes a sigh of relief at the warmth. 

He takes his coat off and hangs it on the coat hanger by the door, kicking off his shoes since they’re all wet from the snow. 

“I’m home!” 

When he hears no response he realizes that his foster parents must be out. 

He goes to the kitchen to grab an apple then makes his way upstairs. 

He has a ton of homework to do. He should probably get on that. 

His phone rings and he sees that it’s Lance. 

He grins. He can do his homework later. It’s not like he doesn’t have plenty of free time. 

He grins and hits the accept button. 

 

—

 

**Monday P.M.**

 

“C’mon Keith. C’moooooon. Tell me. What’re we doing. C’mon.” 

Keith laughs. “Do you think that bothering me will convince me to tell you?”

“Well it worked to make you let me guess your name, didn’t it?”

“ _That_ was a moment of weakness.” 

“If you hadn’t let me I couldn’t call you Keithy boy like I do! Keeeeiiithy boy!”

“I swear to god, I will cancel this date unless you shape up.” 

Keith can almost hear the grin in Lance’s voice. “No you won’t. Because that would mean that you lose the competition for who can make the better date, and you hate to lose.” 

“Damnit. You’re right.” 

Keith rolls his eyes when Lance cackles. Because he knows that Lance is right. 

Except, that’s not the only reason that he wouldn’t cancel the date. 

It has a lot more to do with an annoying boy who won’t stop bothering him over the phone. 

 

—

 

**Monday P.M.**

 

Keith falls asleep holding on to the scarf Lance gave him. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday A.M.**

 

Keith spends his bus ride to school thinking about what’s happening that night. Him and Lance are going to have to meet up early tonight, since Lance can’t get the car and Keith needs to show him how to use the bus route to the place he’s planned out. 

Besides, Keith wants lots of time to spend with Lance there, because he already knows that Lance is probably going to beg him to stay forever once they’re there. 

He grins to himself. He is  _so_ going to win this date competition. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

"So anyways, our team has a big tournament this weekend so we've been doing a lot of after school practices. You know, being a part of a sports team is rather fulfilling, are you sure you wouldn't like to join the track and field team later on in the year? I think you could do really well, and you know that it would look really good on a college application--"

Shiro stops mid-sentence and smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, am I lecturing again? It was unintentional." 

Keith shakes his head. "No, it's fine. I don't mind. I probably should anyways, but I still don't know." 

"Well you still have a bit of time to figure it out before the season starts, so you should be alright."

Keith nods.

"So what are you up to tonight? Something fun at least?"

The corner of Keith's mouth twitches up. "I may or may not have a date."

Shiro grins. "I'm so proud! Is this you two's first date?"

Keith shakes his head. "We went out on Saturday."

Shiro lets out a low whistle. "Wow, things are getting serious." 

Keith rolls his eyes, snickering. "You're hilarious." 

Shiro grins. "Of course."

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

(2:34)  ** _So what time do we need to meet up 2night?_**

****

(2:35)  **I'll send you the directions to the station where we're meeting and what route you need to take. You'll probably have to leave your house pretty much right when you get home from school to get to the station at a decent time, since I'm thinking we're going to want to stay out a while tonight**

 

(2:35)  ** _Oooooh I'm so excited :-D_**

 

(2:36)  **You should be ;)**

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Keith fidgets anxiously on the bus ride to the station where he's meeting Lance. Man, he really hopes that this works out well, even just to see that expression of excitement on Lance's face again, like when Keith took him to the Christmas market. 

He sighs and leans his head against the window. This ride can't be over soon enough. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Lance follows the direction to bus station where he needs to meet Keith with faint confusion and anxiety that he's somehow going to get lost and ruin this whole thing because Keith has to come track him down. 

(Lance really doesn't like to confirm the dumbass theories about him). 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Keith reaches the bus station first and sits around on a bench for a moment, waiting. He's only left for a couple of minutes before Lance shows up, getting off of the newest bus pulling in with a slightly worried expression, looking around. 

His face lights up when he sees Keith. 

Yeah, Keith could get used to this. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

After they've greeted each other and hugged and everything Keith leads Lance to the bus stop where they wait for the one that's going to take them to the right place. It comes only after a couple of minutes' worth of wait in the cold and they get on, getting seats near the front. The bus pulls away from the station. 

"So what have you been up to today? We haven't talked much." 

Keith shrugs. "Not much, really."

"Aww, so your day was unimportant because I wasn't in it." 

Keith rolls his eyes. "You're too full of yourself." 

"You know, I was  _going_ to make a sick minded joke about that but I didn't. I rose above. You'll see that I'm actually quite mature." 

"Please, you told me to fist you." 

Lance immediately blushes a dark red. “I vote that we never talk about that again.” 

Keith grins. “What, is that embarrassing to you?”

“I was nervous, okay? I was about to kiss you for the first time.”

“Alright. I’ll give you that then. I can see how you would be nervous to kiss someone as great as me.” 

Lance laughs. “You’re turning into me, with the arrogance.” His expression turns serious, contemplative. 

“Can I ask you something?”

Keith nods.

“Was that—was that your first kiss?”

Keith smiles. “Yeah. Was it like, super obvious or something?”

“No! No, that’s not it. I was just wondering. Because, that’s pretty awesome. I got to be your first kiss.” He grins smugly then his expression falls. “Sorry I can’t tell you the same.” 

Keith shrugs, then smiles. “So what number did I get then?”

“The honor of being my _second_ kiss. The first one that was actually good.”

“And what was wrong with the other one?”

“It was with some girl in elementary school named Kacey. I actually couldn’t remember her name at first when I was thinking about it after I kissed you, but I did eventually. There was way too much spit and then she kicked me in the knee afterwards because her friends were coming and she thought that it was embarrassing that she was kissing a boy.” 

Keith laughs. “That sounds like a magical time.” 

“It really was. It was amazing, you know. Best moment of my life.” Lance rolls his eyes. “Seriously. It was awful. The second one was a lot better.” 

Keith blushes slightly, turning his head to look at the seat in front of him. “Good.” 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

They chat idly for about half an hour while they’re on their bus, before it finally pulls up and they get off into the cold again. 

“Oooh, I’m so excited. I wonder what it is.” 

“Oh yeah, I was going to get you something as a gift at the beginning of the date like you did with the flowers, but I thought it would be lame to copy the flowers thing. I have something in mind that I’m going to buy you inside instead. 

Lance grins excitedly. “What is it?”

“Telling you that would spoil it.” 

“Uuugh, fine. Just know that I’m suffering in the meanwhile.” 

“Please Lance, you’re always suffering, let me know when it’s a real crisis.” 

“This _is_ a real crisis!”

“See, I have a hard time believing you now.” 

“No one understands me. I’m so misunderstood.” 

Keith punches his shoulder. (In a friendly way, he promises). 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Lance looks at the inside of the building with unabashed excitement. “Holy shit, an indoor amusement park??”

Keith grins. “Yep.” 

Lance looks over to Keith, his mouth hanging open. “How did I not know about this place??”

“It’s brand new. I guess tuesday night isn’t prime time for amusement parks.” 

“So if it’s new, then does that mean we’re gonna be one of those people in the papers, the ones who fall right off the new roller coaster because it hasn’t been tested enough yet?” Lance grins the entire time he asks it. He obviously doesn’t think the threat is too serious. 

Keith snorts, rolling his eyes. “That usually happens to old roller coasters.” 

“Well then we’re good!” Lance throws his hands up in the air in excitement, then pulls Keith into a quick hug, grabbing his hand when he steps back. (Lance looks so excited it’s almost comical. Keith feels a warmth in his chest that he’s experienced a lot lately). 

“C’mon, I wanna ride  _all_ of the rides.” 

“Why am I not surprised.” 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

They get their wristbands and rent out a locker to put their stuff in, then make their way into the building. Lance is rambling to himself, trying to decide what he wants to do first. (Lance had complained when Keith insisted on paying the entrance fee since it was more expensive than the dinner had been, but Keith had just rolled his eyes. He kindly reminded Lance about the tardis scarf and the argument was done). 

Lance points towards the biggest roller coaster. “That one. Then the teacups.” 

Keith laughs. “Aren’t we going to be too tall for the teacups.” 

“Me maybe, but not you.  _Shorty_.” 

Keith elbows him in the side, but he can’t stop the smile that he gets anyways.

“I’m like, an inch shorter than you.” 

“Hmmm, see, you say that but I’m pretty sure it’s more.” 

“You need to learn measurements.” 

“Pfft, I’m fine.” 

They arrive at the roller coaster and Lance runs up to the entrance excitedly. They’re the only ones in the line. 

Lance insists that they sit right at the front of the cars where they can “get the best view.”

Keith is just happy that he doesn’t get motion sick. Otherwise this would be an awkward experience. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

They get off of the first ride and Lance is rambling excitedly about how ‘amazing’ that was, and he drags Keith to the place where they take the pictures of you on the ride. 

Lance is making some dumb face in this one, with fingers held in peace signs. 

“Holy shit, look at your hair. It’s all flown back. I can see your forehead for the first time!”

Keith rolls his eyes. “I tie my hair back sometimes.” 

Lance looks at him with wide eyes. “Wait, what?”

“Yeah, when it gets hot. It’s _just_ long enough to tie back.” 

Lance erupts into a massive blush which is well, unexpected. 

“What?”

“Uh… Nothing. I just—you should show me that some time.” 

Keith grins. “Alright. As long as you don’t start with all the teasing again.” 

Lance coughs. “I think that can be arranged.” 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

They're on their way to the next roller coaster (they’ve been on _many_ by this point) when Lance suddenly stops, eyes wide. 

Keith looks around with mild interest. Lance has been doing that a lot this trip when he sees something that he wants to do. Keith has sort of grown used to it by now. 

He uses his free hand to point out a stand, one of those game ones. You have to throw balls in little fake milk containers to win a prize, and there's a bored looking attendant surfing his phone, sitting at the stool next to it. 

“ _I,_  am going to win you a prize." 

Keith grins. "Lance, you have terrible hand eye coordination." 

"Shush, I will hear none of your criticisms. I am going to win this prize for you." 

"Alright Lance, go for it." 

Lance lets go of Keith's hand and marches up to the stand determinedly, digging in his pockets for his wallet. 

"Excuse me, how much is it to play?"

The worker looks up from his phone. “Five dollars." 

Lance grins and hands the guy a five dollar bill. "How many do I have to get in to get that big one." He points to a massive teddy bear stuffy hanging off a hook at the top of the prize board.

"All of them." 

"Alright, no problem." 

Keith rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. So what, Lance is adorable. 

Lance gets the six balls given to him and turns to shoot Keith a wink. "Watch this,  _sweet thang_." 

Keith blushes. "Lance, you're embarrassing." 

Lance just winks again (ridiculous) and turns back to the game with a concentrated expression. He takes in a deep breath and throws the ball which, completely misses. 

Keith has to hold back a laugh. 

"Alright, so maybe that wasn't my best effort. Watch this next one though."

It's another miss, but it's at least a bit closer this time. Lance lets out a frustrated noise. 

Keith smiles. "How's it going there, champ?"

"You know I can never lie to you, Keithy and I've gotta say that it's not going too well."

"Hmm, I can see that." 

Lance tosses another one and it goes in. He lets out a triumphant whoop. "See! Told you I can do it." He picks up another ball and throws it, getting it in again. Then he misses one more. And the next one. 

He sighs, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm a failure. It's decided." 

"Well, I mean, you got two out of the six in. That's a third, that's... that's pretty good." Keith can't even keep a straight face while saying it and Lance grins. 

"Now you see why I quit baseball." 

He turns to the guy working the stand. "So what does that get me for my efforts?"

The guy points towards the bottom row of prizes, which has several small types of animal stuffies. "See Keith, don't say I never treat you. Take your pic, the best of what China has to offer." 

Keith laughs. "Definitely the whale." 

Lance nods. "Good choice. I don't know who the hell would go for the spider, like what the hell." 

The worker hands the soft animal to Keith who smiles. It's got a swirly blue and green pattern on it, and Keith can already see where one of the stitches is already unraveling. (He kind of loves it already). 

"Thanks for putting up with me and  _this_ special character." The worker nods before going straight back to his phone, resuming whatever he had been doing before. 

Lance grabs Keith's hand and they start walking off to the next ride. "At least the plus side of this is that you won't have to put him off to the side now when we go on rides, because you can probably just keep him between your knees and he'll be fine since he’s so small." 

"How do you know it's a  _he,_ " Keith asks with a grin. 

Lance's eyes widen. "You're right. But either way, I vote that we name it 'Big Bertha.'"

Keith bursts out laughing. "Where the hell did you come up with  _that_?"

Lance shrugs. "There are many strange thoughts swirling around this brain. Sometimes I allow them to escape." 

"You concern me sometimes. But, thanks. For Big Bertha, that is." 

Lance grins. "See! You're warming up to the name already. Didn't I tell you it was a good idea?"

"Yeah, sure Lance. Brilliant." 

"Told you." 

"You get a strange amount of satisfaction from this stuffed whale." 

"She's more than a whale to me. Sure, she’s a little chubby, but we love her." 

"It's time to stop." 

" _Where are your parents_." 

"Fuck. I should never have brought it up." 

"Come on, you know you love my memes." 

"How many times, Lance. How many times." 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

They’re sitting at a table, and Lance is excitedly yammering on about something, taking bites out of a huge stick of cotton candy that Keith had bought him as the replacement gift for the flowers. 

Keith is sipping on a soda he’d ordered. (Lance had mocked him endlessly for ordering grape. Keith had just rolled his eyes and flipped him off). 

“Anyways, Pidge and Allura are totally bothering me to meet one of  _your_ friends since you met the whole squad, but if there’s no one you want to subject to us that’s fine, I mean, we’re a pretty messed up bunch.” 

Keith smiles around his straw. “Alright. I have someone in mind.” 

“Really??”

“Yeah, Shiro. I’ve mentioned him to you before.” 

“Oh yeah! Okay. Great! I wanna get to know the people you care about. Your friends, well at least, good friend. Because I care about you.” Lance is blushing at he’s looking at the table. 

Keith looks at him with wide eyes, completely still. 

“Anyways!” Lance’s voice is kind of squeaky. “You should try some of this cotton candy, it’s really good!”

Lance has already asked him that. Keith said no the first time. He thinks maybe this time he’ll take him up on his offer. 

Keith glances around to make sure there’s still no one in the area, then smiles. 

“Alright.” 

Lance grins, his lips blue from the dye in the candy, and Keith makes up his mind. 

It’s now or never, right? 

He leans across the table and cups his hand along Lance’s jaw, before giving him a grin. He runs his tongue along Lance’s bottom lip softly, tasting the sweet residue from the cotton candy before kissing Lance properly. 

He pulls back with a satisfied grin. If someone had told him three months ago that he would be confident enough to do something like  _that_ he would have thought they were either insane or a pathological liar. 

Keith shrugs. “It’s pretty good.” 

Lance stares at him, wide eyed. 

“The cotton candy, I mean. The kiss was better.” 

Lance stares at him for another few moments before he lets out a weird almost squealing noise, burying his face in his hands. He’s flushed red all the way down to his neck. 

Lance mumbles against his hands. “ _I wasn't ready._ You're gonna give me a heart attack, you can’t just do that!

"I'm pretty sure I just did."

Lance looks up at Keith, his expression all flustered. "When did you get all confident? You had your first kiss like, two days ago, this is unfair."

Keith grins. "That was actually my  _third_ kiss. I'm pretty sure I'm experienced now."

"That's so fake."

"Nope, it's the truth."

Lance bursts out in a laugh. "Okay, fine. Although, where the hell did you get the courage for  _that_ , because personally, I've been thinking about kissing you for weeks and I've only managed it once. After you kissed me first. I'm losing, here!" 

"It's not a competition!"

"Oh please, we compete about  _everything_. You just say it's not a competition because you're winning." 

"And what if I was?"

"Well I have  _four_ kisses total, so I'm guess then _I’m_ the one who’s winning." 

Keith laughs. "You just said  _I_  was! Plus, I don't think the difference of one kiss counts enough for a victory. Now, if you think of the  _two_ times that  _I_ kissed you then..." 

Lance rolls his eyes. His expression calms a little from how flustered it was and he gets a slow grin. "I want to make you lose count." 

Keith swallows, hard. His voice comes out in a whisper. "Well what's stopping you, then." 

Then they're leaning in again, across the table, and Keith's just about to close his eyes when he hears the high pitch laughter of a child and he lurches back suddenly, eyes wide. 

A young girl around the age of five or six comes around the corner with someone who looks to be her father holding her hand. The father gives them a polite smile as he's pulled along by his daughter towards the direction of the teacup ride. 

Keith gives him a weak smile, then turns back to look at the table, letting out a shaky breath. When the child and her father has passed, he looks up at Lance, his face burning. "Maybe not in the middle of an amusement park." 

Lance grins. "Maybe not the best idea, I guess."

"Although I  _did_ tell you that the teacup ride is for kids." 

Lance rolls his eyes. "Whatever, it was fun." 

"We sat in a teacup and spun in circles for two minutes. You have low standards."

"Except for choosing kissing partners, I'd say." 

"Oh, so was Kacey from elementary school that fantastic then?"

Lance reaches across the table to whack Keith in the shoulder and Keith finds himself laughing. And okay, so maybe Keith has good taste too. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

(They go in a photo booth to take some pictures. Keith’s kiss count rises from three to four, five, six, seven. But who’s counting, right?)

 

— 

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

They finally get out of the park at around quarter past eight, since it's closing soon and they still need to make their way home in time for Lance's curfew. Keith's got his new pet whale, Big Bertha in hand while he's holding onto Lance's hand with the other. Their arms swing slightly as they make their way to the bus station. 

"So if the moon landing was really a hoax, then how are they able to see all that stuff with the telescopes that the astronauts left on the moon?"

Keith rolls his eyes. "Easy. It's the same people with the telescopes powerful enough to see moon in that detail that created the conspiracy in the first place."

"Wow, you've really thought a lot about this, haven't you?"

“Of course, it’s important.”

“You know, most people would think that improving their social status, or making the football slash cheerleading team is important.” 

“Well I think that we’ve already established that I’m not most people.” 

Lance nods. “Yeah. Neither am I, I guess.” 

They stop at the bus shelter where they’re supposed to wait for their bus and Lance turns to Keith. 

“Keith, I want to ask you something.” 

Keith smiles. “Again? You’re full of questions tonight, aren’t you. Go ahead.” 

“I’ve, I’ve had a lot of fun tonight. And saturday night, and honestly, I have a good time every time I even get to talk to you. And I don’t know what we are now, but all I know is that it’s not enough. Do you maybe—want to go out with me? Not on a date per se, although I’d love that too, but like, as my boyfriend. Or whatever you’d want to call it.” Lance’s face is red and is expression is vulnerable as he waits for a response. 

“Well, obviously.” 

“Yeah?”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Yeah.” 

Then they’re kissing again, and Keith is leaning back against the plastic wall of the bus shelter and he’s got Big Bertha in one of the hands that he has slung around Lance’s neck. 

Keith can hear the bus pull up and they pull apart. He laughs, breathless. “The bus drivers gonna think we’re some horrible teenagers who won’t stop making out.” 

Lance grins. “I wouldn’t mind being that.” 

“Come on, we can’t afford to miss this one.” Keith takes Lance’s hand and pulls him towards the bus. 

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

“So who won the date competition in the end?”

Keith shrugs. “I think we can call it a tie.” 

Lance grins. “Sounds fair.” He opens his phone up to look at something then seems to get an idea. “What type of music do you listen to? I don’t know if I’ve ever really learned that from you.” 

“I don’t know. Anything really, as long as it’s good.”

Lance grins. “I have to show you this new song I got, it’s amazing.” 

Keith looks at him, skeptical. “You know that one of my requirements is that it’s good, right?”

Lance rolls his eyes, digging in his pockets again to take out his headphones. He offers one of the earbuds to Keith. 

“C’mon, we can listen to it together.” 

Keith takes the headphone and places it in his ear as he’s been instructed. “Just don’t blast it too loud, alright?”

“Please, I’ve heard the lectures, hearing loss, blah blah blah. Besides, I wouldn’t want you to get hearing loss, how would I annoy you then?”

“I’m sure you’d find a way.” 

“Shhh, I’m starting the music now.” 

Keith quiets down and listens to what Lance has to offer. Maybe it’s not too bad after all. 

He lets out a small sigh and closes his eyes. He’s sitting on some bus, with Lance pressed against his side, and they’re sharing headphones and holding hands and okay, he could _really_ get used to this. 

He leans his head against Lance’s neck, curling into his side somewhat. 

Lance puts his arm around Keith’s shoulder and he’s at home. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a mostly Keith centric chapter except for that one scene! (I figured we all need a little more Keith in our lives lmao) 
> 
> Also, this story has now hit 25k hits! Which is like, so much, holy shit. I'm the kid who freaks out at the thought of any of my friends finding something I've written and can't stand to hear my writing read out loud, then goes and publishes this long ass fic on the internet for thousands of people to see. Whoops, lol
> 
> (ALSO SPOILER FOR YOI 
> 
> FJLSJDGL:SHDGHOSDGLSDJFLKSDJFLSDJF SLDKFJ I DIED I DIED THEYRE ENGAGED IM DEAD GOODBYE I HAVE DIED HAPPILY) 
> 
> ((Pichit is my life))
> 
> (((Yurio's got a bf now pass it on)))
> 
> ((((This show is the reason I live, thank you and goodbye))))


	38. ANNOUNCEMENT AND BONUS SCENE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been really sick the last few days, like stabbing chest pain kind of sick (almost went to the hospital :p) and although I’ve had lots of free time because of it, I haven’t really had the concentration or motivation to do any writing for the fic. And honestly, I don’t really want to force myself to write a chapter that I’m not going to be happy with.  
> So anyways, I’ve felt guilty about not posting on this even though it hasn’t actually been that long, but I have exactly four words of the next chapter written. I have a lot of exams coming up in school as well, so I hate to say this but it looks like I won’t have time to post any new updates on this for the next week, maybe even only until my Christmas break which starts only on the 23rd… I might post a one shot or two in the time until then that are unrelated to the fic, because those are a lot less stressful to write since I don’t need to go any properly plan them out like I want to with this fic.  
> So, sorry! :/ But I’ll be posting as soon as I can, it won’t be more than like, two weeks.  
> I felt bad about leaving you guys with nothing though, so I wrote up a quick little bonus scene that takes place in the events of the last chapter that you can have for now until there’s another substantial update that continues with the main storyline. Once that happens I’ll probably delete this chapter and just post the little mini scene at the beginning of the next chapter so you can still read it.  
> Anyway, if you got through this long ass author’s note then thanks, and thank you for all the support with everything!

“You know, I think that last picture was the best one.”

“No, I think the one on the drop was better.”

Lance rolls his eyes. “You just like that one because I look really dumb.”

“Exactly.”

“It sucks they make the ride pictures so expensive though, like it costs twenty dollars for a picture? I can take one with my phone for free.”

“You sound like an old person.”

Lance grins. “You know you agree.”

“Well yeah, but…”

Lance laughs and Keith shakes his head, smiling.

Keith stops when he sees something interesting along the side of the main pathway. He points with his free hand to the photo booth and gives Lance a grin. “That’s probably a place that we could get photos for a bit cheaper.”  
Lance gasps. “It’s perfect!” He immediately starts pulling Keith towards the booth excitedly, and pulls him into it.

It’s a tight space for two teenage boys, but they make it work and squish onto the bench together. Lance holds Big Bertha for Keith while Keith gets the money.

“Come oooon, Keith!”

Keith rolls his eyes, digging in his pocket for his wallet. “One second, have some patience Lance, _jesus_.”

He puts the money in and Lance starts going to town, flipping through the possible options for frames that the pictures can have. “Which one do you think we should do?”

“Well obviously the space one.”

“Good, that’s what I was thinking too.”

Lance selects it and the camera starts counting down to the first image.

“Okay! So let’s get one with Big Bertha first, because obviously.”

“Obviously.”

Lance holds up the whale between them and they end up with a photo of them sitting, both having their heads turned with their eyes closed, kissing Big Bertha between them.

The next one is of Lance pressing a kiss to Keith’s cheek, and Keith is blushing to his hairline in that one.

“So what do you want to do next?”

Lance doesn’t give Keith a verbal answer, but rather reaches up with his left hand to gently grasp the side of Keith’s jaw facing away from Lance, and pulls so that Keith is looking towards him.

Then he presses their lips together in a real kiss this time. (Lance lowers his hand to Keith’s shoulder before the shot takes. Keith is pretty sure that Lance just doesn’t want it blocking the picture).

Lance pulls away after the shot takes and it’s counting down to the next one, his breathing slightly ragged. When he speaks it’s almost as if he’s saying the words against Keith’s lips, he’s so close still.

“We have one more. What do you want to do?”

Keith just shushes him softly, leaning in and kissing him again. His free hand absentmindedly makes its way up to tangle itself in Lance’s hair.

This feeling, Lance’s tongue, his breath against Keith’s lips—Keith never wants this to end. He lets out a happy sigh against Lance’s lips and feels Lance shudder appreciatively.

Faintly Keith can see the flash from the camera, and he thinks that this is probably going to be quite the interesting shot, but he doesn’t really care if it’s somewhat inappropriate.

Things are going amazingly until Keith feels a soft weight that had been resting on his lap roll off of his legs and onto the floor.

Keith breaks the kiss reluctantly. “Shit, Big Bertha.”

He leans over to pick up the stuffed whale that’s now lying on the ground, sitting up to dust off a little bit of dust that got on it. “She’s alright.”

When he looks at Lance, Lance is nodding, looking sort of out of it. His lips are kiss swollen and his hair is tousled and Keith is pretty sure that he must look the same.

Lance bursts into a laugh suddenly. “We should probably get those pictures before some little kid grabs them or something."

“Shit, you’re right.”

Keith has to exercise some serious self restraint to keep from lunging across the booth and kissing Lance again before he takes a deep breath and nods to himself mostly, stepping out of the photo booth.

His legs are a little shaky, but that’s besides the point.

Lance comes out of the booth from the same side Keith did and Keith offers him a weak smile, leaning against the wall of the structure for support.

The photos come out a moment later and Lance grabs them excitedly, leaning and holding them in a way that him and Keith can both see the photo strip.

Keith looks over and sees that Lance is blushing just as hard as he is.

The first two pictures are adorable. The second two are—well, Keith certainly has a few feelings about those.

“So I think that it’s official that my mom can never see those second two.”

Keith laughs. “Probably not.”

Lance looks at him deviously. “Wanna go halfsies? One cute picture and one _fun_ one.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Sure.”

“Okay, so which one do you want? Because personally, I think that you look adorable in this second picture and I want to treasure it forever.”

“Suits me, I get Big Bertha.”

Lance grins. “Great. Now which one of the _fun_ pictures do you want.”

Keith buries his face in Lance’s neck to hide the blush that he gets. He has a really goofy grin right now.

“Either one. Surprise me.”

Keith can hear Lance tearing up the paper, and he mumbles against Lance’s shoulder, "you better not tear into the pictures.”

He hears the ripping noise come slightly slower now. “I won’t.”

Keith shakes his head, smiling and pulls away from Lance’s shoulder so that he can see what Lance is doing.

Lance has finished tearing up the pictures and gives two of them to Keith with a grin.

One of them is the one with him and Lance kissing Big Bertha. The other is the first one where they had been kissing, where Lance is holding on to Keith’s shoulder and it’s still decently innocent.

Lance winks at him. “Kept the spicier one for myself.”

Keith rolls his eyes.

Lance pulls out his wallet all of a sudden with an excited expression. He opens it up and takes one of his pictures, the one with him kissing Keith’s cheek, and tucks it into the clear plastic section of the wallet for photos.

Keith grins and takes his wallet out too. He hadn’t thought of that before but it’s actually a good idea and he puts the picture of him and Lance with Big Bertha in his photo slot as well.

When Keith looks up Lance is all red faced, but he’s clearly pleased. “Man, I am so fucking gay.”

Keith grins. “Well, obviously.” He takes Lance’s hand. “Come on, let’s do a couple more rides before we go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on my [tumblr](http://i-ship-a-lot-of-ships.tumblr.com), we can freak out about yoi or Klance or Haikyuu ( or all three ;) ) together!!
> 
>  
> 
> (Although, I will warn you it's a fucking shit posting blog with aaaaaaaaall the yoi being reblogged, it's great. There's a new episode later, I'm gonna die). 


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m back!! My week(s) of torture school wise are over now and I feel a lot better from the whole sick thing, so life is much better now. I wanted to say thanks to everyone for all the support on the last chapter, and all the well wishes. (I decided just to keep it rather than deleting it and adding it on to this one. It’ll just stay a little bonus scene like that). Anyway, this was originally supposed to be posted on Christmas as a present for you all, but then the one night I had time to write I got fucking decked by the writers block for this and ended up writing a long ass one shot, because I’m trash. 
> 
> Also, thank you to Mara for beta-ing this chapter, you're wonderful!
> 
> Shiro is bold italics underline font.

**Wednesday A.M.**

 

Lance grins at a sassy response that Keith sends him. He shakes his head and types out his response. He can totally imagine Keith deadpan saying that last comment.

He’s using Hunk’s phone right now. It took quite a lot of work to get it out of him considering how hard his friends were freaking out when they found out that Lance asked Keith to be his boyfriend. (And succeeded).

Lance is just happy that he didn’t show him the picture in his wallet. God knows that they would never let that go. They’d be gushing about it forever. (Lance is gonna pretend that he doesn’t like the attention).

 

—

 

**Wednesday A.M.**

 

(10:45) **_So how’s Big Bertha?_ **

 

(10:46) **She’s great. I knew that you’d ask me so I took a picture of her this morning for you.**

 

_BAE <3<3 has sent you an image. _

 

(10:46) **_Aww, she’s so cute I miss her._ **

 

(10:46) **Too bad, she’s mine**

 

(10:46) **_D: my child_ **

(10:47) **_Guess I’ll just have to come visit her then ;))_ **

 

(10:47) **I guess that can be arranged**

 

(10:47) **_:D_ **

(10:48) **_When I grabbed my phone this morning I saw that second picture we took yesterday, and I remembered that I didn’t put it away properly but what if I hadn’t noticed it and my mom walked in my room and saw that shit LMAO_ **

 

(11:48) **Guess you’d have some explaining to do**

 

(11:48) **_Tbh she’d probably be happy af_ **

(11:48) **_Then I might get yelled at a lil for it but oh wells_ **

(11:48) **_#worth it_ **

 

(11:49) **So where did you put it?**

 

(11:49) **_I hid it in my bedside lolol_ **

 

(11:49) **Good work**

 

(11:49) **_FUCK PIDGE READ OVER MY SHOULDER I HAVE SOME SPLAININ TO DO, GTG BRB_ **

 

(11:50) **Good luck**

 

—

 

**Wednesday A.M.**

 

Keith takes in a deep breath. He told Lance that he would invite Shiro to meet Lance and his friends and he thinks that he wants to do it now. He’s tired of waiting for things when he has the opportunity to resolve them right now.

So he does it.

“Hey, Shiro?”

Shiro looks over at him with a quirked eyebrow. “Yes?”

“I went out with Lance last night and he was telling me about how his friends would love to meet someone that I’m friends with. And you said that you wanted to meet Lance, so I was wondering if you’d maybe want to meet up with Lance and his friends, maybe this weekend some time?”

Shiro breaks into a big grin. “I’d love to.”

“Really?”

“Yes. If you want me to meet them, then I’d love to.”

Keith smiles. “Great. I’ll tell Lance.”

Keith feels like things are coming together really well now. It looks like things are finally taking a turn for the better.

 

—

 

**Thursday A.M.**

 

Keith spends the day half dreading his therapy session this afternoon. They haven’t been too bad in the past, but he’s been having such a nice week that it can probably only go downhill from here. He’s been sleeping alright the last few days, with only a few bad dreams interspersed with decent sleep. Why can’t things just stay the same as they are? Then he can go out with Lance and meet his friends again and be happy.

He’s been neglecting to think of any of his problems the last week but real life always catches up. He just hopes it won’t be too bad of an awakening.

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

“So anyways, I decided to buy a drink from the vending machine at school today and I open my wallet to get the money, completely forgetting about the picture. Except Pidge, the hawk eyed motherfucker totally notices it and I just see her get this grin that she always gets before she’s about to attack.

“My first instinct when she’s like that is always to duck and cover, or run away. I realized after a moment that she was going after the picture so I shove the wallet back into my pocket, thinking that that’s gonna keep her from going after it. Nope, she just gets the others in on it and now everyone is grabbing at me, trying to stick their hands in my pockets and I’m just fucking terrified that someone’s gonna accidentally grab my dick or something.”

Keith covers his face with his free hand, laughing. “So how did that end?”

“Horribly. The fucking assistant principal ended up seeing us and thought we were in an actual fight and we told him that we weren’t but we still got lectured at for _disturbing the peace_ or whatever, I mean it’s fucking public school, it’s never peaceful. He asked us why we were being so loud but I wasn’t about to tell him that they were grabbing for my wallet to see a picture of me and my boyfriend because I mean that is _not_ worth the amount of like, wrestling that was going on there.”

Keith rolls his eyes, still laughing. It’s getting to the point where it’s hurting his stomach. “So did they end up seeing the picture?”

“Nope, I won. And you know, I have _no_ problem of them seeing the picture, because that just proves that I’m actually in a relationship and am therefore above all of them, but you know, it’s a matter of pride. They started this war to see the picture, so I have to win.” Lance has a triumphant grin and Keith rolls his eyes.

“You guys are ridiculous.”

“That we are.”

Keith looks at the bottom corner of his laptop and his eyes widen. “Fuck, I’m gonna be late. You know, I’m always on time for things, it’s always you distracting me until I’m late.”

Lance looks smug on the other end of the line. “Well, guess you can’t help it when you Skype your _boooyfriend_.”

And of _course_ Keith would fucking blush at that. Fuck his life, because Lance totally notices.

Keith is aware that his voice sounds slightly squeaky when he responds. “I’ve gotta go.”

Lance just grins. “Alright! I’ll call you again when the session’s over, alright? I can’t use the house phone right now to call you on your way there since my mom’s on it with her like scrapbooking friends or something but I made everyone promise not to use it later.”

“I’ll talk to you later, alright?”

“Bye! And good luck!”

Keith ends the call with a faint smile on his face. He really does need to go though, he is _so_ late.

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

Keith stops in the lobby, panting. He’s out of breath from running from the bus stop and up a couple flights of stairs. He should probably start running more again, he’s been neglecting it the past few weeks.

Coran comes out of his office as Keith is standing there trying to get his breath back and he gives Keith a bright smile.

“Keith! How are you doing?”

Keith smiles, straightening up. “I’m great.”

“Fantastic, well, come in! We should get started.”

Keith nods and follows Coran into his office, pulling off his coat already like how Coran always tells him to.

“So what were you up to this week? It feels like it’s been awhile since I last saw you.”

Keith nods. It feels like an eternity. There has been a _lot_ going on this week.

“I went out quite a bit. More than usual. Honestly, I don’t think I’ve left my house that much in years.”

“That’s fantastic! It’s always nice to get out more. Where did you go? With friends? Or with Lance?” Coran actually _wiggles his eyebrows_ at that and this is a completely ridiculous situation.

Keith flushes slightly, because what Coran is insinuating is completely right. “Uh, yeah. I went out with Lance twice and then I saw his friends once.”

“You look strangely pleased about those Lance parts.”

Keith looks at Coran in disbelief before he lets out a laugh, covering his face with his hand.

“I _knew_ it! Did you two go out on a date?”

“You’re my therapist! Isn’t this unprofessional?”

Coran waves his hand like Keith is saying something preposterous. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But I would love to hear it if you _do_ wanna tell me.”

Keith sighs. “Okay, yes. So we did go on a date. Two dates.”

“In less than a week?!”

“Yeah. Over the course of a few days.”

“Oh, I’m so happy for you! How were they?”

Keith laughs. This is the most ridiculous thing, yet he’s not even annoyed. “They were great.” Keith smiles. “They were really great.”

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

They talk about Keith’s dates with Lance for a few minutes before they move on to how Keith met Lance’s friends.

“So how was it meeting Lance’s friends? Did you feel accepted?”

Keith nods. “I think they took me in pretty quickly. Lance actually told me that Allura, one of his friends is your niece.”

Coran’s eyes widen excitedly. “You met Allura? That’s wonderful that you two are friends now!”

“She’s great! She really is.”

“Of course, she’s my niece.”

Keith rolls his eyes.

“So where did you want to begin today. Did you want to talk more about the accident or more about how you feel now with this new friend group that you’re a part of?”

“Maybe about more of what’s been going on now? Things have been changing pretty quickly.”

“Of course. It’s good to work out things in your life that are happening right now, and not just in the past. And although things have been changing for the better, they’re still changes.”

Keith nods. “There’s always time to talk about the crash and everything in the future, especially now that things are a little better, but I want to make sure that things don’t get bad again because I’m not sure how to handle things now. I don’t want to fuck this up.”

“So where would you like to start?"

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

Keith receives his customary call from Lance a couple of minutes after he leaves the therapy session. he smiles and presses the accept button immediately. He doesn’t care that it’s on the first ring and that’s a little quick, because it’s Lance.

“Hey Lance.”

“Keith! How was the session?”

“Good, nothing too dramatic really.”

“Well that’s good then! I had a bunch of funny stories ready just in case you needed cheering up.”

“It was awful. I lied.”

Keith can hear Lance laughing from the other end of the line. “You little shit.”

Keith grins. “What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He gets on the bus, happy to have shown up at the same time as it. That’s always a great feeling.

“Oh yeah! You know how you said that your friend Shiro agreed to meet us all?”

“Yeah, it was yesterday.”

“Shush with your sass Keithy. I just wanted to say that Allura finally got her work schedule for this weekend and she’s free on saturday so we’re totally set to meet if you wanted to ask Shiro.”

“I’ll text him after we hang up to see if he’s free then.”

“You know that it’s usually quite a while before we hang up though.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll text him now, but you just need to stay quiet for a minute or so because I forgot my headphones and can’t exactly put you on speaker in the middle of a bus so I won’t be able to hear you.”

“Fine, I’ll resist talking. Although you know that it’s hard for me.”

“What a tragedy.”

“Just text him, it’s already difficult to stop from talking this long.”

“Except, you’re still talking.”

“Keeeith, just text him!”

Keith rolls his eyes and lowers his phone so that he can open up his contact for Shiro and types out a message.

 

(8:15) **Hey. I talked to Lance and he said that his friends are free tomorrow evening to go out. Are you free to meet up then? I know it’s kind of last minute.**

 

Keith sends the message and lifts his phone back to his ear. “Alright, I sent it.”

“Jesus Keith, you are the slowest typer. That took forever.”

“Sorry I don’t spend all day on the phone like you.”

“You know, you probably spend just as much typing on your phone as I do, _you’re_ the one I’m always texting.”

“Well I’m not _hooked_ on it like you are.”

“Oh come on, I totally feel like you went through a whole Candy Crush phase. Or was it Angry Birds?”

“It was a solid neither of them.”

“You _liar._ ”

“Which was it for you?”

“Both, obviously. I played all the games. I was hip, and with the times, y’know.”

“You mean you were wasting your life away.”

“That’s pretty much the purpose of those games though.”

“Wow, you owned up to that one quickly.”

“I’m a proud gamer, Keith.”

“Don’t know if Angry Birds counts as _gaming_ , but—“ Keith is cut off by the feeling of his phone buzzing against his cheek.

“Hold on a second, I think that’s Shiro.”

Keith lowers his phone to check the screen and sees that it is in fact, a reply from Shiro.

 

(8:20) **_That sounds good. What time would you want to meet up and where?_ **

 

Keith lifts his phone back up to his ear to talk to Lance again.

“Hey, what time and where would we meet up?”

“Allura has some restaurant in mind that she says is amazing. It’s in town though, our town. I looked it up, and it’s not too far from your house. She said she can drive you guys if you need.”

“Shiro has a car and he’s already told me that we can just drive together so that you don’t have to come all the way out here. He just needs a time.”

“Right. Um, I’m gonna say six?”

“Have you discussed it with her?”

“No, but I’m saying six.”

“I thought you said that the girls in your friend group have all the authority.”

“Yeah, but I’m gonna put my foot down this time.”

“Good luck with that.”

“It’s six, I’m sure.”

“Alright Lance, sure.”

Keith texts out all the details to Shiro and returns on the line with Lance.

“Anyway, so Pidge is here like—“

“Wait, have you been telling me a story?”

“Um, yeah? Where have you been?”

“Texting Shiro!”

“Uuuugh, Keith. Just because I’m an awesome boyfriend, I’ll start it again.”

“Wonderful.”

“So this was happening in freshman year, and it was like, the third week of school—“

 

—

 

**Friday A.M.**

 

Keith sees Shiro for the first time that morning in class and he offers him a smile when he sits down at his desk.

“How’s it going?”

“Good. How was therapy?”

“Also good.” Keith laughs. “Are you ready for tomorrow?”

Shiro lets out a sigh and pushes his hand through his hair. “Honestly, no. I’m worried, because this is someone you care about and you want this to go well, and it’s partly up to me.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Sure, they can be assholes, but they’re really nice, accepting people on the whole. Lance does dumb shit daily and they’re still friends, so I don’t think you can mess up too badly.”

Shiro smiles. “Thanks Keith.”

Keith nods. “Now, what did you get for this one homework question? Because I spent a while on it but I’m not really sure if I got the right answer.”

Shiro looks at the paper. “I got the same answer.”

Keith grins. “Great.”

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

“So it took some convincing, but I _did_ finally manage to get them to go for six. Apparently they wanted to go for seven originally but I already told you six, and you already told Shiro and I was like c’mon guys, I’ll look dumb then. And I could _tell_ that they were about to say that I always make myself look dumb but I cut them off just in time.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “I’m so proud. So it’s six then?”

“Yep. Thanks to your awesome boyfriend.”

Keith smiles to himself. “That you are.”

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Shiro picks up Keith at about half past five. They spend the ride to the restaurant in comfortable silence interspersed with chatter. Keith really hopes this turns out well with Shiro and Lance’s friends. This is one of the last things that needs to come together for Keith’s life to feel like it’s coming towards some sort of healthy balance. (For the longest time he hadn’t ever thought that would be possible).

They arrive at the restaurant about five minutes before they’re set to meet Lance’s friends and when Keith looks over Shiro looks slightly nervous.

Keith just puts a hand on his friend’s shoulder with a smile. “It’s gonna go great, alright?”

Shiro nods. “It’s gonna be good.”

Keith gets out of the car. He’s ready for this.

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

When Keith and Shiro get into the restaurant they’re ushered to the back where Lance and the others have already arrived. Keith somehow feels like it’s surprising that Lance has arrived anywhere on time, let alone early, but he supposes that it’s because Allura was driving all of them today.

When Lance sees Keith approaching he jumps up with a big grin and walks to meet Keith to pull him into a quick hug before he reaches the table.

Keith hugs Lance back tightly before they step back, grins on both of their faces. So maybe they’re not at the point to kiss in the middle of a busy restaurant in front of both Keith and Lance’s friends, but the hug is nice.

“Great to see you again Keithy.”

Lance looks over Keith’s shoulder to see Shiro standing there and he grins. “So is this the mysterious Shiro that we’re always hearing about?”

Keith steps aside so that he’s not blocking the way between Shiro and Lance, so that they can speak easier.

“In the flesh.”

“Hey, I’m Lance.” He sticks out his hand for a handshake.

Keith rolls his eyes. “Since when do you shake hands?”

Shiro accepts Lance’s offer and they shake hands and Lance looks over to give Keith a smug grin. “I’m being all official like. To impress your friend.”

“You see, I don’t think it counts as being impressive when you follow it up with that.”

“Pssh, I’m mature.”

Pidge speaks up from behind them at the table. “And maybe it would be more official like to introduce him to your other friends. You know, the ones just sitting at the table here, waiting.”

“Great idea! Shiro, this is Pidge, Hunk, and Allura.”

He gestures towards each member of the group while mentioning their names and they offer little half waves of greeting, with Shiro responding with a greeting. The last one is Alura and she gives Shiro a bright smile.

When Keith looks over at Shiro to say something to him he sees the oddest expression on Shiro’s face.

Shiro’s eyes are wide and it might just be the lighting but Keith is pretty sure that he’s blushing. Keith’s mouth opens slightly in realization and he looks between Shiro and Allura, who are both smiling like idiots and Keith breaks into a slow grin.

“Um, hi. Allura. It’s uh—nice to meet you.”

Keith has never seen anyone turn Shiro into a stuttering mess like this.

Oh, this could get interesting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get R E K T Shiro. Allura’s way too gorgeous for that poor boy not to be in love. 
> 
> Tbh I don’t remember what time Keith’s therapy sessions are but I was WAY too fucking lazy to go scroll back through the last like 30k and try to find that tidbit of information, if I ever even gave it so… if you know please tell me lmao (I’m trash, I know)


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before I started this chapter I wanted to touch on something that’s been relevant to the last chapter and this one as well as upcoming chapters. Shiro’s character might not seem the exact same as in the series, but that’s because in this fic I’ve decided to make him a little less… hardened. In the actual series my poor boi had to go through months of torture and captivity which definitely would change a person, and he never had to go through that in this fic. So, if you don’t agree I’m sorry but that’s the way it’s gonna be written :p
> 
> ALSO: I finished planning out the exact chapter outline and I think that this fic is going to run for about six more chapters, or to be more specific, five chapters and an epilogue. I’m sad to see that it’s coming to an end but it’s time :( That’s also why it’s taken me so long to write this chapter, I wanted to make sure that I have everything planned out properly so that I don’t miss details I wanted to add then have no room for error to fix them.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to [Mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_Jay/pseuds/Mocking_Jay) for beta-ing this chapter and letting me whine at you about writer's block for the past week and a half, you're wonderful.

**Friday P.M.**

 

Keith finally tears his amused glance from Shiro’s face when it’s time for them and Lance to get seated again. People mostly don’t just stand together in the middle of a restaurant.

Keith sits next to Lance and Shiro is placed across the table, in the centre spot. Keith grins when he sees that it’s next to Allura (Shiro seems pleased with that).

“It’s very nice to finally meet all of you. And especially you Lance, to put a face to the person Keith’s always been texting during class.”

Lance grins. “It’s a nice face, isn’t it?”

Lance can see out of the corner of his eye how Keith rolls his eyes. Lance just grins and elbows him. “C’mon, you know it’s true.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Lance turns to his friends. “You guys saw that, right? He said I have a nice face.”

“Well, he didn’t actually _say_ it dude, he just didn’t argue it.”

“Hmm, you have a point, Hunk. It counts as a minor victory but it’s not enough. I have to get him to say it for real. Another time, because I want to ask Shiro something first. You said that Keith’s always texting me, right?”

Shiro nods.

Lance grins devilishly. “So, when he’s _always texting me_ , does he have like, a sappy grin on his face? Does he look like he’s in awe of how amazing I am.”

Shiro snorts and Pidge breaks into a grin. “I like this guy already.”

Shiro shakes his head. “He’s usually pretty deadpan like his basic facial expression, but he does sometimes smile I’m guessing at something that you said. It’s strange. He always used to refuse to go on his phone during class times. Now it’s all the time.”

Keith gives him an outraged look. “You can’t reveal these things to him, Shiro. He’ll never let go of them.”

Allura grins at them. “Well then we’ll just have to give Keith some information about Lance in exchange. Did you know that he went on about you for weeks before he even knew your name?”

Lance’s mouth hangs open as he stares at her. “Allura!!”

Pidge grins. “She’s right. He seemed very obsessed with your mullet. Kept telling us how ridiculous it was, but you know I think he was just obsessed with you.”

“Shhhhhh.”

Allura laughs. “Alright, alright. Enough about the lovebirds, we hear about them enough. What about you Shiro, why don’t you tell us something about yourself?”

Shiro breaks into a smile when Allura asks him that. Keith glances over at Lance with a knowing look. Lance just looks at him in confusion and Keith raises an eyebrow incredulously, like _seriously_?

He looks at Pidge in disbelief and she rolls her eyes, nodding at Keith. At least someone gets him.

“Well, I do some mixed martial arts and I play for the school’s football team.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “He’s underplaying it again. He’s the captain of the school’s team and we’re a really good football school. He’s got scouts looking out for him constantly.”

“That’s so interesting! I’m a cheerleader for our school’s team, I wonder how I’ve never noticed you before at a game.”

Lance grins. “Allura is like, way too cool to be hanging out with us. Yet she still does.”

Keith shrugs. “It’s the same with Shiro. People used to question a lot when we first started talking why Shiro spent any time with me.”

“That’s wrong. Keith is not too uncool or whatever to spend time with. Have you met him?” Keith can tell Shiro is defending him but Keith still finds it funny.

“Yeah, that’s right. Have you _met_ me? I watch conspiracy theory videos at three in the morning.”

“Wow, all this self deprecation.”

Lance snorts. “Pidge thinks she’s too good for that.”

“I _know_ I’m too good for that.”

“You’re so arrogant.”

“It’s the truth honey.”

“Why are you calling me honey?”

“I dunno, it annoys you.”

“Well you have that right.”

Keith looks away from Lance and Pidge’s bantering and notices that Allura and Shiro have struck up their own conversation about football. They’re talking about their respective schools’ teams and discussing the upcoming season. They’re both leaning forwards towards each other when they talk and they have vague smiles on their faces.

This whole meeting is going very well, and Keith would be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved.

Hunk leans over to Keith. “Hey, while he’s distracted, I wanted to ask you something about Lance.”

Keith nods. “Yeah?” He takes a sip from his water glass.

“Well it’s more like a bet that Pidge and I had, but we were wondering, was kind of kisser is Lance? Pidge bet that he uses too much tongue but I don’t think so.”

Keith chokes on his water.

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

They get their food and the conversation is filled with idle chatter. Shiro’s been accepted into the group pretty quickly and nothing’s been too awkward about this.

Keith sits there, listening to Hunk tell them all some joke and he feels Lance take his hand under the table. He smiles. He may not have a blood family anymore, but this feels like it could be a new family all on its own.

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Lance looks up from the dessert menu excitedly. “Oh my god, this place has so many good desserts. Like, how am I supposed to choose?”

Keith rolls his eyes. “You can’t have all of them, so I guess you have to.”

“Should I go for the cheesecake or the pie? I can’t decide. Although that burger was so good I don’t think I could eat _two_ desserts.” He seems to come to a realization.

“Hey, why don’t we share the two of them! Then we can each get half of both and try them both! It’s perfect.”

“I wasn’t even planning on ordering dessert.”

Except, Lance’s expression looks so sad when he says that, that Keith can’t possibly reject him. He sighs.

“Alright, I guess I could stand to eat a little more.”

“Yay! Or wait, should we get the pie and the _brownie_? That sounds really good.”

Keith snorts. Why is he not surprised.

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Lance ends up eating slightly more than his share of both desserts. Keith doesn’t really mind, not when Lance is so excited.

Although, one part where he _did_ mind is where Lance decided to feed him.

“Come on, just take a little bite. In comes the choo choo train!”

“Oh my god.” Keith can tell his face is probably red and he looks around the restaurant nervously. Lance is holding up a spoon in front of Keith’s mouth with some brownie and ice cream on it.

He sighs when he sees that Lance isn’t letting up and leans forward to eat the dessert off the spoon Lance is holding up for him. He runs his tongue along his bottom lip to get the stray drop of ice cream that wanders down it and notes the way that Lance’s eyes widen at that.

He sees Pidge lean across the table to whack Lance with a napkin. “You filthy gay.”

Keith bursts out laughing.

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

They all finish their desserts and Shiro insists on settling the bill for them as a treat. Lance suddenly feels bad that he got two desserts, even though it was split between him and Keith.

“I know it’s rather cold out, but I thought that I would show you the christmas lights that they have strung up here. Christmas is only a couple of weeks away after all and they’ve made it really nice.” Allura gives them hopeful looks and honestly, who can say no to that from her.

Lance shudders. He only wore his normal thin jacket. He hopes that this isn’t going to be too cold. (And he hopes that he doesn’t prove Keith right with how he always says that Lance doesn’t dress warm enough. Even though he’s totally right).

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

The Christmas lights really _are_ nice. They’re strung up along the back patio and some of the trees nearby and it’s really pretty and _who is Lance kidding_ , he’s fucking freezing. Walking around in early december in a fall jacket is just really a bad idea all around.

He tries to act like he’s not cold so that Keith won’t notice, but Keith is an observant motherfucker and Lance doesn’t get away with it for very long.

“You’re cold.”

“No I’m not.” Lance’s response is immediate and his teeth only chatter slightly when he says it.

“Yes you _are._ ”

“That sounds fake.”

“Oh my god.” Keith turns towards Allura, who is standing nearby with Shiro. “We’re gonna wait inside the front entrance of the restaurant to warm up a little, but you guys don’t need to rush. Just come get us when you’re done.”

Allura nods. “Did Lance not wear a warm enough of a jacket again?”

“You guys make it sound like it’s a regular thing!” Lance attempts a pout that gets distorted by his shaking chin.

Keith gives him one of those _looks_. “Do you even own a winter jacket.”

“I do, but it’s super ugly so…”

“Allura just shakes her head. “Take him inside before he freezes. Oh yeah, Lance. Your mom texted a minute ago wondering when you were going to be home but I responded to her, just thought I’d let you know. Apparently your dad was wondering where you were.”

Lance nods. “Okay, thanks.”

Keith takes Lance’s hand. “Come on, before you freeze.”

Lance is just _so_ grateful to be going inside.

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Keith glances over at Lance as they’re walking back to the restaurant. It looks like there’s something bothering him but he doesn’t know what.

They get inside and Lance collapses down into one of the couches at the front where people wait to be seated. Keith sits down next to him.

“Is something wrong?”

“Huh?” Lance looks over like Keith’s startled him and Keith raises an inquisitive eyebrow.

Lance sighs and runs his hand through his hair. “Sorry, I’m a little distracted.”

“I can tell. Is it anything you want to talk about?”

“It’s just… It’s about my parents. I thought of it again when Allura mentioned my dad asking where I was tonight.”

“And what’s that?”

“Okay, so my dad doesn’t know about us, and he might not… be all that alright with it. He’s not always been the most supportive of anything gay. He’s actually kind of against it.”

Keith purses his lips and looks at the front desk contemplatively. “Well, you know that you’re always welcome to come to my place if something happens. My foster parents don’t really care either way.”

“Yeah, but I mean if my dad were to find out and were mad about it, I doubt I’d have access to the car.”

Keith bites his lip for a second before his eyes light up. “I’ll write out how to get to my house through the buses. That way you can come without the car. I mean, you can always just go to your friends’ houses, but mine’s available too.”

Lance nods after a moment and lets out a shaky sigh before he smiles. “Alright. Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you, by the way. I’m sorry to have to bother you with it—“

Keith cuts him off before he can go any further. “You can’t start getting all sorry about having your own problems when you’ve helped me with so many of mine. Now I’m going to go ask a waitress for a napkin and a pen so I can figure out this bus route and write it out for you, alright?”

“You know, this way I could totally get you alone in your room, too. That sounds like a massive perk.”

Keith laughs. “You’re an idiot.”

“I’m your idiot.” A grin tugs at Lance’s lips.

Keith rolls his eyes and smiles after a moment. He glances around to make sure that there’s no one in their general area right now and gives Lance a quick kiss before he stands up.

“I really do need to get that napkin.”

Lance pouts. “Be back soon.”

Keith doesn’t think he could stay away if he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things really start picking up after this again before the resolution and some more shit will hit the fan, although there will be a happy ending so stay strong my children. 
> 
> Pls comment i live 4 validation


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: There is a song featured in this chapter at one point, and I've included a link to it that you can click, it's on the word song with the phrase _and the song begins to play_. Lol it has a dumb music video so I linked the music video over another video specially 4 u guys u r welcome. 
> 
> Lmao so… this is the longest chapter of the fic so far. By like, a couple thousand words. It's like, over 7k and the usual chapter is like 2 or 3k LOL. It kind of just… spiralled out of control bc it’s like some angst but then… so much fluff?? I need to be stopped???
> 
> Be warned, there is some homophobia in this chapter. 
> 
> Just a note, I changed the date of the dinner with Shiro and the squad to friday in order to accommodate the plot of this chapter, but that’s the only edit I made, and it doesn’t affect the plot of the last chapter. 
> 
> Thanks again to Mara for being my beta and all around awesome :-)

**Friday P.M.**

 

When Lance gets home he sees that his mom and dad are watching TV together in the living room. That’s when he knows that there’ll be no talking about Keith tonight. 

His plan is just to say goodnight and go upstairs to go talk to Keith some more before he goes to bed, but that all goes to shit when he actually talks to his parents. 

Because his dad ends up going on about how Lance is always out and then forces him to watch TV with him and his mom for a while. 

Lance doesn’t mind hanging out with his parents but he’d  _ really  _ like to be talking to Keith right now. 

At least it’s House Hunters. Lance fucking loves that show. 

 

—

 

**Saturday A.M.**

 

“So on a scale of one to ten, how scarred was Shiro last night by all of us?”

Keith grins. “A solid eight, I’d say.”

“Keith you liar. He totally had fun.” 

“Well, he definitely enjoyed meeting  _ Allura _ .” 

Lance looks at him in confusion. “Yeah, everyone likes meeting her. She’s like, the nicest person ever.” 

“No, I don’t think that’s the whole reason.” 

“What do you mean.” 

Keith snorts and looks at Lance with disbelief. “You’re not serious.” 

Lance widens his eyes. “What?”

Keith can’t help but burst out laughing. “You know, I knew you were oblivious but I didn’t think it was this bad.” 

“I literally don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Jesus christ, no wonder it took you so long to figure out you were into guys.” 

“Keeeith, just tell me.” 

“Did you seriously  _ not  _ notice the way that Shiro was blushing the entire time he was sitting next to Allura? And how she seemed even happier than usual when she was talking to him?”

Lance just looks at Keith in further confusion for a moment before his expression lightens in realization. 

“Oh my god, they’re totally crushing on each other. Holy shit!”

“And he finally gets it!”

“Holy shit, Keith! Now I finally have something to tease Allura over. This is so  _ perfect _ .”

“Of course the first thing you would think of is how you can use this to blackmail your friend.”

“Well  _ obviously  _ I’m happy for her. Wait, do you think that it would work out? Like between them? I don’t know Shiro too well. Oh shit, is he already  _ dating someone _ ?” 

“Shiro’s a great guy and he’s not dating anyone right now. From what I can tell about Allura, they’re a great match.” 

Lance grins. “Awesome! Now, we’ve totally gotta figure out how we’re gonna get them together.”

 

“I don’t know, maybe we shouldn’t meddle, it  _ is  _ their relationship and—“ Keith tried to be the voice of reason.

 

Lance just rolls his eyes at Keith. “You’re not fooling me at  _ all  _ Keithy boy, I know you’re just as excited about this as I am.” 

“Okay,  _ fine _ , but—“

Lance gets all triumphant again about being right and Keith is laughing too hard to keep talking. 

“So where should we start?” 

 

— 

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Lance finally stops Skyping Keith at one in the afternoon, and at that point he’s still in his pyjamas. He  _ had  _ only woken up at eleven fifteen anyways, which had made Lance get some  _ serious  _ judgement from Keith. 

Lance only ends up hanging up with Keith because his stomach started making some really loud noises from hunger that Keith couldn’t stop laughing at, and Lance is  _ really fucking hungry _ . 

When he gets downstairs at first he gets a pretty major lecture from his mom from getting up so late, but then she takes pity on him after she hears how loud Lance’s stomach growls. 

Then she just sighs. “Sit down, I’ll make you some grilled cheese.” 

Lance smiles wide. “Thanks mom, you’re the best.” 

“Of course I am.” 

Lance sits at one of the barstools by the island counter as his mom pulls out the ingredients needed for making the sandwiches and starts buttering the outside of four pieces of bread. “So how did it go last night? I didn’t get the chance to ask.” 

Lance looks around the area first in sudden paranoia. 

“Your father is outside putting up the Christmas lights.” 

Lance lets out a sigh of relief. 

“I’m surprised you managed to get him to put them up so soon this year.” 

His mom rolls her eyes, shaking her head. “It’s his own fault that he has to put them up every year, he refuses to just leave them up like everyone else in the neighbourhood.” 

“I mean, that’s dad for you. The visit was good, by the way. Really good, his friend is nice and he’s willing to put up with all our shit.” 

“Language.” 

“Sorry, our garbage. Anyway, I was talking to Keith earlier on Skype and we decided that Allura and Keith’s friend Shiro are totally crushing on each other already. You should see them. They’d make the  _ perfect  _ couple.” 

“Allura’s a nice girl. Hopefully she can find someone who’s worthy of her.” 

The back door of the house opens then slams. His mom’s eyebrows furrow and she looks over Lance’s shoulder in the general direction of said door. 

“ _ Who’s slamming the door like that _ ?”

Lance winces. Whichever of his siblings just did that, they must be terrified. When his mom whips out the Spanish then they were really in trouble. 

He hears his little sister’s voice come from the back room. “I’m sorry!”

“ _ Isabella, go clean your room, I told you to do that earlier, why were you out with the neighbor’s children _ .” 

“I will mama!”

Lance can hear her run up the stairs frantically and he snorts. His mom can be seriously intimidating, even though she’s at least a head shorter than Lance and wouldn’t hurt a fly. 

“I’m going to make you a smoothie, you don’t have enough fruit or vegetables.” 

Lance wrinkles his nose. “As long as you don’t sneak in carrot again like last time, because you said that I wouldn’t be able to taste it, but the  _ texture  _ was just  _ so bad _ .” 

“Quit whining.” She pulls some fruits from the fridge and starts rinsing them to put into the blender. 

She flicks it on and the kitchen is filled with a god awful loud noise for a minute or so as she flips the grilled cheeses on the stove and puts them on a plate. Then she finally flicks off the blender to stop the noise. 

“So when are you seeing Keith again?”

Lance takes a sip from the smoothie that she places in front of him and swallows after a moment. At least it’s not disgusting like the last time. 

“I don’t know. Ideally I’d say this weekend again but we don’t have anything planned and it’s not exactly like he lives  _ next door  _ or anything, you have to find a way to get there. And besides, I don’t have  _ that  _ much money to just keep going out.” 

“Well maybe if you got a job like I told you—“

“That is  _ besides  _ the point right now.” Lance lets out a snort of laughter when she raises one eyebrow at him in disapproval. 

“I still need to meet him some time. He’s your  _ boyfriend  _ and I can’t just hear stories forever, I need to see who’s got my son all caught up like this. We don’t have to tell your father yet if you don’t want to, you know that.” 

Lance is about to respond when he hears a voice come from behind him and he stiffens. 

“Tell me what?”

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Lance feels like he could vomit. He can’t believe this is happening,  _ oh god.  _ This is exactly what he’s been afraid of for the last few weeks and it’s happening right now like a fucking nightmare. 

He puts down the drink glass that he was about to take a sip from and turns in his stool. He can see that his mom is staring at his father with wide eyes as well. 

_ Fuck,  _ he must have come in while the blender was still running and they just didn’t hear it. And his dad does  _ not  _ look happy. 

“What are you two not planning on telling me, because I know that you have a little secret between the two of you. And I hear how Lance is always talking with some boy in his room. What is going on.” 

“He’s—he’s my friend.” 

His dad narrows his eyes. “Bullshit. Why wouldn’t you tell me about him then.” 

“I— I don’t—“

Lance sees from the corner of his eye how his mom advances towards Lance’s father slowly and Lance gets up from his chair so that he’s standing. (His mom always told him it was rude to sit while speaking to a standing person). 

“Come on Marcelo, this isn’t an interrogation.” 

Lance’s dad turns to his mom then with a glare as well. “And you, you’ve been part of this. Do you think that I’m stupid? I’ve been telling myself that maybe I’ve been misunderstanding all this, and that there’s an explanation but now I don’t know if there is.” 

He advances towards Lance and Lance flinches. 

His dad lets out a noise of disgust. “I’m not going to hit you and you know that. Tell me the truth. What is going on with this boy.” 

“We’re—“ Lance feels like he can’t breathe and he stares at the ground intently, his vision blurring. “We’re dating.” 

“God, of  _ course _ . What the hell has gotten into you Lance? Is this some sort of phase? Are you acting out or something?”

“Marcelo, he’s your son, how dare you speak to him that way! He’s a good boy, he’s not acting out!"

Lance’s jaw tightens. He has this horrible feeling in his stomach at his father’s disappointment and anger but at the same time—at the same time he gets angry. Because what right does his dad have to talk like this? 

“It’s not a phase.” Lance looks up with set determination. “I care about him and I want to be with him.” 

“Didn’t I try to raise you well? I did my best, and so did your mother and now you’re acting like this.” 

“This has nothing to do with you! What’s so wrong with it anyways?”

“You can’t be serious. I didn’t raise you like this. God, next you’re going to tell us you love him.” 

“Well maybe I do!” Lance’s voice breaks and his chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath. 

Lance’s mom has her hand over her mouth and she looks like she’s surprised but at the same time—like she’s  _ proud _ . Lance’s dad however, does not have the same expression. 

He looks  _ pissed _ . 

“Go to your room. Just get out of my sight, I can’t stand to look at you right now.” 

“You know what, I’ll do you one better. I’ll get out of the house completely, then you won’t have to look at me at all.” Lance starts walking towards the front door. 

His mom grabs his arm on his way out. 

“Wait, Lance. Don’t do this. You don’t have to leave, I’ll speak to your father—“

“It’s alright mama. I’ll text you, okay? I’ll be fine. I’ll go to someone’s house and I’ll stay there.”

“Take my car—"

“You need that to take Isabella to dance later. It’s fine, I’ll take the bus.” 

She nods after a moment and Lance kisses her on the forehead. 

“I’ll see you soon, and I’ll text you.” 

His dad makes no argument when Lance walks out the door. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Okay, so maybe just leaving his house on whim in the middle of winter wasn’t Lance’s  _ best  _ idea. 

The only jacket he had near the door was his usual one that is so not warm enough for winter, but he wasn’t about to go back and get a warmer one and embarrass himself. 

He doesn’t have a phone on him, but at least this is the one with the napkin Keith gave him in the pocket. 

It’s fucking  _ snowing  _ too. Shit. 

Lance just hopes he can follow these directions right. 

 

— 

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Keith is just settling in to watch this movie he’s been looking forward to for ages on his laptop when he hears the doorbell ring. 

He lets out a groan. He was  _ just  _ about to settle in. He closes his laptop and sets it aside, running down the stairs to get the door. His foster parents are out at some friend’s house for the day so he’s at home by himself for the time being. He swings the door open.

He’s fully expecting for this to be some delivery or something considering he never really gets visitors, but when he sees who’s on the other side of the door he freezes. 

It’s Lance, covered with snow and shivering. And Keith does  _ not  _ like how upset his expression is. 

“Can I come in?”

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Lance feels bad about showing up on Keith’s doorstep like this at such a random time, when it’s getting late but he didn’t know where else to go. He knows that his friends would take him in, but he has this horrible feeling in his chest right now, and he feels like Keith is the only one who can help him with that. 

When Keith opens the door, in sweatpants and an old t-shirt with aid eyed confusion at seeing Lance, Lance feels like he can finally breathe again. 

“Can I come in?”

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Keith sits on his bed with a vague sense of anxiety. He’s waiting for Lance to finish up in the bathroom and the anticipation is quite frankly killing him. 

When Lance had first shown up on Keith’s doorstep like that, Keith’s first instinct had been to want to pull Lance close to him and ask him who the hell hurt him like this. 

But then, he had realized that Lance was standing there in the freezing weather with that grossly inadequate jacket for winter of his and Keith knew that there were more important things to handle at first. 

So, he had pulled Lance inside and ushered him upstairs, telling him that first of all he had to had to take a shower to warm up so that he wouldn’t get hypothermia or pneumonia or something. 

Then Keith had gone to his room to get a pair of pants that Lance could borrow, considering that Lance’s jeans were soaked with melted snow until halfway up the calf. He had decided on some sweatpants that had always been too long for him, considering that Lance’s legs were longer than Keith’s. 

Keith hears the shower stop and he looks up from his hot chocolate in anticipation. Lance’s is still sitting on Keith’s bedside table, cooling down enough for it to be drinkable. 

A few minutes later the bathroom door opens and Lance comes out, wearing the baseball shirt he had had on underneath his coat coming in, as well as the sweats that Keith lent him. At least they seem to fit well enough. His hair is still damp, although it looks like it’s been towel dried since it’s not dripping. He also looks like he’s calmed down a bit since he first arrived, and his expression doesn’t quite look so  _ vulnerable  _ anymore. 

Lance pauses in the doorway and looks around. “Nice room. I love the solar system poster.” 

“Thanks.” 

Keith stands up and gives Lance what he hopes is a comforting smile, offering out the hot chocolate mug. 

Lance gives him a weak smile and takes the mug, taking a sip with an appreciative noise. “This is really good.” 

“It’s made from a powder.” 

Lance snorts and sits down on the bed, taking another sip. “Well then, you really know how to stir powder and milk together.” 

“Thanks.” Keith sits down on the edge of the bed next to Lance. There’s a moment of silence while Lance drinks from his hot chocolate and Keith sort of just, fidgets. He wants to make sure Lance is alright but he doesn’t know how to ask, and he’s not sure if it would be prying. Lance puts his mug on Keith’s bedside table when it’s emptied. 

“Can I text my mom with your phone? I left the house pretty suddenly and I didn’t get time to get the burner which is why I didn’t text you first to tell you I was coming, which I’m sorry for by the way. I’m just, I’m scared she’s gonna be worried.” 

“Yeah, of course.” He digs it out of his pocket and hands it over to Lance. “The passcode is two five eight zero.” 

Lance looks over at Keith and the corner of his mouth twitches up. “All the numbers down the middle?”

“What?”

Lance shakes his head. “Nothing, nothing." He opens up the phone and goes to the messages to open a new conversation. 

He types for a minute before sending something and hands the phone back. “Thanks.” 

Keith nods. “No problem.” 

Lance lets out a massive sigh and buries his face in his hands. “I should explain.” 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“No, you should know.” Lance looks up at Keith again. “My dad found out about us.” 

Keith feels his stomach drop. The fact that Lance is here right now and the way that he looked when he first showed up at his door, means that it did not go well. 

“He uh— he didn’t take it too well. He really didn’t.” Lance takes in a shaky breath and Keith feels like his heart is breaking. He hates this, he doesn’t ever want to have to see Lance in pain again because this is awful. 

“What did he do?”

“He didn’t hurt me, physically or anything. He just, he yelled a bit. And got angry, about me dating a guy and about me keeping it from him. He started saying some stupid shit about you and about us and I didn’t want to listen to it anymore so I just left. Which was probably a bad idea since it’s the middle of winter and all I had was this dumb jacket that’s so not warm enough, but it still had the napkin with the map on it in the pocket. Sorry for just showing up at your house like this, but I didn’t really know where else to go. I mean, I guess I could have gone to my friends’ houses, but I—“

“No, it’s okay. Please, don’t feel guilty. I want to help.” 

“But thanks. I mean it.” 

“It’s a stupid question but I have to ask, are you alright?”

“Honestly? No. I hate that my dad doesn’t accept who I am and I hate that he’s homophobic. But at the same time, I know that he’s in the wrong and that I’m not, and I don’t feel guilty for wanting to be with you, because I’m pretty sure you’re one of the best things that’s ever happened to me.” 

So maybe Keith isn’t the best with expressing his emotions verbally so he does the next best thing and pulls Lance into an embrace. He feels how Lance collapses into him and clings on to Keith tightly, burying his face in Keith’s neck. 

Keith manages to speak the words that he’s been thinking for a long time. 

“I’m so happy you’re in my life.” 

Lance just lets out a soft exhale and relaxes just the slightest bit. 

“Keith.”

“Yeah?”

“Can we watch Mean Girls or something?”

Keith breaths out a laugh. How can he refuse when it’s Lance asking? 

“Yeah, of course.” 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Lance still feels like shit, but it feels a lot better when he’s sitting curled up into Keith like this, watching one of his favorite movies on Keith’s laptop. 

“You know, I had gone eighteen years without ever seeing Mean Girls, but now I’m watching it twice within the course of what, a month? A month and a half? Didn’t realize I would be making such major lifestyle choices."

Lance rolls his eyes. “Shh, you know you love it."

The lazy circles that Keith traces on Lance’s back with his fingertips feel amazing. Lance isn’t used to this. Usually Keith is shy with physical affection, more so than Lance. Lance grew up in a big family with people used to giving a lot of physical affection so it just came natural to Lance. He’s not sure what Keith’s childhood was like for him, but he can only guess that it wasn’t the same, considering the way Keith acts sometimes. 

Lance buries his face in Keith’s shoulder and gives up on even pretending that he’s still watching the movie. He can feel the end of Keith’s mullet touching his nose and he scrunches it up in vague irritation. 

“Why are you moving your face like that?”

“Your hair is tickling my nose.” 

Keith snorts. 

“Shh, don’t mock my pain.” Lance adjusts his face so that it’s in a more comfortable position. Jesus, Keith smells  _ really good _ . He used to hate all the couples that were like this but now he totally gets it. 

“Is this alright?” Lance gestures with his hand in what he assumes is the vague direction of where him and Keith are sitting. “This.” 

He feels Keith let out a little breath. “Yeah. It’s actually—it’s really nice.” 

Lance smiles against Keith’s shoulder. “Good.” 

“Except, your hair  _ is  _ still kind of damp and you  _ are  _ shoving it into my cheek—“

Keith laughs when Lance uses his free hand to push against Keith’s chest, but he doesn’t say anything when Lance doesn’t move away. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

By the time they finish the movie it’s nearly six and Keith has heard Lance’s stomach grumble at least five separate times. 

It lets out a particularly loud noise right after the movie ends and Keith closes the laptop and sets it aside. “Jesus christ, do you have a stomach issue or something?”

“I’m like, so hungry. My mom was making me grilled cheeses before I left but I only got the chance to have like, three sips from my smoothie and none of the sandwiches before I got in the argument and left. And then I came here and we watched the movie so I’m like starving.” 

“You should have told me Lance, I would have made you something.”

“Oh my god, you  _ cook _ ?” Lance sits upright with an excited grin. “I didn’t even know. I was just gonna ask for some like, chips or something for dinner. Maybe some ramen if I was lucky.” 

“Lance that is so unhealthy, why.” 

“I enjoy the finer foods in life. Not my fault if they’re unhealthy.” 

Keith gets off the bed and stands up, stretching. “You’re ridiculous.” He twists around from his torso to look at Lance judgmentally mid stretch and notices that Lance is seems to be distracted from Keith’s speaking. 

More specifically, he seems to be staring at the bit of skin that has been revealed by the bottom hem of the shirt lifting up. 

Keith feels a lazy grin cross his expression. He’s been a lot more assured lately than he usually is. He guesses Lance just brings this out in him. 

He finally drops his arms, feeling the shirt settle back into its usual position. “Come on, I’ll make you something to eat. We can’t have you living off of chips forever.” 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

For the second time today, Lance finds himself in a kitchen watching someone prepare food. Right now, Keith is just pouring water into a pot to put onto the stove, yet Lance still feels useless for not helping. 

“Keith, what should  _ I  _ do.” 

“Do you know how to chop vegetables?”

“Ew, are there gonna be vegetables in this?”

Keith gives Lance one of those  _ looks  _ and Lance just grins. “I was kidding, I promise. Yeah, I know how to chop vegetables. That used to be my job when I helped my mom cook. I have no idea why she trusted an eight year old with a giant ass knife, but she did.” 

“Great! You can chop the onions.” 

Lance pouts. “You’re gonna make me cry.” 

Keith grins. “My evil plan.” He hands Lance the onion and a knife and shows him where to get the cutting board. 

“I don’t know why we’re putting so much effort into making spaghetti when we could just like, order a pizza or something.” 

“Because you can’t just live off of pizza! You need to learn how to eat meals you can actually enjoy. You can’t do that unless you put effort into them.” 

“Nuh uh, if I start enjoying meals too much then I just won’t stop eating and that’ll be bad. Oh yeah, I was wondering, where are your foster parents? Do we have to cook for them too?”

“They’re out tonight. Sometimes they’re out really late, but it depends. We can just make a bit extra and leave it in the fridge for them if they want some.” 

Lance cuts into the onion and ducks down, wincing. “Shit, I think some splattered into my eye.” 

“Maybe you should wear your swimming goggles.” 

“You know, I know you’re messing with me but that’s actually a good idea so I’m conflicted.” He gets back to work cutting the onion, squinting to reduce the amount of onion juice that can hit his unprotected eyes. 

“The water’s boiling.” Keith starts breaking the spaghetti noodles to put them in the pot, stirring it with a wooden spoon. Then he dumps the ground beef into a pan with oil to start cooking. 

And Lance is a totally bad onion chopper because he’s too interested in watching Keith cook to actually  _ chop onions _ . 

“How did you learn how to cook? Because my mom tried to teach me but I’m not quite at  _ spaghetti  _ level.” 

“It’s like, one of the easiest recipes. But anyways, I taught myself a bit and some of my foster parents throughout the years taught me too.” Keith looks back at Lance with suspicion. “How are those onions coming?”

Lance goes back to work chopping his onions. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Keith makes some  _ killer  _ spaghetti. Lance is aware that he’s slurping but he doesn’t really care when he sees Keith beam at how much Lance is enjoying it. 

Keith hands him a napkin and Lance cleans off his face. 

“This spaghetti is amazing, oh my god.” 

Keith takes a bite. “I know, it’s pretty good.” 

Lance rolls his eyes. “It’s like, a world changing event.” 

Keith laughs. “I think you’re the most dramatic person I know.” 

“You know, the more I think of it, the more I realize that it’s because of the texture of the finely chopped onions. They were just done so…  _ masterfully _ .” 

Lance ducks to avoid getting a shoulder slap. 

 

— 

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

They finally return upstairs after they’ve cleaned up all the dishes and Lance asks to see Keith’s phone again. 

“My mom’s probably responded by now and I know she’s worried so I need to text her again.” 

Keith just nods and hands it over. Lance opens it up and reads through something and a frown mars his expression. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. She’s just wondering where I’m staying for the night.” He looks up at Keith. 

“Well of course you’re staying here. If that’s what you want.” 

Lance breaths out a sigh of relief. “ _ Thank you _ . I’m not  _ afraid  _ to go home or anything, I just don’t want to have to deal with my dad yet."

Lance types out a response and shuts off the phone. “Thanks.” 

Lance’s expression still looks upset however, and that kills Keith. He hates having to know that Lance is suffering because of this. 

“What can I do to help you?” Keith looks at Lance pleadingly and Lance shifts back to sit cross legged in the centre of the bed. 

Lance rubs at his eyes and lets out a sigh. “You’ve already done a lot by letting me stay here. It’ll be fine. I just need some time to think this through or something.” He winces. “Fuck. I think I rubbed an eyelash into my eye.” 

He looks up and blinks rapidly, his left eye tearing up slightly. 

Keith lets out a huff of laughter and crawls forward on the bed. “Stop rubbing at it, you’re making it worse.” 

Keith reaches over and pulls Lance’s face towards his so that he can look at Lance’s eye better. He can see the suspect at the corner of Lance’s eye and tries to grab it but can’t do it properly. 

“Don’t poke my eye out.” 

“I’ll do my best.” 

Keith curses when he can’t get the damn thing and moves even closer to Lance, to the point where he’s basically sitting in Lance’s lap, straddling him. 

Keith narrows his eyes, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth and he finally manages to get it with the tip of his finger. 

“Hah! I got it.” He leans back slightly and holds it up triumphantly. 

When he looks back at Lance he notices that Lance’s expression seems a little odd. His eyes are wide, pupils dilated and mouth hanging slightly open, his face burning red. 

Keith looks at him in confusion before he realizes that he’s  _ straddling Lance right now  _ and their faces are about two inches apart. 

“Sorry.” Keith’s voice comes out in a whisper and he feels his face heat up in embarrassment. Who just  _ climbs into someone else’s lap _ ? He leans back to get off of Lance and try to put an end to the embarrassment but then he feels Lance’s hands reach up to hold on to Keith’s waist and Keith’s breath catches in his throat. 

“Don’t be.” 

They stare at each other, wide eyed for a moment before Lance lets out a shaky breath and then they’re kissing. 

And they’re kissing, and they’re kissing. 

Lance runs his hands up Keith’s side so that he’s grasping his fingers in Keith’s hair, making Keith gasp. Keith’s hands shoot out involuntarily to Lance’s waist, then down to the top of his hipbones. 

His fingers edge their way underneath the hem of Lance’s shirt and run along the soft skin of his lower back. 

Lance shudders and Keith pulls back from the kiss sharply to catch his breath. “I’m sorry, was that—“

Lance’s expression is a little hazy when he looks at Keith but then it contorts into a wicked grin. “You can take it off, if you want. The shirt.”

When Keith doesn’t respond his eyes widen. “I mean, you don’t have to—“

“Lift up your arms.” Keith rolls his eyes when Lance doesn’t respond  right away and kisses him again, murmuring against Lance’s lips; “lift up your arms.” 

Lance obliges and Keith grasps the bottom hem of his t-shirt, lifting it up slowly to pull it up over Lance’s head and off. The backs of his knuckles brush against Lance’s chest occasionally throughout this process and when the shirt is off Keith drops it on the bed next to them. 

When he looks back at Lance all he can do for a moment is swallow and look, because  _ holy shit _ . 

Lance has some  _ seriously  _ well defined muscles and fuck, Keith never realized how attracted he is to abs. 

Lance grins smugly. “I know, I’m hot, right? Told you the swimming pays off.” 

Keith laughs. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“Don’t worry, it’s not a painting, you can touch. Although, it is artwork.” 

Keith just shakes his head with a fond smile, leaning in to kiss Lance again. And then he uses his free hand to run the back of along Lance’s chest. He shifts slightly closer to Lance and then Lance starts to kiss his way down Keith’s jaw and neck. 

Keith breaths out a moan when he feels the light scrape of teeth against his collarbone and  _ oh god, is Lance giving him a hickey _ ? 

“Oh god, where— where did you learn how to do that?” Keith struggles for a second to form words as Lance sucks on his skin gently and then leans back, running his thumb along the mark formed appreciatively. 

He looks up at Keith and grins. “I practiced on my arm a lot in middle school, y’know, so I could be all impressive at all the big high school parties I was planning on going to. Never went to those, but now I can say that I have given someone a hickey.”

Keith’s lips tug up in a smile. “Why am I not surprised.” 

“Darling, nothing should surprise you anymore.” 

“Even when you call me ‘darling’?” 

“Especially not that,  _ honey _ .” 

“Shut up and kiss me,  _ sweetheart _ .” 

“Yes sir.” Lance obliges without hesitation. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Okay, so Lance had been having a pretty shitty morning but that’s kind of easy to forget about when Keith is sitting in his lap like this. And kissing him like this, and running his hands up and down the bare skin on Lance’s back like this, his warm breath against Lance’s lips like this. 

And then when Keith takes Lance’s free hand and guides it to his back, slipping it under the fabric of the shirt. 

Lance reverently touches Keith’s bare skin and feels how Keith shudders at the contact. 

Keith leans back again for another moment, before he reaches for the bottom hem of the shirt and lifts it up, pulling it up and over his head. He then leans forward again and takes Lance’s jaw in his hand, pulling him into another kiss. 

Lance doesn’t understand why people do drugs when a high like this is possible just from  _ kissing _ . 

Lance’s legs are starting to fall asleep from sitting cross legged for so long with a weight on them ( _ not  _ that he’s complaining) and so he does the first thing that he thinks of. 

He puts one hand on Keith’s back and one at the back of Keith’s thigh and flips them over so that Keith’s laying on his back with his head near the headboard and Lance sitting on top of him. 

Lance grins triumphantly and runs his eyes from Keith’s chest up to his face. At least Keith doesn’t seem too uncomfortable with the attention. Maybe because the fucker  _ knows  _ how good he looks, like seriously, Lance knows that Keith runs and should be in at least mildly good shape then, but Keith looks  _ really  _ good. 

Lance lets out a breath in awe. “You’re beautiful.” 

Keith blushes, and for once Lance doesn’t have to lose the end of it at the collar of Keith’s shirt. 

“I’m not a girl, Lance.” 

Lance grins. “I know. Doesn’t change what I said. Besides, you’re pretty built yourself, my abs suddenly aren’t even that impressive—” 

Keith just takes Lance by the shoulders and pulls him down so that Lance has to prop himself up with an arm to keep from falling on Keith. 

Lance grins. He’s got Keith now right where he wants him. He’s not intending to let him go. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Keith can’t stop smiling. And neither can Lance, so he guesses they both look like idiots. They’re just idly kissing and haven’t gone any farther with it. 

Keith is completely okay with that reality. Sure he’s gotten a lot better emotionally with things the past few weeks but he’s far from done. And Lance is still upset from the things that have gone on with his father today, even if he doesn’t want to admit it. 

In the end it’s Lance that speaks up first. 

“Hey um, this is really fun but do you wanna—just keep it to this for now?” His expression looks nervous when he asks and Keith finds it oddly endearing. 

“Yeah, yeah, I was going to say the same thing.” 

Lance smiles. “Great.” 

Keith grins when he gets an idea and flips their positions quickly so that he’s on the top and Lance is on the bottom. 

Lance’s eyes widen for a moment and then he’s grinning too. “ _ Feisty _ , I like it.” 

Keith just gets to work kissing his way down Lance’s face, his neck. “It’s my turn.” 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

The kissing eventually turns into what Keith honestly can’t call anything else but cuddling. Shirtless. And then with shirts, when they both get cold again without them. And because Lance insists that he wants snacks and Keith is still too paranoid that his foster parents will come home at any moment and see Keith and his boyfriend standing in the kitchen shirtless, eating chips. 

After they’ve satisfied Lance’s salt and vinegar craving, they go back to Keith’s room. 

“I’ll put some music on.” 

Lance nods enthusiastically. “I showed you my music taste, now you’ve gotta show me yours!”

“Why do I feel like this is gonna be the subject of a lot of scrutiny.” 

“Because it probably will be.” Lance grins. “C’mon. Please?”

“Fine.” 

“Yay!” Lance jumps up and follows Keith over to the other side of the room. “I need to see this collection for myself.” He grins when he notices that it’s a record player that Keith’s standing by and not something bluetooth or even a CD player. 

“You really are a little hipster boy aren’t you?”

Keith rolls his eyes. 

“What, next you’re gonna tell me  _ the sound’s better _ .” says Lance.

“That’s because it is.” 

Lance grins. “Hipster.” He turns towards the record collection and starts reading down the spines, tracing them with his finger as he goes. “Of course you’d have it arranged alphabetically by band.” 

“How else would you organize them?"

Lance just keeps reading titles, nodding appreciatively at certain ones. “ACDC, the Beatles, Led Zeppelin, Nirvana,  _ you grunge boy _ , Pink Floyd, Pixies,  _ nice _ . Not a lot of people would catch that.” 

“People with bad music taste might not.” 

Lance looks over with a grin at Keith’s who’s got his arms crossed. “Getting a little salty, aren’t we?”

“You hear a lot of people saying they like bands like Nirvana, but they totally don’t even realize how stuff like that was inspired by them.” 

“I think this is the one.” Lance pulls a specific record out after a moment and reads the back before taking it out of its sleeve. “See, I’m holding it by the sides, you don’t even have to get mad.” 

“Good job.” 

Lance puts it on and directs the needle to a specific spot. 

“Is there a specific song you want?”

Lance nods. “Yep.” 

“And what is that?”

Lance drops the needle and the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPgf_btTFlc) begins to play. 

Lance looks at him with a grin. “You know this one, right?” 

“Of course, yeah. Their most pop-like song.” 

“Shh. Dance with me.” 

“What?”

“You heard me. Dance with me. I’m sad and I wanna dance with my boyfriend.” 

“Your  _ boyfriend  _ is a terrible dancer.” 

Lance starts swaying his shoulders with the rhythm and gestures towards Keith, beckoning him towards Lance with a crook of his finger. “Dance with me.” 

Keith lets out a huff of laughter. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“Come oooon, Keith. Dance with me.” 

“I don’t—“

“Are you gonna make me dance alone?” Lance starts full body swaying around and makes a tugging motion with his hands like he’s pulling Keith over to him. He then sways over to Keith. 

“ _ Here comes your man, dun dun dun dun dun dun, here comes your man.”  _

Keith laughs out loud this time. “You’re ridiculous, you don’t sing the guitar part!” 

Lance just grins wider. “ _ Here comes your man _ .” 

Keith sighs and steps forward and Lance’s eyes light up. Lance puts his hands on Keith’s waist and starts doing a sort of dramatic mock ballroom dancing where Keith puts his hands on Lance’s shoulders. 

Keith can’t help the smile that crosses his expression. “Why do you get to be the guy?”

“I’m taller so I called dibs!” Lance takes a hand off of Keith’s waist and holds it out. “Twirl me!”

“What?”

“Twirl me! I wanna be twirled.” 

Keith obliges and Lance twirls out holding on to one of Keith’s hands before twisting back so that he’s standing pressed up against Keith’s front. He grins and presses a quick kiss to Keith’s nose before stepping back and doing some crazy dance on his own. 

Keith just shakes his head and joins along. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Okay, so Keith has  _ really  _ good music taste. Lance has absolutely no issue finding a bunch of songs to dance to, only occasionally pausing to switch the album or go find a song that he’s suddenly remembered and has the urge to listen to. And Keith is surprisingly dancing along too and Lance is overwhelmed with all of this, maybe partially because he’s out of breath from all this dancing but also because suddenly what he said this morning comes back to him and hits him like a ton of fucking bricks. 

_ I’m in love with this boy.  _

Keith turns towards Lance, oblivious to Lance’s internal thoughts and flashes him a smile, gesturing for him to come closer. 

Lance decides that the label  _ love  _ isn’t so different from what he’s been feeling for Keith all along. 

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Although the dancing is fun, it eventually gets really late and even though Lance insists that he can “party all night,” Keith can see that he’s starting to get a little tired. 

It’s just past midnight when they finally turn the music off and calm down enough to go start getting ready for bed. And of course, Lance has questions. 

“Am I gonna have to use your toothbrush? Because I know that I had my tongue in your mouth not even like three hours ago but that shit’s still nasty.” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “We have spare ones for when guests come over. I’ll get you one.” 

Then they’re brushing their teeth and this all feels oddly domestic, taking turns spitting in the sink when they’re done, Lance using Keith’s comb to try and sort out the wild mess that his hair has dried in to. 

And then there’s nothing left to do but get into bed and just as Keith is about to broach the awkward topic of  _ would it be more awkward to give you a place to sleep otherwise, or just to assume you’re sleeping in my bed with me,  _ Lance hops right into the bed and snuggles himself under the covers. 

Keith pauses at the doorway and Lance looks over at him, just his head poking out of the covers. 

He seems comfortable enough, until his expression suddenly crosses with doubt and his eyes widen. “Shit, was I not sleeping here? Oh my god, I made it weird. Did I take your side of the bed? Fuck.” 

“No! No, it’s fine, that’s what I was going to suggest too. And no, I usually sleep on the other side of the bed.” 

Lance grins. “Great. Now get over here.” 

“Wait.” Keith takes a deep breath. “What if I have a nightmare or something? Sometimes I end up trashing around—“

“Then I’ll just hold on extra tight! If that’s not what you want you can just kick me in the nuts, promise.” 

Keith lets out a breath of laughter. “That won’t be necessary.” 

Lance sticks his hands out from under the comforter and wriggles his fingers. “Now c’mere.”

Keith flicks off the light with a faint smile and obliges. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally used like so many common fanfiction tropes for this and I'm not even mad??
> 
> Pls comment your comments give me life and they're a huge encouragement for writing *grabby hands*
> 
> See ya next time, l8r losers


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO UM HOLY FUCK SEASON 2 IS TOMORROW????????
> 
> I cri
> 
> This chapter was originally supposed to be done like days ago but then finals happened. And are still happening, yay life
> 
> There are two new fanarts for this fic, which you can find [here](https://maraluzy.tumblr.com/post/155760678197/fanart-i-did-for-shipstiel-writes-au-fic-the) and [here](http://cherriscones.tumblr.com/post/155934566796/oh-no-hes-hot-vs-thats-pretty-gay-based-on). 
> 
> Go check them out and give the artists some lovin if you have a tumblr account ;))
> 
> (Thank you again Mara for beta-ing, you're fantastic)

**Saturday P.M.**

 

At first, Lance’s heart pounds too hard for him to have any hope of sleeping. Sure, he’s shared a bed with plenty of people before, but those have mainly been his family, and with Hunk and Pidge a little when they were younger. Never has he ever slept in the same bed that he made out with its owner on.

Never has he ever slept in the same bed as someone who makes every touch feel like it’s burning, like he can’t get enough.

So, things are understandably confusing at first.

Lance has always been told that he’s like a furnace to sleep next to, to the point where Pidge would kick him off the bed when they shared it, but Hunk always loved it. He’d snuggle right up and the guy was so damn _huggable_ that the feeling between them was mutual.

Except this totally is _not_ like sleeping with Hunk.

At first Lance doesn’t know what to do with his _hands_ and oh god, what position is he supposed to sleep in with Keith? Are they gonna be like cuddled up, or just on separate ends of the bed? What if he gets all cuddled up to Keith and Keith hates it but he’s too shy to say so, but what if Keith _does_ want contact but Lance doesn’t do anything and he thinks that _Lance_ doesn’t want to? (Because Lance _really_ wants to).

Lance is having his little internal struggle when he hears Keith let out a small sigh and shift closer. And closer.

Lance holds his breath as he feels Keith’s fingers brush against the back of Lance’s hand.

Lance can’t help but smile, as he finally unfreezes and tangles his and Keith’s fingers together, squeezing his hand gently.

Okay, and fuck this, Keith’s comforter is not warm enough for Lance and why should this be awkward? They were doing this while watching the movie earlier.

He rolls to the side towards Keith so that he can rest his head on Keith’s chest, at his shoulder, resting his arm across Keith’s waist, letting out a small sigh. _Much better._

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Keith’s heart is pounding and he’s pretty sure that Lance can hear it because he’s got his head _resting on Keith’s chest_. He can feel the slight movement of Lance’s exhales, although his breaths aren’t even and Keith can tell that he’s not completely at ease.

Keith shifts slightly so that he’s facing more towards Lance and rests his free hand at the small of Lance’s back, and he feels how Lance relaxes.

He feels Lance murmur against Keith’s skin a quiet “good night, strange phone man.”

From the way that he says it Keith feels like he’s referencing something. Keith doesn’t get it but he still smiles. “Good night, Lance.”

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

Lance has always been a heavy sleeper. His mom used to have to come and physically shake him awake or he wouldn’t get up before noon, even with a blaring loud alarm on his bedside table. Thankfully he’s gotten better in recent years, which is why he was able to wake up all those times Keith called him in the middle of the night.

Except, he has never been good at sleeping in new houses. That’s probably the reason that he randomly wakes up in the middle of the night.

The reason that he _stays_ up is different.

The first thing that he notices is the movement. Keith is shifting around in the bed. He’s got this terrible crease between his eyebrows as he furrows them and he’s muttering something. Then it gets worse. He starts thrashing almost, and his voice gets louder, more panicked.

Keith must be having another nightmare. So, Lance tries the thing that he did at the High School Musical marathon. He pulls Keith tighter to himself, and he runs his fingers through Keith’s hair in what he hopes is a soothing way.

“Shh, it’s alright. I’m here, it’s alright, you’re alright Keith.”

Keith _still_ isn’t calming down and Lance is having a hard time holding on to him. Jesus, Keith is weirdly strong, and Lance needs to start doing some more push-ups.

Fuck, Keith is shaking. His entire body is trembling and Lance feels the front of Lance’s shirt become damp.

Is Keith _crying_?

Shit. Lance hates this, Keith is crying into his fucking shirt and those noises he makes like he’s in so much _pain_ — Lance’s heart feels like it’s being torn in _half._ His throat feels like it’s swollen and everything hurts.

“Keith, Keith?”

It’s not getting better. God, is this what Keith has had to go through _alone_ all this time? Lance feels like this is killing him and he’s not even the one who’s experiencing it.

He has to wake Keith up. He can’t just lay here and _watch_ as Keith suffers, he can’t do this. He can’t watch someone he loves suffer like this.

Lance starts to shake Keith’s shoulder gently. “Keith? Keith, you need to wake up, you’re having a nightmare. Keith.”

At first there’s no response from Keith and it’s the same. Lance’s voice chokes. “Please, Keith. Wake up.” He shakes Keith again and he hears Keith let out a gasp, stiffening.

“Keith? Keith?”

“Lance?” Keith’s voice is croaky and it sounds like it hurts even to get words out.

“Yeah, it’s me. You’re alright. You had a nightmare.”

Keith nods after a moment, his face buried in Lance’s chest and Lance holds him tightly for what feels like a few minutes, feeling the shaking in Keith’s body disappear slowly.

Keith rolls away so that he’s on his back, his hand over his face. Lance can see from the moonlight filtering through the blinds how his shoulders slump.

“Things have been getting so much better, I didn’t think this would happen. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize.”

Keith lifts the hand from over his eyes and looks over at Lance. “Still, I woke you up in the middle of the night again. This seems to happen a lot.”

Lance shrugs. “Like I had a normal sleep schedule anyways.”

“It really was getting better. For a while now.”

“Any idea why it would happen now?”

“I think— I think it’s because I haven’t shared a bed with anyone since my mom. I don’t know, maybe it just brought things back again.”

And maybe before, Lance would have felt all guilty about that again, convincing himself that it’s his fault that Keith’s in pain. Except, he knows now that he needs to trust Keith and his judgement. Keith knows what’s best for himself.

“You’ll tell me if you want me to leave, right?”

Keith nods, and he looks surprised at Lance’s reaction. He was probably also expecting Lance to go on another guilt trip.

“Even though it got like this again, I don’t want you to leave. Please. I like having you here.”

Lance can’t help but smile, and Keith’s mouth softens as well. It’s an expression that could definitely become a smile under the right conditions.

Then his face falls again. “I should tell you though. Everything about this. Why I get these nightmares, why it’s like this for me. I know you’ve been wondering for awhile and I’ve told Coran everything but I don’t really want to keep this to myself anymore. You’ve told me repeatedly that you’re not leaving and I should start believing you, right?”

Lance feels his heart pound and he can’t help but smile at that, until he turns serious again. “Are you sure? I mean, if you say you’re ready I believe you, I just don’t want you to feel like you owe it to me to tell me, because you don’t.”

“I’m ready. It’s such a big part of my life—I should tell you.”

Lance nods. “I’d like that then.”

 

—

 

**Sunday A.M.**

 

Keith tells him everything. About the car crash, and about how he still sees it so often in his nightmares, and about how terrible things were in the years after it.

Lance does _not_ like it. Well, he _loves_ the fact that Keith feels comfortable enough with Lance to tell him this stuff, but at the same time, it’s kind of killing him. Because Keith has gone through some seriously fucked up shit and Lance is amazed that he still fucking manages to get up in the morning let alone go to school and get good grades and run and be as amazing as he is.

Keith is so fucking strong, and Lance loves him so, so much.

 

—

 

**Sunday A.M.**

 

Keith has to admit that it’s hard telling Lance everything, especially when he sees how upset Lance is by it, but in the end he’s so relieved for doing it.

Lance listens to him patiently the entire time, even though it’s obvious that he’s suffering as well from seeing Keith upset by all of this and in the end he just pulls Keith into this tight hug and Keith buries his face in Lance’s neck and even though everything isn’t perfectly alright right now, it comes together a little more every time he hugs Lance like that.

And when Lance brushes away a single tear escaping Keith’s eye, he kisses the spot gently as well, and Keith just closes his eyes, feeling his pulse settle.

 

—

 

**Sunday A.M.**

 

Keith and Lance end up staying up chatting, just relaxing, facing each other in the room that’s dark enough that they can barely see each other’s faces.

If Lance were to relate it to any other time, it would be when him and Keith used to talk in the middle of the night after Keith having nightmares.

Lance loves doing this a lot more in person than he did on the phone.

At one point the conversation dies down a little as they both drift closer and closer to sleep. Lance isn’t sure which of them falls asleep first.

 

—

 

**Sunday A.M.**

 

When Keith wakes up he does it slowly. He’s just _so_ comfortable, laying on his side, the blankets pulled up to his shoulders.

He blinks open his eyes after a moment, squinting when the room is brighter than he expected.

Another thing that he didn’t expect is Lance laying on his side, facing Keith, a gentle smile on his face. Keith doesn’t startle however, he just blinks for a moment and smiles back.

  
“Good morning sleepyhead.” murmurs Lance.

  
Keith huffs out a laugh. Lance looks good like this, the light filtering in from between the slats of the blinds on his skin. Keith loves him like this, bathed in sunlight, his focus on Keith and Keith alone. (Keith loves him in a lot of ways not including this).

“What time is it?”

  
“I dunno. I’ve been too afraid to roll over and check the time because I thought that I’d wake you up and you’re just so cute when you’re sleeping that I didn’t want to do that.”

  
“Yeah well you look handsome like this as well.”

  
Lance’s eyes widen in surprise, like that’s completely not how he was expecting Keith to react. Normally Keith would react indeed just roll his eyes or throw in some sassy comment, but Keith thinks that he likes this pleasant surprise that Lance has on his face right now even more.

“I still can’t believe that you slept longer than me. That has to be like, some sort of a life altering event or something.”   


“I was tired.”

  
Lance grins, then his expression softens. “How do you feel?”

  
“Good. Better than last night at least. Thanks for helping, waking me up and listening like that.”

  
“Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me everything.”

  
Keith edges closer and so does Lance but he pauses just before he leans in for the kiss and scrunches his nose.

  
“What’s wrong.”

  
“We’re probably both suffering from morning breath.”

  
Lance laughs. “I guess yeah.”

  
Keith covers his nose with his hand. “You just had to laugh out loud like that.”

  
“If you get too sassy Keithy boy I’m just gonna have to sing you something, you know, something that needs a lot of breathing and long notes.”

  
“You wouldn’t dare.”

  
Lance opens his mouth and takes in a deep breath but is stopped from actually belting out a note by Keith clapping his hand over Lance’s mouth.

Lance’s eyes are bright with amusement and Keith narrows his. “Alright fine, you’ve made your point.”

  
When Keith pulls his hand back Lance grins. “So will you kiss me then?”

  
“Sure.” Lance closes his eyes and puckers his lips ridiculously and Keith leans in to press a kiss to his cheek bone, just below his eye, before sitting up.

  
Lance opens his eyes. “Hey! I was cheated.”

  
“You didn’t specify what type of kiss.”

  
“Pssh, we were making out on this bed yesterday, shirtless may I add, and you’re still a tease.”

  
“You are the definition of ‘give an inch, take a mile’.”

  
Lance grins. “My mama raised me perfectly, I’m flawless.” Then his expression falls.

  
Keith should’ve known that this almost separate little world they were in couldn’t have lasted forever. Reality always catches up.

“So you haven’t talked to her since last night?”

  
Lance shakes his head. “No. She’s probably worried. She’s also _definitely_ torn my dad apart by now. She wasn’t exactly happy how he was acting.”

  
“Do you think it’ll make a difference with what he thinks about it all?”

  
“I know this might seem weird but honestly, I think I should go back and talk to my parents today. My dad’s always had a little bit of a quick temper, he says things before he really thinks them through but if you give him some time he’ll usually come around. Hopefully. I just need to see, I mean, he’s still my _dad_. If things look like they’re not better though—“

  
“Of course you’re welcome to come back here. If my foster parents aren’t alright with it then I guess I’ll just have to sneak you in through the window or something. I’m sure any of your friends would be willing to take you in as well. If you think you should go talk to him today, then I trust you know what’s right.”

  
Lance just breaks into a grin and pulls Keith towards him. “No matter what happens with my parents, it won’t change anything between us, alright? I—“ he takes a deep breath. Not yet. “I want to be with you, no matter what, alright?”   


Keith squeezes Lance even tighter and nods.

Lance pulls away takes the moment to study Keith’s face with sleep mussed hair and still sleepy smile and in the future when they’re out of high school and the houses of parents, Lance wants to wake up to this every day.

 

—

 

**Sunday A.M.**

 

Keith looks over in surprise when he hears his phone buzzing. He quickly pulls on the new shirt he gets from his closet and walks over to the side of the bed, fully expecting it to be his foster parents or something since no one else really _calls_ him.

Except, it’s Allura’s number that flashes on the screen.

He slides to answer the call.

“Hello?”

“Keith! Hello, how are you?”

“Um, I’m good. You?”

“Good, good, listen, I’m sorry to call you but Pidge and Hunk just arrived at my house saying that apparently they called Lance’s house and his mom said that he was at your house for the night. We were just worried about Lance, and I wanted to know if he’s alright.”

Keith nods, realizing after a moment that Allura won’t be able to see that. “Yeah, he’s alright. I mean, he’s in the bathroom right now but I can give the phone to him in a moment if you want.”

“Oh, thank you Keith!”

“It’s no problem.”

He faintly can hear what sounds like Pidge’s voice in the background. “Ask it!”

“I am _not_ asking that.”

“Ask what?”

There’s what sounds like a scuffle and then Pidge’s voice comes across the line again.

“Did you make Lance sleep on the floor or the bed we need to know.”

“Um—“ Keith isn’t quite sure how to respond to that one and he’s fully aware that his face is beet red when Lance comes through the door to Keith’s room.

Keith holds out the phone to Lance quickly. “It’s for you.”

 

—

 

**Sunday P.M.**

 

Lance knew that it couldn’t be good when he saw Keith sitting on the phone, all red faced with his phone in hand. It’s pretty much always Lance’s friends that are the guilty ones when shit like this happens.

He gets a mini lecture when he first goes on the line, from his friends asking _why didn’t you tell us that this happened,_ and blah blah blah but they calm down after a few moments when Lance tells him that _yes,_ he really is alright. Then they just start getting all excited about how Lance just spent the night at his boyfriend’s house.

Lance has to calm down their excited ramblings and Keith goes and brushes his teeth and everything while Lance is still doing damage control.

“So what did you two _do_ all night?”

“Sleep.”

“Lance, you shit.”

Lance grins. He loves fucking with Pidge. “I dunno, we listened to music, watched some Netflix, I helped Keith make dinner.”

Allura sounds excited by that idea. “Keith made you dinner? That’s so sweet!”

“What did you guys eat?”

Lance rolls his eyes. Of course that’s what Hunk would want to know.

“Spaghetti.”

“Was it good?”

“Yeah, it was like totally amazing.”

When Keith comes back in the room he widens his eyes. He holds the phone away from his ear so he can talk to Keith better.

“Shit, do you have unlimited minutes? Because I just realized I’ve been chatting away here.”

“Nah, it’s fine, they’re not limited.”

Lance winces when he realizes his friends heard that. Now they’re never gonna let him go.

 

—

 

**Sunday A.M.**

 

Lance’s friends don’t seem to be letting go of him any time soon and eventually Keith remembers that technically his foster parent’s don’t know what Lance is even here and Keith is an enormous liar.

(Okay, so maybe not a liar but he still feels guilty for just letting Lance stay over like this while forgetting to ask permission first).

He makes his way down the stairs, still hearing Lance chatting on the phone on his way out. When he gets downstairs, he sees his foster father sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper, while his foster mother is at the coffee maker.

Peter looks up from his magazine. “Good morning Keith. I hear you have a friend over.”

Keith nods. “About that, I’m really sorry. He had a fight with his dad and he needed somewhere to stay for the night and you two were out and I just… forgot to ask you if he could stay.”

“Is he a good boy?”

“Sorry?”

“Doesn’t do anything illegal, does he? We shouldn’t have to worry about him being in our house?”

Keith shakes his head. “No, no, he’s good. Really nice.”

“Well alright then. Just let us know next time.”

Keith nods, breathing out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

His foster mother sits at the table with her husband, passing him a cup of coffee.

Keith is just turning to leave when he pauses and turns around again to face them. He feels to guilty not to confess.

“You should know that we’re also… dating. We didn’t— _do_ anything or anything it’s just—“

His foster parents look at each other for a moment before Lisa shrugs. “Alright. As long as you two aren’t doing anything— _inappropriate._ ”

Keith flushes slightly and nods. “No, no.”

“Alright then.”

“Thanks again.”

“Grab some breakfast for you and your… boyfriend as well. You must be hungry.”

Keith smiles. He really is.

 

—

 

**Sunday A.M.**

 

When Lance finally manages to get off the phone with his friends it’s nearly noon and they’ve been talking for like, forty five minutes. Which is ridiculous, those people need to get lives of their own at some point. (Lance just can’t wait until they can start grilling Allura for all her relationship drama with Shiro).

Keith is just returning from going to talk to his foster parents when Lance finally gets off the phone.

Lance smiles when Keith walks through the door. “Hey! How’d it go?” He smiles even wider when he realizes that Keith is carrying two plates with some toast on them that he sets down on the desk.

Keith’s mouth twinges into a slight smile. “Good. They didn’t take it badly at all.”

“That’s great! Because personally, I have had _enough_ drama with all this homophobia shit, why can’t everyone just be accepting?”

Lance stretches out his arms, getting off the bed.

“I dunno.”

They’re left in awkward silence for a moment until Keith sighs. “You need to go now, don’t you.”

Lance nods. “I’m sorry that I just spent the last forty minutes talking on the phone and now I’m just leaving but I think that it’s time that I go back—“

Keith shuts him up pretty effectively by walking over and pulling Lance into a kiss by grabbing his collar. Lance doesn’t break it to complain.

When Keith pulls away he’s got a gentle smile on his face. “It’s gonna be alright, alright? You know you have people supporting you, you have your friends and _I_ , supporting you.”

Lance grins. “Yeah. It’s gonna be alright.” He can almost convince himself of that when he kisses Keith again.

 

—

 

**Sunday P.M.**

 

Keith watches Lance go with a vague sick feeling in his stomach. He _really_ hopes this goes well for Lance because although it’s been awesome having him here this past day, he can tell that Lance misses his family and his parents and that he wasn’t made to be isolated from them like this.

Keith also knows that Lance needs to do this alone, even though he does offer to come along, just in case Lance needs the support. (Lance seems to know he needs to do this alone as well).

Keith shuts the front door, hoping that everything’ll be alright.

 

—

 

**Sunday P.M.**

 

Lance finally gets back to his house around one in the afternoon and the first thing he notices is that his dad’s car is in the driveway. On the one hand he feels a sense of disappointment because now he can’t procrastinate this anymore, but on the other he’s relieved that he can just get this over with. Who knows, maybe he’ll be leaving again soon anyways. It depends on how this all goes.

He unlocks the door to the house, and makes his way in, kicking off his wet shoes at the door, making sure to arrange them properly (he’s gotten one too many a scolding for leaving his shoes in a messy way).

He doesn’t even have to announce that he’s here when he hears the sound of someone coming from the kitchen and his mom turns the corner, freezing when she sees Lance.

“Mijo, you’re home!” She runs up and pulls him into a tight hug and Lance can’t help but smile.

“Hey ma.”

When she pulls away she has tears in her eyes that she reaches up to wipe away with the back of her hand. “I knew that you were safe at Keith’s house but I was still worried about you. Your father shouldn’t have reacted that way last night, and I shouldn’t have let you go when you two were fighting like that. Are you alright?”

“It’s alright, I’m fine. It’s probably good, it gave us both time to cool down and Keith was great.”

She nods. “Of course. I know you wouldn’t be with anyone who wasn’t. Your father’s in the shower right now, but I’ll let him know that you’re home so he can come talk to you…” She pauses.

“... if that’s what you want.”

“Yeah, that’s probably what we need to right now.”

“I had a long discussion with him last night and I know that he wants to talk to you. He’s become more reasonable now but I was still so angry for the way that he reacted at first.”

The corner of Lance’s mouth twitches up, although he feels a stab of dread at the mention of speaking to his father. “How’s his back after the night on the couch?”

“Not great, but you know that he used to be on there a lot when we were younger. At least he’s mostly managed to get his behavior in shape.”

Lance grins, but it’s half hearted. Then he sighs. “I’m gonna go change clothes, I’ll just wait in my room for him, alright?"

She nods, her expression serious now.   
“I hope that you two don’t fight again, but it really seems like he’s come around. I think that he wants to talk with just the two of you, but call me if you need me at all, alright? If he acts up again he’s on the couch in half an instant you just let me know.”

Lance smiles. “Alright ma. I will.”

“Good.” She pats him on the shoulder.   
Lance makes his way up the stairs to his room so that he can get new clothes. Sure the jeans went through the dryer but they still feel vaguely gross. (He’s just sad that he had to part with Keith’s sweatpants. They were super comfy. Lance felt too guilty to ask him to keep them forever, even though he knew that Keith probably would have agreed.)

He gets changed and flops down on his bed afterwards. If he still had his old phone he’d text Keith right now. Except, that’s broken and he doesn’t have any of his friends’ phones to use.

His fingers are just inching their way towards his laptop to open up and try the Skype chat when he hears footsteps from down the hallway coming towards the door.

He sits up quickly, the laptop forgotten. A moment later there’s a knock on his door.

“Come in!”

The door opens and Lance’s father appears, his hair still damp from the shower that he just took.

Lance swallows. “Uh, hi.”

“Your mother told me that you were home. I was thinking that we could talk.”

Lance nods, scooting to the side on the bed so that his dad has room to sit next to him at the edge.

So far his dad seems weirdly calm. Way calmer than he was yesterday. Maybe Lance’s mom really was right when she said that he came around to all this, at least slightly.

“I wanted to—say sorry for how I reacted last night. And the fact that you felt like you had to leave the house for the night like that.”

Lance’s mouth feels strangely dry right now. “It’s alright. It ended up being fine.”

“I shouldn’t have yelled like that.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Sure Lance hates that he had to fight with his dad like that, and he hates that his parents got into a fight as well because of him, but he’s not going to fucking apologize for what happened. Considering how it’s not his fault and all.

“Could you see how it would have been a shock to me though? You know I was suspicious about it but I didn’t think that I would be right.”

Lance nods. “I know that it might be something to get used to but this is who I am. _I_ didn’t even know about it until recently.”

“How does it— how did you realize? Because I thought you were always into girls, you were always flirting with them, trying to charm them.”

“I still do like girls. And guys, maybe. Honestly, I don’t know. All I know is that I like Keith, a lot.”

“You said yesterday that you love him. Is that true?”

Lance nods. He hasn’t really admitted this to anyone but himself but he knows for certain now.

His dad sighs and after a moment he nods. “Alright.”

Lance raises his eyebrows. “Alright?”

“Yes, alright. I’m not happy about it, and I can’t say that I understand it, or that I’m happy about it, but I don’t want to fight with you about it, not if it’s not going to do anything. And your mother too—I could hear her crying last night because she was worried and I don’t want this for us.”

Lance suddenly feels sick to his stomach from guilt at hearing that because _he made his mom cry_? He feels like the shittiest human being in the world.

“I don’t want this for our family. You know that my father left when I was small and how my mother was and I worked hard to build up a family. I told myself that I would never abandon my children like he did, and I won’t change that now. You’re still my son, Lance. Even if I don’t agree. But if you give me some time maybe I can come around to it. And the way that you were talking to your mom after you came home from being out with him, you looked really happy. And if you’re happy then— it’s alright. I’m not _comfortable_ with it but… I can try, that’s all I can say. I can’t tell you if I’ll ever really be alright with it but you’re my family and I’ll try my best.” His dad sort of just... stares between Lance and the floor the entire time he's talking and Lance can tell this isn't easy for him.  


Lance breaks into a smile, nodding. He feels like an unknown weight has just been lifted off his chest. “That’s all I ask for.”   
  
Goddamnit, he feels like he could cry.

His dad looks slightly uncomfortable with how Lance is actually tearing up right now but Lance is just so _relieved_. Sure, he loved staying with Keith, but he hated having to feel like he had to stay out of his own home. (Even though he was the one that had insisted on leaving).

“That’s good then. I’m glad this is… resolved then.” He awkwardly shifts in the way that Lance knows he does when he wants to hug someone but doesn’t know how to start.

Lance helps him out by leaning in and pulling him closer. His dad hugs him back for a moment then Lance pulls back, knowing that any longer will make him uncomfortable.

“Alright. So now that that’s done, you need to shovel the sidewalk, I was gonna do it but my back’s sore.”

Lance has to stifle a laugh.

“Sure, I’ll be down in a moment there’s just… something I need to do first.”

His dad nods and the second that he’s gone Lance reaches for his laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may have noticed it's linked to on one of the fanarts but I have an official tumblr blog just for my writing now so you can follow for news or artwork that I'll reblog without having to deal with all the shitposting from my main blog. I'll answer asks about my writing and fics on there and there'll possibly be some sneak peeks and the likes in the future so check [it](https://shipstiel-writes.tumblr.com/) out!


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have... So many feelings about season 2????????? Wow ok
> 
> Anyways 
> 
> You know what Lance and Keith are  
> Pidge is underlined  
> Hunk is bold underlined  
> Allura is italics  
> Shiro is bold underlined italics
> 
> (Thank u Mara for fixing the shitty writing I do at 3 AM you're a lifesaver you wonderful beta)

**Sunday P.M.**

 

When Keith sees Lance’s smiling face as the Skype call connects he feels this immediate rush of relief. Things couldn’t have gone _too_ badly with his dad if he looks happy like that.

“Hi Lance.”

“Hey Keith!”

Keith can’t help but smile as well. “You look happy. Did things go well?”

“Yeah! Yeah, they did. I mean, he’s not completely comfortable with everything, but he said that he’d try to like… get used to it, y’know? The point is, I think that things are gonna be alright.”

“Lance, that’s fantastic!”

Lance sighs. “I know, right? I’m just so relieved that everything worked out. I mean, things are _definitely_ gonna be awkward at home for a while but at least I get to _stay_ at home without my dad hating me or anything.”

“I’m sure he could never _hate_ you.”

Lance smiles again. “I know, it’s just good to know. Anyway, I know my mom’s gonna want to talk to me and everything so I should probably go for now, I just wanted to let you know because I know you were probably worrying.”

That’s really sweet of Lance to think of Keith in the midst of his own problems. Keith just feels bad to have been worrying him.

“Thank you, for thinking about me.”

“Of course Keithy. I’ll call you later, alright?”

“Yeah, see you then.”

 

—

 

**Sunday P.M.**

 

Lance’s mom is understandably happy to see her son and husband not fighting anymore. She doesn’t make too big a deal out of it because both her and Lance know that it’s just gonna make Lance’s dad uncomfortable but Lance can tell that the way she beams means that she’s proud of them.

She sits Lance down at the counter and makes him some grilled cheeses again, according to her to make up for how Lance had to leave yesterday before eating the ones she made him. (Lance isn’t complaining though. His mom’s grilled cheeses are the _best_ ).

And of course, him being the hungry motherfucker that he is, finishes his last bite of grilled cheese and immediately asks the important question. “What’s for dinner tonight.”

She doesn’t even look up from where she’s busy rinsing the pan she used.  
“I was thinking of making spaghetti.”

Lance has to bite back a laugh.

 

—

 

**Sunday P.M.**

 

(9:14) **_Hey, is everything alright? I sent you a text last night but you never responded_ **

 

Keith looks back through his messages in confusion. When he sees the text from Shiro he feels immediately guilty, because he didn’t even _see_ that and he looks like an asshole now.

 

(9:15) **Sorry! I didn’t see your text**

 

(9:16) **_That’s alright. Were you busy with something?_ **

 

(9:16) **Actually, Lance came over for the night. He uh… had some issues at home and needed a place to stay**

 

(9:17) **_I don’t need to give you the lecture about spending the night with someone you’re dating, right?_ **

 

(9:17) **SHIRO**

 

—

 

**Monday A.M.**

 

Shiro seems to be in a really good mood when Keith sees him in class. He’s idly scratching something into the margin of his notebook with his pen, waiting for the class to start, but he’s faintly smiling.

Keith sits down at his desk and grins. Shiro looks up at him in surprise, like this is the first time he’s noticed Keith there.

“I’d say good morning, but I think you’re already there.”

Shiro sighs and shakes his head, looking like he’s fighting back a smile. “Oh really?”

Keith waves his pen in the general vicinity of Shiro’s face. “It’s written all over your face. Now, the question is, _what’s_ got you in that mood?”

Shiro’s cheeks colour lightly pink and he shakes his head. “Are you teasing me, Keith?”

Keith allows his grin to widen a little more. “No.”

Shiro is just opening his mouth to respond when his phone lights up on his desk with a notification and he reaches for it quickly.

He reads whatever’s on the screen, and this time he obviously can’t hide the smile. He holds his thumbs over the screen to type out a response then obviously remembers about Keith.

He looks over and Keith can tell from his expression _exactly_ who Shiro’s been texting.

“So, how’s Allura doing?”

Shiro gives him a sheepish smile. 

"She's great."

 

—

 

**Monday A.M.**

 

Lance is innocently sitting at his desk before first period, last minute finishing the homework that he forgot about up until now, when a book slams on his desk and he nearly _pisses his pants_.

He clutches at his chest, trying to calm his racing heart, and looks up to see Pidge standing in front of him, leaning forward so that she’s directly in his face.

“Deets.”

“What?”

She narrows her eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Lance whispers. “Oh shit.”

Pidge leans back so that she’s standing straight, and Lance notices that Allura and Hunk are next to her.

“You two aren’t even in this class?” Lance looks between Allura and Hunk questioningly.

Hunk shrugs. “Pidge invited us so we went.”

“I already gave you guys the deets. When I called you yesterday morning.”

Pidge throws her hands up in the air. “You need to sustain my miserable existence. With the deets.”

Out of the corner of his eye Lance sees Allura pull out her phone and start to type something. Lance knows that Allura’s pretty popular and that she texts other people besides just the ones immediately in this room but it’s the way that she has this little smile as she types it out that Lance knows it’s not one of her cheerleading friends. (Not that Lance would have ruled it out, but he’s pretty sure she’s straight).

Lance grins. “If you want deets why don’t you ask Allura who’s she’s texting with that nice little blush of hers?”

She looks up and shoots him a glare. That’s when Lance knows that he’s right.

“So when’d you get Shiro’s number?”

She gives Lance a look that promises that he’s gonna be dead later, but it is _so_ worth it when Pidge and Hunk turn on Allura with betrayed looks.

“You’re texting _Shiro_?”

Lance cackles as the bell rings and Allura and Hunk have to run to their first class, with Pidge yelling after them.

It feels _so_ good to have this attention on someone else for a change. (That is, until he realizes that Allura’s not even in this class for Pidge to interrogate anyways and he’s hardly bought himself any time at all).

 

—

 

**Monday A.M.**

 

Lance is innocently sitting in class, procrastinating doing his assigned work when he comes to an important realization.

He looks over at Pidge in horror. “Pidge, oh my god.”

“What’s it this time, Lance?”

“I’ve come to a realization.”

“You’ve come to a lot of those lately, haven’t you? It’s been an exciting time.”

Lance rolls his eyes at Pidge’s sarcasm. “This one’s important.”

“Uuugh, fine. What is it Lance, what is happening in your life?”

“Okay, so you know how my birthday is on like, thursday?”

Pidge’s eyes widen. “Oh shit, right. I mean, of course it is, I totally have something planned, totally…” She quickly goes to type something on her phone and looks up at Lance with a fake nonchalant look, running her hand through her hair. “You were saying?”

“I mean, aside from the fact that you totally _forgot_ it was my birthday on thursday—“

“Hey, I did _not_ forget, it was just… hard to remember without you like counting down to it forever. I mean, it was annoying, but _why did you stop_? Kind of hard to remember otherwise, just saying.”

“I don’t know, I mean, there’s just been a lot going on these last couple of weeks, I met Keith, and then I started _dating_ Keith, and then there was all that shit about my dad and _what if he finds out_ , and it’s been wild, man.”

“Uh huh, so was that the whole realization?”

“As if you’d be so lucky. No, what I realized, is that _Keith_ doesn’t know when my birthday is. I’ve never told him, and he’s gonna be like, totally devastated because I’m sure he would have wanted weeks to plan something and now there’s gonna be no time, and I just feel awful!”

Pidge just blinks. “How is your life _constantly_ this dramatic. How are _you_ constantly this dramatic?” She sighs after a moment when she sees that Lance keeps just staring at her with narrowed eyes.

“Jesus Christ, just take my phone and text him.”

“You’re a lifesaver.”

 

—

 

**Monday A.M.**

 

(9:15) **_KEITHY IM SO SORRY_ **

 

(9:19) **Uh, why?**

 

(9:19) **_I WAS GONNA TELL U BUT I FORGOT IT’S MY BIRTHDAY THIS THURSDAY U WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE TIME TO PREPARE_ **

 

Keith looks at the message in amusement for a moment.

 

(9:20) **Yeah, I know, it’s the 15th, right?**

 

(9:21) **_HOW DID U KNOW??????_ **

 

(9:21) **It’s on your Skype profile?**

 

(9:21) **_OH MY GOD WHAT THATS SO CREPPY_ **

 

(9:22) **Stop using creppy like it’s a real word**

 

(9:22) **_So everyone on Skype knows when my birthday is???_ **

 

(9:22) **Yeah, you obviously set that on your Skype settings when you first made your account, since you have to manually input it**

(9:22) **Besides, who are you worried about seeing your Skype information? Do you really have that many contacts of people that wouldn’t already know your birthday?**

 

(9:23) **_Well, I mean when you get in the habit of chatting up people you meet on the phone…_ **

 

(9:23) **Of course**

 

(9:24) **_K BUT_ **

(9:24) **_MY BIRTHDAY_ **

 

(9:24) **Don’t worry, I have things planned. And before you ask, no, I’m not spoiling the surprise**

 

(9:25) **_Goddamn_ **

(9:25) **_Ugh fine_ **

 

(9:26) **Oh yeah, have you seen Allura texting Shiro today? He’s been texting her all class even though he usually refuses to go on his phone during class**

 

(9:26) **_Sounds like something that happened to someone else I know ;))_ **

(9:27) **_K YEAH no I only saw Allura for like two minutes but she was totally texting someone who she got all smiley over and then she got embarrassed when I totally pointed out it was Shiro_ **

 

(9:27) **I didn’t even know that they had gotten each other’s numbers**

(9:28) **I’m happy for them, that they’re getting along so well and making plans to communicate with each other rather than playing hard to get like a lot of people do nowadays, even if it’s only for friendship and they don’t end up getting together**

 

(9:28) **_Psssh, have you SEEN them together? It’s gonna be a thing soon, just u wait_ **

 

(9:29) **I mean, we’ve only seen them together once, but at the same time I’m almost inclined to agree**

(9:29) **I still feel guilty for drawing too much attention to it though**

 

(9:29) **_Bro, are u KIDDING????_ **

(9:29) **_We, or at least, I had to go through like so many jokes about having a bf its time_ **

(9:29) **_4 PAYBACK_ **

 

(9:30) **Wasn’t Pidge the worst one for that?**

 

(9:30) **_Yea but that shit is hard 2 tease she just makes fun of ur teasing_ **

(9:30) **_Indistruble_ **

 

(9:31) **Indestructible?**

 

(9:31) **_Yeah but I fucked it up too bad for autocorrect and I didn’t wanna have to figure out how to fix it_ **

 

(9:31) **Stunning as usual**

 

(9:32) **_FUCKIN PIDGE WNATS HER PHONE BAC K JESUS_ **

 

(9:32) **Goodbye Lance :’)**

 

(9:32) **_GOODBYE DEAREST_ **

 

Keith slips his phone back into his pocket with a smile on his face.

 

—

 

**Monday A.M.**

 

“And remember class, your essay is due on friday. I’ve given you three weeks for this, so I expect good work.”

Lance’s eyes widen. _Wait. There’s an essay?_

He looks over at Pidge in shock and she gives him a look that makes it clear she doesn’t know what he’s going on about. Then her eyes widen too, and she mouths _did you not do it yet?_

Lance mouths back a _do you think I did it yet?_

Pidge responds with an _oh shit_.

Oh shit is about right. Lance needs to get his life together, _Jesus._

 

—

 

**Monday P.M.**

 

 **_You_ ** _named the conversation “Lance’s Birthday Plans”._

 **_Today_ ** _4:07_

 

(4:08) **Here’s the promised group chat**

 

(4:09) **Wow, we’re all so put together now**

 

(4:09) That’s when you know our lives are trash, that a group chat counts as being put together

 

(4:10) _Pidge, you’re the one who always says we’re trash, it’s not like it’s a revelation_

 

(4:10) **_I didn’t know it was Lance’s birthday coming up?_ **

(4:10) **Yeah, it’s on Thursday**

 

(4:11) Ugh, you telling him that you knew already has just fed his birthday frenzy again

(4:11) Now we actually have to plan something nice, thanks Keith

(4:12) **I’m so sorry**

 

(4:12) **Oooh, sarcasm**

 

(4:12)  **_I didn’t know I was part of these birthday plans_ **

 

(4:13) _Well, you’re part of the group now, so of course you are!_

 

(4:13) **_:)_ **

 

(4:13) What’s with all this bonding, ugh

 

(4:14) **If I were with you guys in person I would just give you all a hug right now**

 

 **_Actual Fucking Gremlin_ ** _named the conversation “Way too many bonding moments”._

 **_Today_ ** _4:14_

 

(4:15) **So apparently Lance renamed Pidge in my phone to “Actual Fucking Gremlin” and I only just found out?**

 

(4:15) THAT FUCKER

(4:15) Lmao wouldn’t you have had to see my contact name to make the chat?

 

(4:16) **No, I was going to ask you all something before but I forgot what it was, so I already had the empty chat**

(4:16) **This is what I get for giving Lance my phone passcode**

 

(4:16) **You gave Lance your phone passcode? Big mistake, man**

 

(4:17) _Oh no, I wouldn’t do that_

 

(4:17) KEITH U TRAGIC BOI

 

(4:17) **I feel like there’s a story behind this**

 

(4:18) There’s always a story when it comes to Lance

(4:18) The changing the contact name thing is his favorite though

 

(4:18) **Wait so are we planning the party bc you guys are just gonna be whining again later that you spent all this time talking without planning**

 

(4:19) Gj hunk, keeping us on track

 

(4:19) **You see, I feel like that was sarcastic**

 

(4:19) HOW DID U KNOW???

 

(4:20) _If Lance were here he’d say 420 right about now_

 

(4:20) WELL THANK GOD HE ISN’T HERE THEN RIGHT

 

(4:21) **So I had an idea about what to do with his birthday, but I thought that we should work on it all together, to coordinate it**

 

(4:21) FEED US YOUR IDEAS KEITH WE HAVE NONE

 

(4:21) **I wish you were feeding us actual food instead of ideas**

(4:21) **I heard you make really good spaghetti**

 

(4:22) **It’s just spaghetti? I don’t know Lance’s deal with it**

 

(4:22) **_You made him spaghetti? He’s lucky, Keith’s really good at cooking_ **

 

(4:22) **It’s not my fault most of you don’t know how to cook, it just makes me seem good in comparison**

 

(4:23) You’re right about the cooking thing, I’ve burnt ramen four times in the past week

 

(4:23) **She’s right, I was there**

 

(4:23) HUNK AND KEITH COOK OFF YASS

 

(4:24) **I’m good**

 

(4:24) **I’m sure Lance would love it**

 

(4:25) **…..**

(4:25) **I’ll think about it**

 

(4:25) Hunk, bro

 

(4:25) **HIGH FIVE BRO**

 

(4:26) _You must be stopped_

 

(4:26) God, can you imagine if we had Lance in this conversation? It would be even more of a shit show

 

(4:26) **GUYS, THE PLANS**

 

(4:27) FUCK, RIGHT

 

Keith rolls his eyes. It seems like this is going to take a little longer to plan than he’d thought.

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Lance is innocently sitting, glaring at Pidge for not giving him her phone the second she walks in class, when he hears his teacher’s voice announcing that she’s handing back the tests they wrote last week.

Lance isn’t really that concerned by that at first. He’s been doing better in school the past while so it’s not the general panic when it’s marks time like it used to be.

He’s not that concerned at all. Until his teacher lays the test face down on his desk, which is _never_ a good sign, and gives him a sympathetic look.

Lance gulps and reaches for the test, flipping it over, and his stomach _sinks_ when he seeks the mark there.

He got a _forty three percent_ . He didn’t even pass. Holy shit, he actually _failed_.

His vision blurs and he feels like he’s gonna vomit. How did he _fail_?

He puts down the test paper and tries his best to take deep breaths, and a moment later he feels a hand on his elbow and he jolts in shock.

He looks over to see Pidge looking actually _sympathetic_ for once. “Are you okay?” Her voice is gentle and Lance nods.

“Yeah. Um, well, no. I can’t afford this, I _really_ can’t afford this.”

“What did you get?”

“A _forty three_.”

“Oh, shit.”

“Yeah.”

He lays his head down on his desk. “I don’t know what happened. I was really getting better with everything, my grades were getting better. I felt good about this test! My parents are gonna kill me oh my god.”

“Well maybe the teacher can let you rewrite it or something and they never have to know?"

Lance sits up and nods to himself. “Yeah. That’s just what I’m gonna have to do. I know she’s against rewrites but I’m just gonna have to convince her.”

“If she isn’t budging I’ll just go up and charm her, it always works.”

Lance raises an eyebrow at that. “No threats?”

“You gotta know how to play ‘em Lance. Know when to use threats and when to act adorable. I look like a small child, and she loves me.”

Lance grins. “Alright Pidge.”

“Now go, before she starts class or something. God forbid.”

“Alright alright, I’m going.”

Lance wipes his sweaty hands down on his jeans and gets up. Here goes nothing.

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

Lance plops down on his seat with a sigh.

Pidge looks over. “So… how’d it go?”

“Don’t act like you weren’t watching the whole time.”

“Well obviously but still, these assholes in the rest of the class were talking so loud I couldn’t hear anything, and I couldn’t even read your lips properly. Very frustrating, I’ve gotta say.”

“So at first she was like, _no way José_.”

“I get it, ‘cus you’re spanish.”

“Well I mean, that’s not what she actually said, but anyway that’s not the point. Basically, I complained at her for a while, did some mild begging which we will not speak of again, _thankyouverymuch_ , and then eventually I actually managed to wear her down.”

Pidge widens her eyes. “Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah! I was so surprised when she actually said yes.”

“Dude, that’s like… groundbreaking. I tried to get a rewrite even with my charms earlier in the year and she just like, completely shot me down.”

“Yeah, well what did you get the first time?”

Lance can tell by Pidge’s expression that he’s caught her.

“That is besides the point.”

“What, couldn’t handle your ninety?”

She looks away and Lance drops his mouth. “It was higher than that?? You tried to rewrite something higher than a _ninety_?”

“We’re talking about your rewrite Lance.”

“Sure Pidge, sure. Anyways, I kind of begged for a while then she finally caved, she must be in a really good mood or something. Except, of course she still wants to spite me because the rewrite is _tomorrow_ which, I know it’s the after school exam day but then I was like, what about next wednesday? And then she started going on about how she was doing me a favor and how I should be grateful, and blah blah blah, so long story short I have to study everything again and write tomorrow.”

“That’s shitty. And you still have that paper too.”

“ _Fuck_ . I’m just gonna have to study for the test tonight and work on the paper the rest of the week. I _have_ to do better on this rewrite or she’s gonna fucking kill me because she let me do it of all people, and I can’t just _waste_ it.”

“Well you know I could help you study…” Pidge’s voice comes out in a mumble, and Lance breaks out into a wide grin.

“Thank you! Thank you, thank you, oh my god.”

“Yeah, whatever. I guess it makes up for all the Klance shit.”

“Yeah um, what the fuck is Klance.”

Pidge just stares at him for a minute like Lance is being dumb.

Lance’s eyes widen in realization and he gasps. “ _Klance_! You made us a couple name??”

“Yeah.”

“I love it.”

“Good, because the other options were shit so that was it.”

Lance is about to respond with something excitedly when he sees the glare his teacher shoots him and realizes at this point he should at least _act_ like he’s studying or something for the huge exam that he has _tomorrow_.

He sighs and turns back to his books, but shoots Pidge a glance, mouthing, “later.”

She nods and turns back to her own paper and Lance grins.

 _Klance_.

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

When Lance and Pidge get up to Lance’s room, his first instinct is to go for his laptop.

“Whoa there, what’re you doing?”

Lance looks back at Pidge in confusion. “I always Skype Keith when I get home?”

“And you’re just gonna leave me here to sit and watch your lovesick ramblings to each other? You know you’ve gotta study, right?”

“I fucking _hate_ this kid, oh my god. She’s making me miss out on Keith time!”

“Did you just call our sixty year old teacher a kid?”

“There a problem.”

Pidge just rolls her eyes. “Nope. But seriously, you’ve gotta text lover boy or something and tell him you can’t talk. I don’t wanna be the asshole, at least not this time, but there really isn’t time.”

Lance groans but he knows that she’s right. “Fine. Just pass me your phone, it’ll be faster than typing on the laptop. Of course, Keith had to go and tell me that leaving your laptop on all day is apparently bad for it, so now that he’s made me start turning it off, it takes forever to start up!”

Pidge’s mouth is open in what Lance assumes is shock. “You just left your laptop on all the time? What, in sleep mode?? _Lance_.”

“Just gimme your phone!”

“ _Fine_.”

 

—

 

**Tuesday P.M.**

 

“Lance, I can tell you’re distracted.”

Lance flops back dramatically. “Not my fault this shit is so boring!”

“We’ve only been doing it for an hour!”

“It’s only been an _hour_?? I’m gonna die.”

“You’ll be fine.”

Lance’s voice goes up a few tones. “No I’m not, Pidge! I’m gonna die! To math homework! It’s tragic! Keith’s gonna be a widow for thing!”

“You’re not married.”

“This is my death scenario, not yours, Pidge! Lemme have it!”

“Sure Lance, you can have your death fantasy.”

“ _Thank_ —“

“If you get back to work.”

“Uuuughhh!”

Lance gets whacked with a textbook for that one.

 

—

 

**Wednesday A.M.**

 

Lance feels like he’s gonna fall asleep all day. Pidge only left his house at eleven thirty because Lance was being such a dumb shit, and okay, so maybe it was Lance’s fault because he kind of got her roped into a Mario Kart session that lasted for about an hour and a half and involved a lot of screaming and hitting, but they eventually calmed down enough to start studying again.

Needless to say, as fun as the Mario Kart was, it put them seriously behind schedule for this whole review thing and even after Pidge left, Lance spent an hour or so working on it some more before he finally went to bed.

He even feels guilty enough to study during class which _never_ happens. Fucking math class.

Eventually he gives up on that and resorts to texting Keith again on Hunk’s phone, because he just _really_ misses Keith at this point. He’s not gonna be able to Skype him right after school today either because he’ll be in the exam.

 

(10:13) **How do you feel about the exam this afternoon?**

 

(10:14) **_Ngl I’m stressing out big time_ **

 

(10:14) **I’m sure it’ll be alright, you spent all night yesterday studying and you had Pidge, right?**

 

(10:14) **_yeah_ **

(10:15) **_remember when u used to help me with englihs_ **

 

(10:15) **I still feel like it was a ploy to get me to FaceTime you**

 

(10:15) **_Well, it was a lil but the tutoring really did help_ **

 

(10:16) **You did better in English and I’m sure you’ll be good in this! I believe in you Lance :)**

 

(10:16) **_Okay aside from that being the sappiest shit ever, tysm :’)_ **

 

Lance really, really hopes Keith is right about this.

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

When Lance opens up his exam and actually _understands_ what the first question is asking him, he feels an enormous amount of relief. He looks at the next question in suspicion, thinking the first must be a fluke, but the second doesn’t seem to hard.

Neither does the third, or the fourth.

_Thank god._

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

“Pidge, oh my god, thank you so much, you’re amazing.”

“You know, you should start all calls like this.”

“No, but seriously! That exam went amazing. At least, I think so. I mean, it definitely went way better than the last one.” Lance is smiling like crazy but he just feels so relieved right now.

“Well good then. At least my _entire_ night wasn’t in vain.”

“Oh come on, you know you loved the Mario Kart,” Lance scoffs.

“You just like it because you didn’t completely lose for once!”

“Do you know how good it feels _not_ to lose six games in a row against you?”

“Doesn’t mean you’re a winner!” Pidge sounds defensive and Lance grins.

“So does.”

“So _doesn’t_.”

“It does! I won a couple of games against the almighty Pidge and that is amazing.” Lance closes his eyes and puts his hand on his chest like a true winner, only realizing a moment later that there’s no one around to see it.

“Ugh, whatever. Have you talked to your _boooyfriend_ yet.” Pidge says it in the way you would tease a third grader.

“Oh shit! I gotta call him, thanks Pidgey.”

“I love it when I’m named after a Pokémon.” Pidge’s voice goes all high and airy and Lance is sure if he was there she’d be clasping her hands together like some girl in a princess movie.

Lance rolls his eyes.

“Bye Pidge! Thanks again!”

“Bye Lance.”

Lance hangs up and immediately switches to the computer, putting down the house phone. He knows Keith is gonna get this proud smile at him, and there’s absolutely no way that he’s missing that because he’s on the phone and not a video call.

His laptop _finally_ turns on after a few moments, and he immediately starts rapid clicking the Skype icon. It takes about twenty clicks but finally the computer is emotionally ready to open up the program and he immediately goes to Keith’s contact.

He presses the video call button and waits impatiently until Keith finally picks up and the call connects. A second later the video is up and Lance breaks into a smile at the sight of Keith.

“Keith!”

Keith’s eyes soften like when he has one of those really happy smiles of his.

“Hey Lance. How’d it go?”

“It was so great! Normally I wouldn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up before I got the grades back but I really feel like it went well.”

And there it is, the smile that Lance loves so much.

“That’s great, I told you you’d do well.”

“And I mean, I still have to finish that shitty essay, which I’m probably gonna mostly have to write tonight, since it’s my birthday tomorrow, but _holy shit it’s my birthday tomorrow_!!!”

“That it is.”

“So what’re the exciting plans gonna be, Keith? Tell me everything.”

Keith shakes his head. “Nope. It’s a surprise.”

“Fine, but I wanna know all about it when you guys come over tomorrow, alright?”

The corner of Keith’s mouth quirks up. “Maybe.”

“What do you mean, maybe? It’s my birthday then! When else would I find out?”

Keith laughs.

Lance pouts. “You’re cruel.”

“You sure do say that a lot.”

“Because it’s the truth.”

“You say that a lot too.”

“Do I say you’re gorgeous a lot?” Lance does his best flirty grin.

Keith sighs. “Not nearly enough.”

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

Lance is lying restlessly in his bed, trying to fall asleep, which is impossible because it’s his birthday tomorrow and he can never sleep well the night before his birthday.

Keith went to bed about an hour or so before so Lance has been all on his own since then, which of course he had to use to write that damn essay that’s due, because he’s all responsible now and shit. He’s on his laptop, trying to write, but not being very successful because he’s thinking too hard about what he’s gonna get. (The worst part is how long he has to wait. Although he gets his siblings’ gifts in the morning, his parents always make him wait until after dinner, which is torturous.)

A moment later he hears the noise of an incoming Skype message and he startles in surprise. He’d been staring at a word document for so long in silence that the noise seems louder than usual.

He switches over to his Skype app and realizes that it’s a message from _Keith_.

Lance furrows his eyebrows in confusion, because _what’s Keith doing up_?

He clicks on the message.

 

(12:00) **I know I said I was going to bed, but I thought that I would stay up until now so that I could be the first to say it, so happy birthday :)**

 

Lance kind of just lets out a choking noise and curls up in a little ball for a moment because that’s the most adorable thing that’s ever happened to him.

That’s so sweet, holy shit, he loves Keith so much.

He types out a response with shaking hands.

 

(12:01) **_Thank you so much, holy shit :) <333_ **

 

(12:01) **I’m gonna go to bed, alright? I’ll see you later today**

 

(12:02) **_Bye :’)_ **

 

Keith’s icon changes to unavailable as he logs out and Lance is _seriously_ not gonna be able to sleep now.

He flops back on his bed, hugging his pillow to his chest with a hopeless smile.

 

—

 

**Thursday A.M.**

 

Lance wakes up with an unholy screech of excitement because _it’s his birthday, holy shit._

He hears footsteps down the hallway and splits into a massive grin. His little siblings always know that the screech symbolizes they should come to give the presents now.

Lance is _so_ ready.  

 

—

 

**Thursday A.M.**

 

Lance very much enjoys his special birthday pancakes. He gets them every year and he really has to say that he looks forward to them. In reality, they’re no different than when his mom makes them all pancakes on the weekend, but what _is_ different is that he’s the only one who’s allowed to eat them. None of his siblings are allowed to eat any of them, which means that Lance can just pig out on the entire batch on his own. Which is exactly what he starts on the minute that his mom puts the stack down in front of him.

“Oh yeah, Lance, I was meaning to tell you. Your aunt called this morning and it turns out that her and her husband and the kids can all come tonight, and so can your grandparents. I know that I originally told you you could go out with your friends tonight after our family dinner, but they’re driving down just for this, and they’re probably going to be staying the night. Do you think that you could go out with them tomorrow night? You could stay out later then.”

Lance feels a rush of disappointment, which is probably a shitty emotion to be having when you hear your extended family is coming over to visit you for your birthday.

“But I was so looking forward to seeing them tonight.”

“I _know_ , and I’m sorry, but I don’t think we can get around this. I really am sorry.”

Lance sighs and nods after a moment. “Okay, fine. I’ll let them know.”

His mom gives him one of her proud smiles and she rests her hand on his shoulder. “Thank you. I’m sure it’ll be just as fun then.”

She takes his empty plate and heads off towards the kitchen (the one day he doesn’t have to take his own plate), and Lance rests his chin on his hand.

“You know, if I lived in Canada, I could legally drink today.”

“Well it’s a good thing you don’t live in Canada then, because no son of mine is drinking now.”

“But it would be _legal_.”

“If this is a hint that you want to drink today, then you’re going to be disappointed.”

Lance hates that she totally saw through his plan.

For once, he actually has time to spare before he needs to get to school. The birthday excitement is pretty much the only thing that can get him out of bed at a decent time, ever.

He goes upstairs and quickly grabs the house phone, dialling Keith’s number.

It rings three times before Keith picks up with a, “Lance?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Oh. Happy birthday again.” Lance grins.

“Thanks! But listen, I don’t have all that much time before I need to go to school, but I just wanted to tell you something because this really sucks.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Apparently a bunch of my family members are coming over today, so I can’t go out with you guys anymore. They’re probably gonna be here right when I get home from school too, so I don’t think I’m gonna be able to see you today at _all_.”

“Oh.” Keith’s voice sounds disappointed too, and Lance feels vaguely guilty.

“But she said that we could just do it tomorrow. Is that alright? I know you wanted to do something for my birthday, but I really can’t get out of this, and I feel bad. I really, _really_ wanted to see you today.”

“Don’t feel bad, it’s alright.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Keith’s voice sounds sincere and Lance smiles.

“Thanks. I’ve gotta go now, though.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

Lance nods, sighing. “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Lance.”

“Bye Keith.”

Lance hangs up the phone with a feeling of disappointment. Now it’s time to tell the others as well.

 

—

 

**Thursday A.M.**

 

“I am _betrayed_.”

Lance rolls his eyes. “Pidge, you dick.”

“Hurt is the only word that can describe how I feel right now.”

Allura shakes her head, smiling. “It’s alright. It’s your birthday, and it’s important that you’re happy! We’ll just do your party tomorrow.”

Pidge sighs dramatically. “At least I got the first happy birthday this morning.”

Lance holds up a finger. “Actually, about that—“

Pidge’s mouth drops. “ _No._ Which shit beat me to it?” She looks at Hunk and Allura with narrowed eyes.

“Wasn’t even them. It was _Keith_.”

“ _Loverboy????_ ”

Lance grins. “Yep. He messaged me on Skype at midnight exactly to say it.”

Pidge glares. “Damnit, that kid’s got game.”

“Better step up yours, Pidge.”

“Whatever.”

“So when do I get my gifts??”

Allura gives him one of those fake pleasant smiles. “Tomorrow! Since you’re postponing on us.”

Lance throws his hands up in the air. “Thought you weren’t bitter?”

Pidge smiles as well. “We aren’t.”

“You don’t do the smile as well as Allura.”

“They’re bitter.”

“ _Thank you_ , Hunk.”

Hunk winces when the girls turn on him.

Rest in peace.

 

—

 

**Thursday A.M.**

 

(10:34) **_So Keith told me that the plans aren’t happening tonight, but tomorrow now?_ **

 

(10:35) Yea, cus Lance cancelled, the fucker

 

(10:35) _It’s not his fault, it’s because of his family plans_

 

(10:35) **_Actually, I brought it up because I have an idea_ **

 

(10:36) **I haven’t heard of this idea**

 

(10:36) **_It actually involves you_**

 

(10:37) **Really?**

 

(10:37) **_If you want to, I know it might be a little crazy_ **

 

(10:38) Have you met ANY of us?

 

(10:38) **_Good point_ **

 

(10:39) **Lay it on us shiro**

 

(10:39) **_Alright, so here goes..._ **

 

—

 

**Thursday A.M.**

 

Keith runs to meet Shiro at the exit to the school the second his class ends. Shiro is already there, his keys in hand, motioning for Keith to hurry up.

Keith grins. This is totally crazy, right?

Oh well, it’s worth it.

 

—

 

**Thursday A.M.**

 

“C’mon Lance, just a little farther.”

Okay, so when Pidge had first approached him with Hunk and Allura, holding a blindfold, Lance had been skeptical. One should _never_ trust Pidge when she’s got that grin.

Except, then she said that they had a surprise for Lance, and goddamnit, Lance just loves surprises so much that he caved.

And now he’s being pulled through the hallway by his friends while he’s blindfolded, and he’s pretty sure that the whole school is staring because it’s pretty fucking crazy, but he’s in _way_ too deep to give up now.

He just hopes that the fact that it’s his birthday will keep his friends from doing anything devious to him. They’re not actually bad people, right?

Oh god, what if they’re gonna murder him or something? No, that’s crazy, why the fuck did Lance think that?

He winces when he hears a door open and he’s being led out into the cold now, and _okay, so this is probably why they told him to get a jacket first_.

“Ew, why are we going outside? Are you gonna make me do things? _Exercise_? Jesus, this is cruel.”

“Lance, you’re such a whiner.”

“Piiiiiiiiiiiidge.”

He hears Allura’s voice then. “Alright, we’re here. This place seems quiet enough.” He feels someone reach up to start untying his blindfold.

“Oh god, I knew it. You really are gonna murder me. This is the end. Just tell Keith—“

“Tell me what?”

Lance freezes, and feels the blindfold pull off his face and he squints for a moment _because it’s fucking bright out_ and then he notices, that _holy shit, Keith is standing a few feet away and he’s so fucking pretty what the fuck, how is this my boyfriend_.

Lance breaks into a surprised grin, his heart pounding. “Keith!”

Keith has that soft smile that Lance loves so much. “Happy birthday, Lance.”

Lance rushes forward to pull Keith into a hug and he can faintly hear their friends in the background but the noise all sort of seems to fade away and dammit, he feels so much better already. He feels like he can finally think _clearly_ again. When Keith tries to pull away after a few moments, Lance just pulls him in tighter and he feels Keith huff out a laugh, hugging Lance back again.

This time, Keith waits until Lance pulls back, and gives Lance that smile before leaning in and pulling him into a gentle kiss.

Ah, okay, so _this_ is why they had to go away from the school crowds for a while. Makes sense, his school is pretty strict on the PDA and Lance wants to be able to kiss Keith when he sees him.

They finally have to separate when they know their friends are gonna start catcalling, except _too late for that_ because Pidge is already doing it and Lance flips her off quickly, but he still keeps his arm around Keith’s shoulder.

He glances over at Keith. “What are you doing here? I didn’t know you were coming!”

“That was kind of the point of the surprise part.”

Lance rolls his eyes, but nothing’s getting rid of the smile that’s on his face at this moment.

Then Lance hears _Shiro’s_ voice and Lance feels like an asshole because he totally didn’t even _notice_ Shiro was there until now.

“We were talking amongst ourselves and Keith and I heard how stressful your past couple of days have been and how sad you are that you couldn’t see Keith today, so I offered to drive him down for our lunch break.”

Lance’s eyes widen, because _holy shit that’s so nice._

Lance looks over when Keith speaks. “So, we can’t stay for long. As in, we need to leave in two minutes or we’re gonna be late for our next class.”

“Oh my god though, thank you so much for coming, and thanks so much for driving Keith, Shiro, that’s so nice of you, _you guys are so great, oh my god_.”

Shiro smiles. “It was no problem, really. I’m happy if it helped make you feel better.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, alright? We really need to leave now, but good luck on everything.”

Lance grins at Keith. “I get my gift then too, right?”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Yes Lance. I’ll show you tomorrow, when we can get a moment alone.”

Lance hears a chorus of _oooohs_ from the rest of the group and Keith shakes his head, blushing. “It’s not like that! You all already know what I’m getting him.”

Lance looks at Pidge and Hunk in excitement. “You _know_?” Their grins say it all.

“Guys!”

“I already made them promise not to tell so it’s no use pestering them.” Keith’s got a smug grin, the fucker, but Lance can never be mad at him for long.

“Not to rush you guys, but we’re running late.”

Lance feels like groaning. He can’t believe that Keith just got here, and he already has to leave again. Then again, Lance should just be happy that he got to see Keith at _all_.

“Shiro’s right, we need to get going. But it was great to see you, I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

Lance nods, and Keith must be able to tell that Lance is still a little disappointed, because he offers him one last smile and a quick peck on the lips, before him and Shiro are leaving.

Lance lets out a happy sigh, and stares at their retreating figures almost dreamily. (And Keith totally glances back once with one of those little smiles of his.)

Lance hears Pidge’s voice break the silence.

“You know, if it wasn’t your birthday I would have to punch you for how disgustingly sappy and gay that was.”

Lance grins. “You know what Pidge, I think you need a hug. That’s what you need.”

Pidge’s eyes widen in what looks like _fear_ . “No, that is _not_ what I need.”

Lance looks over at Hunk and Allura. “You know what this means now, right?”

They both nod in unison with him and Lance advances. “Group hug time!”

Pidge runs screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, feel free to follow my writing [tumblr](https://shipstiel-writes.tumblr.com/), I sometimes post teasers, and you're welcome to ask questions!


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a couple of things in this fic that were head cannons when I wrote I post season one that have been proven incorrect with the new season so keep that in mind. 
> 
> Some weird shit happened with the spacing when I copied it over from the Google doc to the ao3 but I don't have the time to fix that now so I'll do it later at some point. 
> 
> (Bless Mara again, for beta-ing under short notice)

**Thursday P.M.**

 

Lance really does love his family, but sometimes they’re a little much. His house is loud from pretty much the minute he gets home, and he expects to be able to get some quiet when he goes upstairs to put away his backpack, but nope, there are two of his younger cousins playing DS on his bed.

They turn to him excitedly when they see him. “Hey Lance! We found your DS. Happy birthday, or whatever.”   
Lance’s eyes widen when he realizes that the DS is usually in his bedside drawer, where he keeps the pictures of him and Keith at the amusement park.

They seem to be pretty calm still, so they must not have found them. If two twelve year olds found a picture of their cousin kissing a guy they would be showing it everywhere, right? Those kids are pretty immature, they would probably find it hilarious.

Still, he half sneaks, half speed walks to the bedside table, glancing over at his cousins who are still playing on _Lance’s_ DS to make sure they’re not looking at his suspicious movements, and pulls open the drawer.

It takes him a couple of moments to find the picture, a couple of moments where he feels like he’s dying a little bit, until he finds it sticking out slightly from a notebook. He sighs in relief. He _totally_ forgot that he put it there, just for situations like this.

He grins, looking down at the pictures for a couple of moments before he hears his name being called from downstairs. At that he shoves the picture back into the notebook quickly and shuts the bedside drawer.

Sure, _he_ might love those pictures, but he’s really not up for showing them to his entire extended family, which is what it seems like this party is gonna consist of.

He leaves his room and makes his way down the stairs, hoping that he’s not gonna get swarmed _too_ bad.

He also just hopes that he finds some time later to finish that _essay_.

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

It’s around six when his mom comes to talk to him. Things have quieted down at this point, and they’ve gotten through dinner and the cake at this point, and he’s socialized with a whole lot of people. Overall, Lance feels proud of himself, and he’s happy with his birthday. It’s strange, that he’s legally an _adult_ now.

His parents pull him into the now empty kitchen as everyone is busy in the living room and they stand near the counter together, Lance, his mom and his dad.

His dad hands him a gift wrapped package, with a “happy birthday my son,” and his mom beams at the both of them.

“Thank you!” Lance grins, going for the card first because he knows that’s the one his parents always insists that he has to open first, to be ‘polite.’

It’s a generic card from the son section of the store, but inside there’s a whole page full of Spanish, in both his dad’s writing and his mom’s writing.

He glances up quickly at both of them, who both have expectant faces and Lance looks back at the card.

He starts to read.

First, it’s his mom’s part.

_Dear mijo,_

_You’re my darling boy and you know that I love you so much. Although you’re sometimes lazy, and you’re prone to spending long hours on the internet, you’re such a good son. You’re kind, and you’re caring and compassionate and I am so blessed to have you. I’m proud of you, that you realized who you are and that you have approached everything so bravely and so fearlessly. I’m proud of you for accepting who you are, and fighting for the ones that you care about, and I’m so proud to have raised a son who stands up for what he believes in like you do. You have such a big heart, Lance. Don’t ever lose it. I hope you have an amazing birthday, and that you continue to grow the way you have now, but that you always stay my darling boy. I love you so much._

 

__Love mama_ _

 

 

Lance is already sniffling at this point and he pulls his mom into a tight hug. She hugs him back fiercely and keeps her arm around his shoulder when he reads the next part, this time from his dad.

 

_Lance,_

_I know I’m not always the best with words and that I don’t always react the way that I should with things, but you need to know that I am proud of you, and I always will be. You’re grown up to be a strong young man that is kind and hard working and resilient and I’m proud of you for that. I know that it could not have been easy to go against me when you knew that I was wrong, but I’m happy that you did. No matter who you are, or who you love, I accept you and... I love you. I can only hope you grow and continue to be the same man that you are now._

 

  _ _Love, dad__

 

 

Lance has to wipe quickly at one of his eyes when a tear escapes and he gives his parents a watery smile. “Thank you.” A moment later he just pulls them into a hug again, because he doesn’t know what he did to deserve them, but he’s just _so_ blessed.

They step apart and Lance can tell that his dad is uncomfortable with both the waterworks Lance and his mom are displaying right now, but Lance can tell that he’s happy too.

“Alright, now open your gift!”

Lance jumps a little in excitement and starts to unwrap the gift he’d half forgotten about with all the sappy stuff going on.

He _nearly_ drops the package when he finally gets it unwrapped, because _it’s a phone_.

An iPhone five, which, although it’s not the latest one, is a step up from his four and it’s _new_.

Lance stares at the box in awe, sliding it open to look at the phone inside. He takes it out and holds it for a moment before he surges forward and pulls his parents into _yet another_ a hug, because he knows these things are expensive and that money’s not exactly easy for them right now.

“Thank you so much, thank you so much I love you two so much.”

His parents laugh. “You’re welcome.”

Lance pulls away and looks down at the phone excitedly, turning it on. He grins when the screen lights up, because he has missed having a phone _so much_.

He’s just excited that he finally gets to text Keith all the time again.

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

(6:17) **_Hey mullet, it’s ya boy_ **

 

(6:19) **Hey, you got a new phone? I was beginning to think I’d never see this number again**

 

(6:19) **_!!!!!!!!_ **

(6:19) **_My parents got me a new phone for my birthday I’m so hapyp and it’s on the same number as before so I don’t gotta tell everyone about the new number it’s amazing_ **

 

(6:20) **That’s great! Now you don’t have to bum off your friends’ phones anymore.**

(6:20) **And, it looks like this new phone has autocorrect which is a bonus I’ve gotta say**

 

(6:21) **_C’mon keithy, never say never, I could always break the autocorrect again u really never do know with me_ **

(6:21) **_Besides, you know you miss ym bad spelling_ **

 

(6:22) **But alas, it’s not truly gone**

 

(6:22) **_hahahaha did u just say alas_ **

(6:22) **_I’m dating an 80 yr old english guy_ **

 

(6:23) **_….._ **

(6:23) **Bollocks I’ve been found out**

 

(6:23) **_Hahahahahhahahahahhahahaha_ **

(6:24) **_Shit I gtg the extended fam looks like they wanna ask me about my career plans again, but anyways I just wanted to tell you that I hope your therapy goes well and good luck!!!!!_ **

 

(6:24) **Thank you :) good luck with the relatives!**

 

Lance makes a mental note to take a picture of Keith the first opportunity he gets for the contact information.

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

The office feels stranger and stranger every time Keith comes here. Although, it seems to get easier every time. Keith realizes that he’s not completely better yet, not by a long shot, but things have been getting better for the past while, and Keith knows that he’s in a lot better place than he’s been in a long time. Maybe since when he was a child, before the crash.

Coran opens the door to his office and smiles. “Hello Keith! How’re you doing?”   
“I think I’m the happiest I’ve been in ten years. Maybe ever.” When Keith says it he knows it’s the truth.

 

—

 

**Friday A.M.**

 

(8:15) **_Hey pidge it’s lance’s phone ghost back from #thedead_ **

(8:15) **_I see you’re wearing the same sweater again today_ **

 

Lance watches from his hiding place around the corner from their locker cluster how Pidge looks at her phone then whips around with a suspicious glance. She looks through the hallway and Lance ducks back behind the wall so that she can’t see him.

 

(8:17) Lance you shit I saw you

 

(8:17) **_Who’s Lance? This is his phone_ **

 

(8:17) YOU WOULD KNOW WHO LANCE WAS IF YOU’RE HIS PHONE

(8:18) Ugh why am I getting into this

(8:18) So I see you got a new phone, wanna come out of hiding and talk about it like normal people

 

(8:19) **_That depends_ **

 

(8:19) On what

 

(8:19) **_What’re you gonna give me_ **

 

(8:20) I have one piece of peppermint gum

 

(8:20) **_UGH THATS THE WORST KIND_ **

(8:21) **_Fine I’ll take it_ **

(8:21) **_FUCK I WAS SO BUSY WITH THIS THAT IM PROBABLY GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS SHIT SHIT SHIT_ **

 

(8:21) Hah, sucker

 

(8:21) **_I still want that gum_ **

 

(8:21) Fite me bro

 

(8:22) **_YOU TOLD ME URSELF THE PEPPERMINT IS TOO SPICY 4 U U WHITE KID_ **

 

(8:22) Does that mean I'm gonna give it up?? No

 

(8:22) **_UGHH WE WILL TALK LATER GREMLIN_ **

 

When Lance gets to the lockers Pidge is already gone and he glares in the general area she would have disappeared in before getting his books.

 

—

 

**Friday A.M.**

 

When Lance hands his English paper in on _time,_ he feels like a total pro. He’s had way too many assignments where he had to beg for an extended deadline because he doesn’t know how to keep track of assignments.

He’d sent a quick copy of his essay to Keith after he finished, for him to proofread. Keith had corrected two spelling errors, then sent him back a smiley face, saying that he was proud.

Lance _loves_ it when Keith is proud of him.

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

“Are you _sure_ you can’t tell me what we’re gonna do tonight?”

Keith rolls his eyes. “I’m gonna see you in an _hour_ , Lance, can’t you wait?”

Lance pouts and Keith snorts, looking at the screen with a fond smile. It’s nice to be able to facetime with Keith rather than having to skype on the laptop, Lance can finally say comfortably on his back again while talking, without having to balance his laptop on his stomach.

Lance’s expression suddenly turns more serious. “I uh—was actually meaning to talk to you about something.”

Keith nods. “Yeah?"

Lance looks nervous. “Well, my dad is gonna be out again tonight and my mom is gonna be home. And I know that you and Shiro are gonna meet us all at my place, but Allura and Pidge and Hunk are already gonna be hanging out at my house for a bit beforehand and I was thinking that instead of us all just meeting you outside, you two could come in for a few minutes. Well, you in particular. Just something casual you know? So you could… meet my mom.” Lance rambles out the entire statement, hardly pausing to breathe, and he’s only quiet for a couple of moments before he adds in a rushed, “only if you want to though. Don’t feel pressured or anything.”

Keith breaks into an even larger smile than before, because _Lance wants him to meet his mom_. Keith knows how much Lance loves his mom, so the thought that he wants to introduce him to her speaks volumes about how serious Lance is about all of this.

“I’d love to.”

Lance’s expression brightens suddenly. “Really?”

Keith nods, still smiling. “Yes, really.”

Keith can tell Lance is trying not to look too excited, but he’s still smiling a lot. “Okay, okay, this is gonna be great. She’s gonna _love_ you.”

Keith really, really hopes so.

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Keith has to admit that this whole _meeting the mother_ thing makes everything a lot more nerve wrecking than it already was. He spent at least ten minutes staring at himself in the mirror, making sure that he looked alright, that he looked like someone that Lance would _deserve_.

He eventually has to stop when he gets a text that Shiro’s arrived to pick Keith up and he quickly grabs the card he’d gotten ready for Lance before making his way downstairs to the car. He feels weird not having a gift with him, but the gift had shipped to Allura’s house and Keith knew that she would most likely be the one best at wrapping anyways.

Keith locks the front door behind him, and walks down the path to get into Shiro’s car. When he gets on Shiro smiles.

“Hey, Keith. Are you alright? You look nervous.”   
Keith nods. “Yeah. To both, I guess. I mean, I’m nervous, but at the same time, Lance has liked all the ideas I’ve had in the past so I’m sure he’ll like this too.”   
“It’s alright to be nervous, you’re putting yourself out there! And it’s good!”   
“Yeah, I guess.”

“I’m sure he’ll love the gift though, if he’s really as crazy about it as you think. You don’t need to worry about that part.”   
Keith grins. “Yeah, we don’t need to worry about that one.”

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Lance rushes to get the door first when he hears the bell. He swings it open to see Keith standing there with Shiro, and he grins.

“Happy late birthday, Lance.”

“Thank you!”

Shiro smiles too. “Happy late birthday as well.”

“Thank you too, Shiro! Thanks for coming tonight, and for driving Keith. Again.”

“It’s not a problem, really.” How is Shiro so _nice_?

Lance steps aside to give them room to enter the house. “Come in! It’s freezing outside. We’ll get going in a couple of minutes, according to Allura.”

Keith and Shiro step inside and Lance shuts the door behind them. He turns to Keith with a grin, and speaks to Shiro without looking away from his boyfriend’s face. “Don’t worry Shiro, I’ll save you the PDA. Well, again.”

He takes the ends of Keith’s scarf and holds it to the general area of his own ear so that it forms a screen covering the profile of his and Keith’s face from Shiro’s sight and Keith just shakes his head, leaning up for the kiss.

Lance loves his birthday already.

After a moment they step back and Lance lets go of the scarf. He claps his hands together. “Now that that’s good, I would offer to let you hang up your coats but we’re leaving in like, two minutes anyways and I don’t know if it’s worth the effort for you guys.”

“It’s alright.” Shiro nods to go along with his statement and Lance grins.

“Alright then, come on inside! Just take off your shoes please, that’s not avoidable, my mom’s crazy about that stuff.”

“Lance!” Lance winces, thinking for a moment that she must have heard him, but the coast is proven clear when he hears that her tone isn’t pissed off like it would be if she had actually heard him.

“Bring your friends in!”

Lance motions towards Shiro and Keith in an _after you_ way. Shiro goes first. Keith just stands there for a moment, looking nervous, and Lance smiles, taking his hand despite the fingerless gloves and all.

Keith looks up at Lance like he’s startled.

“It’s gonna be great, she’s gonna love you.” Lance keeps his voice to a murmur to keep away eavesdroppers from the next room and Keith nods after a moment, his shoulders losing some of their tension.

“Alright. I’m ready.”

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Keith will admit that he hides a little behind Lance at first when they make their way out of the small entrance room to the kitchen, but he’s nervous. He just lets Lance lead him gently, and stands slightly behind his boyfriend.

Shiro is already there, sitting with Allura and Hunk and Pidge at the table, chatting with someone who looks looks a lot like Lance, and that must be his mother.

She looks over and stands up with a bright smile when she sees Lance.

Lance smiles in a way that makes it clear that he loves his mother a lot. “I mean you probably know this already by now, but that’s Shiro.”

She nods. “He seems wonderful. And this is…?” She looks towards Keith and Keith takes the cue to take a couple of steps forward and offers his hand for a handshake.

“I’m Keith. It’s lovely to meet you, Mrs. McClain.”

She pulls him into a hug instead, and although he feels a bit awkward at first, he relaxes into it after a second and in a couple of moments she lets him go.

Keith can see Lance give him a happy smile from his peripheral vision.

“I’m sorry, it’s so nice to meet you, Keith. I’ve heard so much about you.” Lance’s mom gets a knowing gleam in her eyes at that and Lance blushes. Keith feels his own lips twitching up at the corners at that, because he’s a big fan of Lance’s flustered expression.

“Moooom.”   
“It’s alright Mrs. McClain, I’ve heard only good things about you.”   
“Well I’m happy that my son praises me. And you don’t need to bother with this Mrs. McClain business it’s so formal, call me Rosa.”

She really does seem like a lovely woman and Keith is happy that Lance has a mother like her.

“Alright um, Rosa.”   
“You’re lucky, even I don’t get to call her that!”

Keith laughs and looks back at Lance. “I guess I’m just blessed.”

Rosa pats Keith’s shoulder. “I bet Keith would make his bed, unlike some people in this room.”

“Well I’d say that about least half the people in this room.” Pidge motions towards herself, Hunk and Lance.

“And I hear you can cook as well, maybe see if you can impress some of that knowledge on him, huh?” She gives Keith a quick wink.

Lance puts his hand up. “Excuse me, but I totally do know how to cook already. I just _prefer_ not to.”

Rosa rolls her eyes. “Sure Lance, alright. And how about that laundry that you conveniently forgot to do earlier?”  
Lance grabs Keith’s arm and offers his mom a quick, fake smile. “You know, we’re gonna be so late for our plans, we really should get going.”

“You don’t even know what we’re going yet.”   
“ _Hunk_!”

Rosa just shakes her head and smiles. “I’ll let you all get going now. It was nice to meet you Keith, and you, Shiro.” She nods at each of them as she addresses them. “I’m glad my son is in such good company.”

“C’mon guys, you know I love talking with my mom but I _really_ wanna know what you have planned.”   
Pidge winks. “It’s gonna blow your _mind_ , Lancey.”

“Sweet! We can be Lancey and Keithy!”   
Rosa looks at Keith. “You are a saint for putting up with this.”

Keith nods. “I really must be.”

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

“Turn up the music! This song is my jam.”   
“Lance, this is literally the worst song.” Pidge doesn’t even look back when she shouts that at him, and seems to make a point of staring _straight_ forward. Lance had been a little bitter when him and Keith got stuck in the back two seats rather than the middle ones, but once he had realized that the back seats were a _lot_ closer to each other he wasn’t so annoyed. God bless Shiro’s car.

“Pidge, we already told you we’re not making out back here.” Keith still sounds vaguely amused by her antics despite his words.

“I don’t believe you.”

“You shouldn’t.” Lance grins. “Because we totally are. Mhmmm, Keith--” Lance makes loudly exaggerated kissing noises.

Keith laughs and Pidge screams. “I don’t even want to imagine that!”

“ _Wow Keith, you’re such a good kisser_ \--”

Lance grins even wider when Allura leans over to turn up the volume on the stereo, and Milf Money plays even louder.

Lance turns to Keith. “Works like a charm.”   
“Wow, it takes you a fake make out session to get them to turn your music up? What’d you do before you had a boyfriend?”

Lance sighs. “It was a lonelier time.”

Pidge suddenly turns around, despite her previous words. “Okay, besides the fact that Lance is bringing back old memories that I’d rather not think about right now, did you guys notice how parent like Shiro and Allura look in the front seats?”  
“Okay, so first of all I win. Second of all, _I know, right_?”

Hunk turns around too. “When are they gonna get together?”   
“I don’t know, but all that I know is that they can’t battle me and Keith for the supreme couple position because we’ve totally got that one.” Lance holds his hand out to the side for a fist bump, before he remembers the last time he did that and winces. Judging by Keith’s expression, Keith thought of the same event and they both burst out laughing.

Pidge and Hunk look at each other in confusion. Lance just winks at them. “Inside joke.”

“What makes you think you’d be ultimate couple though? I mean, look at them. They’re both popular, sporty, totally smoking hot... “ Pidge grins at Lance teasingly. “What’ve you guys got?”

“Okay, so first of all, have you fucking _seen_ my boyfriend? Because he is obviously the most attractive one here, he’s so pretty, oh my god.”

Keith blushes prettily and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but you’re _supposed_ to think that.”

“Awww, is that what you think of me then.” Lance pokes Keith’s side playfully and Keith pulls away slightly into himself. It makes Lance wonder whether he’s ticklish or not. He files that in the back of his mind as something that he’s gonna have to explore more at a later time.

“Well of course, I mean you might not be as _pretty_ , but you’re definitely incredibly handsome.”

Lance beams. “Awww, _babe._ ”

Hunk and Pidge make gagging motions in unison.

“Oh god, they really _are_ gonna start making out now, aren’t they?”   
Keith is the one to get a sly smile this time. “Well, maybe if we weren’t in such a populated place--”

Pidge shrieks. “You two totally _have_ made out by now, oh my god, gross!”

“Pidge, why do you insist on screaming in the car?! I swear, you and Lance just--”

Allura turns down the volume on the radio which has by now unfortunately stopped playing Milf Money.

“You know, I think they’re good together. Although, Lance _does_ share a little much sometimes.”

Keith gives Hunk an unimpressed look. “You asked me what type of kisser Lance is.”

Lance looks at his friend in shock. “You _did_?” He turns to Keith. “And what did you say?”

Hunk sighs. “He didn’t say anything. Just coughed for a few seconds and changed the subject.”

“I choked on my water because how out of the blue that was!” Keith puts his hands up and squints at Hunk like he’s trying out why he’s like this.

“Well, you had to have known it was coming at some point. You’re dating our friend!” The way that Hunk says it makes it sound very reasonable.

“What-- that’s not--” Keith just sighs and gives up. “Alright Hunk, sure.”

Lance grins and looks at Keith. “And you thought that I was the strange one.”

“I’m not even sure what’s normal anymore.”

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

“Alright Lance, we’re here.”

Lance leans over to look out the window at the building they’re stopped in front of.

“The ice rink?” Lance looks over at them with wide eyes. “Holy shit, are you guys gonna teach me how to skate?”  
“I remembered a while back we were talking about how I was going to teach you how to skate and you’d teach me how to swim. Now, it was a little hard to convince the others about the swimming thing but apparently they want to watch you skate. And besides, it’s not actually a torture thing, because I figured you’d enjoy the opportunity to grab onto me.” Keith gives him a nervous smile as he waits for Lance’s response.

Lance can tell Keith feels insecure about it but Lance just breaks into a massive smile. “That sounds awesome!”

Keith expression crosses into relief and Lance bounces a little in his seat. “Come on, let’s go then! I wanna get skating!”

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Lance turns to Keith with an expression of dire emergency. “What type of skates do I get, Keith?”

Keith snorts. “Are you gonna skate in figure skates?”  
“What, something wrong with that?” Lance blinks at him in a teasing way.

“No. Just worried about you and the toe pick.”

“The what?”  
Keith points at a pair of skates on display. “The jagged bit on the front. Figure skaters use them for doing jumps and such, but when you’re learning to skate it doesn’t work out so well. But on the other hand, hockey skates don’t balance as well. Do you think balance will be an issue for you?”

“I dunno.” Lance looks over at his friends. “Do you think so?”  
Pidge Hunk and Allura all nod solemnly. Allura is the one who speaks first. “Balance will definitely be an issue, you didn’t see him when he was younger. He couldn’t stand on one for for more than like, five seconds at a time.”

Lance flushes red and nods. “Well, she’s not wrong.”   
“So then it’s the figure skates, right?”

“But they only have them in white! Can’t I get some manly black ones? Maybe with some flames on the side or something?”

Keith can hear Hunk speak quietly to Pidge, proving that he’s not all that good at the whisper thing.

“And we thought he was straight?”   
Keith just grins. “Come on Lance, you have to pick one, we’re holding up the line.”

“But which one?”  
“You know _my_ opinion on it.”

“I’ll bet you a hundred dollars he picks the figure skates.” Pidge makes a whip noise and Lance rolls his eyes.

“I am not _whipped_.”

“Sure, Lance.”

“So not!”   
“So are!”

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

“Alright, so just hold onto my hands for balance but don’t lean forward too much, you don’t wanna catch the pick.”

Lance mutters under his breath about _stupid figure skates_. At least Keith agreed to let Lance hold on to him rather than the little kiddy push things.

Pidge skates by, making a whipped noise and Lance doesn’t trust himself enough to let go of Keith’s hands right now to flip her off, but he _does_ shoot her a nasty glare. Stupid Pidge, with her stupid skating lessons when she was younger.

“So just move forward a bit now.”   
Lance takes a step and nearly falls flat on his ass.

Lance can tell Keith is trying his best not to laugh. “Don’t try to walk Lance, it’s more of a pushing motion. You have to lean on the inside edge of the skate.”   
Lance just gives Keith a blank stare. “What?”   
Keith demonstrates on his own skates, which are _hockey skates,_ by the way. Lucky Keith. “Like this, alright?”   
Lance has to focus again from the distraction of staring at Keith’s legs, and nods. “Alright, I’ve got it. Maybe.”

He takes an experimental glide forward and trips forward this time, on the pick in the front of the skate.

Good thing Keith’s in front of him, and has good balance because Lance falls straight into his arms, and Keith _catches_ him, without even wavering.

Lance looks straight up at Keith and shoots him a wink, combined with a flirty grin.

“So, guess you’ve got me _falling_ for you, don’t you?”   
Keith smiles, huffing out a little laugh. “I’d say I was falling for you but I don’t think you’re gonna get me to trip like that.”

Lance straightens up again with Keith’s hands on his shoulder helping support him. (Although, Lance _will_ admit that the whole balancing part is a lot easier on figure skates than the one time he tried hockey skates in the past).

“You know, it’s not my fault that I wasn’t a hockey kid growing up. I’m not _Canadian_ , like you.”

“And did all your friends play hockey?” Keith looks around at the pairs of happily skating people, with Pidge and Hunk seemingly playing chicken with each other, and Allura and Shiro skating peaceful laps with their arms linked together.

Lance looks at them with a grin because they get a little more touchy feely every day. He feels proud, because it’s him and his antics that introduced them in the first place.

“See, I used to hate the idea of skating when I was younger because I thought I was gonna trip and knock out my teeth and then I was all paranoid because I didn’t want to have to get braces, which really doesn’t make any sense because when you knock out some teeth, I don’t think they just _close_ it with braces. I realized when I was older that it would probably be all right, but then I just never ended up getting to it.” At least Lance’s friends stopped watching him a few minutes ago. Apparently Lance nearly dying every thirty seconds doesn’t stay entertaining for too long.

Keith seems to notice Lance’s more serious tone and furrows his eyebrows for a second in a way like when he’s thinking and then his expression brightens.

“Alright, an incentive. If you can skate on your own for half the length of the rink by the time we’re done, I’ll kiss you.”   
Lance feels the corner of his mouth twitch up as he considers Keith’s offer. “But I can get that any time. You’ve gotta make it more special, not that a kiss with you isn’t special darlin’.”

“Alright then, what do you want?”  
“ _That_ , is a loaded question. But, I would accept if you agree to go to the next comic con with me, and do a cosplay with me. I’ve always wanted to do a cute couples one but didn’t have anyone to do it with.”   
Keith narrows his eyes. “And what would you want to cosplay?”   
“How about Han and Leia. You can be Leia, and you know which scene is my favorite.” Lance winks at Keith again.

“I _swear,_ if it’s the gold bikini one--”   
Lance grins. “I am in fact guilty.”

“You are the most stereotypical male Star Wars fan.”

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you don’t like that scene. That’s like, every middle school boy’s dream.”

Keith gives Lance a deadpan look but his eyes are sparkling with amusement. “Wasn’t _my_ dream, Lance. I was more into Han than Leia.”

Lance tilts his head. “Yeah, I guess. Damn, actually thinking more about that I can totally see it.”

“Well you don’t have to be so _obvious_ .” Lance can tell by Keith’s expression that he’s not actually upset.   
“I’m just _exploring_ here. I didn’t even know I was _into_ guys until you, mullet. So, I’d say that’s pretty impossible for someone else to top. Although, I’d love to do some more _exploring_ with you.”   
Keith rolls his eyes, laughing like he doesn’t want to but he can’t help it. “Alright, fine. I’ll cosplay whatever with you. Happy birthday.”   
“And a kiss. I want a kiss too.”   
“I’m sure that can be arranged.”

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

“Okay Lance, you can do this!”   
“Come on Lance!”   
Lance shoots his friends who are being strangely supportive a thumbs up followed by his signature finger guns and takes a deep breath.

Keith is standing at the finish line waiting for him, and Lance will admit that that’s not too bad a sight to be skating towards.

(What was even a _better_ sight was watching Keith race Shiro around the rink earlier. Apparently they used to play hockey together for fun on the outdoor rink so they’re both _fast_ . Lance is prettys sure his mouth had been open the entire time at how _hot_ Keith was when he was all concentrated and competitive like that. Pidge was eventually the one who had to lean over and push it closed for Lance).

He summons all his inner balance and thinks of all the cosplays, before he starts off skating. He keeps all the tips Keith told him in mind and makes his way slowly but surely towards the centre of the rink.   
He leans too far forward at one moment and _nearly_ falls, but then he regains his balance and keeps on his way.

It’s more effort than he’s put into anything athletic besides swim since junior high dodgeball, but he keeps going at it, hearing the sounds of his friends’ cheers in the background as he gets closer and closer to his end goal.

He skates right into Keith’s waiting arms, and he pulls Keith into a tight hug, or maybe Keith is pulling _Lance_ into a hug, and they’re both laughing and Lance can hear his friends skate over. Keith and Lance separate and their friends make it over to where they’re standing.

“Good job, Lance.”

“Thank you, Shiro!” Lance beams.

“I can’t believe you actually pulled it off! Good work!”

Lance clutches at his chest. “Oh my god. Did Pidge just compliment me? Did I fall and hit my head? Is this a hallucination?”   
Pidge rolls her eyes but doesn’t even flip Lance off. Lance is shocked and amazed.

Lance looks back at Keith with a happy smile. “Thank you, Keith. You’re wonderful, and now I can finally say that I at least sort of know how to skate!”

“You’re welcome Lance. I’m glad that you’re happy.”   
“And now? It’s about time for my reward, isn’t it?”   
Keith glances around the rink before nodding and taking Lance by the neck gently, pulling him into a kiss.

Lance kisses back, wishing that he could lift one of his legs up like in an old fashioned romance movie, but he doesn’t trust his balance yet.

He hears the click of a phone camera and they break the kiss to look over to where Pidge is holding up her phone, pointing it at the two of them and grinning.

Lance stares at her for a moment before he breaks into an excited smile and skates over wobbily. “Let me see it!”

Pidge hands over the phone and Lance looks at the picture, which is by far now _the most adorable thing he’s ever seen._

He shows it to Keith, who’s smiling too, and Lance turns to Pidge. “You have _got_ to send this to me.”

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

“So, now that we’ve got that out of the way it’s time for the next part.”

Lance looks at them with unabashed excitement and Keith loves him so, so much.

“There’s another part?”

Keith smiles. “Yeah. I didn’t actually know about this, but the others suggested it so we’re doing it next.”

Lance runs to the car. “Well come on! Time’s a wastin!”

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Pidge is the one to announce their next destination. “Okay, so we know how annoyingly obsessed you are with these, and for a good reason.”

When Lance sees the Wendy’s sign he already knows this is going to be good.

“So, we’re here for your favorite: frosties and fries. Keith and Shiro have apparently _never_ had this amazing delicacy, so we’re gonna introduce it to them as well.”

Lance looks at the two with his mouth hanging open. “You two have never had frosties and fries? What have you been _doing_ with your lives?”

Shiro shrugs. “Apparently the wrong thing.”

“Well, at least you know that much. It’s alright my pals, I’m gonna fix this wrong for you guys.”

“Well, come on then. Don’t tell me you’re just all talk.” Keith’s got a teasing tone in his voice and Lance shoots him a wink.

He slips into a seductive tone. “Don’t worry, I’m not.”

“ _Wow,_ I can see what Pidge means now.” Hunk looks at them with what looks like mild alarm and Pidge throws her hands up.

“See! I _told_ you.”

Keith just shakes his head with a smile, motioning for Pidge and Hunk to get out of their seats so that Lance and Keith can come out through the back. Lance doesn't fail to notice how Keith brings the wrapped gift along with him and how Keith _catches_ Lance looking at him, giving him a sly grin.

“Why don’t you show me what these are all about then?”

Lance is grinning, about to slip in his next comment when he’s stopped by the sound of Pidge’s voice.

“Lance, don’t you fucking dare.”

“How did you _know_??”

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

“Alright so you just, dip the fry in the frosty.”

Keith gives Lance a dubious look. “So you want me to eat a fry covered in ice cream.”

“ _Chocolate_ ice cream. Thanks to my recommendation. Trust me, chocolate’s the best one.” Lance pushes the tray forward. “C’mon Keith.”   
Shiro takes a fry from his own plate and dips it in the ice cream, taking a bite. He chews for a moment then nods, smiling. “It’s good.”   
“See! Shiro’s a _team player,_ and he likes it.”

Allura smiles, shaking her head. “I can’t believe you two have never had these before. We all practically grew up with them. When I first got my license Lance made me drive us here pretty much every other day.”

“You have a problem.” Keith hesitantly picks up a fry and pushes the end of it into the ice cream.

Lance rolls his eyes and puts his hand over Keith’s to push the fry in deeper. “You gotta get more than _that_. Come on, I ate your poutine thing.”

“That was fries and _gravy_ . And _cheese_. Makes way more sense than ice cream.” Keith takes the fry out and stares at it for a moment before he takes a bite out of it. And chews for a few moments.

The entire table stares at him expectantly. Keith swallows.

“So…?”  
Keith’s face breaks into a slow grin and he grabs another fry. “Where has this been all my life?”

“See! This is totally like the poutine thing, I get to blow _your_ mind now.”

Allura buries her face in her hands. “You two have ruined me, because I came up with a comment in my mind without either of you having to add anything.”   
The realization dawns a moment later and Lance bursts out laughing, the rest of them following. Lance holds his hand up to the side and Keith slaps it in a high five.   
“Success!”

Keith nods along with what Lance says, and Allura rolls her eyes.

Keith reaches over and grabs another fry, dipping it and taking a bite. He looks over to see Lance with a fond smile, his head propped up on his hand, watching Keith.

Keith leans over to kiss him on the cheek, before turning forward again to talk to the others. Lance grips his hand under the table.

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Lance knows something's up when _Pidge_ of all people offers to take the now empty trays to the trash bin, and he’s pretty sure that Keith notices Lance’s suspicions, because he starts to play with Lance’s fingers in a way that distracts Lance pretty much immediately.

And then, Pidge comes back around the corner, except, she’s not alone because there are two store employees following her. She sits down at the booth and shoots Lance a wink, and one of the employees with a name tag reading Jessica smiles at them.

“So, I heard that it’s someone’s birthday here, which of you is it?”  
Lance breaks into a smile. “It’s me!”   
Okay, so he _realizes_ that he’s eighteen now and he’s technically a grown ass adult, but _nothing_ kills the excitement of being sang happy birthday to at a restaurant.

Jessica puts down a chocolate sundae (his favorite) with a candle in it in front of him and claps her hands together. “Now, we don’t normally do birthday stuff like this, but your friends asked really nicely and our manager gave us the go ahead so here we go!”

They sing some rendition of a birthday song that’s not _actually_ the birthday song, since apparently that’s copyrighted. (Honestly, Lance can’t believe he knows this, but when you hang out with Pidge and Keith too long you learn _whole_ lot of fun facts).

When the song is over everyone claps and Allura hands her phone to the store workers so that they can take a picture of the group on Lance’s birthday. Lance smiles like an idiot the entire time, his arm around Keith, sandwiched between him and Shiro.

When the store workers have left, and Lance is digging into his sundae, Hunk looks at Allura and gives her a nod. She pulls out the package that’s been sitting next to her the entire time they’ve been eating, and places it in front of Lance.

Keith speaks up. “So, we were talking a couple of weeks back about what we should get you for your birthday, because we wanted enough time to order it online if we had to, which was good, because we _did_ have to order it online.”

Lance grins. “Online stuff is the best stuff.”

Allura just smiles and continues the story. “We weren’t sure what to do, but then Keith mentioned that you like High School Musical so much, and we came up with this.”

Pidge speaks next. “We all chipped in because we wanted to get you a good quality one because we know you’re probably gonna be obsessed with it, and it was like, so weirdly expensive.”

Hunk sighs. “So expensive.”

Lance shifts in his seat excitedly. “So? Can I open it?”

His friends nod and he tears into the wrapping paper, not even bothering to be polite about it like he did with his parents (although he _does_ love the Barbie princess design on the wrapping paper from his friends.)

It’s something red in a clear plastic bag, and from what he can see it’s a jersey type material. He’s about to wonder what the hell this has to do with High School Musical, but then he opens the bag and takes out the item inside, and his jaw drops.

He holds up the jersey and stares at the front of it, then the back, then the front again.

“Oh my _god_ . _Oh my god._ Holy shit, holy shit! It’s a Troy Bolton jersey. This is not a drill, this is not a drill.”

Lance lowers the jersey quickly to look around the booth, his mouth still open, and his friends all have wide smiles.

He looks back at the jersey with wide eyes and breaks into a massive smile. “This is—the greatest gift I have ever been given. In my entire life. And I’m not even exaggerating right now. Thank you guys all so much, _thank you_ .”   
He pulls the jersey over his longsleeve shirt and grins, looking down at it. “I am Troy Bolton.”

“Lance, that looks ridiculous.” Pidge shakes her head at Lance, but she’s smiling.

“It looks sexy, _doesn’t_ it Keith?” He looks at Keith and Keith snorts, covering his mouth with his hand to bite off laughter.

“I’m sorry, it’s not the jersey, it’s just the jersey plus long sleeve combo. The jersey itself looks great, you look very handsome.”

“ _Thank_ you, Keith. You know, I’m gonna extend this invitation to you now because I’m so great. Do you wanna be the Gabriella to my Troy?”

“As long as I don’t have to sing.”

Lance sticks his hand out. “Deal.”

Keith shakes it with a nod and Lance turns back to all the others to thank them individually as well.

_Best. Birthday. Ever._

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Shiro announces it this time.

“It’s time for the final stage of the plan.”

Lance’s eyes boggle practically out of his head.

“There’s a _third_ stage?”   
“Yep.”   
Lance is so beyond spoiled he doesn’t know how he’s ever gonna get back.

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

“The movie theatre?”   
Allura looks back at them once the car is stopped. “We know you love rom coms, so we’re here to see one!”   
Lance is already happy enough at that part, but then Keith leans over and his voice is a low murmur in Lance’s ear.

“Plus, your friends told me about how it’s always been your dream to make out with someone in a movie theatre. Might not have to do it for too long considering we should actually spend time with your friends, but I’m sure we could sneak in a kiss or two.”

Lance grins. “I like the way you think.”   
“Do I have to get a _water bottle_?” Pidge looks at Shiro. “Why did we do this?”

“I don’t know.”   
“Aw look, they’re bonding.” Lance nudges at Keith and Keith nods in agreeance.   
“Come on, the movie starts in ten minutes! We spent way too long with you obsessing over frosties and your jersey so now we’re running late.”

Lance looks down to where he’s still wearing the jersey, with the jacket open in the front so that the jersey’s visible under it. “Worth it.”

  
—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

Lance gets the biggest bowl of popcorn that they have in the concession (although it’s technically to share with Keith), but doesn’t get too big a soda to go with it. He’s made _that_ mistake way too many times before, and it always ends in missing parts of the movie when he has to go to the bathroom in the middle of it.

Unsurprisingly, the movie is pretty much empty by the time they get into the theatre, considering it’s been out for three weeks and judging by the trailer looks like utter garbage. That just makes it all the more Lance’s taste.

Pidge and Hunk sit next to Allura and Shiro in a row, and Keith and Lance sit together in the row behind them. (Lance _may_ have done that for strategic reasons. His friends _totally_ bought it when he told them it was so that he could talk to all of them which wouldn’t work if they were all in the same row). The movie starts and Lance loses himself in the mindlessness of it.

Pidge leans back to whisper bad puns at Lance every now and then, which make Lance crack up, loudly. (The theatre is practically empty anyways, so no one else is bothered by it, except for all his other friends).

Lance fakes a yawn and puts his arm around Keith’s shoulder, shooting him a wink. Lance sees a flash of white from Keith’s teeth when he grins and takes Lance’s bowl of popcorn, putting it on the seat next to him, moving Lance’s drink as well.

Then, Keith leans in and kisses Lance.

Lance kisses back _immediately_ , because he’s not insane, and he feels Keith smile against his lips. Keith reaches up to tangle his fingers in Lance’s hair and Lance _wishes_ middle school him could see him now, because compared to middle school Lance current Lance looks like a _god_ . (Although, back in middle school he _had_ thought that the one he’d be making out with would be Nyma. Keith’s way better).

“Is it just me, or has Lance been weirdly quiet the last few minutes?” Lance hears Pidge’s voice faintly, and a moment later a screech.

“They’re making out! Why did we take them to the movies? Oh my god, why?”

“There better not be anything inappropriate going on there!”  
Lance and Keith break apart and Lance grins at his friends. “Would you really wanna know?”   
“ _No_ !”   
Keith rolls his eyes. “We’re not doing anything _weird_ , if that’s what you were afraid of.”

“Good, because--”  
A gunshot echoes from on screen and everyone turns towards the movie suddenly, paying attention again in shock, trying to figure out why the hell there was just shooting in a romance movie.

Lance gasps as he sees the love interest on the ground, shot by the main character’s ex boyfriend.

They watch the theatre screen closely for the next few minutes, but Lance still pulls Keith tighter to him and Keith rests his head on Lance's shoulder and that’s pretty great too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I didn't forget about the card it will be addressed in the next update 
> 
> Next update is the last one! (Cry)


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [shipstiel-writes](https://shipstiel-writes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> So this chapter weighs in at thirteen thousand words, and nearly killed me to finish. 
> 
> I yelled at quite a few of my tumblr friends over text in the making of this, so thank you all for dealing with it :') A big thank you to [pinkesbaum](https://pinkesbaum.tumblr.com/) from tumblr for the Spanish translation. 
> 
> Huge shout out to tham-draws for this incredible [art](http://tham-draws.tumblr.com/post/159620765864/hey-checkit-i-finished-something-gasp-whats) for the fic, it's wonderful!!
> 
> Thank you again Mara, for the beta and the support with writing. Also, kudos to him for the art at the end!!! (Tumblr: maraluzy)
> 
> Anyways, here is the last chapter of The Message.

**Friday P.M.**

 

“Hey, do you just wanna hang back with me for a minute?” Keith takes Lance’s arm gently just as he’s about to get up and follow the others out of the theatre.

Lance looks back at the others who continue on leaving without them. Instead he sits back in his seat, next to Keith.

“I told them beforehand that I wanted to be able to talk to you after the movie.”

Lance gives him a confused nod. “Yeah, sure, what’s up?”

“Well, you already know that your birthday _gift_ was a group effort, but I have something else that I wanted to give you as well. Something that’s just from me.”

Lance’s expression brightens at the first mention of something that sounds even remotely like a gift.

“Alright, so I wanted to give you your birthday card.”

“There’s a card?”

“Yeah, I wanted to wait until we could have a moment alone. You’ll see why.”

Lance can’t help but smirk at that. “You know where my mind goes with that, right?”

“Yes, I do know. You should table that kind of talk until we’re alone in a place not so _public_.” Keith shoots Lance a sly grin and Lance rolls his eyes with an excited feeling in his stomach. He loves it when Keith is all playful like this.

Lance makes grabbing motions with his hands. “Well? Give me it.”

“Alright, so it’s not anything really _amazing_ or anything, it’s just something that I wanted to bring up at some point. I found these again the other day and I figured you might like a copy of them.” Lance can tell that Keith is at least a little bit nervous about this, and he listens to his explanation patiently.

Lance asks him gently, “can I see it then?”

Keith pulls the card from his pocket and hands it over. “It’s just a store card, I’m not an artist or anything.”

Lance takes it and opens it as carefully as he can so that he doesn’t rip the envelope, letting out an excited noise when he pulls out the card inside.

“What do you mean _just_ a store card, it’s beautiful, it’s got a _cat meme_ on it.”

“I had to go to three stores to find one that I thought you’d like.” Keith fidgets with the end of his jacket.

The small things like that make Keith as amazing as he is.

Lance can tell that there’s something inside the card, and he opens it carefully so that it doesn’t fall out. He pauses when he sees what’s the first object in the pile.

It’s a photograph, of a young boy that Lance immediately recognizes as Keith. He looks like he’s about five years old in this photograph, sitting on a bike that looks like it’s just the slightest bit too big for him with a helmet on his head, and he’s smiling at the camera.

“That’s right after I first learned how to ride a bike without training wheels.”

Lance grins. “You were adorable, oh my god. I wish I could see the haircut under that helmet, I wonder if it was a mullet then too.”

“No, it was shorter back then.”

“A shame.”

Lance flips to the next picture, and Keith is around the same age again, maybe a year older, holding onto a rocket ship and wearing a pair of cargo shorts with a NASA shirt tucked into them. There’s a tooth missing from his wide grin.

Lance looks up at Keith. “So you loved space back then too? That’s so cute!”

“That’s when I was six. I wanted to go to space camp but I was too young because you had to be at least nine to go. I was really upset about it so my parents decided to put something on for me, and my dad went out and bought me that shirt and a model rocket set. That’s right after I launched it. I was so excited about that.”

Lance shakes his head, smiling down at six year old Keith for a couple more moments, then he flips to the next picture.

In this one Keith’s not alone. He’s sitting in front of a Christmas tree with two people who look a lot like him, and Lance figures that that’s his parents.

“That was the last Christmas we were all together.” Keith doesn’t have to explain it more than that. Lance understands.

He runs his finger over Keith’s mom, who’s holding Keith in her lap. “She’s beautiful.” He looks at Keith’s father as well. “You look like him. You look like them both.”

Keith buries his face in Lance’s neck and murmurs a soft, “thank you.”

Lance pulls him in tighter to him, and looks at the photograph. He’d known when Keith told him what had happened how awful it would have been to lose his family like that, but these pictures just make it even more real.

Keith turns his head so that he’s looking at Lance’s hands again, where the photographs are. “I didn’t give you these to make it about my own issues or anything. I just thought you would want to see.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you did.”

Keith motions towards the pictures. “There are a couple more.”

Lance flips to the next one, and it’s a picture of Keith standing on the porch of a house, with an oversized backpack on. He’s holding yet another toy rocket ship, and this time he’s not smiling as brightly as the last time he had one.

“That was on my first day of school. I was nervous to go because I wasn’t sure if I would make any good friends, and my mom gave me that toy to make me feel better about it. I’d been wanting it for a while.”

Lance knows what happened on the rest of that day.

“Now I’ve made you all sad. I’m sorry.”

Lance shakes his head, albeit only slightly with Keith still leaning against his shoulder. “No, no, it’s alright.”

He flips to the last photograph and the age jump this time is a lot larger. Keith looks like he’s around the age of thirteen, and it’s a school picture.

“I didn’t have many pictures once I went into foster care. This is a school picture from one of the few years one of my sets of foster parents bothered to order them for me.”

“I’m loving the haircut, it’s almost… normal.”

“My foster mother. Honestly, it would have been a lot worse if she hadn’t forced me to cut it shorter, that was my phase where I wanted long hair.”

“Longer than now?”

“Yep.”

“I wish you’d let it grow out.”

“So you could make fun of it?”

“Obviously _not._ ”

Lance grins. “I love these. You gotta remind me next time we’re at my house, I wanna show you some old photo albums of me when I’m younger. But honestly, if I get you at home with my mom for more than ten minutes she’ll probably start showing them to you anyways.”

“Are there a lot of pictures of you when you were younger?”

“Yeah, so many. My mom _loves_ taking pictures. We always tease her for it, but it’s nice, to be able to look back on so many past memories that we actually have pictures for. Speaking of which, don’t you have any more pictures between the age of seven and eighteen? I’d love to see them.”

“I don’t have a lot of photographs from after my parents died. Not as many happy memories I guess.”

“Well then we’ll just have to make some together, won’t we?”

“Doesn’t sound like too bad of a compromise.”

Lance laughs. “Is that all I get? A _not bad_ ?”

Keith sits up so that he’s facing Lance, and runs his hand up the back of Lance’s neck. “Sorry about that. We could make some memories _now_ , if you’d want.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

The others don’t even make any innuendos for once when they leave the theatre together.

Lance wishes Keith a soft good night accompanied by a kiss as they part in their separate cars for Allura and Shiro to take the group home.

Lance spends the car ride back thinking of those pictures.

 

—

 

**Saturday P.M.**

 

(7:36) **_hey now mama lemme whisper in ur ear_ **

 

(7:37) **Haven’t you already used that one?**

 

(7:37) **_No, I was so sure I hadn’t!!!!!!!_ **

(7:37) **_I used hey groovy mama ur gettin them mixed u p_ **

 

(7:38) **Is it any better?**

 

(7:38) **_TO THINK THAT I WULD RECYCLE GREETINGS LIKE THAT THE NERVE ON U YOUGN MAN_ **

 

(7:38) **I’m older than you**

 

(7:39) **_Is that the point??????? No_ **

 

(7:39) **Just thought it was an interesting point**

 

(7:39) **_uh huh suuuuuuure_ **

 

(7:40) **_Goddamn remember some of our earlier conversations? Back when we didnt know each other so welll????????_ **

 

(7:40) **Back when we first started talking or before we were dating?**

 

(7:41) **_no when I first started talking_ **

(7:41) **_damn how did that even start again?????????? shit how can i not remember_ **

(7:41) **_like I remember the whole allura plus cracked rib thng but how did we actually keep talking after that_ **

 

(7:41) **I don’t really know you kind of just kept updating me on the situation even though I never asked you to**

 

(7:42) **_Yeah that sounds like me_ **

 

(7:42) **The real mystery of this all is how you managed to screw up the number so bad when trying to text Hunk**

(7:42) **Now that I have Hunk’s number and can compare, I can say for myself that they really aren’t similar**

 

(7:43) **_Does it matter? Are you really complaining lmao_ **

 

(7:43) **No, guess not**

(7:43) **I’d say it’s one of the best mistakes you’ve ever made**

 

(7:44) **_Understatement._ **

(7:44) **_Can you imagine if we had never met? Where do u think we would be now?_ **

 

(7:45) **Well first of all I would be in a lot worse place than I am now, just saying**

 

(7:45) **_well then its good i fucked up_ **

(7:46) **_oh god woudl i still think i was striaght_ **

 

(7:46) **Maybe? I don’t know, I’m sure there are a lot of other guys that could have helped you figure it out as well**

 

(7:46) **_Awwww, but none of them are as pretty as you_ **

(7:47) **_*fingerguns*_ **

 

(7:47) **Did you just finger gun me over text?**

 

(7:47) **_Maybe_ **

(7:47) **_Did it work??? ;)))_ **

 

(7:48) **...........**

 

(7:48) **_Admit it you love it_ **

 

(7:48) **.........................**

 

(7:48) **_ADMIT IT_ **

 

(7:49) **So how’s the new season of my little pony, is it everything you dreamed?**

 

(7:49) **_OHSHITI FORGOT U STILL HAD MY NETFLIX ACCONT_ **

(7:50) **_this isn’t over -_-_ **

(7:50) **_u may have won this round but it aint over_ **

 

(7:50) **So you admit I won this round?**

 

(7:50) **_kEEITH U SNEAKY_ **

 

(7:50) **:)))))))**

 

(7:51) **_So btwww, do u wanna come over tmrrow? My dad’s not even home so no awkward shit there and I’m bored and lonely_ **

 

(7:51) **You know you’ll have to actually finish your homework tonight if you want to be able to visit with me tomorrow**

 

(7:52) **_shit_ **

(7:52) **_worth it_ **

 

(7:52) **Alright, I’ll take the bus over, what time?**

 

(7:52) **_:D whenever u want I’m free_ **

(7:53) **_Although just 2 warn u i think my mom has been wanting to corner u 4 a while now she probs wants 2 show u some baby pics or something idek_ **

 

(7:53) **Baby pictures?**

 

(7:53) **_That’s my bet_ **

(7:53) **_what’ll u bet me?????_ **

 

(7:54) **Why would I ever do that, you’ve obviously rigged it**

 

(7:54) **_BoooOOOOOooOOooOOOooOOo_ **

(7:55) **_I was playing COD with my brother today and oh my god 13 yr olds on servers can be so r00d?????????_ **

 

(7:55) **They’re playing on the COD server what do you expect**

 

(7:55) **_Heyyyyy I was a COD kid when I was younger_ **

 

(7:55) **Younger?**

 

(7:56) **_Hush_ **

(7:56) **_So yeah, this McFucker_ **

 

(7:56) **You’re calling 13 year olds McFuckers now? That’s hilarious**

 

(7:56) **_U DIDNT SEE HIM_ **

(7:57) **_UGHH_ **

(7:57) **_HIDING BEHIDN CONRERS TARGETING JUST ME AND NO ONE ELSE_ **

(7:57) **_Then he would insult my game_ **

(7:57) **_I dunno what this kid had against me but I was all like_ **

(7:58) **_(◡‿◡✿)_ **

(7:58) **_(ʘ‿ʘ✿) “what you say ‘bout me”_ **

(7:59) **_(ʘ‿ʘ)ノ✿ “hold my flower”_ **

 

(8:00) **Why do I feel like this entire story has been a set up for this very moment**

 

(8:01) **_(psstttt: ✿＼(｡-_-｡) )_ **

 

(8:01) **I’m sighing right now can you hear it**

(8:01) **✿＼(｡-_-｡) “Kick his ass, baby.  I got yo flower.**

 

(8:01) **_Hellll yeah supportive bf squad for the WIN_ **

(8:01) **_I would kick ur ASS at cod I’m a total sharpshooter if i do say so myself_ **

 

(8:02) **Thought you got beat by a 13 year old today**

 

(8:02) **_U WITH UR WORDS LIKE KNIVES AND SWORDS AND WEAPONS THAT U USE AGAINST ME U_ **

(8:02) **_HAVE KNOCKED ME OFF MY FEET AGAIIINNN GOT ME FELNG LIKE IM NOTHIGN U_ **

 

(8:03) **I swear to god what song is this**

 

(8:03) **_BUT ALL U R IS MEAN_ **

(8:03) **_That part of the song is a long way off from where I was and I really didn’t wanna write my way there wow_ **

 

(8:03) **I LOOKED IT UP AND IT’S TAYLOR SWIFT**

(8:04) **Wow I’m turning into you, typing things in all caps lock**

 

(8:04) **_(longest ya boi ever)_ **

 

(8:05) **You make that reference five times a day, at least**

 

(8:05) **_Damn I was shooting for six_ **

 

(8:05) **Guess you’re gonna have to try harder then**

 

(8:05) **_YA BOI I WILL_ **

 

(8:05) **Oh come on, that one was just cheap. Where’s the build up?**

 

(8:06) **_Shit ur right_ **

(8:06) **_I have forsaken the meme_ **

(8:06) **_Shit keef I’m sorry_ **

 

(8:07) **It’s alright**

 

(8:07) **_I don’t know how you can stand to look at me right now, let alone talk to me_ **

 

(8:07) **We must all learn to forgive**

 

(8:08) **_Babe u meme a lot to me_ **

 

(8:08) **< 3?**

 

(8:08) **_YES GOOD_ **

(8:08) **_I have trained you well_ **

 

(8:09) **Would say good to know but it’s not very comforting**

 

(8:09) **_< 333333_ **

 

—

 

**Sunday A.M.**

 

Keith leaves for Lance’s house around noon. He knows that Lance doesn’t usually wake up all too much earlier, except for the days that he has swim practice, and he figures that there’s no point showing up at Lance’s house for him to have accidentally slept in until Keith arrived.

He ends up having to walk through a veritable _snow storm_ to get to Lance’s house from the bus stop. He pulls his scarf up higher on his face and hopes that he actually manages to find Lance’s house through the white blur. The last thing he wants is for them to discover his frozen body when the snow thaws. _That_ would really be an awful springtime surprise.

Thankfully it doesn’t come to that because he manages to find Lance’s house a couple of minutes later, and he’s only halfway up the walkway when the door swings open, with Lance standing on the other side, motioning him in.

Keith hurries his way in and Lance slams the door shut behind him. He looks Keith up and down with wide eyes. “Shit, I’m sorry, I was gonna come meet you at the bus stop to make sure you didn’t get lost in the snow or something, but I couldn’t remember which bus stop you use.”

“It’s alright, I found it.”

Lance reaches over to run his finger through Keith’s hair, shaking out all the snow that’s gathered, and Keith rolls his eyes.

“Are you gonna give me some weird hairstyle now?”

Lance pauses midway like he’s been caught in the act, then continues a lot more gently, clearly smoothing down some of his work. “Not at all.”

“Uh huh.”

When Lance is done, Keith pulls off his scarf as well, and his coat.

“I was gonna call you to see if you were alright but I didn’t want you to have to take off your gloves, here, let me go get you a blanket or something to wrap yourself in, your face is all red and you’re clearly _freezing_.”

Keith tries his best not to let it seem like Lance is right out of spite because he’s acting so motherly towards him, but just as he’s about to protest, he lets out an involuntary shiver and proves Lance right.

Keith pulls off his boots while he waits and hangs his coat up on a hook, just as Lance returns to the room. Holding a piece of a blanket in each hand so that it’s stretched out between his arms he wraps it around Keith in a sort of hug motion. Keith laughs when Lance buries his face in Keith’s damp hair, still hugging him with the blanket.

Keith adjusts the blanket so that it’s pulled more comfortably around him when Lance steps back. “You’re in a good mood today.”

“I’m just happy to see you.”

Keith leans with his entire body as his arms are still trapped in the blanket, and kisses him. When he pulls his hand out to touch Lance’s neck gently, Lance leaps back with a yelp.

Keith looks at him in confusion, and Lance grins sheepishly, rubbing the spot where Keith touched.

“Your fingers are really cold.”

“My whole body is cold.”

“You have got a point there.” Lance reaches out and takes Keith’s hand with a wince, obviously still bothered by the temperature. “Let’s get you inside.”

“But I am inside.”

Lance laughs at Keith’s deadpan delivery of the line. “Let’s get you _farther_ inside.”

Keith looks down at the blanket for the first time in great detail as he’s pulled along. “Is this a Jonas Brothers blanket?”

“Noooo.”

“It has mini Jonas Brothers on it.”

“Does _not_.”

Keith may or may not have been a major Jonas Brothers fan when he was younger, so he doesn’t complain much further.

 

—

 

**Sunday P.M.**

 

Lance forces Keith to seat himself at the kitchen table as he goes over to the stove to make some hot chocolate for him. The tip of Keith’s nose is still red in a way that Lance finds absolutely _adorable_.

Lance puts some water in the kettle and starts getting it to heat up, while pulling out two mugs to put some hot chocolate powder into. He’s just about to turn around to say something to Keith when he hears the pitter patter of feet coming from upstairs and running into the kitchen.

He looks back to see Isabella who’s stopped at the entrance to the kitchen, staring at Keith.

“Lance, is this your friend mom’s been talking about?”

Lance grins and nods. “Yeah, this is Keith.”

“Oh.” She says it in almost an awestruck way and looks over again at Keith.

Lance motions her towards Keith. “Don’t be rude, introduce yourself.”

She looks over at Keith with wide eyes but when she notices the blanket that he’s wearing she seems to brighten up a little. No one can look threatening in a Jonas Brothers blanket, right? Even Keith can’t.

Isabella approaches Keith carefully. “Hi, I’m Isabella.”

Keith offers her a bright smile that makes Lance just let out this hopeless sigh because he really is _so_ beautiful.

“I’m Keith. It’s nice to meet you.” He offers his hand out for a handshake. “I’m sorry, my hands are a little cold from walking around outside.”

She still grabs it eagerly and shakes it.

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

Keith lets go of her hand and leans over a bit to maintain eye contact with her, letting the blanket pool around his waist rather than having it wrapped tight around his shoulders. “I’ve heard a lot about you. You do dance, right?”

She nods quickly, enthusiastically. “I’m in ballet.”

“Oh, that’s really awesome! Are you doing any specific dances right know that I would know about?”

“Swan lake! My teacher said I’m really good for a third grader, and I might even get a lead role next year!” She hops a little bit on her heels and Lance knows that she was super excited to hear those news, she’s been practicing especially hard the past few weeks to improve.

“That’s amazing, congratulations!”

“Thank you!”

“I’ve always thought ballet was just as intense as any sport, I mean, how do you stand on your toes like that?”

“It’s really hard, but I’ve been learning how to do it, and I’m really really close to being able to do it.” She raises her chin a bit in pride.

“Well you know you’re gonna have to show me when you perfect it.”

“Yeah! Of course!”

Lance finds himself leaning his hip back against the counter, watching the exchange dreamily. Keith is just so _perfect_ with Lance’s family, and the way that he leans forward to make sure that he can talk to Isabella at eye level, and how he talks to her like an equal gives Lance this fluttering sensation in his stomach, when he realizes _again_ just how much he loves him. He seems to come to that realization several times a day sometimes.

Lance is so entranced staring at Keith that when he hears the sound of the kettle whistling his first instinct is to reach back and turn it off by pressing a button or something, until he realizes at the last possible second that if he does that he’s going to burn his hand and he jerks his hand forwards, away from it.  
He finally stops the staring thing to turn around and take the kettle off the stove. He assumes that his sister is going to want a hot chocolate too and grabs her a mug and some mix as well, pouring hot water into all three of them. Normally he would make the hot chocolate with milk but there’s none left and his mom is still out to buy some, so they’re stuck with water for the time being.

He takes the three mugs and carries them over to the table to sit next to Keith, putting the mugs down on the table and sitting down next to Keith.

Almost the moment Lance sits down Isa turns towards him with an excited look. “Can Keith come with to my next recital? He said that he wants to and I really want him to!”

“Of _course_ he can.” Lance looks over at Keith who just gives him a happy smile. Lance reaches over and tangles their fingers together.

Lance looks over at his sister. “Why don’t you take a seat so you don’t have to stand anymore?”

She nods and pulls out the chair across from Keith. She rests her chin on her hand and looks across the table at the two of them.

“So, are you two boyfriends?” Isabella takes a sip of her hot chocolate, holding the mug with both hands like their mom taught them to because otherwise she spills. She puts down the mug and is left with a chocolate moustache.

Lance chokes on the hot chocolate he was sipping. Keith squeezes his hand, looking over at him with wide eyes and Lance wipes off his mouth with the back of his hand where some hot chocolate spilled out.

“Umm. Where did you--”

“Because I thought I heard mom and dad talking about it, and I know this one girl in my class that has two moms, and I think that you guys would be cute just like these other two boys in my class would be cute together but apparently they’re not dating. Anyways, you guys are dating, right?”

Lance huffs out a bit of a laugh at Isabella’s monologue. But at the same time he’s relieved. She seems more than enthusiastic about this whole thing, and even though he’d been unsure about telling her because his dad still isn’t all that keen on it, even if he has accepted it, but she’s figured it out on her own anyways.

Lance makes up his mind and breaks into a slow smile. “Yeah, we’re dating.”

Keith looks at him in surprise, but then breaks into a grin.

She looks at them with a suddenly wide eyed and earnest expression, and Lance wonders what’s with the mood shift.

“So do you still like girls then? Because I remember when you were telling me last year about how pretty Nyma was, and _she’s_ a girl.”

Lance glances over sheepishly at Keith who gives him an amused look. He looks back to his sister.

“You ask big questions for an eight year old. But yeah, I still like girls. And guys.”

She sits back in her chair and looks like she’s contemplating something for a while. She looks up at them. “Do you think I could be like that too?”

Lance lets out a slow breath and offers her a reassuring smile. “Yeah. You could. But you don’t have to figure it out right now if you don’t feel ready. It took me _seventeen years_ to.”

“Yeah, you are pretty old.” She says it so matter of fact that Keith bursts out laughing.

Lance is laughing too, at her sass. “That was _not_ the point of that.”

She nods. “Yeah, I know.”

A door opens from somewhere else in the house and Lance’s mom enters the kitchen, carrying a couple of bags of groceries which she puts down on the kitchen counter. She beams when she sees all of them sitting together at the table.

“Hi Keith, it’s lovely to see you here!”

“Hi Mrs-- I mean, Rosa.”

“Good boy.” She looks at the stove then looks back at them. “I can see that Lance is the one who made you the drinks, judging by the amount of mess that’s been made.”

Lance pauses mid sip. “Um, whoops?”

“How did you manage to spill powder all over the place again?”

Lance isn’t about to admit to everyone in the room that it was because he was staring at his boyfriend’s lips and was distracted so he just gives her a guilty look.

“Oh yes, Isabella? I passed your friend Sophie’s mom on the way here and she said that Sophie was asking about you yesterday and that you’re free to go over there and visit for a bit if you want to. You can go, just be home before dinner. It’s too cold for you to walk so she offered to come pick you up in ten minutes and take you over there.”

Isa brightens up immediately. “Yay! Thank you!”

“You have to make sure you finish up that hot chocolate and get your snow things before then if you two want to be playing outside.”

Isabella nods quickly and grabs her mug, taking several large gulps of it at once. Lance snorts in laughter at her antics and lets go of Keith’s hand regretfully to go help his mom unpack the groceries.

Keith starts to get up to help as well but Lance pushes down on his shoulders and forces him to sit back down. “You don’t even know where anything is, just relax with the Jonas bros.”

Isabella finishes her hot chocolate in record time and dashes over to the sink to put the empty mug there before she runs up the stairs and to her room.

“So how are you doing, Keith? How was the walk from the bus station? You should have told Lance to let me know you were coming now, I could have picked you up so you didn’t have to walk.”

“It’s alright, it wasn’t too far. Besides, it motivated Lance to make me this drink.”

Lance pouts. “I’m being used for my good nature.”

Lance’s mom arches her eyebrow at him as she puts a box of pasta in the cabinet. “You made him a drink, Lance. It’s not exactly a very large favor.”

“I walked in a snowstorm to come visit you.” Keith leans back in his seat with a smug smile. He clearly knows how Lance’s mom will react.

She gestures towards Keith. “See? Sounds like you’re going to have to do a little more than making a drink to catch up.”

Lance sighs. “I’m so unappreciated.” He takes the jug of milk which is the last item in the bags and puts it in the fridge. Then he puts the plastic bags in where they keep the other ones and sighs again heavily. “A hard day’s work.”

“I think Pidge would call you extra right about now.”

Lance whirls around with narrowed eyes. “We don’t speak that name here.”

“What, speak her name and it’ll summon her?”

“You never know with that kid.”

“You’re so rude to your friends, Lance.”

“But she _deserves_ it Mama!”

Lance just receives the arched eyebrow of shame.

 

—

 

**Sunday P.M.**

 

Keith feels bad sitting around when Lance and his mom work to put away the groceries but Lance is right, Keith would probably just get in the way if he tried to help.

He finishes his drink and gets up to go put it in the sink, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.

With all the work done, Rosa turns towards him. “I was thinking about this the other day, that’s why I insisted that Lance invite you over at a time that I would be here, I just _have_ to show you some of Lance’s baby pictures.”

“That sounds fantastic.” Keith is a _big_ fan of that idea.

“Follow me, they’re in the living room. Lance, help me find your baby pictures.”

She leads them off into the living room and motions over to the couch, “why don’t you grab a seat while we’re looking.”

Keith sits down where Rosa motions to and snorts when Lance mouths a “ _told you so_ ” at Keith from across the room before he turns back to help his mom look through a stack of photo albums.

Rosa finds the album a moment later and holds it up triumphantly, taking it and leading Lance to the couch to sit with her and Keith.

“Mama! Sophia’s mom is here, I’m going now!” Isabella’s voice comes from the next room and Rosa looks over in that general direction.

“Do you have your snow boots?”

“Yes Mama!”

“Alright, have fun!”

The door slams shut a moment later.

Rosa returns to the book and flips it open to the first page and it’s a picture of her in a hospital bed, holding a baby swaddled in a blanket. Keith’s eyes widen because he’s pretty sure that that’s Lance considering that it’s Lance’s baby picture book, but it’s also the single fattest baby that he’s ever seen in his life.

He covers his mouth with his hand and Rosa laughs. “I know that reaction, many people have it.”

Lance groans, his cheeks tinged pink. “So yeah, I was a _massive_ baby. But it’s alright, I grew into the weight, I’m fine now.”

Keith laughs, and nudges him with his arm. “How much did you weigh?”

“Like, ten, eleven pounds or something.”

Keith grins. “Nice.”

“At least he didn’t get sick like some of the others. You should have seen him, there was _no_ problem getting him to eat, you’d hold him and right away--”

Lance leans over and flips the page of the photo album quickly. “Alright, that’s enough of that now. Let’s see what’s next, _oh my god it’s a bath picture_.”

Lance gets even redder and Keith’s grin spreads wider at the sight of a baby Lance in the sink.

“He was only two weeks old in that picture. Our bathtub was acting up and he was _far_ too young for the shower so we put him in the sink. Isn’t he cute?”

Lance buries his face in his hands for a moment before he sighs and looks up, seemingly having accepted that embarrassment is going to come with this this whole conversation. “Look at that cool hairstyle I’ve got going on from the water, that can top the mullet any day, can’t it?”

Keith rolls his eyes. “You _wish_.”

Lance reaches up to push his hair up a bit into a spike look, like what’s in the photo. “Come on, tell me this isn’t gorgeous. _Tell me_ , that your heart didn’t just skip a beat.” He looks towards his mom for help. “What about you, _mama,_ aren’t I great? Better than that mullet, huh?”

She shakes her head with an affectionate line and reaches over to smooth down her son’s hair. “Leave that poor boy and his hair alone. Do I need to remind you of when you said you wanted to grow your hair out long enough so that you could wear it in a braid like some anime character? What was it, Edward or something like that?”

Keith’s eyes widen in disbelief and his breath catches in a laugh. “Wait, do you mean Edward Elric? Like, from Fullmetal Alchemist?”

“ _No!_ That’s totally not what it was, right mama?”  
He looks at his mom for help and she shakes her head. “Of course not. It was someone else completely.”

When Lance looks back down at the album, she shoots a wink over his head at Keith and he smothers another laugh. He looks fondly at Lance, and tangles their fingers together carefully, noticing how Rosa looks over at them with a happy expression.

Keith looks at the next page, smiling at another picture of baby Lance’s antics.

 

—

 

**Sunday P.M.**

 

It takes them about half an hour to get through the majority of the photo albums.

Keith follows Lance upstairs to his room and looks around in excited wonder at getting to see it for the first time. It’s a tad messy, but Keith can tell where Lance has picked up some stuff or attempted to tidy it up. It’s sweet, that Lance would put in the effort for Keith like that.

Lance shrugs. “It’s not much, but it’s where I spend a _lot_ of my time.”

“It’s cool to see it in person, after having always seen it on the FaceTime camera, or the Skype call.”

Lance flops down on the floor with a sigh, wincing when he clearly hurts himself dropping like that. He arranges himself so that he’s cross legged and looks up to see Keith’s confused expression.

Lance smiles sheepishly, clearly knowing the source of Keith’s confusion. “I just washed and had to iron that bed sheet and I really don’t wanna get it wrinkly again or I’m gonna have to do it _again_ because my mom’ll say it’s not neat.”

Keith shrugs and sits down on the floor across from him. “Makes sense. So, you iron?”

“Yep. I have this little flowery apron that I wear while I’m doing it. Then I do the washing for the dirty clothes and hang up the clothes on the line while wondering when a wealthy merchant from town will ask for my hand and take me away from this life of work.” Lance says the entire story with a straight face except for the way that his lips are curled up slightly at the corners from amusement.

Keith laughs. “You have a vivid imagination.”

“All inspired by true events.”

Keith raises an eyebrow. “Really now?”

Lance nods in affirmation. “Yep. So, when are you gonna take me away from this life of hard work?”  
“What hard work, you ironed a bed spread.” Keith grins, knowing that he’s got Lance trapped, and he’s still thinking when they hear his name being called.

They both look up when they hear the voice of Lance’s mom calling him from downstairs and Lance looks back at Keith. “I’ll go see what she wants. She’s probably afraid to come open the bedroom door with us being alone in here.”

Keith shrugs. “Fair.”

Lance gets up with a groan, probably from the effort of said action, and shoots Keith a wink. “Don’t go making plans without me, darling.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Go see what your mom wants then we can talk.”

“Well now I _have_ to get back quick.”

Keith pulls out his phone a few moment after Lance leaves the room and realizes that he’s got a new text notification from Pidge that he hadn’t noticed before.

 

(2:34) KEITH MY DUDE I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING RESPOND ASAP

 

(2:51) **What’s up?**

 

(2:51) Smh smh is that what u call asap

 

(2:51) **Careful, you might get yourself in trouble not responding to Pidge**

 

(2:52) WHATEVER I AM WILLING TO FORGIVE U THIS TIME BECAUSE THERE R MORE IMPORTANT THINGS AT STAKE

 

(2:52) **Well??**

 

(2:52) Is Lance in the room with you right now????

 

(2:52) **No, he’s gone downstairs, his mom called him for something**

 

(2:53) OKAY GOOD SO

(2:53) I’VE HAD THIS VIDEO FOREVER AND IVE BEEN MEANING TO SHOW U BUT I KEEP FORGETTING AND NOW I REMEMBER AND U NEED TO SEE THIS

 

(2:53) **Oh my god is this the video**

(2:53) **Of 2012 Lance**

 

(2:53) YOU BET

 

(2:54) **I LOVE 2012 LANCE**

 

(2:54) Keith get ready for the ride of a lifetime my dude

 

An attachment arrives a few moments later and it’s a video, with the cover looking a whole lot like Lance’s bedroom.

He clicks it and presses play, and a moment later a younger Lance pops up on screen.

The first thing that Keith notices is the outfit that Lance is wearing, which is quite tragic and Keith has gotta say that Lance looks a _lot_ better in his baseball shirts and longsleeves that he wears now.

He just fiddles with the camera for a couple of minutes and Keith wonders what’s so good about this video when the music starts. It’s a song that he immediately recognizes, and his jaw drops when Lance starts to dance along.

“Holy shit,” he murmurs to himself, as Lance starts to sing along.

Keith bursts out laughing, covering his mouth with his free hand. His shoulders shake from the strength of his laughter as Lance does some ridiculous hip sway, singing “ _man, I feel like a woman._ ” Why the hell did Lance _record_ this?

When Lance comes back into the room, Keith is still in that position. He looks at his boyfriend in confusion for a moment, when the chorus starts again in the video and Lance’s eyes widen in horror. He shuts the door behind him and immediately lunges across the room towards Keith.

Keith scoots backwards quickly, anticipating the attack, and clings on to his phone so that he can finish watching the video, laughing hysterically as Lance’s dancing gets worse and worse, and more and more like he’s trying to seduce someone.

“Keith, no. You should never have to see me like this.”

Keith just kicks Lance away with a spare foot when he tries to come closer and lays on his back, holding on tight to the phone. “I think I should.”

“ _No_. I can’t believe Pidge sent that, how the hell did she get it again--” he makes for another lunge to grab the phone but misses and ends up just collapsing on Keith’s chest, resting his face on his folded arms.

He mumbles into his arm a “fuck it, guess I’ll just die then,” and Keith would pat his head in consolation but he’s too afraid that Lance is just trying to get him to lower his guard enough to release his death grip on the phone.

The video ends with a final arm flourish on Lance’s part and Keith shuts off the phone, dropping it to his side.

Then he just lays his head back and lets the feeling of breathless laughter overtake him, and he can feel Lance shaking on top of him from laughter as well, that started a few moments back when he seemed to have accepted his fate.

Lance lifts his head up and looks at Keith, and he’s smiling, and his hair’s all messed up from the conflict and his face is still a little red. “So, did you like it, my awesome dance moves?”

Keith bursts out laughing again, thinking about it. When he responds he only manages to choke out his words through laughter. “Yes, oh my god I _love_ you.”

He doesn’t even realize he’s said it until he feels Lance freeze, and he freezes as well because _did he seriously just say that_ ? He had been holding off on it before, not because he hadn’t been sure, because he was, he _is,_ but because he hadn’t been sure if Lance had been ready to hear it. Or if Keith had even been ready to _say_ it.

Except, now it seems right. It’s not some moment that’s been built up to so that Keith feels like there’s too much pressure on him _to_ say it, it’s come out naturally. And it’s in the moments like this that he loves Lance best anyways.

A moment later Lance breaks into a slow, hopeless smile, his face burning even brighter red and he pulls Keith into an eager kiss, which Keith returns immediately, breathing out a relieved sigh against Lance’s lips. At least Lance isn’t freaking out about it or anything.

When Lance pulls back his eyes are all lit up in a way that Keith’s _sure_ he’s seen before, and says, “I love you too.” He shakes his head. “I can’t believe you said it after seeing _that_ video.”

Keith offers him a gentle smile. “What’re you talking about, it’s because of shit like that that I love you. You’re ridiculous.”

Lance buries his face in Keith’s chest and pulls him in close. Keith can feel his smile against his chest, and he thinks he might have rendered him momentarily speechless.

Lance looks up again. “I love you because you appreciate that. I love you,” he pokes a finger against Keith’s sternum, “and _you_ are an asshole because I totally was planning on saying it first.” It doesn’t look like it’s bothering him too much.

“Sorry?”

“Just kiss me again and it’ll be alright.”

Keith murmurs his response against Lance’s lips, and if he’s perfectly honest, he forgets what he was planning to say halfway through saying it.

 

—

 

**Monday A.M.**

 

Lance has just gotten back to school and he’s already counting down the days until it’s Christmas break.

Only five more.

He gets his English mark back and he feels better.

It’s _so_ much better.

Lance looks down at his phone when it buzzes.

 

(11:34) **Think you can tutor me in Spanish?**

 

Lance grins. Oh how the tables turn.

 

—

 

**Wednesday P.M.**

 

Lance laughs. “No, no, you’re pronouncing it like an Italian now!”

Keith pouts. “That’s how I thought Spanish sounded.”

Lance grins, rocking back a bit. “You’re making me wonder where the pasta is.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s a rude comment to all Italians out there and _why do I need to learn Spanish, why is this required._ ” Keith lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Don’t _worry_ , we’re gonna get this a lot better than it is right now.” Lance leans closer and gives Keith a reassuring pat on his arm.

“Spanish is such a nice language, even you can’t butcher it forever!”

“ _That_ is rude.”

Lance’s grin turns sly as he leans in, shifting so that he’s sitting on his knees on the floor rather than cross legged. “Would you like to be able to understand me when I say _nice_ things to you?”

“Depends on what kind of nice things.”

Lance moves closer and closer until their faces are hardly more than a couple of inches apart and he turns his head slightly, so that he can murmur in Keith’s ear.

“ _Me haces perder la cabeza con tu cara irresistible... Necesito besarte tanto..._ ”

He leans back slowly, so that he can see Keith’s eyes again, and his pupils are dilated. He seems a little short of breath, and Lance is pretty sure the way that he leans in and captures his lips in his doesn’t help much.

He pulls back after a couple of moments and then sits all the way back so that he’s cross legged again, smiling cheerily at a clearly disorientated Keith.

“But anyways, that won’t work unless you know how to speak better Spanish than you do right now, which I gotta say is a sad amount considering your grade level.”

Keith grabs for the verb conjugation chart Lance had been lecturing to him about pretty quickly after that.

 

—

 

**Thursday A.M.**

 

“Since when are you so invested in learning Spanish?”

Keith looks up with a slight blush at realizing Shiro’s noticed the Spanish grammar book Keith is reading.

“What do you mean? I’ve always been invested. I need to raise my Spanish grade, you know? It’s really hurting my GPA.”

Shiro nods like he’s accepting Keith’s story, but Keith can tell from the smirk that he’s got going on that he doesn’t believe it for a moment. Keith is just grateful he doesn’t push and further into it.

“So, we should all go out again. It’s fun in the whole group.” Keith tries to get the conversation away from his suspicious reaction before, and thankfully Shiro follows along with it.

“Alright, sounds good!”

“Well when did you want to do it, next monday night? It’ll be Christmas break by then.”

Shiro gives Keith a sheepish smile. “Monday unfortunately won’t work for me.”

Keith arches an eyebrow. “Got any interesting plans?”

“You could say that.”

Keith studies Shiro’s expression, and the way that his cheeks are tinged a slight pink and the corner of his mouth quirks up. “Anything to do with a certain friend of Lance’s?”

Shiro’s got a light in his eyes when he responds, “maybe.”

Keith breaks into a full on grin. “So you finally asked her out?”

Shiro nods, and he’s smiling as well. “We’re going to get dinner together.”

“I’m happy for you, I feel like you two are going to be good together.”

Shiro sighs happily. “Yeah.”

Keith looks at him in satisfaction. He’s obviously excited about this date coming up. Keith needs to tell Lance that they were right.

Pidge is going to love this.

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

“So, Keith, how’s it going? How’s the week been?”

Coran’s smile is as bright as ever and Keith offers him one in return. “Great!” He follows him into his office and takes his coat off before pulling the small package from the pocket and holding it out to Coran.

“I got you a gift.”

The man looks at him with an expression of pure excitement. “Oh, Keith, that’s so kind of you!”

“It’s a Christmas gift of sorts. More of a thank you gift than anything.”

He waits until Coran opens the gift to start explaining.

“A lot of good things have happened in my life the last couple of weeks and your help has helped me do a lot of it. I don’t know if all of it would have happened if it weren’t for you, and I wanted to say thank you. I know that it’s your job and everything, but still. And, I’m sorry if it’s kind of lame, I just saw it when I was out the other day and I thought that you might like it.” Keith looks at him, waiting for a response, but Coran just stares at the mug for a few moments more.

When he finally _does_ look up, his eyes are so shiny that Keith thinks he might be near tears. “I love it so much!”

Keith breaths out a sigh of relief as Coran ever so carefully places the mug down on his desk, admiring it.

Keith never thought that he would make someone  so happy with a plain white mug with a moustache printed on it.

To each his own, he guesses.

 

—

 

**Friday P.M.**

 

(11:01) **_I’m so fucking pumped_ **

 

(11:01) **Hello to you too**

 

(11:02) **_DUD E I’M SO EXCITED_ **

 

(11:02) **Christmas eve tomorrow?**

 

(11:02) **_Christmas eve tomorrow._ **

 

(11:02) **I hope you have fun, I’m probably just gonna have a quieter night I guess**

 

(11:03) **_ur not serious_ **

 

(11:03) **What?**

 

(11:03) **_Well I mean obviously you’re gonna spend it at my house and trust me, there will be NO peace there_ **

 

(11:04) **I’m invited?**

 

(11:04) **_You were invited the day my mom found out about you, don’t think ur getting out of this one_ **

 

(11:04) **I’m not trying to**

(11:04) **I didn’t want to invite myself into your family time but Christmas at your house does sound a whole lot better than spending it with the foster parents in silence**

 

(11:05) **_SO NOW ARE YOU EXCITED???????_ **

 

(11:05) **Yeah :D**

 

—

 

**Saturday A.M.**

 

(1:15) **Wait, so if I’m spending Christmas eve at your house was I supposed to have gifts for everyone? Because I really do not have gifts for everyone right now**

 

(1:18) **_Whaaaat, you don’t have gifts for my 80 million family members?????_ **

(1:18) **_No, it’s totally chill, I split gifts with my siblings for most of them, WE don’t even get gifts for every person because that is just way too many_ **

(1:18) **_I love how you were thinking about this at one in the morning_ **

 

(1:19) **So are we ‘just friends’ while we’re there then? Are you ready to be out to your whole family?**

 

(1:19) **_Well, I was kind of just thinking that we go and we’re not too obvious but we’re not hiding it either, and let them notice if they notice_ **

(1:19) **_I’m not afraid of them_ **

 

(1:20) **I love you**

 

(1:20) **_Oh god that’s the first time I’ve seen it in writing_ **

(1:20) **_I love you too :)))_ **

(1:20) **_Oh and you’re staying overnight till Christmas day too, my mom’s already clearing you a guest room, you’ll get to be on your own, my cousins will be with me in my room_ **

(1:21) **_And before you say anything, you don’t have to feel bad about “kicking me out of my room” or whatever because I am not hearing that shit_ **

 

(1:21) **...... alright**

 

(1:21) **_Great! See you six ish tonight then?_ **

 

(1:21) **I guess so yeah** ****  
(1:22) **Good night** ****  
  
(1:22) **_Night!_ ** ****  
  
—  
  
**Saturday A.M.** ****  
  
Keith knows that Lance said he shouldn’t, but he still goes out last minute shopping. He isn’t crazy enough to try and buy gifts for Lance’s entire extended _family_ , especially not on his budget, but he does think that he should get a gift for Lance’s parents, especially his mother, after everything.

And Isabella, and the younger that Keith has yet to meet, as well as the older two siblings.

With this and Lance’s Christmas gift he already got he does blow the budget a little, but it’s all in the spirit of the season, right?  
  
—  
  
**Saturday P.M.** ****  
  
When Keith makes his way up the driveway to Lance’s house, there are a lot more cars parked out front of it than usual. He can hear Christmas music playing from inside the house even as he’s just approaching it. The outside of the house is lit up with strings of Christmas lights.

When he knocks on the door, Lance is the first to answer, and he gives Keith a huge happy smile, pulling him in for a quick hug, around the bags that Keith is carrying. When he pulls back Keith can see that he’s wearing a knitted Christmas sweater with a huge reindeer face on the front of it.

“Happy Christmas Eve! I’m glad you’re here.”

Keith smiles as well. “So am I.”

Lance looks down at the bags that Keith’s holding. “You are awful, you know that? How many gifts did you buy?”

“Not _that_ many.”

Lance narrows his eyes, and shakes his head after a moment, the frown disappearing in lieu of another smile.

“You’re too sweet for your own good. Come on, let me take your coat and you can go put those under the tree. Although, I’ll warn you, they may be ransacked by the small children before the night is over.” Lance hangs up Keith’s jacket for him, and Keith leans back against the door.

“So what about the others, where are they tonight? Pidge and Hunk and all them.”

“Oh, they usually come Christmas day for a little bit and hang out. They’re all at their own houses on Christmas Eve. Shiro is totally invited tomorrow by the way. Why, you miss them?” Lance has a playful smile.

“I was just wondering.”

“Yeah, you’re the special one who’s here the night before, isn’t that great?”

“Fantastic.” Keith does mean it.

Keith follows Lance inside where he can begin to hear some louder talking and music. They pass through the kitchen first, where Lance stops to pour himself and Keith some punch out of a fancy glass bowl equipped with ladle for serving. They don’t get fancy glasses to match the bowl, just some plain plastic cups.

“This is my mom’s special glassware that she brings out for Christmas, and let me tell you, this is the _one_ thing the kids don’t go _anywhere_ near because they know if they break it, they’re goners.”

“It’s beautiful,” Keith remarks as he takes a sip of punch.

Him and Lance look up when someone else enters the room, and Keith recognizes the man immediately as Lance’s father, he was in several of the photographs in the album, although not as many as some of the other family members. Apparently he doesn’t like being photographed all that much.

Lance looks at his father in surprise, and what looks slightly like alarm.

“Papa, hi.”

He nods, and looks over at Keith, who sets his cup down on the counter carefully.

Keith and Lance watch him breathlessly, waiting to see his next reaction, and when he takes a few steps forward to Keith, Keith finds himself internally wincing.  
When he stops, there’s a moment of silence where he regards Keith before holding out a hand for a handshake.

Keith takes it, still not entirely relaxed but definitely relieved, and shakes it firmly.

“I’m assuming you’re Keith.”

Keith nods.

“I’m Marcelo, it’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot.”

He drops Keith’s hand, and Keith manages to get out a “nice to meet you” as well.

Marcelo nods at the two of them and then leaves the kitchen, grabbing a beer on the way out, and heading back into the centre of the party.

Lance and Keith let out a simultaneous breath of relief when he’s gone and so is the tension of the moment.

Lance turns to Keith with a happy smile. “Okay, so I know that was totally awkward and probably kind of weird for you with that intense handshake and everything, but that is a really really good reaction for him and I’m relieved, because I mean, a few weeks ago he was telling me to get out of the house for this and now he’s meeting your and shaking your _hand_ ?”

Keith grins, slowly coming to terms with what this interaction just meant. “Yeah, yeah that’s great.”

Lance takes his drink, still beaming. “Come on, let’s go join the party. I love this song.”

In the past it would have taken Keith a lot to follow after Lance. To go into that living room, with a ton of people that he’s never met, the family of his _boyfriend_ , it would have taken him a lot more courage than he would have had. Even though Keith’s life and his person has changed so much for the better in these last few months, it doesn’t mean that Keith is still not prone to self doubt, or worry about these types of situations. Keith knows that it’s a long road to recovery but he also knows the road is made a lot easier when Lance smiles at him like that.

Lance stops halfway across the kitchen and turns back to look at Keith in confusion, when he realizes that Keith hasn’t followed him. When he speaks, his voice is tinged with concern.

“Is everything alright?”

Keith nods after a moment, and the smile that comes to his face isn’t even a fake. He steps forward and takes Lance’s hand. “Yeah sorry, I was just thinking. Let’s go.”  
Lance’s expression lights up in relief and he starts tugging on Keith’s hand, leading him off. “Come on, you’ve gotta meet my aunt Esmerelda. She’s hilarious.”

Rosa catches their eye the moment they walk in the room and she rushes over to welcome Keith happily. And when Keith looks around the living room is just a living room and the strangers are just Lance’s family. Nothing scary about that.

 

**The end.**

 

—

 

_One year later_

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

Lance drops his bags and takes off running the moment that he spots her. Keith watches adoringly as Lance pulls his mother into a tight hug, spinning her around.

Him and Lance are only in a college a two hour's drive away, and they come back to visit almost every weekend but it’s been a couple of weeks since they could come because of all the stress from final exams. It was the first birthday Lance ever had to spend away from his mom, and Keith could tell it was hard on him. Keith had done his best to help him feel better about it, but he’s just happy Lance gets to see her again now.

Keith picks up Lance’s bags where he dropped them and follows after to where the pair are still hugging. They finally pull away but then Rosa notices Keith, and pulls him into a hug as well.

The hugs had taken a bit of getting used to for Keith, after having gone so long without any sort of real family. However, his time with the McClain household has really changed that for him. Although some of the family had reacted coldly towards Keith at first, the strangest defender Keith had had, and _still_ has is Lance’s father, Marcelo.

The first time that any of the other extended family members seemed like they might want to give Keith and Lance shit, Marcelo had just stared them down until they quieted. He’s clearly a well respected member of the family so it helped with the rest of them, a lot.

“You guys have gotten even _more_ clingy than you were last time I saw you.”

Keith and Lance look over to where the voice comes from in surprise, and they both break into massive grins at the same time.

“Holy shit, Pidge!” Lance looks at her in amazement. “You came to the bus station to greet us? That’s so... nice?”

Pidge gets up from the bench that she was sitting on and walks over to them. Although she crosses her arms and tries to act all tough, she’s grinning as well, and she’s clearly happy to see them again.

Lance starts towards her and she stops abruptly, backing up a little bit. “No, I recognize that face.”

“Come here Pidge.”

Lance holds out his arms expectantly and she backs up a little more, narrowing her eyes.

“No.”

“Come _oon_ Pidge, I haven’t seen you in months!”

“You saw me at thanksgiving. We skype like, every other day.” Pidge tenses up, like she’s preparing for a fight.

Lance looks over at Keith with a sly grin. “You know what needs to be done.”

Keith nods, and they take separate sides, both chasing after Pidge who takes off running.

When they finally catch her she doesn’t even elbow them for once. At least, not hard.

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

Lance glares at the back of Pidge’s head as she changes the radio station again. She’s worse than him, with all the flipping around between stations. She _totally_ skipped a good song two stations back.

“Jesus Pidge, has California made you worse than usual or something? The heat activate those gremlin genes of yours?”

Pidge turns around and sticks her tongue at out at Lance. “At least I’m not stuck in _Ohio_.”

Lance sticks out his tongue in return. “Not all of us get genius scholarships to _Stanford_.”

Pidge grins. “Is someone bitter?”

“If I am it’s only because you haven’t let me visit you yet. I told you I wanna go to San Francisco.”

“And _I_ told you that I can’t fit you _and_ your boyfriend in my suitcase, so you’re just gonna have to figure out another way to live your gay dreams of San Francisco.”

Lance scoffs. “That is _so_ not why I want to go to San Francico.”

Pidge arches an eyebrow.

Keith snorts. “Liar.”

Lance gives them both a betrayed look. “You two make assumptions about me.”

“Then why _do_ you want to go to San Francisco, Lance?”

Lance tilts his chin up when he says, “the architecture.”

Pidge bursts out laughing. “Name one building besides the Golden Gate Bridge.”

Lance opens his mouth to say his brilliant response then realizes he doesn’t have one. Instead, he glares.

Pidge grins. “Aside from my victory, Hunk better be coming tonight or I’m gonna kick his ass. He was supposed to come two days ago.”

“He’s been busy, with stuff.”

“He goes to the _same_ college as you, and you two assholes managed to make it.” She glances back at Lance’s mom busy driving before leaning in to whisper the “assholes” part, while continuing the rest at normal volume.

Lance has got to say it’s _pretty_ fucking sketchy behavior.

“Well Shay _did_ only realize she was able to come last minute so that’s probably why.” Keith speaks up from where he’s been mostly silent the last few minutes.

Lance gives Pidge a smug grin. “See, you may be at the dream school, but you’re missing out on me and Keith being all cute and couple goals, _and_ you missed out on Hunk’s big reunion so...”

Pidge grins. “I can drive to the ocean any time I want.”

Lance flops back in his seat with a sigh. “I can’t top that, what was I thinking.”

“Well, the water in northern California _is_ usually pretty cold.”

Lance gives Keith a grateful look for the backup.

“You’ve never even _been_ so you can’t make expert comments.”

Keith grins. “And how many times have _you_ taken advantage of this wonderful ocean opportunity?”

Pidge glares at him with narrowed eyes, before she leans back slowly. “You’ve won this round Quiche.”

Lance sighs dreamily. “My hero, my knight in shining armor.”

A new song starts on the radio and Keith and Lance look at each other immediately, both with excited grins.

Pidge leans forward to change the song, mumbling something about this being the _worst_ song or something.

“Pidge, if you change this song you’re _dead_.” Lance narrows his eyes in warning at her.

Pidge looks back in confusion. “Since when are you a Pixies fan?”

Keith grins. “We both are.”

“Since _when_ ?”

When Lance starts singing along Keith for once joins him.  

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

When they get back to Lance’s house they are both immediately jumped by the siblings and several of Lance’s cousins, who couldn’t all fit in the car to the airport.

They jump Keith too. All of his family, at least all of the _younger_ side of the family _loves_ Keith, especially Isabella, who immediately takes him by the hand when she sees him and drags him off somewhere, talking about ballet and being able to start pointe in a couple of years.

Keith just shoots him a smile to let him know all’s good as he’s led away. He hadn’t been able to come back to visit with Lance the last couple of times because of his job, so it makes sense why the kids missed him so much.

Lance grins when he sees his dad’s car pull up. He must just be getting home, and judging by the time he got off early just so he could come welcome Lance back.

Hunk will be here soon with Shay, and then Shiro and Allura as well.

Lance has missed his family.

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

Allura brings them all back souvenirs from the city.

Although she saw them all at thanksgiving, she apparently couldn’t resist bringing more gifts once she saw some cute Christmas ornaments that she felt everyone needed.

Keith thinks it’s cute, despite the fact that they’re all spending Christmas here and not everyone can hang their New York themed ornaments on the same tree. She enjoyed buying them for everyone, so that’s what counts.

Maybe him and Lance can hang their ornaments in their dorm rooms. Although, Keith’s not sure if he wants to risk it knowing how prone his roommate is to accident.

Him and Lance _really_ need to get their own apartment.

Shiro still looks at Allura just as lovingly as he started to right from when they started dating. Keith is happy for them. They suit each other really well, and the two and a half hour drive between their respective colleges doesn’t seem to affect their relationship too negatively. She still makes the drive up to watch every one of his college football games, and if that’s not dedication Keith isn’t sure what is.

Pidge grumbles about how Hunk still isn’t here yet. Pidge puts on a tough exterior but Keith knows that she misses her best friend.

It’s this affection that leads her to not _completely_ freak out when he only arrives at the McClain residence past ten thirty. But then again, who can be angry at Hunk when he walks into the house with a happy expression, carrying a container full of cookies that were apparently the reason he was so late from him baking them?

 

—

 

**Thursday P.M.**

 

“Oh hey, okay so. Remember how we told you that we were gonna give you that big birthday gift of yours, but we were all like, ‘ _we have to all be here in person_ ,’ and all that?” Pidge holds her open laptop to her chest, looking at Lance expectantly.

Lance nods. “Yeah, I’ve bothered Keith to see it every day since my birthday, but he’s held annoyingly strong.”

“I gave you your other gift as well, I don’t know why you’re such a whiner.” Keith looks over at him with an amused smile, lying idly on his back in the middle of the group where they’re all on the floor. The rest of Lance’s family all went to bed an hour ago and now they’re all just spending time together in the living room.

Lance rolls to his side so that he’s facing Keith. “And I loved it babe, but I wanted the other one too.”

Keith huffs out a laugh, and sits up. “Come on, Pidge, I’m assuming it’s done editing?”

“Obviously, so it’s ready for displaying.”

Allura looks over from where she’s sitting against the wall, Shiro’s arm around her shoulders, and she’s clearly interested in the conversation now. “This is exciting, I’d sort of forgotten about it. We filmed it so long ago.”

“Only a month or so.” Shiro leans forward slightly in interest now as well.

Lance sits up and looks around the room in excitement. “ _Filming_? For what?”

Hunk grins. “You are going to _love_ this.”

“Well? Show me the goods!”

Pidge still holds the laptop to her chest. “Now, Shay’s part looks different because she wasn’t here over thanksgiving when we filmed most of it, but she sent us in a video of her part so she’s still in it.”

Lance gives Pidge an excited grin. “I’m _so_ ready for this, whatever it is.”

Pidge reaches over and grabs the TV remote from the coffee table and uses it to turn on the tv, which Lance can see now is hooked up to the laptop.

“I thought you would want to see it on the bigger display,” she explains, and everyone gathers around the TV so that they’re in good viewing positions.

“Alright, here goes.”

Pidge presses play on the video and it begins a moment later.

The first shot is Lance in his swim wear, clearly a video from a meet, and it cuts to a video of _Coran_?

And then Coran opens that gloriously moustached mouth of his and says: “Lance McClain? I can’t even _begin_ to explain Lance McClain.”

With the music in the background and the wording of Coran’s line, Lance recognizes the Mean Girls reference immediately.

It goes to Hunk next. “Lance McClain is flawless. I heard he can dance like Shakira.”

Shay. “I heard he wears face masks so his skin is perfect.”

Keith. “I heard he swims so he’s got muscles like adonis.”

Lance looks at him with a wink. “You know that from in person.”

Next it’s Shiro. “His favorite movie is High School Musical.”

Allura. “One time, he challenged me in a beauty contest.” She leans into the camera, “and he almost won.”

And finally, Pidge. “He bit me once in the third grade. It was awesome.”

The video ends because it’s not a very long scene that they’re basing it off of, but Lance still breaks into a massive grin at one of the lines from it. “I _knew_ that contest was close.”

Allura shrugs. “Just because it’s your birthday gift I’ll admit it.”

Lance sticks his arms up in victory. He looks over at Keith, who’s hiding a laugh behind his hand. “Look Keithy, I practically won.”

“I’m very proud.” Keith shoots him a toothy smile and Lance grins, sitting normally again. He looks around at his friends. “But seriously you guys, that was awesome, thank you so much, I’m blessed.”

Hunk smiles happily. “I’m glad you like it.”

Lance puts his arm on his chest and looks up with a happy sigh. “I have finally fulfilled my dreams of becoming Regina George.”

Pidge looks over at Hunk. “Oh god, this is gonna get to his head, isn’t it?”

Lance grins. “Boo, you whores. _I can’t eat Taco Bell, I’m on an all carb diet!_ ”

Allura is the one who ends up picking up a pillow and whacking him in the shoulder.

Even Lance recognizes that it needed to be done.

 

—

 

**Friday A.M.**

 

It’s almost two in the morning by the time that everyone leaves and Keith and Lance are back on their own. Keith is the one who walks the others to the door. Lance is passed out on the couch, after a long battle of refusing to admit that he was tired.

Allura and Shiro are the last to leave.

“It was great seeing you guys again. I know Lance feels the same, even though he’s not quite in this realm right now.”

Allura smiles. “You’re gonna have to carry him upstairs at this rate.”

Keith glances back in the general direction of the living room and breaths out a soft laugh. “Yeah, I guess. He tells me to carry him a lot anyways so maybe it’s all a ploy to get me to do it.”

The corner of Shiro’s mouth turns up. “Sounds realistic.”

“I might have to end up calling you to come back and help me out, your football shoulders are a lot stronger than mine.”

Shiro laughs. “Good night Keith. We’ll see you tomorrow. Later today, at this point.”

Keith nods. “Good night you two.”

He closes the door and sighs, making his way to the living room. He already knows this is going to be more difficult than it necessarily needs to be, but he doesn’t want to leave Lance to get a sore neck from sleeping on the couch.

Keith kneels next to the couch, where Lance is now lying completely horizontal, not even pretending to sit upright anymore. He carefully nudges Lance’s shoulder, murmuring, “come on Lance, you gotta get up so we can go back to our room.”

Lance just groans softly, burying his face into the couch cushion.

Keith pushes on Lance’s shoulder a little harder. “Come on Lance, you know you’re gonna be complaining in the morning if you had to sleep on the couch all night.”

Lance finally angles his head so that Keith can see his face and cracks open an eye. “Uughh.”

Keith smiles softly. “Come on you sleepy head, let’s get upstairs.”

Lance lets out another groan and pushes himself up. “Wasn’t sleeping.”

“Okay Lance, sure.”

Keith offers his hand out to help Lance up, and Lance sighs, collapsing against Keith’s side slightly, burying his face in Keith’s neck.

“Come on Lance, let’s go.” Keith wraps his hand around Lance’s waist to help support his weight better.

Lance gets a tinge of amusement in his voice. “Are you taking advantage of me in my sleepy state?”

Keith rolls his eyes. “I’m just happy you’re not drunk.”

“Two more years, baby.”

Keith starts to pull him towards the stairs, and Lance stumbles alongside him, but Keith can tell that he’s woken up by now, he just likes acting like this.

“Carry me darling.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “If I carry you we’re both gonna fall down the stairs.”

Lance sighs. “Fine.” He straightens up a little, and starts to walk normally.

Keith smiles. “Good.”

Lance takes him by the hand and leads him up the staircase. “I can tell that you’re smug smiling behind me, but I’m still tired.”

“Uh huh.”

It’s dark upstairs, away from the soft light of the living room’s lamp, and they have to hush their voices to keep from waking up the others.

Lance stops before his closed bedroom door, and turns suddenly to pull Keith towards him, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Keith kisses him back immediately because he’s not _insane_ , and huffs out a silent laugh against Lance’s lips when Lance reaches down to tug at Keith’s belt.

Lance leans back from the kiss and gives Keith a lazy grin. “Lemme show you my room?”

Keith smirks. “I thought you were tired?”

“Never of this.”

Keith turns their positions around so that it’s his back facing Lance’s door and reaches back to open it.

He hooks his fingers in the belt loops in Lance’s jeans and pulls him backwards, into the open room. “I could stand to stay awake a little longer.”

Lance barely manages to close the door through the strength of Keith’s fervent kisses.

 

—

 

**Monday A.M.**

 

Keith bursts out laughing when Lance drops the cinnamon roll he’d been unrolling onto the floor.

Lance lets out an unholy screech when the puppy Isabella got for Christmas that morning lunges for it.

Pretty much the entire table bursts out laughing at the sight of Lance chasing a six week old puppy around the kitchen, trying to get his cinnamon bun back.

(The dog wins).

 

—

 

**Sunday P.M.**

 

Keith wraps his favorite scarf around his neck a little tighter when another gust of wind blows. He shivers, and Lance pulls him closer to himself. He looks down at him sympathetically.

“That scarf is getting a little worn, isn’t it?” Lance toys with the end of a blue tassel.

“It can’t be, because I’m not gonna stop wearing it.” Keith glares down at the scarf like that’ll help the way that the ends are starting to fray.

Lance laughs. “I’m sure you wearing it all the time doesn’t help.”

Keith buries his nose father into it. “It reminds me of you.”

Lance smiles. “The first time we met.”

Keith nods. “You still haven’t told me how much this cost you.”

Lance tilts his head back, grinning wider at the reminder. “Still doesn’t matter. I’d spend anything for you. It was the same back then, and I didn’t even get to do this.” Lance carefully pulls down the end of the scarf where it’s covering Keith’s nose and mouth and gives him a kiss.

He pulls back and gently tugs the scarf back up so that it’s covering Keith’s face again.

Keith’s eyes crinkle at the corners in a way that lets Lance know he’s smiling. “What, couldn’t wait until midnight?”

“Well, it kind of seems like midnight is never coming, it’s _so cold out_.”

“Right? That’s what I was saying! When are the fireworks going to start?”

“At midnight.”

Lance rolls his eyes. “Thanks for that, Pidge.”

Shay smiles at them sweetly. “I haven’t seen the fireworks show here in years. I’m looking forward to it.”

No one argues with someone as nice as Shay to remind her that it’s not all that special of a fireworks show. Who would wanna dampen _her_ enthusiasm.

Allura checks her phone and bounces on her heel. “Thirty more seconds!”

The others all stop with their conversations and look up towards the sky. “Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight.”

Lance feels Keith lean over to him, and he pauses in his counting to hear when Keith says, “I love you.”

Lance looks at him with a grin. “Why’re you saying it now?”

“I wanted it to be my last words to you in this year but now you’ve wrecked it.”

“Those were your last words to me _last_ year.” Lance tilts his head.

“I think they should be them every year.”

Lance nods. “New tradition then.”

The others start counting down from ten and Lance turns to face Keith fully. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“ _Three, two, one, happy New Year!_ ”

Keith pulls his scarf down again so that him and Lance can kiss at midnight and above them the fireworks start.

Keith gives Lance this smile that _still_ has the ability to make Lance’s heart flutter. “Happy New Year, _mi corazon_.”

“Happy New Year, strange phone man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a great many things that I could say about this fic, and although I'd love to go into detail, I'll spare you all and give you the summary. It feels like I've been writing this forever, so ending it now is so bittersweet because I know I'm going to miss this a lot. I feel like my writing has evolved a lot through the making of this, and I've learned a lot about writing multi-chapter stories. I have met so many good friends through writing this, and I am honestly so happy that I put myself out there enough to post it. Over the weeks I began to recognize many of you who were regular readers and who commented frequently, and I wanted to say a big thank you to all of you, and all of my other readers, even if you have never left a single comment. (Just saying but if you ever wanted to comment, now is the time). Thank you for the patience you had with me when the updates became more and more delayed, and for following along this whole time. 
> 
> Thank you all, so much.


End file.
